Olhos Espirituais
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Jussara e Caíque são dois jovens que vivem na cidade de São Paulo, seguidores de religiões divergentes, e cujas vidas se cruzam em função disso. Num convívio complicado e intrincado, eles irão se ver diante de escolhas difíceis e dolorosas.
1. Encontro

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Classificação etária recomendada: 16 anos_

**Capítulo 1: Encontro**

_Década de 70, Universidade de São Paulo, Faculdade de Filosofia, Letras e Ciências Humanas._

Otávio Dutra, estudante do segundo ano de filosofia, assistia a um seminário apresentado por seu colega de sala, Jonas Figueiredo. Até então, Jonas vinha expondo bem suas idéias. Ele analisava atentamente sua desenvoltura e boa entonação, enquanto anotava algumas coisas num caderno. Desviando o olhar para o professor, deduziu que este parecia estar gostando da apresentação, mas até ali tudo estava muito fácil, com a sala toda quieta.

– Está afirmando que os grupos humanos que não tinham rituais religiosos não vingaram? - perguntou ele de súbito e num tom alto.

A turma se agitou como se uma pedra tivesse sido atirada num lago.

– Exatamente - respondeu Jonas calmo.

– Então estes rituais funcionavam como um fator de sobrevivência.

– Essa é uma conclusão plausível.

Com uma expressão de desdém, Otávio balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Senhor Figueiredo, apesar dos bons argumentos, não acha demais afirmar que a religião tivesse tanto peso assim? A habilidade de guerra é que sempre foi um fator determinante. Os povos que lutavam melhor dominavam os outros.

– Concordo, senhor Dutra, mas homem algum luta por nada. Os líderes motivavam seus guerreiros segundo a vontade de seus deuses - retrucou com firmeza, sem se intimidar, apesar do nervosismo que o tomou.

Os dois se encararam desafiadoramente e, depois de alguns instantes, prosseguiram com o debate pelo tempo que restava do seminário, deixando impressionados alunos e professor, e foi desse dia em diante que eles se tornaram eternos rivais. Numa universidade renomada como aquela, era comum a competição entre os estudantes pelas melhores notas. Ainda que o nível da turma fosse alto e homogêneo, Otávio e Jonas se destacavam entre os demais.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Órfão de mãe, modestamente criado pelo pai, Otávio Dutra era afeito a debates desde o colegial e gostava de discussões acaloradas. Na época da faculdade e até os vinte e três anos, Otávio dizia-se cético, mas seu modo de encarar as coisas mudou quando ele e sua esposa, Isadora, passaram a participar de um grupo de casais de uma igreja cristã. Os dois se converteram ao cristianismo e, desde então, Otávio se tornou pesquisador dessa religião, que passou a ditar seu estilo de vida.

Dois anos depois de ter se formado, ele voltou à Universidade de São Paulo, agora num curso de pós-graduação em ciência da religião. Nesse ínterim, estudou novamente com Jonas Figueiredo. Considerava-o um amigo, contudo, se afrontado por ele discutia ferrenhamente, e quando Otávio soube que as pesquisas de Jonas tinham como foco religiões pagãs e misticismo, o convívio entre eles tornou-se cada vez mais tenso.

Graças a um intercâmbio propiciado pela universidade, Otávio passou uma temporada nos EUA, aprofundando ainda mais seus estudos. Depois, participou de várias campanhas missionárias em diversos países, sempre levando consigo a esposa e as duas filhas.

– Isadora, o Senhor tem colocado um projeto no meu coração diferente de tudo que a gente já fez.

A jovem mulher, com a filha mais nova no colo, sorriu graciosamente.

– É mesmo? E o que seria?

– Uma coisa grande... pra gente fazer no Brasil. Você disse que estava com saudades de lá não? Acho que poderemos unir o útil ao agradável.

– Se for propósito de Deus, amor, é claro que vai dar certo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Jonas Figueiredo era filho de um agricultor rico. Sem aptidão para agricultura, ele optou por uma carreira diferente, ingressando, aos dezoito anos, no curso de filosofia da Universidade de São Paulo. Tinha um irmão dois anos mais novo, Luciano, que passou a morar com ele e também entrou na mesma universidade, porém no curso de contabilidade.

Enquanto Luciano, mesmo tendo nascido em berço de ouro, se empenhava em vencer na vida pelos próprios esforços, Jonas não se importava tanto com isso. Aos vinte cinco anos, deslumbrado com o estudo de crenças religiosas, valeu-se da fortuna de sua família para viajar o mundo e conhecer outros povos e crenças. Acumulou uma boa carga de conhecimento, que o tornou uma autoridade no assunto, além de autor de alguns livros.

Luciano, por sua vez, abriu um escritório contábil, no qual sua esposa, Marisa, também passou a trabalhar. Enquanto o irmão rodava o mundo, ele se limitava a passeios turísticos nas férias com sua família. Embora não compreendesse o estilo de vida de Jonas, sempre viajando, sem família, o admirava muito. Inclusive lamentou que ele estivesse no estrangeiro na ocasião do batizado de seu filho, pois, mesmo que aquilo não passasse de uma formalidade de pouco significado para os dois, era inconcebível aos pais deles, católicos tradicionais, que não fosse realizada.

– Olha aí se não é o meu garoto! - exclamou Jonas, pegando seu sobrinho no colo.

– Por que aquele _homi_ _tava _brigando com você, tio?

– Não, a gente não estava brigando não. Ele é meu amigo.

– Boa disputa - elogiou Luciano, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

– É, a coisa não teria sido tão animada sem o Dutra aqui. Eu devia agradecer a ele. Mas... vamos de uma vez! Mal posso esperar pra comer a macarronada da sua mãe.

– Minha mãe fez _macaonada_? - perguntou surpreso o garotinho.

– Eu espero que sim!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Dias atuais, cidade de São Paulo._

Num pavilhão do Centro Cultural Vergueiro, Otávio Dutra era o alvo das atenções de uma sessão de autógrafos, em comemoração à segunda edição de seu livro intitulado "A verdadeira adoração". Havia muita gente na entrada e uma fila que se estendia por alguns metros. Otávio se tornara um autor conhecido na esfera cristã, porém havia apenas alguns anos que alcançara seu sonho de fundar um instituto de estudos bíblicos, o qual foi concretizado graças à ajuda de muitos amigos e diversas igrejas.

Um rapaz ruivo caminhava ao longo daquela fila, indiferente ao alvoroço todo, quando um grupo de jovens chamou sua atenção. Animados, eles aguardavam sua vez de entrar, cada qual com seu exemplar do livro no braço. Fechando as vistas mais atentamente numa moça de cabelos castanhos, que sorria a uma das colegas, ele se surpreendeu com a presença do grupo ali, pois não julgava que um livro de Otávio Dutra pudesse ser interessante para pessoas aparentemente tão jovens.

Ele passava pela entrada do _stand_, quando olhou na direção do autor e foi reconhecido por ele, que até lhe acenou. Correspondeu com um gesto de cabeça e, sem se deter ali, seguiu seu caminho.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Dias depois aquele mesmo rapaz caminhava próximo ao instituto bíblico de Otávio, em frente ao qual estavam uma meia dúzia de pessoas. Assim que ele se aproximou, foi abordado por uma moça, que, para seu espanto, reconheceu ser aquela mesma do outro dia.

– Boa tarde! - ela o saudou com empolgação, o obrigando a parar. – Posso te entregar um folhetinho?

Ele fez uma carranca, contudo acabou aceitando.

– Posso conversar com você um minuto? - prosseguiu ela, enquanto ele corria as vistas pelo papel.

– "Jesus, caminho, verdade e vida..." sei... - disse ele e bufou, então tentou sair de lado.

– É só um minutinho - insistiu ela.

– Nem um minutinho filha.

– Pelo menos deixa seu nome na nossa lista de oração - ela tentou ainda.

Ele já tinha dado um passo à frente, mas se voltou e a encarou. Não era muito mais baixa que ele, pele clara, olhos e cabelos castanhos. O cabelo estava preso, com uma mecha curta de lado. Vestia um traje elegante, e ele notou, como um diferencial, que ela não estava de saia. Achou-a de boas feições, ainda que não reparasse mais em mulheres.

A jovem também o mediu da cabeça aos pés. Ele vestia um jeans surrado, camiseta regata e tênis. Tinha a pele muito branca e olhos azuis, mas de chamar atenção mesmo eram os cabelos ruivos. E antes, quando ele se virou, ela notou partes de uma grande tatuagem em suas costas.

Mas a inspeção visual, que já durava há alguns instantes, foi interrompida quando o rapaz retrucou com certo escárnio:

– Lista de oração? E eu lá preciso disso?!

– É? ...então podemos agradecer a Deus pelas bênçãos que tem derramado em sua vida - revidou ela de pronto.

A resposta dele foi uma risada debochada, mas mostrando-se indiferente a isso ela abriu um caderno pequeno e perguntou:

– O seu nome?

Uma certa curiosidade começou a rondá-lo e pensou consigo se ela estaria trabalhando para Otávio Dutra, mas baixando os olhos para o folheto, achou melhor ir embora.

– Me esquece filha... não tenho saco pra ouvir crente não.

Uma clara decepção assumiu a expressão dela, mas logo em seguida ela voltou a falar:

– Tudo bem... Mas mesmo assim Jesus ama sua vida, viu! - declarou sorridente.

– Conversa... - desdenhou ele.

– Ah, não é não. Isso eu te garanto! - rebateu e, de novo, abriu um grande sorriso.

Precisou reconhecer que ela sabia ser cativante, mas então a viu esticar o pescoço numa direção, para a qual também acabou olhando. Um dos colegas dela parecia estar tendo mais êxito. Deduziu com aquilo que o grupo já devia ter parado dezenas de pessoas. Ele era apenas mais um. Se ouvisse, bem, senão, bem também, e esse raciocínio o irritou terrivelmente.

– Bando de fanáticos - praguejou baixo.

– Que? - replicou ela, pois não tinha escutado.

– Vocês são um bando de fanáticos, isso sim! - acusou com certa raiva.

– Não - murmurou assustada.

– São sim! Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer da vida não?

A jovem não soube como reagir de imediato e ele vibrou diante da expressão desconcertada que ela fez, mas, de novo, ela não o deixou sem resposta:

– É um privilégio pra mim poder falar sobre o Filho de Deus, Jesus Cristo.

– Filho de Deus... que conversa fiada. Isso tudo não passa de um mito criado pela igreja - retrucou mal-humorado.

– Está enganado... me deixa te falar um pouco sobre Jesus e sua missão.

– Eu conheço muito bem tudo isso, filha. Nada do que tem a dizer sobre esse tal de Cristo é novidade pra mim. Sou vidente - anunciou altivo, e percebeu que a menção de seu talento a espantou ainda mais.

– Entendo - disse, tentando disfarçar a perplexidade. – Bom, ainda assim se quiser conversar...

– É surda ou o quê? - cortou ele, impetuoso. – Vê se pensa duas vezes antes de parar as pessoas na rua pra falar essas bobagens!

A expressão da moça tornou-se zangada.

– Bobagens não, meu senhor!

– Bobagens sim, mocinha - devolveu encarando-a desafiadoramente.

Acuada, ela deu um passo para trás, rogando mentalmente forças a Deus. O sol forte fritava sua cabeça, mas botou outro sorriso nos lábios e tentou ser o mais gentil possível.

– Olha, o meu nome é Jussara, não podemos sentar um pouco e conversar melhor? - havia uma mesa ali, com um guarda-sol hasteado e algumas cadeiras. – Você disse que é vidente?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça e bufou. Só não tinha ido embora ainda porque a tal se mostrava inabalável e não gostava nada de ficar para trás numa discussão. Ele se aproximou, mas não chegou a se sentar.

– Não quer mesmo me dizer seu nome? - insistiu ela e abriu o caderno na mesa.

– É Caíque - disse e olhou no relógio, seu horário de almoço já estava passado.

– Caíque - repetiu ela pausadamente. – Então assim... qual é a visão que você tem de Jesus? Quem é Jesus pra você?

Foram perguntas simples, feitas de um modo simples, mas que soaram tão decoradas aos ouvidos dele que por pouco não perdeu a compostura.

– Você _tá_ achando que tem cacife pra falar de espiritualidade comigo? - exclamou furioso. – Se enxerga menina! Se você soubesse quem eu sou nem se dava ao trabalho!

Ao vê-la de olhos arregalados e muda, se sentiu vitorioso, contudo por apenas alguns instantes porque nem com aquilo ela deixou de responder.

– O senhor desculpe então a minha ignorância. Não há nada que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?

Irado, ele foi saindo, mas voltou-se e perguntou de súbito:

– Você é alguma coisa do Otávio Dutra?

– Conhece o senhor Dutra? - retrucou surpresa.

– É, conheço. Infelizmente - disse seco.

– Não, ele não é nada meu. Só estudo aqui neste instituto do qual ele é fundador.

Caíque encarou Jussara nos olhos por um tempo, deixando-a meio desconcertada com isso.

– Que infeliz escolha - disse então, meio etéreo. – Bom, já perdi muito do meu tempo aqui.

Porém antes de ir, ele puxou sua carteira e pegou um cartão de lá.

– A duas quadras daqui tem um lugar onde você poderá obter respostas genuínas sobre espiritualidade. Se quiser, venha nos procurar - disse e entregou o cartão a ela.

Quieta, Jussara leu no cartão: "Centro de Misticismo Estrela D'Alva". Depois, não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois o rapaz saiu a passos largos. Em pé, ela o seguiu com os olhos. O tal era agressivo, mas muito bonito também. Com a lembrança do olhar penetrante dele gravada na mente, ela pronunciou baixo o nome impresso no cartão, Caíque Mendes Figueiredo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque chegou em casa e se largou no sofá. O ocorrido o fez lembrar de uma outra mulher, uma cristã também, sua ex-namorada, Ana Luíza. Jogou a cabeça para trás e cerrou os punhos, se remoendo de raiva. Tinha os olhos fechados quando ouviu a voz de seu tio lhe falar:

– Você demorou.

– Foi mal... - respondeu endireitando-se. – Uma crente chata me parou na rua.

Curioso e com um certo riso, o outro esperou que ele continuasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

– Vai atender consulta hoje? - retrucou o homem então.

– Ah, não _tô _legal... Tem muita gente?

– Mais ou menos, mas deixa, eu dou um jeito. Adianta essas coisas pra mim que já ajuda - resolveu e passou uma pasta cheia de documentos ao rapaz.

– Certo - concordou grato.

Sobrinho de Jonas Figueiredo, Caíque tinha vinte e oito anos. Desde os dezesseis morava com o tio por ter se desentendido com seus pais. Ele alegava que os pais nunca tinham tempo pra ele, mesmo sendo o único filho. Em função disso, sua adolescência foi turbulenta; arrumava briga na escola, tirava notas baixas, afrontava os professores. Tudo para chamar a atenção dos pais.

No colegial, ele se interessou por uma menina chamada Ana Luíza e quando começaram a namorar, sossegou um pouco. Perto de se formarem, Ana e sua família passaram a frequentar uma igreja evangélica. Ela quis fazê-lo participar dos cultos também, mas, como ele não demonstrou interesse, ela deu fim ao namoro. Ainda mais que o descaso dos pais, essa rejeição marcou amargamente a vida de Caíque, tanto que depois de Ana Luíza, ele não se interessou mais por mulher alguma, chegando ao extremo de fazer um voto de castidade.

Andava desmotivado e revoltado com o mundo, quando seu tio, que acabava de voltar de uma temporada na Índia, o convidou para trabalhar com ele naquilo que ainda viria a ser o centro esotérico Estrela D'Alva. Assim, ele se tornou discípulo de Jonas nos caminhos do misticismo, acreditando ter achado sua vocação. Sua principal ocupação lá eram as predições e, tal qual o tio, ele era bem requisitado, mas além disso cuidava da parte administrativa também.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Passados alguns minutos depois que o rapaz ruivo tinha ido embora, aquela moça que o tinha abordado continuava fitando, intrigada, o pequeno cartão em sua mão.

Jussara tinha vinte cinco anos, era formada em Direito e trabalhava num escritório próximo ao instituto bíblico de Otávio Dutra. Apesar de ter nascido numa família cristã, ela dizia que só começara a viver de fato sua fé depois de ter ingressado naquele instituto, pois, junto com os alunos de lá, passou a realizar diversos trabalhos de evangelismo, como o que faziam naquele dia.

O instituto oferecia cursos em diversos horários. A combinação de Jussara compreendia aulas à noite, terça e quinta-feira, e pela manhã aos sábados. Ela tinha concluído um módulo de seis meses e estava para iniciar mais um. Buscou o curso sobretudo para se aprofundar ainda mais em sua religião, e tinha a expectativa também de conhecer alguém com que se relacionar afetivamente, já que procurava uma pessoa que compartilhasse a mesma fé que ela. As coisas iam bem. Já tinha feito amizades e até conhecido alguém que despertou seu interesse. E era justamente essa pessoa que vinha em sua direção, com um sorriso cativante.

– E aí? - perguntou um moço alto e de pele bronzeada.

– Mateus, peguei um difícil, viu. Fiquei perdidinha.

– Isso acontece. Não quer ir tomar um suco? - convidou simpático.

– Ah, eu quero sim! Depois dessa, preciso mesmo de uma pausa.

Os dois seguiram então. Num primeiro momento, Jussara ficou contente demais com o convite, mas, conforme seguiam, não conseguiu parar de pensar no ocorrido com aquele outro rapaz.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Passada uma semana. _

Depois de ter feito, em companhia de uma amiga, uma breve vistoria no local indicado no cartão que o tal Caíque lhe havia deixado, Jussara voltou ao instituto bíblico intrigada demais para conseguir assistir a aula. Assim, seguiu direto para a secretaria, na intenção de conversar com seu professor e coordenador de projetos missionários.

– Oi, boa tarde, eu queria falar com o professor Rubens.

– Ele está em aula agora - informou a atendente.

– Ah, é mesmo...

Um senhor que estava próximo se manifestou:

– Será que eu posso ajudá-la?

– Senhor Dutra! - exclamou Jussara. – Pode sim... o senhor tem uns minutinhos?

– Tenho... pode vir aqui na minha sala.

Ela concordou e logo em seguida os dois adentravam o local.

– Eu sei que já vi a senhorita por aqui, mas me desculpe, não recordo seu nome.

– Que isso, não tem que se desculpar. Meu nome é Jussara.

– Muito bem, Jussara, do que se trata?

– Senhor Dutra, o senhor sabe alguma coisa sobre um centro esotérico que tem aqui perto?

Otávio franziu a testa.

– Do Jonas Figueiredo?

– Não sei... eu só tenho isso - ela mostrou o cartão a ele.

– Ah, sim... este mesmo. É, eu estudei com o dono, Jonas Figueiredo.

– Entendi - disse e ficou pensativa uns instantes. – Senhor Dutra, existe algum plano de evangelismo lá?

– Evangelismo? Não. Nosso foco aqui é discipulado, ainda que não deixemos de incentivar os projetos missionários. E além do que, realizar um trabalho assim lá seria como decretar uma guerra. Figueiredo não permitiria.

– É, pensando bem, seria complicado mesmo. O senhor poderia me falar um pouco sobre esse senhor Figueiredo?

– Bom, eu o conheço há anos. Somos rivais em debates desde a faculdade. Ele sempre tentou me convencer que o cristianismo não vale a pena. Mas, senhorita, se me permite perguntar, por que esse interesse?

– É que eu conheci um rapaz que trabalha lá. Ele se chama Caíque. Talvez o senhor o conheça, ele é ruivo.

– Conheço sim. Ele é sobrinho do Figueiredo, e não vai muito com a minha cara - contou e riu levemente.

– Puxa - replicou meio abismada e ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, processando todas aquelas informações. – Bom, acho que era só isso mesmo. Nunca imaginei conversar com o senhor em pessoa assim.

– Que isso... se houver mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, estou às ordens.

– É ótimo saber e muito obrigada. Fica com Deus.

– A senhorita também.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Deixando o espaço da secretaria, Jussara caminhava com uma expressão pensativa quando Mateus veio a seu encontro. Cumprimentaram-se amistosamente e então, para a surpresa dela, ele a chamou para tomarem um café numa padaria ali perto.

Seguiram tranquilos conversando banalidades e em poucos minutos chegaram ao lugar que era muito movimentado. Ela estava meio desconfiada com o motivo de ele tê-la chamado ali, mas logo entendeu tudo quando ele lhe perguntou num tom brando:

– Você está namorando, Jussara?

Ela se surpreendeu tanto com a pergunta que até demorou para responder.

– Não - disse tímida, fazendo-o sorrir com isso.

– Então, eu estava pensando... como a gente se entende bem, você não estaria interessada em começar algo comigo?

A emoção que a invadiu foi imensa, mas, numa fração de segundo, lembrou-se daquele ruivo e a resposta mais impensada que pudesse dar deixou seus lábios:

– Não.

O jovem ficou atônito, pois estava certo de que o sentimento era recíproco.

– Desculpe, não tenho esse interesse no momento - explicou ela.

Pego de surpresa, Mateus apenas a encarou por alguns instantes.

– Ah, tudo bem... Me desculpe - ele falou então.

– Eu que peço desculpas, sei que te levei a pensar assim.

– Tudo bem... Puxa, não sei mesmo o que dizer.

– Ah, não fique assim... - e alcançando uma das mãos dele, apertou-a num gesto amigável – e não deixe de falar comigo. Gosto da sua amizade.

– Claro... tudo bem, nem sempre dá pra manter a amizade em situações assim, mas somos irmãos em Cristo. Temos outras coisas que podemos compartilhar.

– Fico feliz que veja as coisas desse jeito.

– Certo - disse ele visivelmente sem graça. – Então vou indo. A gente se vê - e se levantou.

– Fica na paz - despediu-se ela ainda à mesa.

– Você também.

Jussara demorou ainda alguns minutos para deixar o local. Angustiada, não conseguia acreditar que tinha dispensado o homem pelo qual ela mesma dizia estar apaixonada.

Depois de andar a esmo pela rua, chegou numa pracinha, onde se sentou num banco. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, mas as lágrimas não chegaram a vir. Não era a incredulidade com seu ato que mais a preocupava, e sim a razão dele. Mesmo na confusão de pensamentos, ela sabia o porquê da recusa. Tudo se resumia num único nome: Caíque.

Era inexplicável, insensato, ilógico, mas um sentimento irreprimível surgiu daquela única e conturbada conversa que tiveram. E não era apenas uma questão de atração física - pois tinha de fato se admirado com a compleição dele –, mas determinou a si mesma que iria evangelizá-lo. Por isso, não podia se envolver com Mateus, ele dificilmente entenderia.

Fechando os olhos, Jussara orou rogando forças a Deus, pois estava decidida em se aproximar de Caíque a qualquer custo.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_**Agradeço a Alessandra Fernandes Mota, por ter lido o primeiro esboço e me incentivado a divulgar esse romance, a Aline Mariana e a minha mãe, Nádia.**_


	2. Se conhecendo

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 2: Se conhecendo**

Jussara se escorou num carro estacionado em frente ao centro esotérico Estrela D'Alva. Sua intenção era falar com Caíque. Esperou ali um bom tempo até que ele enfim apareceu. Ao reconhecê-la, o ruivo demonstrou certo espanto.

– Então você veio - disse ele assim que se aproximou.

– É... fiquei intrigada demais com aquilo que você falou sobre Jesus não passar de um mito.

– Pois é isso mesmo! - devolveu já meio exaltado.

– Nada disso... Jesus existe sim. Eu conheço ele.

– Ai, céus... - impacientou-se ele. – Sabia que eu detesto soldadinhos de Cristo como você?

Ela apenas o encarou em resposta.

– Olha aqui garota, se quer conhecer nosso centro, entre e marque uma consulta, senão volte pro seu antro de crentes.

Depois de um longo suspiro Jussara perguntou calma:

– É só entrar e marcar consulta?

O jovem emudeceu de surpresa, mas logo riu alto. A gargalhada dele abalou um pouco Jussara, ainda que sua expressão não tenha se alterado.

– Está de brincadeira - desacreditou ele.

– Não - falou serenamente.

– Mocinha, acha que pode entrar aqui...

– É Jussara - interrompeu ela. – Pode me chamar de Jussara, Caíque.

– Jussara? _Tá_... Se veio aqui pra espalhar suas bobagens cristãs, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva! - desatou bem agressivo.

– Mas foi você que disse que eu precisava marcar consulta para saber porque Jesus é um mito - devolveu com tamanha calma, que o deixou muito nervoso. – Você podia me dizer o porque e me poupar o trabalho.

– Ah, se eu posso com isso! Menina, você não tem ideia de quantos pastores, padres, até exorcistas, já tentaram me levar pra esse seu lado, eu já perdi a conta. Portanto, não vai ser uma mulherzinha como você que vai mudar minhas convicções. Não perca seu tempo!

– Céus, mas você é bravo, hein... Vamos deixar a questão de Jesus de lado por enquanto. Você poderia me falar um pouco sobre misticismo? Tenho lido alguns materiais, mas não estou entendendo quase. São muitas correntes e estilos.

Ele estreitou os olhos e ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

– Está querendo mudar de religião por acaso? - perguntou de súbito.

– Talvez, mas antes preciso conhecer mais do misticismo pra ver se vale a pena...

Ela parecia estar sendo sincera, mas o pouco crédito que ele dava aos evangélicos o fez desacreditar totalmente.

– Até parece que vou passar informações pra gente como você, que só pensa em converter os outros!

– Que isso, Caíque... Você nem me conhece tão bem assim pra dizer isso.

– Seja como for, se está mesmo querendo saber sobre o assunto arrume alguém que esteja disposto a te ensinar, porque eu não vou ser essa pessoa.

– Puxa, mas eu gostei de você... não tem jeito mesmo?

– Ôh, sua descarada! O negócio então é comigo?! Pode desistir, filha. Eu sou celibatário.

A moça arregalou os olhos, espantada, mas logo se recompôs.

– O negócio é com você sim, Caíque, mas não é problema algum você ser celibatário.

– Isso é ridículo! Eu já disse: nem padres, nem pastores, puderam me converter. Por que acha que vai conseguir?

– Eu? Te converter? Isso não mesmo.

Ele estranhou e perguntou de pronto:

– Então o que quer?

– Que você tenha um encontro pessoal com Jesus - disse e sorriu amena.

– Jesus não passa de um mito! - gritou furioso.

– Não é. Ele é real e ama a sua vida! - devolveu convicta, deixando-o irado com isso.

– Cala essa boca sua... crente! - esbravejou.

– ...olha, Caíque, está na minha hora mesmo, mas será que eu posso conversar com você um outro dia?

– De jeito nenhum! Não ouse me dirigir a palavra novamente!

Ela o encarou bem dentro dos olhos com um olhar indecifrável, então ajeitou a pequena bolsa no ombro e saiu andando tranqüilamente.

A conversa foi difícil para Jussara. O confronto com a realidade lhe trouxe um sentimento de completa impotência. No entanto, ela acreditava no poder de um deus capaz de alcançar qualquer coração. Pensava que devia apenas interpelar Caíque muitas vezes e fazê-lo falar de si mesmo, ainda que entre uma torrente de desaforos, pois o resto ficaria por conta da ação do Espírito Santo. Saber do voto de castidade dele chegou a desapontá-la um pouco, mas serviu para que o foco do trabalho estivesse no evangelismo e não na inegável atração que passou a sentir por ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Adentrando a cozinha com uma expressão zangada, Caíque se deparou com seu tio ali.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou Jonas de imediato.

– Nem te conto - respondeu mal humorado, e veio até a geladeira. – Aquela crente do outro dia teve a pachorra de vir aqui me falar abobrinha! Eu posso com uma coisa dessa?!

O mais velho ficou alguns instantes em silêncio e logo soltou um riso discreto.

– Você atrai esse tipo. E pelo jeito ela conseguiu te tirar do sério de novo.

– Foi, mas falei umas poucas e boas pra ela - contou recostado à pia, tomando um gole de suco de laranja em seguida.

– Muito bem - e fez um gesto como quem aprovasse. – Viu, já tem gente lá em baixo. Assim que puder, desça.

– _Tá_... não demoro.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Alguns dias depois._

Em virtude daquela nova discussão Caíque pensava que a tal Jussara não fosse mais procurá-lo, mas se enganou. Ela tentou entrar em contato com ele de várias formas; fez ligações telefônicas, deixou recados com as atendentes do centro, mandou _e-mails_. Argumentava que não queria aborrecê-lo ou arrastá-lo para uma igreja, mas apenas debater temas de religiosidade com ele.

Reconhecendo que, desde o início, tinha sido bastante grosseiro e até ofensivo, e talvez por isso ter pesado em sua consciência, ele acabou concordando em conversar com ela mais uma vez. Assim, os dois se encontraram na padaria, próxima ao instituto bíblico.

Jussara já o aguardava quando ele chegou. Ela vestia uma calça social e um blazer curto, formando um elegante conjunto em tom grafite, seguido de uma camisa clara e sapato de salto. Caíque vinha com um visual mais informal: jaqueta _jeans_, camiseta e calça de sarja.

– Prezada Jussara Fernandez, que prazer revê-la... - saudou ele bem irônico.

– Eu imagino - respondeu ela no mesmíssimo tom.

– Pois bem, o que tanto queria falar comigo? - indagou tomando o lugar em frente ao dela.

– Tenho umas dúvidas que gostaria de esclarecer.

– Ah, disso eu tenho certeza.

– Mas antes que tal uma dinâmica do tipo bate-volta? Eu digo uma palavra e você diz o que pensa a respeito. Por exemplo: vida.

– Entendi, como se fosse uma entrevista.

– Isso. Podemos ir intercalando, eu lanço uma pra você e você uma pra mim.

– Prefiro que a mesma sirva para nós dois.

– Que seja.

Quando um garçom se aproximou da mesa, Jussara pediu um chá gelado e uma porção de petiscos, Caíque a acompanhou, em seguida a dinâmica teve início. As coisas não correram tão ordenadas conforme tinham proposto, porque ao falarem sobre suas cosmovisões, acabavam inserindo outros assuntos para reforçar seus pontos de vista. O início foi espinhoso, mas à medida que prosseguiam, um certo entrosamento surgiu.

Assim como seu tio, Jonas Figueiredo, Caíque também gostava de debates, principalmente quando o oponente demonstrava um mínimo de aptidão. E por mais que a moça tentasse parecer casual, era evidente que tinha se preparado, e muito, para aquela conversa.

– Eu acredito em diversas deidades e não numa só - explicava ele. – Elas podem interagir conosco e nos emprestar seus poderes, como a vidência ou o dom de curas.

– Entendi... e todas são boas?

– Nem todas. Estamos à mercê delas, já que são mais evoluídas que nós. Não é assim com seu deus também?

– Não. Deus é bom e não muda. Ele é o próprio amor.

– Ah é? - o ruivo a encarou como quem fosse dar uma cartada vitoriosa. – Mas eu ouço dizer por aí que esse seu deus é bem vingativo e adora castigar.

– Não... Deus disciplina seus filhos. Disciplinar é diferente de castigar. Ele me disciplina e seu objetivo é o meu bem.

– Pois pra mim não faz diferença. Castigo é castigo.

– Faz diferença eu dar um tapa na sua cara só pra ver sua boca sangrar, ou porque você desrespeitou alguém. Nesse caso, eu estaria tentando te mostrar o seu erro, no outro, só querendo saciar um desejo próprio.

A resposta o surpreendeu, tanto que ficou quieto por alguns instantes.

– _Tá _mas se este deus só quer o bem, por que o mundo está caótico desse jeito? - indagou ele.

Jussara sorriu levemente e o encarou como quem gostou da pergunta.

– Bem, segundo a Bíblia, nossa situação hoje é consequência da transgressão dos primeiros seres humanos. Foi quando Adão e Eva desobedeceram uma ordem direta de Deus. Isso os separou de Deus e a nós também, por tabela. É o que alguns chamam de "pecado original" ou "a queda da humanidade".

– Ah, por favor... não me venha com histórias da carochinha agora, né? Adão e Eva - bufou. – Isso é uma fábula.

Como ela já esperava que ele fosse dizer aquilo, sem se abalar, continuou tranquilamente:

– _Tá_, mas desconsiderando a controvérsia de que a existência deles seja verídica ou fantasiosa, o fato de termos sido separados é que é a questão chave, porque, segundo a Bíblia também, fomos criados para estarmos na presença de Deus. Logo, a separação é um problema.

– E posso saber o que isso tem a ver? - indagou com certa impaciência.

– Tem tudo a ver! Foi o pecado que nos tornou egocêntricos. Ao invés de buscarmos a vontade de Deus, passamos a ir atrás da nossa própria, colocando nossos interesses em primeiro lugar.

– E isso é errado por acaso? Se é pra viver em função da vontade de um deus, ao invés de ser escravo no céu, prefiro ser livre no inferno.

A moça deu um sorriso forçado, pois o comentário a deixou horrivelmente angustiada.

– Deixe-me concluir o raciocínio, sim. Não havia mais jeito de restabelecer o convívio com Deus e é aí que Jesus entra na história. Quando Jesus desceu à terra e morreu na cruz, ele construiu uma ponte para que tivéssemos acesso a Deus de novo. A própria palavra religião significa religar. Religar aquilo que foi desligado.

– Você está saindo totalmente do tópico - alertou descontente.

– Não estou não... - insistiu com um sorriso. – Jesus nos deixou vários ensinamentos de amor e fraternidade. Se as pessoas praticassem isso, o mundo seria outro.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar entender a lógica dela, já foi refutando friamente:

– Sem nexo.

– Não é... Você não é capaz de imaginar o efeito que teria se todos passassem a se preocupar com os outros tanto quanto com eles mesmos? Desde a hora que decidimos virar as costas pra Deus, a sociedade passou a ser responsabilidade nossa. Deus não pode ser responsabilizado pelo caos social.

– Ah, claro... por quê não pensei nisso antes? - ironizou.

– Parece simples mas essa é raiz do caos no mundo.

Fizeram uma pausa demorada, dando fim ao que restava dos petiscos. Nesse meio tempo, Caíque ficou refletindo um pouco. Estranhamente, apesar de tudo que ela lhe dizia parecer muito simplório, alguma coisa naquilo tudo ecoou em seu espírito.

– Mas, Caíque, eu penso que essa questão da sociedade não seja tão primordial.

– Claro que é! - exclamou de pronto.

– E que diferença faz saber porque Deus não interfere no mundo, se você não acredita que Ele seja real a ponto de mudar isso?

– Claro que Deus é real, ele só não é desse jeito que você prega. Um ser que tem poder para mudar esse mundo e não faz nada? É um absurdo!

– Entendo... de todo modo, o importante não é o que Deus faz ou deixa de fazer, e sim quem Ele é. E eu te garanto que não existe outro deus além deste que estou te pregando.

– Quanta pretensão... isso é o que você diz.

– Bom, já respondi... o mundo está assim por causa do pecado. Foi por causa do pecado que Deus mandou Jesus, e agora temos uma promessa de felicidade plena se deixarmos Jesus dirigir nossa vida, aceitando-o como nosso senhor e salvador.

– Você deve estar de brincadeira... Céus, menina, a vida real é muito diferente disso. Você não passa de uma ingênua!

Apesar da crítica, Jussara sorriu a ele.

– Mas aposto que você conversou comigo mais do que com qualquer pastor, padre, ou vendedor de enciclopédia.

Caíque acabou rindo, e foi um riso sincero. Em seguida, olhou no relógio. Já fazia mais de duas horas que estavam ali conversando. Nem tinha percebido o tempo passar.

– Ok minha caríssima crente, acho que já conversamos até demais mesmo.

Jussara o observou se levantando, porém permaneceu no lugar.

– Certo, mas vamos continuar um outro dia, não é? - perguntou, e apesar de tudo ter corrido bem dessa vez, chegou a ter medo de que ele se negasse.

– Quem sabe... - falou vagamente e deixou o local.

Aquele foi apenas o primeiro de uma longa série de debates. O carisma e a paciência de Jussara conseguiram cativar Caíque. E por mais que ele mantivesse uma certa antipatia pela jovem, por alguma estranha razão continuou a se encontrar com ela.

A padaria passou a ser o ponto de encontro deles e os debates normalmente aconteciam aos sábados. As discussões eram acaloradas e chegavam até a atrair a atenção das pessoas ao redor, pois ambos esbanjavam conhecimentos e sabiam se expressar muito bem.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Era tarde da noite e Caíque não conseguia pregar os olhos. Ele pensava em Jussara. No seu entender, ela só dizia as mesmas coisas que por tantas vezes outros lhe disseram, no entanto, ainda não sabia com que objetivo ela vinha fazendo isso.

Ainda que sua razão quisesse fazê-lo enxergar que ela estava apenas usando uma boa estratégia para subverter suas convicções, em seu íntimo, não conseguia acreditar nisso. Diferente dos outros crentes que conhecera, com suas intermináveis listas de "pode" e "não-pode", Jussara quase não jogava com isso, ela parecia querer levá-lo a um outro nível de questionamentos, mais básico e mais focado na natureza humana.

Já tinha pensado de tudo, que ela fosse uma boa atriz, santa, demônio, louca, enfim, mas a cada dia uma certeza crescia: ela parecia muito certa das coisas nas quais acreditava. Não podia dizer o mesmo de sua realidade, afinal, não entendia bem a regra ou a explicação para prever o futuro, ou porque às vezes dava certo e às vezes não.

Dentro de dois dias iriam se encontrar de novo. Pensou então que seria uma boa oportunidade para descobrir as verdadeiras motivações dela. Permaneceu ainda um tempo refletindo sobre isso, até finalmente cair no sono e veio a sonhar que estava conversando com uma mulher, mas, ao acordar, se esqueceu de quase tudo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– O que você quer de mim, Jussara? - indagou Caíque, direto, todavia bem brando.

– Como assim? - devolveu enrubescendo um pouco. – Eu quero que você tenha um encontro pessoal com Deus, ué.

– Pra que? Por quê vocês crentes querem que todo mundo pense como vocês? Por capricho?

– Lógico que não.

– Pelo que então?

– É por amor.

– Já disse que sou celibatário.

– Não, não esse tipo de amor. É por amar Deus que falo dele pra você, Caíque.

Ele envergou uma sobrancelha e retrucou:

– Mas que raio de amor é esse? Deus é como uma força, não é algo que dê pra amar desse jeito. Esse deus humanizado foi criado pela igreja - disse tentando trazê-la à razão. – Você acha que se esse deus existisse o mundo estaria assim?!

– Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

– Jussara, você é tão cega a ponto de dizer que o mundo não está na fossa que está?

– Longe de estar cega, eu já tive meus olhos espirituais abertos. Além do que, quando você diz mundo, está se referindo à sociedade humana apenas.

– E por acaso seus olhos espirituais te mostram algo diferente daquilo que eu vejo com os meus olhos físicos?

– Claro. Mostram que o caos social não é culpa de Deus, eu já falei.

Vendo-o emudecer por alguns instantes, e sem perder a oportunidade, ela continuou:

– É sempre a mesma coisa... todos se revoltam com os problemas sociais. E seria ótimo se eles desaparecessem num passe de mágica. Claro, com toda a tecnologia que temos hoje em dia, todo esse progresso - ironizou –, é uma vergonha que ainda haja pessoas passando fome. Mas pode ir tirando Deus dessa, porque a fossa na qual o mundo está não é culpa dele - encerrou exaltada.

– _Hum_, vejo que ficou nervosinha - comentou provocativo.

– Não é pra menos! Essa realidade é revoltante mesmo, mas a culpa é nossa.

Caíque a encarou firme.

– Deus podia muito bem nos virar as costas já que tratamos assim os da nossa própria raça, mas não. Ele foi até as últimas consequências para nos resgatar! Deus é digno de amor. Ele é puro, santo, perfeito. Minha existência não é nada perto da dele e mesmo assim ele se importa e faz questão da minha vida.

– Bobagem! Se ele fosse tão perfeito não precisaria de ninguém!

– E não precisa mesmo, mas quis nos amar não entende? Ele faz de tudo para que todos voltem a ele. Caíque, se eu pudesse expressar em palavras a sensação de uma experiência real com Deus, seria fácil te fazer perceber isso, mas não dá...

– Eu nunca vou acreditar em Deus do jeito que você acredita nele.

– Você não tem que acreditar nele da mesma forma que eu. Tem que acreditar nele porque Ele é real!

– Real... se um deus assim existisse, seria realmente um idiota por não se mostrar de uma vez então. Se eu pudesse vê-lo com meus olhos físicos - enfatizou -, acreditaria.

– Se você tiver um encontro com Deus, ele mesmo vai te dizer porque não se mostrava aos seus olhos físicos.

– Claro - disse irônico. – Você é doida isso sim...

Ela inspirou fundo.

– Acha que tudo isso é loucura? - perguntou então.

– No mínimo...

– Então, talvez fique surpreso se eu lhe disser que Deus profetizou isso há quase dois mil anos.

– Isso o que?

– Isso das verdades espirituais parecerem loucura. Está na Bíblia. Confira você mesmo, vou deixar marcado o trecho aqui - disse escrevendo num guardanapo. – Deus sabia que o demônio ia envenenar a mente da humanidade para que não compreendessem as verdades espirituais.

– Agora vai colocar o demônio no meio - disse e sequer olhou para o papel que ela lhe havia entregado.

– Satanás, diabo, o inimigo, são maneiras de se referir a um mesmo ser. O anjo caído, aquele que se rebelou contra Deus, e que se alegra em fazer os filhos de Deus sofrer.

– Como se eu não soubesse.

– Caíque, o que você tem de opinião formada sobre o deus cristão que é sua, e não influência das pessoas ao seu redor?

– Que um deus assim não tem como existir - rebateu imediatamente.

– Mas não foi ninguém que colocou isso na sua cabeça? É convicção sua mesmo? Porque até a descrença num deus pessoal, humanizado como você disse, pode ser uma imposição dependendo do meio em que está inserido ou das pessoas com as quais convive.

Caíque lançou um olhar jocoso a ela.

– Sem nexo - falou ele então.

– Será? Bem, eu adoraria poder continuar, mas tenho um compromisso agora à tarde - justificou-se exibindo certo pesar.

– Que maravilha! Então, vê se me esquece por um bom tempo vai.

– Nada disso, semana que vem conversamos mais. Até lá então...

Jussara deixou o local, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Estava mais animada, sentindo algum progresso com o ruivo. Sabia que toda aquela carga de informação iria incomodá-lo de alguma forma, ou ao menos levá-lo a pensar no assunto e, de repente, a reavaliar suas convicções.

Mas conforme caminhava, rumo ao ponto-de-ônibus, ela se lembrou do modo como ele tinha lhe perguntado o que ela estava querendo com ele. Ficara constrangida porque a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, ante a indagação, foi relacionamento afetivo. Sim, o ruivo e seus lindos olhos azuis, realmente mexia com ela.

Agitando levemente a cabeça, ela se repreendeu, dizendo a si mesma que não podia ficar pensando no rapaz daquele modo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Assim que chegou em casa, Caíque estava tão perturbado que resolveu conversar com seu tio sobre os encontros que vinha tendo com a moça cristã.

Um bom tempo se passou até que ele reproduzisse, da forma que havia entendido, muitas das coisas que Jussara lhe falara. Ao final do relato, Jonas exibia uma expressão muito séria, pois não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu.

– O que você acha? - perguntou Caíque.

– Que devia largar essa mulher pra lá - devolveu de pronto, surpreendendo o sobrinho.

– E fugir da briga? De jeito nenhum! Eu achei que você fosse me dar umas dicas.

– É inútil. Essa aí não tem jeito não. Você só vai perder seu tempo. Deixa disso.

Sem dizer mais nada, Jonas saiu da sala, nitidamente alterado, deixando com isso o mais jovem um tanto perplexo.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Ora, o homem natural não aceita as coisas do Espírito de Deus, porque para ele são loucura;  
e não pode entendê-las, porque elas se discernem espiritualmente._  
**(1 Corintios 2:14)**


	3. Dúvidas

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 3: Dúvidas**

Era um sábado ensolarado. Da janela de seu quarto Jonas Figueiredo avistou um grupo de pessoas adentrando seu centro esotérico. A propriedade, uma pequena mansão em três pavimentos, compreendia uma área construída de uns 600 m². O centro funcionava todos os dias; de segunda à quinta, das nove às dezenove horas, e de sexta-feira e final de semana, até às vinte e duas horas.

No pavimento térreo funcionava o centro, enquanto nos dois eram a residência propriamente dita. Em meio a um jardim bem cuidado, uma trilha de pedras levava ao salão inferior. A porta de entrada tinha duas bandas, numa armação de madeira com vidros. A recepção ficava do lado direito, onde uma atendente trabalhava. Uma abertura mais adiante dava acesso ao salão, o qual tinha teto alto, piso frio e praticamente nenhuma mobília. Ao fundo, passagens laterais levavam às salas nas quais eram feitas as consultas, leituras de sorte, meditações, etc. Havia três sanitários distribuídos, um masculino, outro feminino e o último contendo um vestiário. Do lado esquerdo, um corredor conduzia a um depósito, e do lado direito, a uma ampla cozinha.

Uma escadaria larga, de acesso restrito, conduzia ao segundo andar onde existia uma sala de estar e uma de jantar, cozinha, escritório e dois quartos, um deles era o de Caíque e o outro mais usado para hóspedes. Por fim, no último andar, havia mais quatro quartos e a biblioteca. O quarto de Jonas ficava nesse andar, ao fundo do lado direito.

Com o olhar fixo no nada, Jonas se sentia apreensivo. Passara a noite pensando na moça com quem Caíque vinha debatendo espiritualidade, e um pressentimento ruim quanto a isso o inquietava.

– Tenho que saber mais sobre essa mulher, mas não dele... ele já se envolveu demais.

Jonas tinha quase cinquenta anos e estava bem para a idade, já que praticava exercícios físicos e mantinha uma alimentação saudável. Seu porte estava no limiar entre o corpulento e o robusto. Os cabelos outrora pretos, possuíam uns fios grisalhos, mas não muitos, era ondulado, com uma franja fofa e cortado curto, sem sinal de calvície. Seu rosto era redondo e usava cavanhaque.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caminhando pela calçada oposta a do instituto de Otávio Dutra, Jonas se atentou às pessoas no arredor do prédio; havia um grupo de jovens distribuindo panfletos ali. Parou e ficou olhando naquela direção por algum tempo na expectativa de identificar a moça que vinha se encontrando com Caíque.

"_Não achei que tivesse tantas mulheres assim... Caíque só comentou que ela tem cabelo castanho."_

O homem matutava um jeito de avançar com a investigação, quando avistou o próprio sobrinho vindo em direção ao grupo. Entrou num estabelecimento, para não ser visto, e ficou observando. Uma das moças veio de encontro ao rapaz. Jonas se atentou bem a ela, mas logo percebeu que não devia ser a tal Jussara, pois com um gesto de mão, o ruivo a dispensou e seguiu adiante.

Abismado, viu Caíque andando como quem fosse entrar no instituto, mas, para seu alívio, ele se deteve. Uma mulher vinha por ali e logo os dois caminhavam lado a lado. Apesar deles não terem trocado cumprimentos, deduziu que só podia ser ela.

"_Em pleno sábado, largar o serviço pra ouvir lorota de crente? Ah, isso tem que parar. Mas agora já sei quem é a dita cuja."_

Bastaram algumas perguntas especulativas, e ainda, até mesmo valendo-se de sua vidência, para Jonas reunir, em alguns dias, várias informações acerca da cristã. Sua influência contribuiu para obter até dados pessoais junto a funcionários descuidados do instituto bíblico.

Mesmo sem ter trocado uma única palavra com Jussara, Jonas adquiriu uma grande antipatia por ela. Não compreendia o porquê de Caíque ter se interessado por alguém como ela e estava disposto a afastá-los.

– Você se meteu com a família errada, senhorita Fernandez.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Agitado devido a mais uma discussão acalorada com Jussara, Caíque chegou em casa. Sentia-se confuso. Estava a ponto de acreditar que o propósito dela de que ele tivesse uma experiência com Deus fosse verdade, porém não conseguia imaginar que diferença isso poderia fazer e nem entendia a razão de tanto esforço da parte dela.

Passando pelo escritório do tio, viu alguns papéis sobre a mesa e num gesto curioso correu a vista por eles. Foi então que ficou branco de susto ao ver escrito ali o nome de Jussara. Afobado, pegou os papéis e logo reconheceu as regras de um sortilégio de magia negra.

"_Não pode ser... Eu não acredito nisso!" _

Já tinha percebido que Jonas andava descontente com seus debates com ela, mas nem em sonho teria imaginado que ele fosse chegar a tal extremo. Nervoso e trêmulo, teve ímpetos de revirar aquela mesa, mas ponderou se estava achando que podia lidar com os dons sobrenaturais de seu tio. Afinal presenciara Jonas fazer coisas inexplicáveis ou mesmo assustadoras ao longo daqueles anos trabalhando com ele, e até o ajudara.

– Mas que droga - disse e ficou por algum tempo pensativo.

Talvez fosse inútil tentar fazer qualquer coisa, pois, ainda não vira Jonas falhar naquilo, mas mesmo assim, imaginando que a moça corria perigo, ele resolveu avisá-la. Assim, saiu apressado. Com sorte ainda a encontraria no instituto bíblico.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Caíque, eu estava no meio de uma aula... - dizia Jussara mas foi cortada por ele.

– Não podemos continuar nos encontrando.

– Mas por quê? - rebateu de pronto, abalada diante do olhar incisivo dele e de seu tom muito sério.

– Meu tio não deve ter ido com sua cara, porque agora você virou alvo dele.

– Como assim? - estranhou ela.

– Ele pretende lançar um feitiço contra você.

– Hã? - falou perplexa, custando a acreditar que tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo. – Ora mas... como... - ela realmente não achava as palavras.

– Não podemos mais nos ver. É perigoso. Você não sabe do que ele é capaz.

Ela ficou em silêncio momentaneamente, um tanto indignada.

– Do que ele é capaz, não sei mesmo, mas do que Deus é, disso eu sei um pouco - rebateu sem esconder a zanga.

– Que comovente - desdenhou ele. – Mas isso não vai livrar sua pele.

– Ah, é? Pois fique sabendo que Deus vai me proteger. Não precisa se preocupar.

– Você não entende...

– E nem preciso - foi a vez dela de desdenhar.

– Ele pode arruinar sua vida, estou dizendo. Não venha depois dizer que eu não avisei.

– Eu não tenho medo disso não. Mesmo que você não acredite, o Deus Vivo é real e eu confio nele. Deus vai me livrar disso, eu sei.

– Deixa de ser pretensiosa! - exclamou alto. – Deus está muito ocupado lá no céu. O mal sim é bem presente e você vai ver.

Jussara se acuou um pouco, às vezes ainda se assustava com o aquele jeito tempestuoso do ruivo. Mas refletindo melhor, pensou que talvez pudesse usar aquilo em seu favor.

– Ou talvez não... - disse num tom tranquilo. – Será que se eu escapar dessa, você vai começar acreditar que Deus é uma pessoa que se importa com a gente?

Estreitando os olhos, Caíque apenas a encarou por alguns instantes.

– Você não vai escapar - ele disse então.

– Mas e se eu escapar?

O ruivo bufou. A indagação insistente até o deixou em dúvida. Na verdade, gostaria mesmo que ela estivesse certa, mas em seu íntimo sentia que não. Mais tranquilo por tê-la avisado, se convenceu de que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Então, sem dar resposta, ele a deixou.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Quando Jussara chegou em casa, foi para seu quarto pensando naquela conversa. Sua razão até cogitava um certo receio, um certo temor, mas parte de si estava contente. Pensar que Caíque estava preocupado com sua segurança fez seu coração se encher de ternura, tanto que nem conseguia pensar na suposta ameaça, só enxergava o progresso em sua relação com ele.

Mas entre suspiros e sonhos, uma outra realidade despertou em sua alma.

"_Espera aí, acontece que o tio dele pode mesmo se opor e daí complica tudo. Pelo que ele me disse, esse tio é o único familiar que ele tem." _

Pelo pouco que sabia do caráter de Jonas Figueiredo, deduziu que ele tentaria, por todos os meios, impedir que o sobrinho abraçasse o cristianismo. Diante disso, sua alegria foi se dissipando. Sabia que convicções religiosas podiam causar grandes dramas familiares e não queria trazer esse tipo de problema a Caíque.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquele dia ainda, Caíque passava pelo corredor, quando foi abordado pelo tio.

– Você continua se encontrando com aquela crente, não é? - indagou, recostado no batente da porta do escritório.

O rapaz gelou como se diante de uma assombração e, de tão perturbado, não conseguiu dizer nada.

– Vou ter que contratar alguém pra ficar no seu lugar? Já que você não cumpre mais horário.

– Não vai mais acontecer - disse então, cabisbaixo.

– Sei não... você anda muito estranho. Por que foi se encontrar com ela? Eu não falei pra parar com isso?

– Eu precisava entregar uma coisa a ela, só isso. O que é? Não quer que eu a veja mais?

– Já falei que não e que é perda de tempo ouvi-la.

– _Tá_, tudo bem. Pode ficar tranqüilo, não vai mais acontecer.

– Assim espero - disse e depois voltou ao escritório.

Caíque ficou ainda por alguns instantes no corredor, na penumbra que se fez depois que Jonas fechou a porta do cômodo. Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou fundo. Não era muito de aceitar imposições, mas enfim era seu tio, e claro a única pessoa que ainda se preocupava com ele. Entre a moça e o tio, não tinha dúvidas de quem era mais importante em sua vida. Além disso, era provável que a própria Jussara deixasse de procurá-lo caso o feitiço contra ela surtisse efeito.

Realmente não imaginava que Jonas fosse reagir tão mal, aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes. Talvez, tivesse se esquecido do desprezo que o tio mantinha por evangélicos, e era injusto de sua parte criticá-lo, quando ele próprio vivia em pé-de-guerra com os alunos do instituto bíblico. Nem Jussara foi exceção, só acabou dando mais atenção a ela por causa de sua inabalável insistência.

Chegou a se sentir meio oprimido, mas claro que não ignorava o fato de que a exigência do tio tinha a ver com a incompatibilidade das crenças entre eles e a cristã. Chateado, e disposto a retomar sua velha rotina, Caíque foi para seu quarto de onde não saiu até o dia seguinte.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Há vários dias Caíque não via Jussara e, por mais que tentasse evitar, estava preocupado. Por isso, não resistiu e acabou perguntando dela a uma das garotas que normalmente via andando com ela. No entanto, a notícia só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais angustiado. Ficou sabendo que Jussara não comparecera às aulas naquela semana.

Apreensivo, ele deixava as proximidades do instituto, quando avistou a moça chegando ali e, logo, ficou chocado com o aspecto físico dela, que estava péssimo. Visivelmente mais magra, com olheiras fundas e os cabelos maltratados.

– Caíque! - exclamou ela ao vê-lo, contente. – Pessoal, não vou demorar, vão indo na frente - disse aos colegas, que não esconderam o desagrado em suas expressões.

– Jussara... oi... - saudou o ruivo, notavelmente abalado.

– Que cara é essa, Caíque? O que você tem? - indagou preocupada.

– Eu?! Eu não tenho nada, mas você por acaso se olhou no espelho?! - vociferou. – Pelo visto seu deus-de-araque não moveu um dedo pra te proteger! O feitiço te pegou de jeito! Eu não disse!?

Jussara abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos, querendo esconder a condição debilitada.

– Mas que incrível coincidência... Caíque, escuta bem, não foi o feitiço do seu tio que me deixou assim.

– Até parece... é claro que foi!

– Vou te explicar tudo, mas não pode ser agora. Fiz um grande esforço para estar aqui hoje e quero muito assistir essa aula. Vem me encontrar depois da aula que a gente coloca a conversa em dia.

– Não dá... olha, eu não devia nem estar aqui. Tenho meu trabalho, não posso ficar saindo em horário de expediente, ainda mais de sábado.

– Compreendo... que horas termina seu expediente então?

– Hoje é o dia inteiro... talvez, lá pelas seis eu consiga dar uma escapada.

– Você vem às seis? - ela indagou séria.

– Venho ou melhor, me espera lá na padaria.

– Tudo bem. Nos vemos mais tarde então...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque caminhou cabisbaixo até o local de encontro. Estava chateado com tudo aquilo, pensando que seria melhor não ter conhecido Jussara. Ao entrar na padaria, avistou a moça sentada na mesa de sempre, ao fundo no canto esquerdo, uma expressão cansada. Ele se aproximou, e calado, tomou o lugar à frente.

– Caíque... mas que demora hein?

– Desculpa, meu tio arranjou umas coisas pra eu fazer, não pude sair enquanto não terminei.

– Tudo bem, foram só uns quarenta minutos.

– Já pedi desculpas! - esbravejou.

Jussara sorriu levemente.

– Que saudade de você - disse serena.

– Pára com isso e me diz logo - exigiu encarando-a em aflição –, se não é por causa do feitiço que está nesse estado, é pelo que?

– Antes, me diz... tudo bem com você? O que tem feito esses dias?

– Jussara, corta essa! Você está péssima! Pára de querer tapar o sol com a peneira!

– Pois então fique sabendo que não estou assim por causa de feitiçaria! Muito pelo contrário, essas marcas físicas são como... troféus.

– Como é? - indagou surpreso e com estranheza.

– É o seguinte... não tem muito tempo, recebemos um _e-mail_ de um casal de missionários que têm trabalhado num país da África. O relato deles era desesperado, estavam a ponto de desistir porquê não agüentavam mais ver gente morrendo de fome todos os dias. Minha classe decidiu se mobilizar pra ajudar de alguma forma, e Deus, bondosamente, nos deu um meio de arrecadar dinheiro, que nunca teríamos conseguido pelos nossos próprios esforços...

– Ah, pára... - desacreditou ele.

– Caíque, estou assim por puro cansaço físico. O dono de uma loja de doces nos doou caixas e mais caixas de balas, chiclete, até chocolate, mas tudo com a data de validade perto de vencer. Então, se quiséssemos transformar aquela montanha de doce em dinheiro, tínhamos que correr contra o tempo.

– Mas...

– Organizamos uma festa com gincanas e brincadeiras, mas o que rendeu mesmo foi vender na rua.

– Você vendendo doce na rua?! Duvido que alguém como você se prestaria a uma vergonha dessa! Ridículo! Acha que vou acreditar nisso?

– E por que não? Dá um bom retorno sabia? Ainda mais se você consegue a mercadoria de graça.

– Isso não tem cabimento, Jussara!

– O que tem demais? Pedi pro meu chefe para trabalhar só no período da manhã por uma semana. Eu começava a vender de tarde e ficava até tantas da noite, já que não sou casada, nem tenho filhos. Não percebe a ação de Deus nisso? Meu chefe nem sequer questionou. Aquela semana foi decisiva, se eles não tivessem recebido a ajuda teriam parado com um trabalho de quase seis anos.

– Não pode ser...

– Por que não? Pensar naquelas pessoas me deu forças, além do próprio Deus é claro.

– É altruísmo demais pra uma pessoa só.

– Eu não acho, perto de quem está lá, vendo isso diante dos olhos. Não sei, Caíque, se eu teria tanta coragem assim, se eu suportaria ver gente morrendo de fome na minha frente e continuar firme. O que estava dentro do meu limite era vender bala na rua. E Deus é tão maravilhoso, que me recompensou muito por isso - disse ela e enxugou algumas lágrimas.

– Não pode ser isso - balbuciou abismado.

– A feitiçaria do seu tio não teve nada a ver. Nesses dias tem feito sol forte de tarde, mas a noite esfria bastante, acabei pegando um resfriado que quase virou pneumonia.

– Olha aí que estupidez! De que adianta se estrepar desse jeito por pessoas que você nunca irá conhecer na vida?!

– Talvez venha a conhecê-las sim, no céu, mas ainda que isso não aconteça, não faria diferente. O resfriado foi minha culpa, Deus não tem nada com isso, eu que não me cuidei, mas por todo o cansaço com o trabalho, Deus me deu recompensa.

Jussara lançou um envelope para Caíque.

– Veja, é a carta em resposta ao nosso depósito, meu professor me deixou ficar com ela. Fica com você, cheque o que quiser, depois você me devolve... Agora, vou dormir um pouco, estou exausta, mas fiquei muito contente por poder te contar isso.

A moça deixou a padaria e logo pegou um táxi. Caíque ficou no mesmo lugar. Abismado e confuso, com a carta de remetente estrangeiro na mão.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

As lágrimas caíram sobre o teclado do computador e ele jogou a cabeça para trás. O peito se agitou com um soluço, então desligou a máquina de qualquer jeito.

– Deus, seu... miserável, como deixa essa gente assim?! Como esse deus pode ser justo!?

Levantando-se num ímpeto, Caíque se atirou na cama, desconsolado. Era tudo verdade. O _site_ da campanha missionária na África tinha fotos, informações e uma lista com os nomes dos alunos que tinham arrecadado o dinheiro, e é claro que o nome de Jussara estava lá. Não precisava ter desconfiado e nem ido tão longe para saber que ela dizia a verdade, mas foi.

Percebeu com aquilo o quanto estava voltado para seus próprios interesses apenas, centrado em seu próprio mundo. Sempre ouvia dos dramas mundiais da fome, das pestes, guerras, mas tudo aquilo lhe era tão distante que nem parecia real.

No entanto, não era isso o que mais o afligia naquele momento. Levado a refletir diante daquele quadro, ele tentava entender como podia existir um Deus justo apenas olhando todas aquelas barbaridades, e porque Jussara insistia tanto nisso.

Perdido, ele acabou temendo que o Criador fosse mesmo um tirano, que pelo jeito devia estar irado contra a humanidade inteira, e esse pensamento lhe trouxe muitos pesadelos naquela noite. Nestes, Caíque via ele ou Jussara sendo mortos, ou então correndo de demônios ou de algo que ele não via o que era, mas que sentia ser um ser imensamente poderoso, de certo, aquilo que ele imaginava ser o deus do qual Jussara falava.

Acordava de tempos em tempos perturbadíssimo, o lençol já estava úmido pelo suor, a cabeça latejava de dor e o corpo ficou dolorido de cansaço. Enfim, ele teve uma noite horrível.

"_E se ele existir mesmo? Não deve estar nada contente com a minha vida."_

Se Jussara pudesse imaginar que esses pensamentos angustiavam Caíque, ela gastaria horas tentando convencê-lo de que as coisas não eram assim. Mas, ela não podia imaginar, e Caíque também não, o quanto estava equivocado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao amanhecer, Caíque tomava café quando Jonas se juntou a ele à mesa.

– Que cara... não dormiu direito? - perguntou o tio.

– Não... tive um monte de pesadelos idiotas a noite inteira - contou num tom cansado.

– Pesadelos? Que estranho...

Caíque ficou quieto por alguns instantes, mas então não conseguiu se conter.

– Foi sem querer... mas acabei vendo que você preparou um sortilégio contra a Jussara.

Jonas ficou lívido de espanto.

– É, fiz mesmo! E daí? Achou ruim?

– Achei sim. Mas fique sabendo que pelo jeito falhou.

– Como é?! E como você sabe?

– Falei com ela ontem...

Jonas estremeceu de raiva.

– Se estou bem lembrado, você disse que não ia mais se encontrar com ela.

– É, só que sou grandinho o bastante pra fazer o que me dá na telha.

– Mas será que você não vê que essa mulher _tá _tentando te arrastar pra igreja dela!? Não acredito que esteja caindo nessa conversa! - esbravejou exaltado.

– Até parece... eu mesmo já teria tomado providências se fosse isso.

– O que ela quer de você então?

– Nada, _ué_... só temos conversado. Por que essa marcação? Você nunca foi disso...

Caíque virou o rosto, mas Jonas manteve um olhar duro na direção dele.

– Que é?! - indagou o rapaz.

– Por que está duvidando de mim? Estou dizendo, essa mulher é encrenca!

– Mas que saco! Você nem a conhece e fica falando desse jeito! - esbravejou.

Jonas ficou perplexo com o tom do sobrinho, aquela era uma situação inédita entre eles, pois raramente discutiam.

– Pára de se enganar... essa menina não enxerga você como uma pessoa, e sim como um número! Pra ela você é só uma meta a ser atingida e não alguém com quem ela se importe. Um a mais ou um a menos pra igreja deles.

– Mentira...

– Se acha que isso é mentira, isso só prova o quanto está se iludindo. Que há, Caíque? Achei que não ligasse mais pra essas coisas...

O ruivo ergueu o rosto com os olhos vidrados.

– Você_ tá_ achando que... Não é nada disso! - revidou muito irritado. – Olha aqui, ela é diferente _tá_... sabe argumentar, só isso... - falou bem mais ameno.

– Diferente... diferente uma ova! Essa Jussara pode ter cara de anjo, mas você já devia ter percebido que ela é tudo menos isso! Por acaso se esqueceu da Ana Luíza?

– Não fala esse nome - disse entre os dentes.

– Vou falar sim, se isso trouxer você de volta pra realidade.

O rapaz silenciou.

– Você vai ver... - continuou Jonas – quando ela perceber que não vou deixar você se desviar assim tão fácil, vai ser mais ofensiva nessa guerra.

– Guerra? Isso é ridículo. Nunca ouvi tanta besteira junta - desdenhou.

– Tudo bem... você não está em condições de compreender o que está acontecendo. Está envolvido demais, mas como eu estou vendo de fora, enxergo tudo claramente. Você ainda vai me pedir desculpas - disse ele num tom grave, depois se levantou e deixou a mesa.

Percebendo que Jonas tinha ficado realmente nervoso, Caíque até lamentou. Passados alguns minutos, começou a ajeitar a mesa, sem conseguir parar de pensar que o argumento do tio tinha um certo sentido.

– O jeito é falar com ela e tirar isso a limpo.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, comentem! _

_É só clicar no botão abaixo, não precisa ser cadastrado._


	4. Repensando

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 4: Repensando**

O dia estava nublado, ameaçando garoar, um típico outono em São Paulo. Depois de arrumar a cozinha, Caíque desceu e ficou no jardim, longe do alcance do tio. Gostaria muito de poder falar com Jussara naquele dia mesmo, mas não imaginava qual era a rotina dela aos domingos. Devia ser tão cheia e corrida quanto a dele. Além disso, teria que ser ele a chamá-la, e desde que tinham se conhecido, não tinha feito isso ainda.

No entanto, o anseio não saiu de sua vontade, porque ao ver um grupo de pessoas chegando, ele se viu obrigado a dar as caras e assumir suas funções antes que Jonas voltasse a repreendê-lo. Assim, o dia transcorreu bastante agitado.

No decorrer da semana, quando Jussara entrou em contato, Caíque pediu que deixassem a próxima conversa para o sábado, pois o assunto que queria tratar com ela seria um pouco mais demorado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque despertou num susto e se alarmou com a claridade do quarto, certo de que tinha perdido a hora. Alcançou seu relógio de pulso e se surpreendeu, ainda era muito cedo.

Foi se arrumar então, já que estava muito agitado para voltar a dormir. Junto a seu computador ele percebeu a carta do casal de missionários que Jussara tinha deixado com ele na semana passada.

– Já estava esquecendo... - falou baixo e guardou a carta no bolso largo do sobretudo.

Aproveitando um momento de distração do tio, pediu folga para aquele sábado, e foi bem sucedido no intento, porque tendo coisas mais urgentes em mente, Jonas sequer cogitou que ele fosse se encontrar com Jussara.

Tomou um café reforçado e saiu. Não queria ficar em casa. Chegou a passar pelo instituto bíblico, aquelas alturas, Jussara devia estar no meio da aula. Seguiu adiante e ficou andando pelo bairro. Sua vida estava tão mudada desde que conhecera aquela moça. Muitas das coisas que tinham conversado lhe vinham à mente, assim como o desentendimento com seu tio e o caso dos missionários na África. Não era à toa que estivesse meio perturbado.

Mesmo andando vagarosamente, ele voltou ao instituto ainda bem antes do término da aula. Por isso, resolveu esperar Jussara lá dentro. Ficou na sala de espera da recepção. Foi reconhecido por algumas pessoas, e quando abordado pelos funcionários disse que esperava uma pessoa, mas que não era necessário chamá-la. Quando Jussara saía, levou um susto ao vê-lo lá.

– Caíque!

– Oi, bom dia... - cumprimentou com um sorriso, que a deixou encantada.

Logo depois, os dois saíram sob olhares curiosos. Em poucos minutos, estavam na padaria, bastante cheia naquele horário. Tiveram que esperar um pouco por um lugar e, no fim, acabaram na área posterior, num quintal, onde havia cobertura, mas o vento frio incomodava um pouco. No entanto, nenhum deles se importou. Jussara pela satisfação de poder estar mais uma vez junto do ruivo, e Caíque por estar com a mente imersa em divagações.

– ...você parece bem melhor hoje... - ele comentou e depois devolveu aquela carta a ela, contudo, não comentou nada sobre o assunto.

– Não acha impressionante o que uma escova de cabelo pode fazer a uma mulher?

– Que engraçadinha...

Ela apenas riu.

– Mas você está um pouco quieto... o que foi?

– Ainda não consigo acreditar que tudo que te aconteceu não teve nada a ver com o feitiço...

Surpresa, ela ponderou alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar.

– Bem... Caíque, eu não duvido desses... poderes, mas acontece que pessoas que buscam sempre estar em contato com Deus podem ser inumes a isso. Só não sei se foi o meu caso, ou se o fato de eu ter ficado doente teve alguma relação com isso.

O moço fez um gesto como quem entendesse e ficou quieto.

– Caíque... deixa eu te falar... cristãos não estão livres de problemas, nem de doenças ou coisas sobrenaturais. Aqui não é o céu. Não confunda a paz e cuidado que temos em Cristo, com vida mansa e de segurança total, porque não é... bem assim. O próprio Jesus disse que neste mundo teríamos tribulações.

– _Tá_... mas olha, eu fiquei pasmo com isso que aconteceu. Nunca vi meu tio falhar antes.

– Que coisa...dá até arrepios... - comentou ela.

– Claro... ele tem premonições fortíssimas e raramente erra. Até eu tenho medo dele às vezes.

– Mas ele é só um ser humano. Eu sei que muitas pessoas se impressionam com essas premonições e acabam agindo em função disso. Admito que fiquei com receio com o que você disse, mas não deixei isso me controlar.

Caíque assentiu.

– Jussara... como é isso de estar em contato com Deus? - perguntou curioso. – Deus é uma força que atua no universo. Não dá pra ver. Como você consegue se sentir em contato com isso? É algum tipo de transe no qual você entra?

– Não... nada disso - ela riu levemente e tomou um pouco de suco – Deus é uma pessoa e Ele tem desejos e expectativas. Não reparou que eu sempre falo dEle como se fosse uma pessoa?

– É, na verdade eu reparei sim... e acho isso muito estranho.

– Não tem nada de estranho...olha, Deus pode estar em toda parte, mas não quer dizer que Ele esteja em tudo ou que seja tudo. O universo depende dEle, mas Ele não depende de nada, existe por si mesmo. É possível se comunicar com Ele sim. O Deus Vivo é um Deus pessoal.

– Não faz sentido... Só falta dizer que é como naqueles quadros antigos onde Deus é um cara de cabelo branco e corpo musculoso.

Jussara ficou uns instantes em silêncio e então riu graciosa.

– Essa foi boa... Assim, é complicado mesmo tentar dizer como Deus é na aparência. O que posso te dizer é que se a Bíblia é digna de crédito, se creio que ela é uma revelação, então, não tem como se comunicar com Deus sem Jesus. É Jesus quem nos coloca em contato com Deus.

– Não pode ser... não dizem que vários caminhos levam a Deus?

– Dizer, podem dizer qualquer coisa, mas concorda comigo que a realidade corresponde a uma só verdade? E ela independe daquilo que eu ou você pense ou queira. Nem precisamos entrar na discussão sobre a necessidade da existência das verdades absolutas. Não tem como tudo ser relativo. Esse é um exemplo. É como uma lei da natureza, do mesmo jeito que as maçãs caem das árvores por causa da gravidade, sem Jesus um ser humano não se comunica com Deus.

O ruivo suspirou.

– Complicado isso, Jussara... não assim no sentido de ser confuso, apenas não posso acreditar que as coisas sejam desse jeito.

– Tudo bem, eu até te entendo... e para que você passe a ver as coisas desse jeito, você precisa ter um encontro pessoal com Jesus, sem isso, não tem como.

– ...não adianta, não posso aceitar nada disso... - insistiu, mas parecia sentir-se mau com aquilo.

Jussara não retrucou e ficou olhando para ele.

– Tudo que você diz... e essas coisas que aconteceram, parecem confirmar isso, mas então por que eu não enxergo nada desse Deus?!

– Quando você tiver seu encontro com Cristo, entenderá porque não conseguia enxergá-lo antes.

– Não vai acontecer... eu nunca vou ser cristão, não tem como...

– Você é livre. Se escolher isso, não serei eu, e muito menos Deus, que irá forçar seu querer.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Tem outra coisa... o meu tio disse, e eu acho que ele tem razão, que você só está querendo ganhar mais uma alma pra Deus.

– Só?! - ela exclamou – E acha isso pouco? A crucificação de Jesus não mostra o quanto um ser humano vale pra Deus?!

– Então é isso! - retrucou exaltado – Eu não passo de uma meta que você estipulou alcançar!

– Calma... isso tem sua verdade, mas já esqueceu a minha motivação pra isso?

– Qual é?!

– Por amor... – disse e na mesma hora notou que deixara o rapaz sem jeito. – Eu já falei daquela outra vez, não é esse amor de relacionamento, mas um amor que foi despejado em mim pelo próprio Deus. Um sentimento que me impulsiona a falar dEle para outras pessoas, mesmo praquelas que nem conheço direito. Uma vontade forte de querer compartilhar com outros o que é a salvação alcançada por Jesus na cruz.

– Ai, que papo de crente... virou bagunça, Jussara!

– Estou tentando explicar que você não é apenas uma meta pra mim.

– Então explica melhor!

– Caíque, poder interagir com Deus, conhecê-lo, faz toda a diferença. Dá outro sentido pra vida, ou melhor, dá todo o sentido pra vida.

– Como se só Deus fosse razão pra viver. Eu que não vou engolir essa...

– Mas é, Caíque. Não tem outro jeito de viver de verdade. De que adianta conseguir isso, aquilo, ter de tudo, se no fim, a gente morre? Vida eterna não é algo que muito nos interessa? Coincidência, essa ser uma promessa de Jesus pra todo aquele que crê nele?

– Não vai me pegar com isso, por mais lógico que possa parecer. As coisas não são assim!

– Não vou discutir, porque creio que a rejeição a Deus é algo tão entranhado na gente, que se o próprio Deus não se mostrar, não tem jeito. Os céus se movem pra coisa acontecer... minha parte é só testemunhar, e é isso que estou fazendo.

– Não me chame de burro, mas ainda não entendi o que você ganha com isso? Ainda me parece mero capricho de sua parte.

– Não é. Sabe, eu acho engraçado como as respostas dadas pela Bíblia são rejeitadas só por serem da Bíblia. Como se o fato de ser resposta fosse um detalhe. Ora não é isso que todo mundo quer? Respostas. Então por que quando se vêem diante de uma, rejeitam? Isso quando não dizem que tudo o mais pode ser possível, menos a versão cristã das coisas, alegando ser ela simplória demais. Só não levam em conta que fora disso, tudo que se encontra por aí são mitos, conjunturas, suposições, teorias, opiniões...

– Quanta revolta... você precisa aprender a respeitar mais o jeito de pensar dos outros. - ele disse mas num tom bem mais brando do que de costume, que não passou despercebido por ela.

– É... talvez você esteja certo, mas fico espantada com essa visão popular das coisas de que a Bíblia só traz narrativas ingênuas e imaginárias...

– E não é isso mesmo? - revidou calmo.

– Claro que não. A ciência busca uma resposta para a pergunta: De onde viemos? A Bíblia diz que fomos criados por Deus e para Deus. Ué, o que mais querem?

– Mas que viagem... o pior é que você parece tão convicta que quase chego a acreditar por causa desse seu jeito.

– Ah, esqueça isso, não faz a menor diferença agora. Caíque, todo seu pensamento tem que estar voltado para a possibilidade de você ter uma experiência verdadeira com Deus, o Deus Vivo.

– Eu já vivi inúmeras experiências sobrenaturais e não tem nada a ver com isso que você fala...

– Experiências sobrenaturais são diferentes de um encontro com Deus. Quando acontecer com você, verá que é algo além da razão, da lógica, das palavras, um momento único, especial...

– Não vou passar por isso. - ele insistiu.

– Mas você quer passar por isso?

– Nem sei mais... A questão é que, te ouvindo falar, parece que tudo isso tem algum sentido, mas no fundo não consigo acreditar, é ilusório demais, sabe, papo de crente.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo... Só quero que tenha em mente uma coisa, de modo sobrenatural, tudo ao seu redor, e até você mesmo, te pressionará para o lado contrário daquilo que eu estou te falando.

– Como assim?

– Qualquer hora você vai entender... - ela olhou no relógio – Puxa, já é tarde assim?! Eu tenho que passar no mercado...

– Tudo bem... Vai no mercado? Mas vai comprar muita coisa? Quer ajuda?

Jussara ficou muitíssimo espantada com a sugestão e até meio constrangida. Claro que seria de grande ajuda, uma vez que a lista de compras que tinha consigo era enorme. Mas devia aceitar?

– Não se incomode... - recusou ela – Além do que não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho...

– Não por isso, hoje eu _tô_ de folga... - disse calmo – Eu te ajudo. Vou só passar em casa pegar o carro então...

Se ela já tinha ficado sem jeito antes, a idéia de andar sozinha de carro com ele, agravou ainda mais o quadro.

– Não precisa... eu pego um táxi depois.

– Que isso... eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo... - o tom dele soou tão natural e sua expressão parecia tão tranqüila, que aquilo acabou por demovê-la.

– É? Bom... então _tá _bom... - assentiu ela.

Apesar da insensatez, o fato de Caíque dizer não ter interesse por mulheres talvez tenha colaborado para que Jussara concordasse com aquilo. Além disso, ela quis dar um voto de confiança ao rapaz. Já fazia um tempo que estavam se encontrando e aquela podia ser uma forma de fortalecer a amizade.

Até o tempo nublado serviu de desculpa, ou confirmação, dependendo do ponto de vista. Em todo caso, foi ótimo para eles distraírem um pouco a mente das discussões.

Depois das compras, Caíque ainda fez o favor de levar Jussara até a casa dela. Um sobrado de fachada modesta, num bairro de classe média. Ele não chegou a entrar, mas pela porta aberta reparou na boa decoração da sala. Ali, na calçada ele conheceu rapidamente os pais de Jussara, dona Estela e senhor João, e a irmã mais velha, Jasmim.

O casal veio até o carro ajudar com as sacolas, e a irmã ele só viu de relance pois estava de saída. Soube depois que ela era casada e não morava com eles, e reparou que era mais baixa que Jussara e, apesar de ser mais velha, achou a expressão dela mais jovial, talvez porque Jussara, apesar de ser muito gentil com ele, de modo geral, mostrava-se muito séria. A impressão que teve foi de uma família muito normal.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Quando Caíque chegou em casa, ficou na sala com uma expressão pensativa. Mesmo tendo se distraído com as compras e a visita, além de ter dirigido, coisa que não fazia há um bom tempo, e que até o relaxava, mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de refletir na conversa da manhã.

– Sei que está de folga, mas não podia preencher uns formulários pra mim? - ele ouviu o tio lhe perguntar.

– Claro... - assentiu e se levantou. – Vai sair? - perguntou reparando nos trajes do outro.

– É, mas volto logo... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está com uma cara estranha...

– Não... - disse calmo e foi para o escritório, onde ficou trabalhando até bem tarde.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No mesmo dia, na casa de Jussara, ela ajudava sua mãe no preparo do jantar. A mãe na pia e ela sentada à mesa, de lado uma para outra.

– Então aquele é o tal Caíque... realmente, ele tem um jeito andrógino. Não combina com você.

– Isso não tem nada a ver... o importante é que eu estou contente por poder falar de Deus pra ele.

– Você está é de olho nele, isso sim. - falou com simplicidade, descascando uma batata.

– Mas que coisa... quer parar?! Estou falando sério... - disse olhando brava na direção da mãe.

– E eu também. Eu te conheço, Jussara. E acho que está perdendo seu tempo. Você não é mais uma menininha. Já passou da hora de se resolver. Vai pra um campo missionário ou arruma um marido. E pára de perder tempo com aquele esquisito...

– Não fala assim dele! - ela se exaltou.

– Olha só o jeito que você defende ele...

– É porque você fica falando assim... Ah, também se vira com essa salada, não quero mais saber. - zangou-se e foi para a sala.

Minutos depois, a senhora Estela veio até ela.

– Ju... sabe o que é...? Você não está percebendo, mas se apaixonou mesmo por esse cara. Só que eu sinto que ele não vai querer nada com você.

– Você não tem como saber disso... - resmungou abraçando uma almofada. – E não é nada disso. Ele... está cheio de dúvidas, tenho que ajudá-lo, mas se no fim não der em nada, tudo bem...

– Tudo bem nada, você só está nessa porque acredita piamente que vai converter ele, a idéia dele não se converter nem passa pela sua cabeça. Deixa de ser sonhadora.

– Nada é impossível pra Deus. - rebateu mal-humorada.

– Ora, não tome o nome do Senhor em vão, que coisa feia. Desde quando Deus força alguém a se converter só porque outro alguém quer? Até parece que andou desaprendendo tudo. Deus não é gênio da lâmpada não, minha filha.

– Eu sei, mãe...

– É disso que estou falando... Você está se iludindo demais. Você sabe que a possibilidade desse rapaz não dar a mínima para o que tem falado, é grande. Não quer dizer que o Senhor não possa agir, não é isso, mas você está se comportando como se só o seu querer fosse o bastante pra coisa acontecer.

– Mas Deus quer que todos se salvem. - insistiu.

– Mas Deus é Deus, e é a vontade dEle que prevalece, não a sua.

– E isso não vale pra isso que a senhora está dizendo também? - rebateu com ar de vitória.

– Mas é claro. - admitiu sem se abalar. – Se esse moço é a pessoa que o Senhor escolheu pra você, a minha opinião também não vai influenciá-lo. Só quero que tenha em mente que as coisas podem acabar bem, ou não - enfatizou as últimas palavras. – Por isso, não se iluda tanto e esteja preparada se as coisas não saírem como você espera.

– Tá bom...

Depois de encarar a filha por alguns instantes, dona Estela voltou à cozinha, mas na certeza de ter cumprido seu papel de mãe, amiga e conselheira.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

À noite, Caíque insone em seu quarto, pensava em seus pais, talvez por ter visto a família de Jussara. Em treze anos, o fato de tê-los deixado não o incomodara, mas naquele momento, sentiu uma certa saudade dos dois. Tentava imaginar se estariam muito diferentes daquilo que se lembrava no aspecto físico, se falavam dele para os amigos ou se ainda tinham fotografias suas. Não tinha idéia do que estariam fazendo, ou de onde estavam morando e nem mesmo seus nomes, Marisa e Luciano, não se lembrava de ter pronunciado nos últimos anos.

De repente lhe ocorreu, se eles não tiveram outro filho, e a idéia de que talvez tivesse um irmão ou uma irmã o deixou meio abalado. Então, se indagou por que não podiam ter sido uma família como qualquer outra, ou como a de Jussara. Inevitavelmente, bem no íntimo, não conseguiu refrear um sentimento de inveja.

Contudo, se quisesse saber notícias de seus pais, bastava perguntar ao tio, que era irmão de seu pai. Sabia que os dois mantinham contato e que se davam muito bem, pois mesmo tendo carreiras totalmente diferentes, ambos eram bem sucedidos em seus negócios, e pelo que Caíque se lembrava de seu pai, era só isso que contava pra ele.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe e de como a achava bonita quando pequeno. E até comparou Jussara com ela, pois eram parecidas no jeito de se vestir, sempre com trajes discretos, como secretárias ou executivas.

Mas então, ao lembrar-se de si mesmo criança, precisou tampar os olhos com a mão para não chorar. Estudou em excelentes escolas, tinha boas roupas e calçados, ganhava muitos brinquedos, enfim. Os pais podiam ser frios, mas do jeito que puderam fizeram sua parte, e nesse instante, Caíque soube valorizar isso, reconhecendo o cuidado deles em sua infância. Ele podia não entender na época o ritmo corrido de suas vidas com tanto trabalho, mas foi o contínuo esforço deles que lhe garantiu conforto e segurança, coisa que teria feito qualquer criança muito feliz.

Reconheceu então sua parcela de culpa na relação com seus pais, trazendo a mente o dia em que decidiu sair de casa, aos dezesseis anos. Resolveu que ia embora e foi, sem pestanejar, ou pensar em ninguém além de si mesmo, como quem dissesse a estranhos: _"Não preciso mais de vocês"_.

Abatido, não queria estar pensando em nada daquilo, principalmente ao sentir um nó apertando sua garganta.

– ...o que há? ...por quê isso agora?! - balbuciou e acabou culpando Jussara por ter se tornado tão emotivo.

Virou de lado e fechou os olhos, a cabeça estava doendo, mas o cansaço era maior. No entanto, antes de pegar no sono, admitiu que por mais que quisesse negar, algo dentro de si estava diferente.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Tenho-vos dito estas coisas, para que em mim (Jesus) tenhais paz. No mundo tereis tribulações; mas tende bom ânimo, eu venci o mundo.  
_**João 16:33**

_Nota para Paola Scorpio:_ A primeira parte deste capítulo foi escrita antes que eu lesse seu comentário, mesmo que alguns trechos possam parecer ter sido "influenciados" por sua crítica, não foi o que aconteceu. Editei o capítulo uns dias atrás, meio sem saber porquê, e agora diante de seu comentário, achei o resultado bem interessante.


	5. Deslize

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 5: Deslize**

Amanheceu com sol e Caíque se levantou bem disposto, apesar da comoção durante a madrugada por causa das reflexões sobre seus pais. Porém, naquele momento, o que mais o perturbava era o fato de seu tio estar descontente com ele por estar se encontrando com Jussara.

Como não tinha a menor intenção de parar de falar com ela, decidiu que precisava esclarecer aquilo com Jonas. Assim, naquele dia mesmo, tiveram uma conversa, bastante tranqüila até, e como resultado seu convívio voltou à normalidade. A única exigência que Jonas fez foi que Caíque ficasse atento caso a moça insistisse que ele visitasse igrejas ou lesse livros de autores cristãos.

Ele achou aquilo uma bobagem, por isso nem discutiu. Até reconhecia que passara a encarar os fenômenos sobrenaturais com outros olhos, mas ainda não achava que a visão de Jussara das coisas fosse a mais correta também. E mesmo que andasse intrigado com o fato de não conseguir se livrar dos pesadelos, e que isso tivesse começado justamente após ter conhecido a cristã, simplesmente decidiu não pensar mais no assunto.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uma semana se passou, era domingo novamente. De hora em hora, Caíque se via mexendo em seu celular, como quem esperasse por uma ligação, e uma ligação de Jussara.

Ainda se sentia estranho quando pensava nela como sua amiga, porém, ao mesmo tempo, se comportava como se assim fosse. Claro, já não era apenas os debates acalorados a razão de continuarem a se ver. Ainda que suas convicções religiosas divergissem, uma amizade verdadeira tinha surgido entre eles.

Mas largando o aparelho sobre a mesa da cozinha, se convenceu de que aquele não era um bom dia para encontrá-la. Ele se aproximava da geladeira, na intenção de preparar um lanche, quando o bendito celular tocou. Voltou depressa e atendeu de pronto:

– Alô?!

"_Oi, Caíque! É a Jussara."_ ele ouviu do outro lado da linha e se espantou.

– Oi - respondeu meio abobado. – O que é?

"_É que eu estou aqui no instituto. Vim consultar a biblioteca, mas me esqueci que hoje não ia abrir. Estão fazendo uma reforma."_

– Sei...

"_Então... já que estou por aqui, a gente não podia conversar um pouco?"_

Sem nem pensar ele respondeu:

– Hoje é complicado. Domingo é muito cheio aqui.

Como ela não disse nada de imediato, ele teve tempo de se indagar mentalmente por que sua vontade de vê-la evaporou diante do convite.

– Além disso não estou com saco pra paranóias religiosas hoje - respondeu a ela e a si mesmo.

"_Ah... tudo bem então."_ - apesar do tom dela ter sido o amistoso de sempre, ele percebeu sua decepção e se sentiu mal com isso.

– Por que não damos uma volta no próximo sábado? - convidou então, querendo reparar a desfeita.

"_Sério?" _- ela devolveu notavelmente mais animada._ "Onde?"_

– Não sei... não tem algum lugar onde queira ir? - replicou enquanto escolhia os aperitivos na geladeira.

"_Estou precisando comprar um livro e umas pastas..."_

– Vamos num shopping então. Onde quer que eu te pegue?

"_Ah, pode ser na frente do instituto mesmo. Que horas fica bom pra você?"_

– Lá pelas quatro. Trabalho normal de manhã e saio mais cedo.

"_Fica combinado então. Não vale desistir, hein!"_

– Não vou. Na terça, dou uma passada lá pra te ver.

"_Certo, então até terça. Tchau! Ah é, Jesus te ama, viu!"- _disse ela e encerrou a ligação.

Em outros tempos talvez ele tivesse debochado sozinho daquelas últimas palavras, mas, naquele momento, deu apenas um leve riso antes de desligar o celular.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A semana estava sendo boa para Jonas Figueiredo. Era sexta-feira e ao que tudo indicava aquele seria um dia agitado em seu centro místico. Bem humorado, ele entrou na cozinha e encontrou Caíque concentrado na leitura de um folheto.

– O que é isso?! - perguntou curioso.

O ruivo demorou alguns instantes para responder.

– Propaganda de um congresso sobre civilizações antigas. Mandaram pra você.

– Ah, sim... Deve ser interessante, se quiser participar, já que não vou poder ir.

– Vale a pena? - devolveu indeciso.

– Claro. Além disso, vai abrir sua mente.

– Em relação a que? - retrucou sem alterar a voz, mesmo notando a provocação.

– A muitas coisas. E assim terá muito a argumentar com sua amiguinha crente.

– Ih, nem começa... Além do que estou sem grana e o prazo de inscrição está acabando.

– Por isso não, eu te adianto o pagamento.

Caíque deixou o material sobre a mesa e se levantou, não confirmou que iria, mas não recusou também. Foi então que os dois ouviram uma voz feminina:

– Bom dia, estou entrando.

– Solange? - exclamou Jonas, sorridente. – Mas o que te arrancou da cama tão cedo, minha flor?

Tratava-se de uma mulher de aparentemente uns quarenta anos. Esguia, alta, cabelos cumpridos e lisos num tom aloirado. Seus trajes compreendiam um vestido esverdeado, sandália rasteira, pulseiras e um colar com cristais, além de estar usando uma maquiagem singela. Era grande amiga de Jonas, na verdade os dois eram amantes, mas em função das constantes viagens e dos muitos compromissos dele, ainda não tinham se resolvido a levar adiante um relacionamento mais sério.

Jonas se aproximou e a beijou no rosto carinhosamente.

– Eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer então resolvi vir aqui. Tudo bem, Caíque?

– Tudo... - falou mas sem se voltar a ela, concentrado em lavar um copo e assim que terminou, saiu da cozinha.

A mulher acompanhou o caminhar dele com os olhos.

– É muito bom começar o dia com sua presença - gracejou Jonas, fazendo-a sorrir.

– Que bom saber. Mas é impressão minha ou o Caíque está meio quieto?

– Quieto? Se fosse só isso estava bom... Esse aí anda com cada idéia. Você acredita que ele está de namorico com uma evangélica?

– O Caíque? - exclamou incrédula.

– É. No começo estavam discutindo sobre religiões, mas agora estão até combinando de sair juntos.

– Mas não foi por causa de uma crente que ele perdeu o gosto por mulher?

– Então. Dá pra acreditar nisso?!

– Você a viu? É bonita pelo menos? - perguntou numa certa empolgação.

– Que nada, uma magrelinha sem sal. Pelo menos corta o cabelo e não usa só saia. Deve ser batista ou presbiteriana. Mas o pior de tudo é que ele está perdendo o gosto pelo esoterismo por causa dela. Meu próprio sobrinho desperdiçando o talento que tem, ah é de tirar do sério - contou desolado.

– ...mas, querido, ele é um rapaz bonito, não devia ficar tão irritado por ele conhecer uma garota.

– Claro que não é por isso! - exaltou-se ele. – Eu estaria dando pulos de alegria se ela não fosse uma crente fanática.

– Mas ela é fanática?! - abismou-se a mulher.

– Conhece algum crente que não seja?

– Está sendo radical, meu querido. Por que não tenta ter uma conversa com ela? De repente você a ajuda enxergar a luz. Compartilhe seus conhecimentos com ela. Quem sabe ela deixa de ter a mente tão fechada ao esoterismo?

– É, você pode estar certa, mas não fui muito com a cara dela e tenho um mau pressentimento quanto essa amizade. Algo me diz que essa menina vai afastar o Caíque de mim. Gosto dele como se fosse meu filho, mesmo porque não acho que ainda terei um meu de verdade.

– Imagine, ele nunca largaria você... Não pense em coisas assim. Como é o nome dela?

– Jussara Fernandez.

– Jussara, mas que nome bonito. É indígena, se não me engano o nome de uma planta ou de uma árvore. O do Caíque também é de mesma origem. Olha que gracinha, eles até combinam.

Jonas ficou pensativo, desde que soube do envolvimento do sobrinho com a moça cristã ficou apreensivo, mas então refletindo melhor, reconheceu que o argumento de Solange era sensato.

– Vamos pra sala - chamou ele. – Uma hora dessa você não vai querer nada além de um licor, não estou certo?

– Impressionante como você sempre sabe o que se passa pela minha cabeça.

Num vagaroso caminhar, ambos seguiram para o outro cômodo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Em seu quarto, Jussara olhava uma e outra peça de roupa, indecisa. Ela se arrumava para seu passeio ao shopping com Caíque. Estava radiante, pois foi a primeira vez que ele a chamou para saírem. Ainda que sua razão insistisse, a todo instante, que não desperdiçasse a chance de evangelizá-lo, seu coração saltitava de alegria.

Era uma ocasião especial e queria se vestir de modo mais interessante, porém sem exageros. Decidiu-se enfim por uma calça corsário escura, uma blusinha clara manguinha princesa, tamanco plataforma e uma pequena bolsa de pano. Deixou uma parte dos cabelos presa e a outra solta, caindo pelos ombros. Um levíssimo brilho labial rosado e umas gotinhas de perfume, encerraram a preparação.

Conseguiu uma carona com sua irmã Jasmim, que a deixou em frente ao instituto bíblico, sob muitos conselhos e advertências.

Estava tranquila e centrada, mas bastou ver o ruivo caminhando em sua direção para estremecer inteira e seu coração acelerar descompassado. Como ele estava lindo. Usava um jeans claro, uma regata branca e óculos escuros; a franja, que encobria quase totalmente a sobrancelha, estava penteada de lado.

– Não está com cara de crente hoje - ele comentou no tom ranzinza de sempre.

– Que coisa... - retrucou e acabou ficando sem jeito por ele ter reparado na diferença de seus trajes. – Por que diz isso? Ou melhor, como é cara de crente?

– Cara de velório, _ué_ - implicou e se aproximou para cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto.

Não que tenha sido algo inédito ou anormal, mas Jussara simplesmente não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo com o gesto. Caíque notou isso, mas preferiu não dizer nada para não deixá-la ainda mais acanhada.

– Você tem alguma preferência? - perguntou ele.

– Não, pode ser qualquer shopping, desde que tenha papelaria.

– Certo. Vem, deixei o carro ali - apontou a direção e foi andando.

Ela deu uma corridinha para alcançá-lo.

Conforme caminhavam, Caíque começou a se sentir um tanto nervoso também. Até então, não tinha se atentado ao fato de que fazia muito tempo que não saía com uma mulher. Vinha se encontrando com Jussara ali nas redondezas, mas as discussões geravam um clima diferente e impessoal aos encontros. Porém, naquele dia, tratava-se de um encontro de fato. Reconheceu inclusive que se arrumou melhor do que de costume, mas apenas se acercou disso ao vê-la mais produzida também, e que se sentia mais ansioso.

– Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou Jussara, tirando-o das considerações.

– É, não tenho do que reclamar - respondeu meio evasivo. – Vou participar de um congresso sobre antigas civilizações.

– Ah, que legal! Onde vai ser?

– Numa universidade lá no centro. Eu sabia que você ia se interessar... Aqui, essa é a programação - disse e entregou a ela um folheto que tinha consigo.

Seguiram conversando sobre o tal congresso e em menos de vinte minutos estavam no shopping. Depois de algum tempo olhando as lojas, entraram enfim numa papelaria.

Caíque parou uns passos ao lado e atrás de Jussara. Contemplando a expressão alegre e sorridente dela, pensou que nunca a tinha visto assim antes, e isso o deixou meio perturbado. Não ignorava que ela gostasse dele, afinal a própria vivia dizendo isso, mas foi como se só então compreendesse a seriedade da situação. Toda a atenção que vinha dando a ela estava, certamente, aumentando a afeição que já sentia por ele.

Voltando-se ao rapaz, Jussara falou:

– Você já deve estar cansado, né? Só falta uma coisinha...

– Cansado não, mas não é melhor a gente ir comer primeiro? - sugeriu ameno.

Ela assentiu com um gesto e então se encaminharam à praça de alimentação, andando lado a lado. Caíque seguia muito quieto, com o olhar distante, mas Jussara não percebeu nada anormal, estava contente demais para imaginar o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele.

"_Quem nos vê assim, vai achar que somos namorados."_ pensou Caíque, preocupado com a ideia.

Não que ele houvesse adquirido tamanha repulsa pelas mulheres, de modo algum, o que o amedrontava era ser largado outra vez, ainda mais por uma evangélica. Se um dia se veria livre desse trauma deixado por causa de Ana Luíza, ele não sabia. Em tudo Jussara era diferente da ex-namorada. Ele a achava agradável, divertida, bonita até, mas o único quesito que ela não preenchia - o fato de ser de outra religião - era o determinante.

– O que foi, Caíque? - a moça perguntou uma vez que ele não dizia nada a um bom tempo.

– Só pensando...

– No que?

O timbre dela foi tão meigo, que o fez sorrir levemente.

– Nada demais - devolveu e percebendo que ela estava desconfiada de sua quietude, voltou a falar banalidades para distraí-la.

Conversaram um pouco sobre religião, mas, dessa vez, Caíque prestou pouca atenção, mas não era assim normalmente. Depois de lancharem, voltaram às lojas, as horas foram passando depressa. Por uma das portas, ele reparou que já era noite.

– Agora eu cansei - comentou Jussara, sentando-se num banco, numa área menos movimentada do shopping. – Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui. É tanta correria com o trabalho e os estudos que não sobra tempo pra nada...

– É sim - concordou ele e se sentou ao lado dela. Em seguida, inclinando um pouco o corpo à frente, virou o rosto a ela e ficou a encará-la por algum tempo.

– O que? - ela logo indagou.

– Você gosta de mim?

Jussara pareceu se assustar com a pergunta, mas não demorou a confirmar:

– Claro que sim.

A prontidão da resposta o fez deduzir que ela se referia ao tal amor cristão ao próximo.

– Não... Eu quis dizer... gosta de mim como homem?

A primeira reação dela foi vidrar os olhos e então ficou bastante corada. E diante do silêncio dela, ele quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

– _Tô _vendo que sim - disse ele e suspirou. – E a culpa disso é minha por ficar te dando esperanças.

A jovem não entendeu o raciocínio dele e estranhou sua expressão aflita, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ele voltou a falar:

– Jussara... eu não posso te corresponder. Não devia ficar perdendo tempo comigo - disse com as mãos dos lados da cabeça.

Ela ficou tão perdida que demorou a responder.

– Caíque... não precisa ficar assim. Minha atração por você... não é nada assim... sério - falou, mas não tão firme quanto queria.

Como ele não pareceu se atentar a suas palavras, continuando do mesmo jeito, então ela esticou o braço e pousou a mão em seu ombro e acrescentou:

– Não fica assim. Olha, não tem problema, eu já não disse?

– Claro que tem. Isso não é certo. Estou empatando sua vida.

– Nada disso. E assim parece que meu trabalho de evangelismo com você, foi só uma desculpa pra eu me aproximar... desse jeito, me sinto até mal.

– Mas se é só isso, podemos continuar por e-mail, Internet, e não ficar nos encontrando pessoalmente.

Jussara balançou a cabeça numa negativa nervosa e sentiu os olhos marejarem de lágrimas na mesma hora.

– Não, Caíque, por favor... não mistura as coisas.

Vendo a aflição no olhar dela, Caíque se achou um tolo por querer afastá-la de sua vida.

– É melhor irmos embora - falou ele, endireitando o corpo.

– Tudo bem - ela se levantou e deu um passo a frente, desanimada, a vontade de chorar fazendo a garganta doer, porém ao notar que o ruivo permanecia no banco, se voltou a ele e estendeu a mão.

Caíque aceitou o gesto e se ergueu, mas com isso ficaram a menos de um passo um do outro. Encararam-se por alguns instantes. Então, num ato inesperado, Caíque segurou o rosto de Jussara com as duas mãos. Após se fitarem um pouco, num gesto mútuo, eles se beijaram. Afinal eram apenas dois jovens, diferentes como o dia da noite, mas igualmente sedentos de carinho.

Jussara não conseguiu fazer nada além de corresponder o beijo, mesmo que um turbilhão de sentimentos se revolvessem dentro de si naquela hora, desde o medo à euforia. Estremeceu com a proximidade do corpo do ruivo, surpresa com a maciez de suas mãos e lábios. Lábios que ela sonhava estar beijando várias noites.

Caíque não pôde se conter, não diante do olhar suplicante dela, que o fez lembrar de si mesmo quando sua namorada o deixou. Aprofundou ainda o beijo, mas logo recobrou o juízo ao notar a imobilidade de Jussara, que devia estar em choque com seu ato. Afastou então os lábios dos dela, num ímpeto.

Meio desorientada, Jussara abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o ruivo cabisbaixo, a sua frente. Ele se afastara justamente quando ela pensava em abraçá-lo.

– ...não acredito que fiz isso... - murmurou ele consigo. – Me desculpa... - pediu ainda sem encará-la.

– _Tá._ Tudo bem... - falou, mas tremia tanto que transpareceu em seu timbre.

Caíque levantou o rosto.

– Definitivamente, não tem como a gente continuar se vendo. Mas, olha, eu juro que não estava com segundas intenções quando te chamei. Não sou esse tipo... eu juro!

– Eu sei disso, fica calmo - e colocou a mão no ombro dele, compreensiva.

– Me perdoa - implorou ele e parecia muito abalado.

– Claro. Só não fica assim, por favor...

– Não vamos mais nos ver. Depois dessa, não tem mais cabimento - ele insistiu.

Abatida, Jussara fechou os braços em si mesma, ponderando, sem saber o que dizer.

– É isso que você quer? - ela perguntou enfim.

– É sim - concordou e ficou de lado para ela.

Quase sem conter o choro, ela rogou em pensamento por forças a Deus e depois deu um passo adiante.

– Se é o melhor pra você, tudo bem, vamos fazer assim - declarou séria, porém o nó na garganta quase a sufocou.

Caíque se voltou para ela. Admirou-lhe a firmeza, mas a decepção também era nítida, nem parecia a Jussara serena e centrada que conhecia, e isso o assustou. Foi como se só então a enxergasse como uma mulher, e uma capaz de despertar emoções que ele não achava que voltaria a sentir. Chateado, deu um passo à frente também.

Seguiram para o estacionamento.

– Ficou tarde, vou te levar pra sua casa - ele resolveu, mesmo que já tivessem combinado que ele a deixaria no instituto bíblico.

– Não precisa.

– Precisa sim. Já não basta ter estragado seu dia, ainda te faço pegar condução uma hora dessa? Seria cretinice demais _prum_ homem só.

– Você não estragou meu dia, até me ajudou a escolher as coisas.

Ele bufou e não deu resposta.

– Estou falando sério, não acho que estragou meu dia.

– Menos mal então - rebateu irritado.

Chegaram ao carro e logo estavam a caminho da residência de Jussara.

– Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim - começou ela. – Só por sermos homem e mulher torna-se impróprio a gente se encontrar sem que a coisa vire pra esse lado?

– Claro. Mas você não teve culpa. Os homens são assim e, infelizmente, ainda me enquadro na categoria.

O tom dele soou mais firme, mas Jussara captou uma ponta de recriminação dele consigo mesmo, como se quisesse assumir toda a culpa pelo incidente.

– Entendi - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

– Vai por mim, o melhor que a gente faz é parar de se ver.

A firmeza da resolução dele a magoou.

– Melhor pra quem? Pra você? - rebateu manhosa.

– Não! Pra você. Meu tio não vinha gostando da nossa amizade. Vai que ele cisma de fazer algo contra você de novo e dessa vez não tem um anjo de plantão. Além disso... você é bonita, logo conhecerá alguém e o cara não vai deixar que tenha um amigo como eu.

– Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra - retrucou e ele ter dito que a achava bonita mexeu, e muito, com ela.

– Só na sua cabecinha que não.

– Mas pra você, tudo bem? Ter ou não ter minha amizade, tanto faz? - o tom dela continuava manhoso. – Se for, tudo bem então.

Caíque chegou a frear seco o veículo.

– Essa foi péssima, hein! - esbravejou nervoso. – A coisa já não ficou suficientemente chata pra você ainda falar assim?

– Ah, mas... eu preciso saber, oras - rebateu sem se abalar com tom dele.

– Você precisa é cair na real. É hora de voltarmos as nossas vidas normais, Jussara.

– _Tá_, chega por hoje. Mas eu não queria que acabasse assim.

A conversa encerrou e em poucos minutos chegaram à casa. No carro ainda, eles se despediram com palavras apenas, sem mal se olharem.

Caíque só esperou que ela entrasse e então partiu apressado. Desatento, errou o caminho e precisou rodar um bom trecho até um retorno, mas foi bom para que se acalmasse. A medida que os minutos passavam, sentia um certo alento ao pensar que aquilo seria o melhor para Jussara e por hora, isso bastava. No entanto, sem que pudesse evitar, a lembrança do beijo trocado começou a mexer com ele.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço muito Dayse e Josiane por terem me ajudado com esse capítulo._

_Estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, comentem! É só clicar no botão abaixo (não precisa ser cadastrado)._


	6. Atrito

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 6: Atrito**

Jussara virou de lado na cama e se espantou com a umidade no travesseiro. Pensava em tantas coisas que nem se dera conta das lágrimas. Riu amargamente da própria condição. De fato não estava preparada para se afastar de Caíque, ainda que a idéia de um envolvimento emocional ainda a assustasse um pouco. Queria apenas que as coisas continuassem como estavam.

– ...por que as mães sempre estão certas? - indagou-se num murmúrio.

Naquele momento, reconheceu que o envolvimento que vinha mantendo com o rapaz era realmente incomum. Não se com preocupava opiniões alheias, respaldando-se no fato dele celibatário e ela descompromissada. Mas os amigos do instituto comentavam, sua mãe a repreendia, seu pai apesar de não dizer nada, demonstrava certo descontentamento, até as colegas de trabalho estranhavam. Em meio a isso, ela sentia-se o ser mais incompreendido do mundo. Só que não era isso que mais a inquietava.

Suspirou e chorou sentida, inconformada por ter que admitir que amava Caíque como homem, e que era esse tipo de amor que realmente a motivava. Nada mais natural do que se apaixonar por alguém, claro que o problema não era esse, o doloroso da questão foi ela ter insistido tão categoricamente que o foco da aproximação era evangelismo, e então descobrir que não.

Curioso como ela não percebia que as duas coisas não eram mutuamente exclusivas. Podia compartilhar sua fé com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que o amava, mas ela achava que não. Assim, recriminava-se por estar chorando e por sentir-se magoada com o fato de Caíque não amá-la da mesma forma, sendo que já estava ciente da opção dele.

Por fim, compreendeu que ouviu com os ouvidos, mas não com o coração.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Fazia mais de dois meses que Jussara não se encontrava com Caíque. Ainda que disfarçasse bem, estava notavelmente abatida. Esperava que ele a procurasse, uma vez que não tinha coragem de fazê-lo, por causa do modo como ele insistira que não voltassem a se ver.

– A janta _tá_ pronta... - dona Estela avisou abrindo a porta do quarto da filha e saindo logo em seguida.

A jovem, que estava em frente ao computador, se levantou na intenção de ir comer, mas então deu um sobressalto ao perceber um _e-mail_ de Caíque. Com rapidez correu as vistas pela mensagem, contente e muito ansiosa.

"_Oi, como está? Espero que esteja bem. Puxa, como tem sido tranqüilo por aqui sem você me azucrinando com seu papo de crente, mas às vezes fica tranqüilo demais... O congresso foi bem legal, só que você teria aproveitado mais do que eu com certeza. Na verdade é por causa disso que estou escrevendo. Estou com todo o material aqui em forma de apostila. Não quer fazer uma cópia? Aguardo sua resposta. Um abraço."_

A moça ficou por alguns instantes com os olhos fixos na tela e só notou as lágrimas quando escorreram por seu rosto. Fungou abalada e depois passou a mão pelos olhos. Quis enviar o retorno na mesma hora, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que não conseguiu. Abaixou a cabeça, buscando se controlar.

"_Jussara?"_

Ela ouviu a mãe gritar e se ergueu. Veio até a porta do quarto, mas hesitou em sair. Se fosse à mesa daquele jeito seus pais perceberiam, mas se ficasse, iriam desconfiar. Resolveu ir comer então, apenas se demorou uns instantes, até seu respirar normalizar, depois, foi lavar as mãos e o rosto.

O jantar transcorreu normal, mas foi um sufoco para ela empurrar a comida goela abaixo e fez de tudo para deixar no prato o menos possível. Sorte sua mãe não ter suspeitado de sua falta de apetite.

– A Jasmim ligou, disse que está vindo aqui pra você ajudar ela com um trabalho da faculdade. - dona Estela falou.

A notícia deixou Jussara alarmada.

– Hoje? - ela indagou abatida.

– É. Por que? Vai sair?

– Não...

– O que então?

– ...nada... ela já _tá_ vindo?

– Disse que só ia comer e vinha.

Jussara se levantou com uma expressão de desânimo.

– ..._tá_ certo... - falou e foi para o quarto.

Em seu quarto, a jovem ficou sentada na cama pensando na mensagem de Caíque, tentando encarar as coisas com a tranqüilidade de antes, mas foi em vão.

– Senhor me ajuda... - rogou chorosa, mas se esforçando para conter as lágrimas. – ...por favor... - seu tom era menos que murmúrio, praticamente só movia os lábios – ...por favor, cuida do meu coração, não posso ficar assim... eu tenho que entender... preciso da sua ajuda pra superar isso... me perdoa, Deus, em nome de Jesus... – orou, segurando dos lados da cabeça.

Depois, ficou quieta, buscando ouvir a voz de Deus. Deixou ainda que umas lágrimas caíssem ao chão, mas de olhos fechados foi se acalmando. Quando sua irmã chegou, elas se cumprimentaram com palavras e começaram logo o trabalho.

Jussara atribuiu a retomada de seu autocontrole a Deus, que por certo se atentara à sua pequena e angustiada oração. Além disso, Jasmim pouco sabia da amizade dela com Caíque e não poderia imaginar que a caçula estivesse abalada emocionalmente.

Umas duas horas se passaram até que elas encerrassem a atividade. Assim que Jasmim deixou o quarto, Jussara voltou o olhar para o computador. Ao pensar na mensagem, seu coração ficou angustiado de novo. Ainda por quase uma hora, ela tentou escrever uma resposta até que desistiu.

– É melhor pensar nisso amanhã...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque abriu os olhos num repente. Ofegou um pouco até se acostumar com a realidade de novo. Fechou os olhos, momentaneamente, aliviado por ter acordado do horrível pesadelo. Fazia tempo que aquilo não acontecia.

Ajeitou a coberta no corpo e rolou na cama, mas, de repente, virou para o outro lado, certo que de alguém estivesse ali. Não estava tão escuro por causa da fresta aberta da janela, de modo que conseguia divisar a escrivaninha, chegou a erguer um pouco o corpo, mas claro que não havia nada, ao menos, não que ele pudesse ver com olhos, por isso, bufou e balançou a cabeça, se recriminando pela tolice.

Voltou a deitar, achando que logo dormiria, mas não. Cenas tenebrosas saltaram à sua mente. Ficou quieto por alguns instantes, com algumas idéias em mente: comer alguma coisa, ler um livro, ligar o computador. Ao pensar no computador, abriu os olhos lembrando que Jussara ainda não tinha respondido seu _e-mail_. Virou de novo e esticou o corpo, ficando de barriga para cima. Alcançou o relógio de pulso ao lado e olhou as horas. Duas da manhã. Decidiu então ir comer alguma coisa.

Andava devagar devido à escassez de luz, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, mesmo sabendo que seu tio, no andar de cima, dificilmente acordaria com qualquer barulho ali.

Na entrada da cozinha, ao tocar no interruptor, sentiu de novo algo como a presença de alguém ou de alguma entidade, como ele pensou. E quando a luz preencheu o ambiente, sentiu uma leve vertigem.

"_É fome." _pensou consigo e se dirigiu à geladeira. No instante em que se curvou pouco, para pegar uma caixa de leite, sua vista escureceu. Bateu a mão em uma das prateleiras e dobrou um dos joelhos, encostando-o no chão.

Com o coração disparado, pensou estar sendo alvo de poderes malignos, o que tinha sua verdade, mas não da maneira como ele imaginava. Apoiando-se, ergueu o corpo, que lhe pareceu pesado como pedra. Escorou-se então no gabinete ao lado, ofegando. Pensou em pedir ajuda ao tio, já que o interfone estava próximo, mas desistiu por causa do horário.

Apertou o rosto contra a palma de uma das mãos, tentando se acalmar.

"_Que sensação horrível." _pensou consigo. Então, se endireitou e baixou os braços ao lado do corpo.

– eu não sou normal... ao invés de sonhar com mulheres, fico vendo monstros, que patético...

Lentamente foi se recompondo, então se atentou ao que acabara de dizer e se lembrou do beijo com Jussara. Baixou a cabeça com o rosto um pouco corado e ainda meio sonolento, vislumbrou em sua mente umas cenas meio absurdas com ela.

– ...que saco... acho que vou tomar um calmante pra dormir... - falou e foi saindo da cozinha e, no exato momento em que apagou as luzes, ouviu um estrondo atrás de si.

Não soube como não berrou. Talvez, o susto tenha sido tão grande que o deixou paralisado. Uma avalanche de bobagens lhe veio à mente, até que lhe ocorreu que simplesmente algo devia ter caído dentro da geladeira, afinal, tinha esbarrado nas prateleiras um pouco antes.

Acedeu a luz e voltou o corpo para trás. Lá estava uma bacia no chão. Sorte não ter sido nada de vidro. A porta da geladeira devia ter ficado aberta. No que ele andou para ajeitar a bagunça, se achou um idiota e aquilo espantou de vez o sono, sua mente e corpo pareceram enfim se alinhar e os temores se desfizeram.

Preparou um lanche, comeu devagar, sem pensar muito em nada e depois voltou para seu quarto, eram já quase três da manhã. Ligou o computador na esperança de que Jussara tivesse respondido seu _e-mail_, mesmo que fosse improvável que ela estivesse acordada àquela hora.

De fato não chegara nada ainda, mas ele ficou relendo os _e-mails_ antigos que trocara com ela, meio nostálgico, inclusive trouxe à mente o modo conturbado como se conheceram.

– ...como eu posso não estar apaixonado por ela?

A própria indagação o deixou muito perturbado.

"_Ela não é mulher pra mim... e eu nem quero mulher alguma."_ pensou ele e continuou: "_Mas por que estou sentindo falta dela então? E por quê beijei ela? Ela não fez nada, não estava se insinuando, estava normal. Eu que não me segurei. Tanta mulher se joga em cima de mim e eu nem ligo. Por que com ela foi diferente? Por quê?"_

Ele se atirou na cama e sem se importar com a máquina ligada, jogou o travesseiro na cara. Não conseguia lidar com a situação. Inconformado por se ver desejando uma mulher que vivia em função de crenças que ele era totalmente contra.

O restante da noite foi difícil, mal conseguiu pregar os olhos e a dor de cabeça chegou a um ponto que ele achou que fosse ter um surto. Só ao clarear do sol, ele encontrou o sono.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Era mais de dez da manhã, Jonas e Solange faziam seu desjejum na sala de jantar.

– Eu não vi o Caíque... - Solange comentou.

– Ele ainda não levantou. - falou Jonas ajeitando umas coisas sobre a mesa.

– Ué, ele está doente?

– Não sei, saí cedo, agora pouco que eu percebi...

– E como ficou a história com a menina crente?

– Já faz um tempo que ele não fala dela e acho que não têm se encontrado também. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas estou achando ótimo.

– Ai que horror... eu queria tanto ter visto ela.

– Ela está sempre na escola do Dutra...

– Você me mostra quem é? - pediu entusiasmada.

– Pra quê? Não sei por que está tão curiosa com isso...

– Ah, Jonas querido, por favor...

– Tá bom. Vamos dar uma circulada por lá, se eu a vir te mostro quem é. Mas que isso é uma bobagem, é.

– Bom dia. - Caíque os saudou.

No mesmo instante, Jonas notou as olheiras escuras e fundas dele, mas preferiu não fazer perguntas.

– Oi, querido. _Tá_ tudo bem? - a mulher perguntou em sua costumeira docilidade e visivelmente preocupada.

– É... - falou em resposta e pegou um bolinho. – Acabei perdendo a hora. - justificou-se olhando na direção do tio. – Precisa pagar umas contas, vou fazer isso nesse resto de manhã.

– Tudo bem... se quiser, tira folga hoje.

Caíque estranhou a cortesia do tio e soube com aquilo que sua cara devia estar péssima.

– Vou ver... você ainda vai precisar do carro? - perguntou.

– Não. Pode ir com ele. Quando voltar traz alguma coisa pra janta.

– _Tá_... quer alguma coisa, Solange?

– Não amor, obrigada.

Assentiu e saiu apressado então.

– Ele está estranho... - comentou Solange.

– É mesmo... só espero que não tenha nada a ver com aquela crente...

– Por que não sugere uma leitura de sorte pra ele?

– Boa idéia, querida. Você é um gênio.... - retrucou satisfeito e sorriso.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Enquanto a máquina imprimia o estrato da conta corrente, Caíque num gesto normal virou a cabeça e olhou a quantidade de gente nas filas do banco, foi então que achou ter visto Jussara ali, ou no mínimo, uma pessoa muito parecida. Ansioso, chegou a virar totalmente o corpo naquela direção e não demorou a confirmar ser ela mesma. Estremeceu um pouco, e com o olhar fixo, notou nela um certo abatimento.

O pequeno papel impresso desviou sua atenção por alguns instantes. Guardou-o consigo e voltou a olhar na direção da moça, indeciso entre ir embora ou falar com ela, mas como ela não pareceu notá-lo, achou melhor ir de uma vez. E foi o que fez.

Na garagem de casa, Caíque se escorou no carro sem conseguir parar de pensar que algo ruim estava acontecendo com Jussara. Preocupado, pensava num pretexto para ir vê-la. Contudo, não precisou pensar muito, porque naquele mesmo dia, recebeu a resposta dela a seu _e-mail_ confirmando que gostaria de uma cópia da apostila mencionada por ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Era uma tarde muito fria de sábado, Jussara chegou à padaria onde Caíque já a esperava. Ela vestia um jeans claro, botas escuras de cano alto e um casaco reforçado.

Caíque a encarou um pouco admirado com seu visual, principalmente por causa dos cabelos soltos, mas se atentou mesmo a vermelhidão dos olhos e do nariz dela.

- ...oi, Caíque... - saudou, mas tão rouca que ele mal ouviu.

– Gripe? - ele retrucou num misto de surpresa e preocupação.

– É... - confirmou e tomou o lugar à frente.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, ambos tentando transparecer tranqüilidade, mas igualmente sem jeito. Caíque compreendeu então o que ela quis dizer quando falou tempos atrás que não queria que as coisas entre eles mudassem, e naquela hora, sentiu o mesmo, mas soube também que era tarde.

– Cadê a apostila? - ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio apesar da voz quase sumida.

Ele arrastou um pacote plástico pela mesa, até o alcance das mãos dela.

– Está assim há quantos dias...? - perguntou curioso.

– ...desde semana passada... - disse e se concentrou nos papéis, aliviada por não ter que continuar encarando o ruivo, ao menos, até conseguir parar de tremer.

Caíque não pôde deixar notar o constrangimento dela. Sentiu-se mal com aquilo, não tanto por si mesmo, mas por ela. Gostar de alguém, estar em contato com essa pessoa e não ser correspondido devia ser frustrante, ele pensou, e chegou a se arrepender por ter sugerido o encontro.

– ...parece interessante mesmo... - ela falou da apostila e levou a mão à garganta, irritada com as próprias cordas vocais.

– E é... - suspirou – ...devia ter me falado que estava ruim desse jeito... sair numa friagem dessa só vai piorar essa gripe.

– ...não vai não... me conta como... - ela começou mas teve um surto de tosse.

– _Tá_ vendo? Você não _tá _legal... essa foi uma péssima idéia... - ele se levantou e veio até ela.

A aproximação a fez tossir ainda mais. Caíque pousou uma das mãos no ombro dela, tentando ajudá-la.

– Vem, vou te levar pra casa.

– ...não precisa... - ela conseguiu dizer depois de um tempo.

– Tem certeza?

Jussara só assentiu com a cabeça, mas ele entendeu a súplica em seu olhar, então, se acomodou novamente.

– O que é? Tem algo que queira me dizer? - ele perguntou.

– ...em especial, não... mas faz tempo que não te vejo... _tá_ tudo bem?

– É... tenho tido muitos pesadelos, mas pelo menos meu tio parou de pegar no meu pé, ele andava de implicâncias comigo...

Ela sorriu levemente.

– ...que risinho mais forçado... - ele comentou e desviou o olhar. – Não é a mesma coisa... - falou mexendo numa caneca a sua frente. – Tudo por causa daquele beijo, né?

Jussara se retraiu envergonhada.

– ...não é isso, é... que não estou conseguindo falar direito... - ela disfarçou.

– ...antes fosse... - disse ainda sem encará-la.

Jussara assoou o nariz e tossiu um pouco. Subitamente, Caíque teve uma idéia.

– É mesmo... por que não faz uma sessão de cura espiritual com meu tio? - sugeriu animado.

Jussara ficou lívida de espanto, com os olhos vidrados, atônita. Prendeu a respiração e rogou aos céus que não tivesse ouvido aquilo. Alarmada, balançou a cabeça numa negativa.

Sem se atentar, ele continuou – Em dois tempos essa gripe some. Deve estar cheio lá, mas eu peço pra ele abrir uma exceção pra você.

– Não, Caíque! - falou incrivelmente alto dada sua condição.

– Por que não? - retrucou com estranheza.

– ...não posso... não posso recorrer a isso...

Ele não precisou encará-la muito para perceber o desespero na expressão dela.

– É pro seu bem! - vociferou.

– ...pode ser... mas... tenta me entender...

– Não entendo coisa nenhuma! - exclamou alterado. – Você está doente! Que mal há em querer ficar curada? Não vai me dizer que deus vai te castigar por causa disso!

Mais uma vez, os dois eram alvo dos olhares das pessoas no estabelecimento.

– Não é isso... Deus permite as enfermidades com algum propósito... Conhece a história de Jó? É um bom exemplo disso...

– Que absurdo sem nexo! Propósito... propósito nada, você é uma tonta isso sim.

– ...não fica bravo comigo... - implorou angustiada.

– Ah, difícil viu! Qual é?! Não pensei que você fosse uma fanática... - falou mas depois ponderou por alguns instantes – Crente é tudo igual! Que estupidez minha... donde fui tirar uma idéia dessa?!

Jussara não disse nada, em partes por concordar, mas, principalmente, porque sua garganta se fechou de vez com o nó formado pela vontade de chorar.

Mesmo diante da expressão de choro dela, Caíque não conseguiu se conter.

– Não dá! Não acredito nisso! Me diz, me diz, por favor, o que demais?!

Ele precisou esperar uns bons instantes, até ela conseguir responder.

– ...não sei se consigo te explicar agora... mas eu não posso ir lá no centro pra isso... além disso, Deus está vendo minha doença e pode dar fim nela num instante...

– E por que ele não fez isso ainda? Não disse que está assim há dias?

– Porque Ele é Deus! Ele faz o que bem entende...

– Ah, por favor... - disse quase aos berros.

– ...é sério, Caíque...

– É tudo menos sério! Quer que eu aceite um deus que tem poder de criar o universo mas não consegue dar cabo de um resfriado? E ainda diz que está falando sério?!

Jussara balançou a cabeça desolada.

– ...Deus é soberano... se Ele quiser me curar tudo bem, se não quiser, tudo bem também. É Ele quem decide.

– Isso é absolutamente ridículo!

A cristã estranhou a situação, já vira o ruivo nervoso outras vezes, mas, ou ela tinha desacostumado com aquele jeito dele, ou ele estava mais alterado que o normal realmente.

– ... o que você tem...? - perguntou sem encará-lo.

– Eu? - ele se espantou – Como assim?

– ...por que toda essa revolta...?

– Ah, francamente Jussara, é de tirar do sério... dá até raiva.

– De mim? - indagou aflita e ergueu o rosto para ele.

– Claro que não! Dessa sua igreja!

– Não fala assim...

Vendo-a ficar ainda mais abatida do que já estava, Caíque enfim se arrependeu por estar discutindo com ela e cruzando os braços, ele se calou.

– ...acho que vou aceitar seu convite de me levar pra casa agora...

Ele ficou meio perdido até entender o que ela tinha falado, mas então se levantou.

– Claro...

– ...eu prometo que quando minha garganta melhorar te explico direito...

– E eu vou querer saber mesmo... mas não esquenta a cabeça com isso agora.

Andaram devagar e ele a ajudou a se acomodar no carro.

– ...não quer ir no médico?

– ...não... só preciso dormir um pouco...

Durante o percurso, Jussara ficou quieta com o rosto escorado no banco e os olhos fechados. Caíque se conteve para não dizer mais nada, pois a reação dela o tinha deixado realmente furioso.

Quando chegaram, Jussara saiu do carro assim que ele estacionou, de modo que nem houve tempo dele perguntar se ela queria ajuda.

Dando a volta no carro, ela se aproximou do vidro. – ...se você quiser, me liga e a gente combina de conversar na semana que vem...

– Pode contar com isso. Você vai ter que me explicar essa história direito.

– ...tudo bem... desculpa.

– Eu que peço.

– Tchau... - se despediu e se afastou uns passos, depois se virou para abrir o portão.

Caíque acenou quando ela o encarou uma última vez antes de entrar, e depois de alguns instantes, ele se foi.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um pouco mais tarde, deitada em seu quarto Jussara chorava desconsolada. Sua intuição lhe alertara a desmarcar o encontro, não por causa da rouquidão apenas, mas, sobretudo, por sentir que aquele ainda não era o momento de reencontrar o rapaz, no entanto, o desejo de revê-lo falou mais alto e, por essa razão, ela se recriminava.

– ...é isso que dá fazer as coisas sem a direção de Deus... quem sabe assim eu tomo jeito... eu sabia que não devia ir, sabia... - balbuciou ofegante.

Além do inconformismo com a própria decisão, ela se sentiu extremamente frustrada ao pensar que todo seu esforço em descortinar o verdadeiro Cristianismo para Caíque não estava dando fruto algum.

Quanto tempo ainda ela levaria para perceber que sua fé estava sendo colocada à prova? E que era tempo de confirmar se realmente acreditava nas coisas que dizia, e de entender que Deus até usa pessoas para se mostrar a nós, mas todo o trabalho no fim é dEle mesmo.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Vede agora que Eu [o Senhor], Eu o sou, e não há outro deus além de mim; Eu faço morrer e eu faço viver; Eu firo e eu saro; e não há quem possa livrar da minha mão.  
(_**Deuteronômio 32:39)**


	7. Surpresas

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 7: Surpresa**

Já era noite quando Caíque chegou, depois de ter deixado Jussara na casa dela. Ainda meio nervoso por causa da discussão, ele percebeu a porta do escritório aberta e se aproximou, seu tio estava mexendo no computador. Ficou ali na entrada, mas não disse nada.

– Ah é você - falou Jonas ao percebê-lo. – Pensei que fosse voltar mais tarde.

– É, houve um imprevisto - disse e esperou, na expectativa de receber algum trabalho, mas como Jonas continuou o que fazia, ele se virou para sair dali.

– Que imprevisto?

– Nada de mais... Não tem nenhum serviço?

– Não, está tranquilo. Só vim fazer umas consultas.

Caíque entrou de vez no escritório e sentou-se num sofá que ficava próximo. Estava indeciso se falava com Jonas sobre a discussão com Jussara.

– Ultimamente, tenho achado você meio abatido - comentou o mais velho.

– Impressão sua... Tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar. A Jussara disse que não pode participar de uma sessão de cura espiritual porque é cristã. Isso tem algum sentido?

– Ué, que pergunta mais estranha. Claro que os crentes não entendem, nem aceitam esses métodos.

– Mas o que tem de mais? Não vejo problema algum.

– Precisa se informar melhor então. O Deus deles condena misticismo de cabo a rabo.

Caíque fez uma cara de espanto.

– Vai dizer que não sabia?

– Sabia... quer dizer, imaginava, mas não pensei que fosse tão declarado assim.

– Claro que é. Mas o que levou a esse assunto?

– Ela está quase sem voz por causa de uma gripe, então sugeri pra ela vir aqui fazer uma sessão de cura.

Jonas ficou surpreso.

– Mas que ideia... E o que ela disse?

– Ah, ela ficou completamente indignada - ao relembrar ele voltou a ficar bravo.

O mais velho ponderou por alguns instantes.

– Se ela não aceita, deixe-a. Você também não ia gostar se ela quisesse te levar pra uma igreja pra te curar de alguma coisa.

– Mas isso é completamente diferente! - esbravejou.

– Você acha? Olha que pra mim dá na mesma.

Caíque bufou irritado.

– Mas já que estamos falando da dita cuja, deixa eu te perguntar outra coisa... está a fim dela?

O ruivo se espantou com a pergunta.

– Como assim? Claro que não! - exclamou indignado.

– Fica sempre tão preocupado... Não sei, acho que está gostando dessa menina.

– Nada a ver - falou com escárnio. – Em todo caso, isso já não é da sua conta.

– É verdade - concordou e voltou-se ao computador.

Caíque chegou a se arrepender da própria aspereza, contudo, não disse mais nada e saiu de lá. Pensava em ir para seu quarto, no entanto, resolveu ficar na sala. Sentando-se no sofá, ligou a TV, deixou num telejornal, mas não conseguia prestar atenção.

"_A fim dela? Eu? Até parece... Até parece que não. Será? Será mesmo isso?" _

Aquelas indagações o fizeram pensar no físico de Jussara, a ponto de ele vislumbrar em sua mente alguns detalhes da compleição dela. Até então, achava-a mais agradável do que bonita, contudo, reconheceu que na hora em que a viu fraca e doente, esse quadro despertou nele o típico instinto masculino de proteção. Desejou poder cuidar dela, abraçá-la, aquecê-la do frio.

Há tempos não sentia nada daquilo. Constatou então que seus sentimentos iam justamente na direção que tentava evitar. Preocupado, percebia que estava cedendo a cada dia, a cada encontro. E não era só a questão de seu voto pessoal de castidade - praticamente aniquilado a essas alturas -, o que realmente o inquietava, era a questão das crenças. Sabia o quanto isso poderia afetar o convívio entre eles ou mesmo liquidá-lo. A reação de Jussara no caso da sessão de cura tinha sido um bom exemplo.

– De novo... como fui entrar numa dessa de novo?! - indagou-se e escorou a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uma semana se passou desde que Jussara tinha se encontrado com Caíque. Sua saúde estava restabelecida. Ela pensava em escrever a ele perguntando quando poderiam se ver novamente, mas ele mesmo lhe telefonou. Marcaram o novo encontro no local de sempre, na quinta-feira antes da aula dela.

Naquele dia, Jussara chegou cedo ao instituto, pois precisou fazer um trabalho externo, o qual terminou rápido, então aproveitou a oportunidade para conversar com Otávio Dutra.

– Boa tarde, senhorita Fernandez. Que prazer revê-la, como tem passado?

– Estou bem, senhor Dutra. Que bom poder trocar uma palavrinha com o senhor.

– Em que posso ajudá-la dessa vez?

– Bem, é um assunto meio complicado. Um amigo meu me levantou uma questão sobre cura espiritual... ele é esotérico - disse e achou melhor não dizer que se tratava de Caíque.

– Hum, campo complicado mesmo.

– Então, ele me convidou para tentar uma dessas curas porque eu estava doente. A questão é: como explicar pra ele, sem ofendê-lo, que eu não posso compactuar com isso?

– Vamos com calma. Explicar porque, sem problema, mas agora sem que a pessoa se ofenda, já é outra história.

– Pois é...

– Não recorremos a outros tipos de cura, porque cremos num _"Deus que nos sara"_ e que _"levou sobre si mesmo as nossas enfermidades"._

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e Dutra continuou:

– Para o cristão a cura de qualquer doença está no poder do nome de Jesus, que inclusive recebeu do próprio Deus Pai autoridade plena para isso. Não lemos na Bíblia que até paralíticos ele curou? Seus discípulos também realizaram curas desse tipo por meio do poder do nome dele.

– Disso eu sei, senhor Dutra - falou impaciente –, mas como eu explico pra ele que se a cura não acontece imediatamente ou demora a vir, ou nem vem, não é porque Deus não é poderoso e nem porque gosta de ver a gente sofrendo?

– Claro que Deus não quer ver ninguém sofrendo. O sofrimento existe por causa do pecado, toda nossa existência foi toda atrapalhada por causa do pecado. _"Mas até de um mal Deus pode tirar um bem." _E muitas vezes, Deus usa a dor para que o busquemos, porque nessas horas deixamos de achar que somos auto-suficientes ou que temos como nos virar sozinhos.

– Eu sei, mas e se ele alegar que essas técnicas não têm nada a ver com religião? Sei lá, seriam como forças da natureza ou intrínsecas dos seres humanos, poder da mente, sei lá... Ou dizer que é possível que eu me cure apenas por desejar isso intensamente.

– Compreendo... Claro que a fé na cura é de extrema importância, o próprio Jesus declarou tantas vezes _"a sua fé te curou"_. E não é porque somos religiosos que vamos desprezar a medicina, mas o que passa disso já entra em campo complicado, porque a Bíblia é enfática na advertência contra misticismo. Você sabe disso não é?

– Sei... mas não tem um jeito de eu falar isso pra ele sem parecer tão radical?

– Não é Deus quem se ajusta ao mundo, senhorita Fernandes. A maioria das pessoas quer ver resultados. Querem soluções imediatas para seus problemas. E até certo ponto, temos que entendê-las. Pais vendo seus filhos doentes acabam sendo dominados pelo desespero. Não é à toa que cura e prosperidade são os chamarizes que mais atraem as pessoas.

Ela assentiu resignada. Sabia que ele lhe falaria coisas desse tipo.

– Mas apesar disso tudo - ele interrompeu os pensamentos dela –, você confia em Deus, não é? Acredita que ele sabe o que está fazendo?

– Claro que sim - afirmou com firmeza.

– E seu amigo não entende que é por esse Deus que você escolheu viver? Que não é porque ele, supostamente, demorou pra te curar que você vai abandonar sua fé e ir a atrás de técnicas que ele não aceita?

Jussara vidrou os olhos, aquelas palavras foram bem impactantes para ela.

– É, acho que é isso que ele não entende.

– Pelo que estou vendo, você sabe o que dizer, mas está com medo da reação dessa pessoa.

Ela se espantou tanto com a perspicácia que ficou quieta. Não imaginava que sua preocupação com a opinião de Caíque estivesse tão evidente.

– Senhorita Fernandez, só posso recomendar que ore à Deus pedindo a orientação dele, porque só você mesma sabe o quanto essa pessoa é importante pra você.

– É verdade - assentiu e se levantou. – Obrigada, senhor Dutra. É sempre muito bom conversar com o senhor.

– Agradeço a estima. Qualquer outra dúvida pode me procurar.

Ela deixou a sala meio abatida e aos poucos foi ficando angustiada. Logo mais estaria frente a frente com Caíque e não tinha ideia do que dizer a ele. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e lá mesmo começou a orar. Rogou a Deus que cuidasse de tudo, que a guiasse e, sobretudo, que Caíque não reagisse tão mal. Como ainda faltava quase uma hora para o horário marcado, decidiu passar em uma livraria na tentativa de se distrair um pouco.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque já não aguentava esperar, porém Jussara não estiva atrasada. Pensava em diversas coisas, mas a menor de suas preocupações era justamente o pretexto de se encontrarem. Já não se importava com a visão dela sobre o assunto, queria apenas vê-la e saber se estava melhor.

Escorado num carro, olhava na direção da entrada do instituto, mas Jussara apareceu a seu lado, quase o assustando quando o chamou.

– Ué, pensei que estivesse lá - falou com um olhar surpreso.

– Fui na livraria - esclareceu ela. – Tudo bem? - e ficou indecisa se devia cumprimentá-lo com um beijo.

– Oi - saudou ele e veio encostando o rosto no dela, nesse cumprimento meio estranho de hoje em dia. – E que livro comprou?

– Um sobre arqueologia bíblica - respondeu, mas não chegou a exibir o livro.

Sem demonstrar maior interesse, Caíque se atentou ao visual dela. Dessa vez, Jussara estava como uma típica funcionária de escritório: calça social, blazer, camisa, sapato. No entanto, ele achou que estava bonita. Vestia ainda um longo casaco de lã, mesmo que não estivesse assim tão frio.

– Então, tem uma cafeteria aqui perto. Não quer ir lá? - convidou ele. – O dono da padaria já deve estar cheio das nossas discussões espantando os clientes dele.

Jussara riu levemente.

– Pode ser - concordou, pensando que quanto mais demorassem a discutir, melhor.

Foram andando lado a lado.

– Como foi seu dia? - perguntou Caíque.

– A manhã, bem corrida, mas de tarde fui entregar umas documentações num cliente e me deram dispensa depois disso. Daí, eu vim pra cá... fiquei adiantando uma pesquisa que vou ter que entregar nesse bimestre. E você?

– Dia parado, de manhã fiquei de papo pro ar, à tarde só tinha serviço fiscal, mas bem pouco. Se eu soubesse que estava por aqui, teria vindo te encontrar.

– Puxa, perdi essa.

Caíque gostou deste comentário dela, pois notou a normalidade de antes.

Quando pararam esperando um farol, Jussara deu uma encarada no ruivo, com a maior discrição que conseguiu. Estava bastante elegante naquele dia, com trajes escuros, o que para ela fazia um bonito contraste com os olhos claros dele. Sempre que se atentava ao rapaz, sentia o coração palpitar, ainda que se angustiasse por perceber o quanto o amava.

Diferente da padaria, a tal cafeteria era um local mais aconchegante, as mesas de canto tinham assentos estofados e estava bem mais quente lá dentro. Compraram um lanche antes de buscarem um lugar e acabaram ficando no andar de cima.

Enquanto comiam, conversaram um pouco, tranquilos, como se a lembrança dos dois últimos encontros tivesse desaparecido da memória, mas quando Jussara notou Caíque com o olhar fixo nela, soube que teriam que começar o debate.

– Então, da outra vez... - começou ela.

– Esquece - cortou ele. – Pensei melhor. Não me conformo com sua visão da coisa, mas preciso respeitá-la, do contrário estaria sendo injusto.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Seria aquilo a resposta de sua oração? Fosse como fosse, ficou imensamente satisfeita em ouvir aquilo.

– Que bom saber.

Caíque estava com aquelas palavras enroscadas na garganta e livrou-as de uma vez, porém assim ele próprio acabou com o assunto.

– O respeito mútuo é fundamental. Nunca chegaremos em consenso algum se não nos respeitarmos - comentou ela, meio sem saber também como continuar a conversa.

– É - ele concordou, sem no entanto ter compreendido muito bem o que ela falara.

Por alguns momentos, o clima ficou tenso.

– Sobremesa? - sugeriu Caíque de repente.

Ela se surpreendeu, mas logo concordou com a cabeça. Desceram então buscar o novo pedido e enquanto aguardavam, Caíque tentava afastar da mente a vontade quase incontrolável de se aproximar de Jussara. Mirava-lhe os cabelos, os ombros e suas mãos formigavam num anseio doido de envolvê-la pela cintura e abraçá-la com força.

Mas... todos esses anseios desapareceram quando ele notou uma expressão nela que julgou ser de aborrecimento.

– O que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

– Nada... - ela estranhou o timbre dele. – Por quê?

– Você está com uma cara brava. Quer ir embora?

– Não - retrucou confusa.

– Preferia estar discutindo? - arriscou ele. – Ou não está à vontade com a minha presença?

– Nada disso. Quando eu ia achar ruim de estar com você?! - falou sem conseguir se conter, mas depois se arrependeu.

O ruivo ficou bem aliviado em ouvir aquilo, além de contente.

– Deixa a sobremesa pra outra hora então - resolveu ele. – Daqui a pouco começa sua aula não é?

– Ainda tem uns vinte minutos.

– Mas a gente vai andando devagar.

Ao saírem, perceberam a diferença no movimento da rua, bem mais intenso. Pessoas, trânsito, barulho, poluição, o típico cenário da metrópole que é São Paulo. Passavam por uma calçada larga, ao longo da qual havia cercadinhos para árvores e uns bancos de pedra.

Enquanto Jussara falava algo relacionado com seu curso, Caíque estava com o pensamento distante, então ele a deixou dar uns passos adiante e quando uma certa distância se formou, puxou levemente a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Surpresa, mas ainda sem soltar sua mão da dele, Jussara se virou. Ficaram de frente um para o outro, então Caíque aproximou o corpo do dela.

– O que foi? - perguntou abismada, com o coração aos pulos.

Ele não respondeu e avançou, até seus lábios se tocarem, deixando ainda sua outra mão na curva da cintura dela. Jussara estremeceu. Nunca teria imaginado aquilo, não daquele jeito tão repentino, mas quando percebeu que Caíque vinha para beijá-la, simplesmente correspondeu à investida, beijando-o também. Diferente da outra vez, aquele foi um beijo realmente intenso e apaixonado. Os dois se abraçaram com força e se demoraram naquele enlace.

Pararam por alguns instantes e respiraram juntos, com os rostos encostados.

– Fica comigo - pediu Caíque quase num sussurro e voltou a beijá-la.

Novamente, Jussara o correspondeu, mas por bem menos tempo. Botando a cabeça no lugar, ela interrompeu o beijo. Encarou-o nos olhos, mas permaneceu entre seus braços.

– Mas como assim? - perguntou desconcertada.

Ele também estava perdido. Contudo, compreendeu que não tinha mais sentido continuar lutando contra aquilo, afinal ela também gostava dele. Era uma boa moça e sentia-se atraído por ela, o resto seria conciliado depois.

Como ele não dizia nada, Jussara continuou:

– Você não disse que era... não disse que não podia me corresponder?

– Meu voto de celibato nunca foi coisa que eu não pudesse voltar atrás. Não fiz nenhum pacto nem nada.

Os dois se encaravam com tantas coisas passando por suas mentes, sem nem saber o que dizer. Mas Caíque se atentou ao fato de que estarem agarrados no meio da rua não era algo que Jussara apreciaria e ele mesmo não era dado a essas coisas. Assim, foi se desvencilhando dela devagar.

– Não era bem isso que eu estava pensando quando te chamei, mas não deu pra resistir - esclareceu ele.

– _Tá_, mas... o que tem em mente agora?

Ele a encarou com seriedade.

– Namoro? - tentou.

– Mas a gente não tem quase afinidade. Será que dá certo? - indagou apreensiva.

– Tem outro jeito de saber se a gente não tentar? É muito pra você?

– Não, quer dizer um pouco... por mim mesma, problema nenhum, mas não sei, não sei o que pensar.

Ele achou engraçado o jeito que ela falou e então tomou suas mãos.

– Não vai dizer que eu preciso pedir permissão pro seu pai - disse claramente irônico.

– Não é má ideia - devolveu muito séria.

– Mesmo? - replicou surpreso. – Não está meio grandinha pra isso?

– Isso não tem nada a ver com idade, mas antes que eu o apresente à minha família, nós temos que estar certos disso. Você tem certeza disso, Caíque? Uma coisa é a amizade, as conversas sobre religião, agora namoro é outra história.

– Eu sei - falou e soltou levemente as mãos dela. – Agora sua aula deve estar pra começar.

Ela apenas o encarou.

– Tudo bem - retomou ele –, podemos pensar melhor no assunto, mas pra mim é isso. É isso que eu quero.

– Namoro? - ficou tão abismada que precisou confirmar. – Comigo?!

Vendo-o assentir com a cabeça, Jussara chegou a pensar que estivesse sonhando de tão surreal que a situação se tornou. Ficou ainda alguns instantes encarando os olhos azuis dele, atenta a sua expressão. Parecia tão serena e convicta, completamente diferente daquele dia no shopping.

– Pensa no assunto - disse ele e indicou o caminho que antes seguiam.

A moça foi andando primeiro, mas logo ele se alinhou com ela e depois de alguns passos, acabou pegando em sua de novo.

Seguiram então de mãos dadas. Em poucos minutos, estavam em frente ao prédio. Não conversaram mais. Jussara só deu um rápido beijo no rosto de Caíque e depois entrou.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Não fazia dez minutos que a aula tinha começado e Jussara entrou na sala tentando não chamar muita atenção. Acomodando-se com rapidez, pegou os materiais. Não estava muito concentrada, obviamente. A alegria que sentia era imensa. Nunca poderia imaginar que aquele dia fosse terminar tão bem, na realidade sua expectativa era das piores.

"_Glória a Deus!" _não pôde deixar de pensar, pois sabia a união das almas é de fato uma dádiva divina. Sonhadora, começava a imaginar Caíque almoçando em sua casa aos domingos, aos poucos aceitando o Evangelho, ficariam noivos, se casariam, teria filhos dele. A euforia a fazia rir sozinha.

Na hora do intervalo, reparando em seu notório contentamento, uma amiga veio conversar com ela.

– O que aconteceu, Jussara? Que cara é essa?!

– Nem eu _tô _acreditando, Bruna, o Caíque, ele me pediu em namoro! - contou ela, mas a amiga não pareceu receber a notícia tão bem.

– Caíque? O ruivo tingido?

– É! - confirmou com o mesmo ânimo.

– Ai, e você vai aceitar?

– Claro!

– O que?! Mas ele é tão esquisito.

O sorriso de Jussara se desfez na hora e ela ficou estática por alguns instantes.

– Eu gosto dele, Bruna - declarou séria.

– Pra namorar? Não disse que estava evangelizando ele? Não achei que tivesse esse tipo de interesse também.

– Claro que tinha, cheguei a falar pra você.

– É? Eu não devo ter entendido direito então. Puxa, que coisa...

– O que?

– Ele é muito diferente de você. O Mateus era bem melhor, além de ser um homem de Deus.

Ela chegou a estremecer de nervoso com o tom da colega.

– Boaz não se casou com Rute sendo ele judeu e ela moabita? Estér não foi esposa de um rei persa? - despejou ela em justificativa, mas Bruna não se intimidou.

– É, mas me ensinaram que os solteiros devem buscar alguém que compartilhe a fé em Cristo - disse e fez uma pausa. – Além disso, Paulo até aconselha que se a pessoa já é casada quando se converte e o cônjuge não concorda com a fé dela em Jesus, que ela se separe. Esse é um dos poucos casos na Bíblia em que a separação é incentivada.

Jussara vidrou os olhos, atônita, como quem é lembrada de algo muito importante.

– Mas - ela refletiu por alguns instantes –, Caíque vai aceitar Jesus.

– _Amém_... Só que olha, sendo bem sincera, Jussara, eu acho que está se precipitando. Alguém como você, se envolver com um incrédulo... pra quê? Acho que é perda de tempo.

– Não é, Bruna! - exclamou exaltada. – Eu gosto dele!

– Tudo bem... Ei, você ficou nervosa? Desculpa, não quis te deixar assim. Falei mesmo pensando no seu bem.

Só então, Jussara se deu conta do próprio estado.

– _Tá_ bom - disse mais amena e logo, o sinal indicando o fim do intervalo soou.

Dali em diante, ela não prestou mais atenção na aula. Tinha sido uma mera opinião, mas bastou para que temesse que seus outros amigos e sua família reagissem da mesma forma.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jussara se inquietava quanto ao futuro, Caíque vibrava de satisfação. Igualmente, ele se imaginou fazendo Jussara compreender melhor o misticismo. Certo de que, diferente de Ana Luíza, ela ficaria do lado dele, mas afastou tudo isso da mente quando chegou em seu quarto.

Sozinho, seu pensamento se fixou na lembrança do gosto dos lábios da moça e na delicadeza de seu corpo esbelto. Estava apaixonado e mal podia esperar para estarem juntos novamente.

Era um novo momento na vida naqueles dois. Que emoções a inesperada decisão lhes reservava?

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

**NOTAS:  
**BOAZ: foi um judeu da tribo de Judá, marido de Rute, bisavô do rei Davi, portanto, progenitor da linhagem da qual o Senhor Jesus descende. Ele recebeu Rute, uma moabita, como esposa, ainda que os judeus devessem seguir a ordenança de não se casarem com estrangeiros (Levítico 21:14), e além dos moabitas serem seus inimigos. A razão disso foi por Rute, antes de conhecer Boaz, ter se convertido ao Deus de Israel, aceitando-o como seu deus. Analogamente, hoje, os cristãos são integrados ao povo de Deus quando aceitam Jesus.

ESTÉR: foi uma judia a quem Xerxes ou Assuero, rei da Pérsia, tomou como esposa, na época do exílio babilônico. Estér e seu pai adotivo, Mordecai, conseguiram, por meio de oração e jejum ao Deus de Israel, frustrar o plano do primeiro ministro, Hamã, que planejava acabar com todos os judeus do reino.

Diversos aconselhamentos do apóstolo Paulo sobre matrimônio encontram-se no Novo Testamento, na Primeira Carta aos Coríntios, capítulo 7. Ênfase nos versos 12 a 15, e 39.

_Passagens bíblicas mencionadas por Otávio Dutra no formato _Livro capítulo:versículos:

A) Êxodo 15:25-26 / Isaías 53:4-5 e Mateus 8:16-17

B) Mateus 11:4-5 / Lucas 4:17-21, Efésios 1:17-23 / Lucas 9:1-5 / Atos dos apóstolos 3:6-8 e 28:8

C) Mateus 7:11, Isaías 59:1-2 / Tiago 1:13 / Gênesis 3:17, 50:20 / 2 Coríntios 12:9-10, 1 Coríntios 8:6

D) Mateus 9:20-22, 15:22-28 / Marcos 10:51-52 / Isaías 46:9-10, Deuteronômio 32:39

_Ordenança bíblica a qual Jonas Figueiredo se refere:  
_Deuteronômio 18:9-12.


	8. Defeito

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 8: Defeito**

Na madrugada daquele dia agitado, Jussara, em seu quarto, não conseguia pegar no sono. Quando chegou em casa, por volta das onze da noite, ela até quis contar a mãe sobre o pedido de Caíque, mas dona Estela já estava dormindo.

Angustiada, não sabia o que fazer. No momento em que ouviu a proposta de Caíque, tudo lhe pareceu perfeito, mas depois dos comentários de sua colega de sala, compreendeu, da pior maneira, que poucos a apoiariam. Mesmo que ele fosse um rapaz honesto, no meio em que ela vivia, o estilo de vida dele, voltado ao ocultismo, era altamente reprovável.

Além disso, o jeito andrógino dele, sua extravagância, a tatuagem nas costas, enfim, todo seu estereótipo não era bem o tipo com quem moças cristãs como ela, normalmente se envolviam. Ainda que compreendesse que muito daquilo fosse puro preconceito, Jussara não sabia se seria capaz de enfrentá-lo.

– ...todo mundo vai criticar a gente - murmurou chorosa.

Sua própria paixão, o mau juízo das pessoas e a incompatibilidade religiosa entre ela e Caíque, constituíam realmente uma complicada situação.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao amanhecer, enquanto sua mãe aprontava o café da manhã, para logo mais chamar o marido, Jussara aproveitou aqueles poucos minutos para conversar com ela.

– ...daí ele falou pra eu pensar no assunto e dar uma resposta definitiva amanhã - contava ela, ao que a mãe assentiu com um balançar de cabeça. – Estou em dúvida, mãe.

– E com razão, mas ora e deixa nas mãos de Deus.

– É só o que tenho feito, nem dormi direito essa noite só pensando nisso.

Vendo a preocupação no olhar da filha, Estela deixou os afazeres e se sentou à mesa.

– O que quer fazer? - perguntou ela.

– Não sei, acho que vou acabar me arrependendo se aceitar. Só que eu gosto dele! Por isso acho que vou me arrepender também se recusar.

– É... não tem como saber se não ariscar.

– Ele também disse isso.

– Mas, Jussara, você se vê mesmo como mulher desse cara? Consegue imaginá-lo como o pai dos seus filhos?

– Ah... por mim sim, mas eu não sei se ele pensa nessas coisas de casar e ter filhos.

– Então precisam conversar sobre o assunto. Você tem que deixar claro que só vai aceitar se for pra ter um compromisso sério.

– Sim... - Jussara se levantou para pegar um café. – Quanto mais penso, mais eu acho que o melhor é desistir disso, só que quando estou com ele, muda tudo... A gente... se beijou ontem de novo.

– Sei... e não é de hoje que eu digo que está apaixonada por ele. Mas se é assim, por que não aceita então? Por que está em dúvida?

A jovem voltou à mesa, atenta ao relógio para não perder a hora.

– Acho que é por medo. Por mais que eu fale de Jesus pra ele, é como se eu estivesse falando com as paredes. Ele tem uma personalidade tão forte.

– Não foi você mesma quem disse que nada é impossível pra Deus? Essa é sua fé na conversão dele?

– Eu sei disso, mas - ela se calou, sem saber o que dizer.

– É verdade que eu não te apoiei muito até agora porque não fui com a cara dele, mas apesar disso não acho que deva largar de mão desse jeito já que gosta dele.

– Sério?! - exclamou surpresa.

– É... Só não quero saber disso de vocês ficarem de beijo na boca por aí. Se dê ao respeito, né! Resolve isso do jeito certo.

– _Tá_ bom... Você acha que o pai vai aprovar?

– Ele não vai ficar contra o namoro, tenho quase certeza, mas deve chiar um pouco sim.

– Sei... bom, eu tenho até amanhã pra decidir, que o Senhor me dê discernimento.

– _Amém_. E vamos ver o que acontece, também vou estar orando. Mas, Jussara, toma cuidado pra não acontecer nenhum acidente indesejável - disse e, juntando as mãos desenhou no ar, sobre seu ventre, uma barriga de mulher grávida.

– Isso não precisava nem falar, né!

– Avisar não custa. Eu confio em você, mas toma cuidado, essas coisas acontecem num piscar de olhos. Num instante a burrada _tá_ feita.

– _Tá _bom. Deixa eu ir senão vou chegar atrasada.

– _Tá_, vai com Deus.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquela mesma manhã, um pouco mais tarde, na casa de Jonas Figueiredo, Caíque chegou à cozinha com uma expressão muito boa.

– Bom dia - falou, saudando Jonas e Solange.

– Oi, bom dia, querido - respondeu a mulher, sorridente. – Tudo bem?

– É, está sim. Na verdade, tudo ótimo!

Jonas aguardou, na expectativa dele dizer a razão de tamanho contentamento, mas Solange não se conteve.

– Ah é? E por que?! - indagou curiosa.

– Um amor à vista - respondeu o jovem, de costas ao casal, abrindo um armário.

Solange sorriu contente, mas Jonas, apesar da surpresa, não alterou a expressão séria e nem disse nada.

– Com aquela moça evangélica? - perguntou a mulher.

– Só pode ser - Jonas se adiantou.

Caique se sentou à cabeceira da mesa, com um sorriso tão largo que Jonas não se lembrava de ver há muito tempo e confirmou:

– Ela mesma. A Jussara.

– Eu sei quem é - comentou Solange e Caíque nem se surpreendeu, pois sabia que o tio contava tudo a ela.

– Eu a pedi em namoro, ela não deu resposta ainda... vamos conversar melhor amanhã, mas acho que ela aceita.

– Claro que aceita! - exclamou a mulher e o ruivo até se espantou com seu entusiasmo, mas de assustar mesmo foi a carranca que seu tio fez.

– Você não gostou - Caíque falou a ele.

– A questão não é bem essa... Se aventurar com alguém tão diferente de você vai ser perda de tempo, mas como você me disse ontem: isso não é da minha conta.

– Ai, não seja assim, Jonas - repreendeu Solange.

Ele encarou o tio por alguns instantes, o argumento era razoável, mas não disse nada em resposta e, depois, tomou um pouco de leite.

– _Tá _vendo?! Você chateou ele - ralhou Solange, meio zangada.

– Não, nada a ver - disse Caíque. – Não tem problema, afinal de contas, ele nunca gostou dela.

– Não é por isso. Eu só acho que não vai dar certo, como não deu com a Ana Luiza - justificou-se com simplicidade.

– A situação hoje é diferente e a Jussara já se acostumou com meu jeito - retrucou o ruivo.

– Se é isso que quer, não tem nada te impedindo - disse Jonas com um evidente inconformismo na voz, contudo dando seu consentimento com isso.

– É o que eu quero, mas tem que ver se ela vai querer.

– Vai sim, tenho certeza. Mas, Jonas, você não gosta dela só porque ela é crente? - perguntou Solange.

O homem confirmou com um gesto de cabeça apenas.

– Mas pode ser que o Caíque consiga deixá-la mais receptiva ao esoterismo - comentou esperançosa.

– Foi isso que eu pensei - ajuntou o ruivo, ameno, coisa nada típica dele.

– Ah, boa sorte - desdenhou Jonas. – Pois pra mim, vai acontecer é o contrário.

– Isso sem chance - garantiu Caíque.

– Que seja, bom... a minha agenda está cheia hoje - disse ele e se levantou. – Mas, Caíque, se precisar de algum tipo de ajuda, pode me procurar.

– Certo...

– Solange, nos vemos mais tarde - falou na saída da cozinha.

– Sim, querido, bom trabalho - despediu-se amável e permaneceu lá enquanto Caíque tomava o café, conversando com ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na quinta-feira, Jussara e Caíque se encontraram na cafeteria. Frente a frente ficaram um pouco tímidos, mas sendo que havia tanto a conversar ainda, isso logo passou.

– Assim... eu gosto muito de você, você sabe, mas pra relacionamento sou um pouco criteriosa.

– Sei...

– Eu penso em casamento, em filhos, mas não sei se você quer isso.

– Se eu disser que já pensei no assunto vou estar mentindo... mas, nada contra. Só que não é meio cedo pra falar disso?

– Não... a gente já se conhece há quase um ano e se não conversarmos sobre isso, não tem como eu te responder. Já vou avisando que esse negócio de só ajuntar não é pra mim.

– Certo... E o que quer que eu diga?

– Posso ter a perspectiva da gente casar direitinho, montar uma família?

– Caramba, agora você me espremeu sem abraçar - brincou ele. – Olha, é meio complicado pra mim, Jussara. Eu só tive uma namorada na vida, diga-se de passagem uma péssima, então nunca pensei na idéia de ter um filho. Não que soe ruim, mas sei lá...

– Mas eu quero isso, Caíque. Se você não, aí não tem jeito.

– Eu quero estar com você. E acho que se a gente começar a namorar, não vai demorar pra eu querer essas coisas também. Agora, garantir não tem como.

– Não, tudo bem... você me dizendo que pode pelo menos pensar no assunto é diferente de dizer que não tem nem chance.

– Razão pra descartar a hipótese de cara, eu não tenho.

– _Tá_... tem outra coisa...

– O que?

Ela pensou melhor, como a conversa já estava meio tensa, preferiu deixar o assunto que tinha em mente para uma outra ocasião.

– Fala - insistiu ele.

– Não, acho que era isso mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, se encarando.

– Não precisa se preocupar - ele começou –, você me pegou de surpresa com o assunto, mas eu também quero algo sério. Não é por farra não, mas, pra mim, problema mesmo é nossa divergência de opiniões.

– É... quanto a isso temos que ser compreensivos um com o outro. Sei que não aceita minha religiosidade, mas não poderá me impedir de seguí-la.

– Claro que não, mas eu digo o mesmo.

– Ah, sim...

Caíque endireitou o corpo.

– E então? Senhorita Fernandez, você aceita ou não? - perguntou com certo galanteio.

Jussara sorriu contente e balançou a cabeça mostrando que sim. Apesar de já imaginar, Caíque ficou aliviado com a confirmação, então alcançando as mãos dela, entrelaçou-as com as dele.

– Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou me sentindo um adolescente - ele comentou.

– Eu também!

– E o que a gente faz agora? - perguntou de um jeito tão meigo que surpreendeu Jussara, pois, isso não era nada típico dele.

– Ah... que tal uma caminhada? O sol _tá_ bonito lá fora.

– _Hum_, boa idéia.

Assim, sem maiores discussões, concordaram que podiam começar um namoro e tiveram um tranqüilo final de tarde, falando de si mesmos e se conhecendo melhor.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Aqueles estavam sendo dias bons tanto para Jussara quanto para Caíque. Trocavam telefonemas, mensagens, _e-mails_ e até arranjavam tempo de se verem aos fins de semana, apesar do trabalho dele ser mais intenso nesses dias.

A idéia de Jussara era apresentar Caíque a sua família num almoço no qual formalizariam o namoro, contudo, o consentimento da relação por parte dos pais dela, aconteceu de modo mais informal, em função de um certo imprevisto.

Num sábado, Caíque vinha buscar Jussara para um passeio, mas quase um quarteirão da casa dela, notou algo anormal com o carro. Estacionou e antes que desse sinal de sua chegada, Jussara apareceu no portão.

– Oi! - ela o saudou, sorridente.

– Oi - respondeu, mas logo voltou a mirar o painel a sua frente.

– O que foi?

– O carro ficou estranho de repente - disse e, dando partida novamente, percebeu que o motor quase não respondia. – Ih, sem chance. Não dá pra arriscar ir assim... Que droga! Não acredito que vai quebrar na minha mão! - zangou-se.

– Calma... Quer que eu chame o meu pai?

– Ele entende de carro? Porque eu sou uma negação.

– Ah, um pouco ele entende. Será que não está faltando água ou algo assim?

– Tomara...

– Espera um pouco - disse ela e adentrou a casa. – Manhê! Chama o pai.

Aparecendo na porta dona Estela perguntou:

– O que aconteceu?

– Parece que deu problema no carro.

– Ih, que azar.

Dali um tempo, o senhor João veio até a rua. Não era a primeira vez que ele via Caíque, mas de novo foi um susto se deparar com aquele cabelo tingido do jovem; era difícil acreditar que a filha gostasse mesmo daquele rapaz. Reparou nas roupas de grife dele, as quais o fizeram pensar no quanto ele devia ser bem de vida. Não que fossem inapropriadas, mas, no entender de João, aquilo não devia ser fruto de trabalho árduo, pois, para ele, Caíque não aparentava ser um homem batalhador - convém ressaltar que isso era mais um mau juízo do que um fato por ele confirmado.

Aproximando-se com uma expressão amigável, João falou:

– Oi, tudo bem? - e estendendo a mão.

– Boa tarde, senhor Fernandez - cumprimentou educado, mas muito sem jeito, naturalmente.

– O que aconteceu?

– Não sei. Veio normal, mas quando eu chegava aqui, começou a falhar.

– Vamos dar uma olhada.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Caíque abriu o capô, senhor João olhou de um lado, olhou do outro, tentaram alguns testes, mas enfim perceberam que o defeito era sério.

– É, vai precisar de um mecânico mesmo.

Lívido, Caíque encarou o homem por alguns instantes.

– ...mas que coisa, pior que meu tio foi viajar hoje e o seguro está no nome dele, desse jeito acho que nem tem como acionar.

– É, acho que não - confirmou João.

– O senhor sabe de alguma oficina por aqui?

– Tem uma, mas será que ele ainda sai do lugar? Tenta dar partida.

O ruivo entrou no carro, nervoso, e realmente não obteve êxito.

– Droga! - praguejou.

– Não tem problema não, a gente dá um jeito - apaziguou João. – Tem um amigo meu que trabalha com guincho. Vou ligar pra ele.

Caíque saiu do carro.

– Não, não precisa se incomodar.

– Não é incômodo. Espera um minuto.

Jussara ficou próxima, só olhando, enquanto seu pai se afastou em passadas largas. Ao mesmo tempo, dona Estela se aproximou do casal.

– Não teve jeito mesmo? - perguntou ela.

– Não - confirmou Jussara. – O pai foi chamar um guincho.

– Puxa... - a mulher encarou os jovens por alguns instantes. – Vocês não querem entrar e esperar lá dentro então?

Jussara olhou para Caíque, que balançou a cabeça indicando que não. Elas perceberam que ele estava sem jeito, mas antes que dona Estela insistisse um pouco mais, João voltou.

– Pronto, ele já vem vindo - disse ao ruivo.

– Eu agradeço muito, senhor Fernandez.

– Que isso. Rapidinho a gente resolve. Ele leva pra oficina. Não deve ser nada sério.

– Assim espero.

Jussara se aproximou de Caíque.

– Não quer tomar um café, uma água? - sugeriu, ao mesmo tempo em que Estela perguntara ao marido quem ele havia chamado.

– Não - Caíque falou à Jussara.

– O Ronaldo - João respondeu à esposa, que voltou a olhar para os dois.

– Vamos entrar um pouco - insistiu ela novamente.

– Não precisa se incomodar, senhora Fernandez, eu prefiro esperar aqui.

– Não deve demorar. A empresa dele é aqui perto - comentou João.

– Então _tá _bom, qualquer coisa vocês me chamam. Dá licença - falou Estela e foi entrando.

– À vontade - disse o ruivo.

Depois que a mãe de Jussara entrou, os outros três ficaram num desconfortável silêncio por alguns minutos e, antes que alguém se animasse a dizer algo, avistaram uma caminhonete subindo a rua.

– Ai vem ele - disse João falou e deu um passo adiante.

Dentro em pouco, ele explicava o caso ao amigo, que enquanto ouvia, ia preparando o reboque e dava umas opiniões do que poderia ser. Caíque ficou meio perdido.

– Eu vou com você - disse João, olhando na direção do rapaz, surpreendendo tanto ele quanto a filha.

– Não precisa - Caíque falou de pronto.

Jussara não disse nada e logo percebeu que a menos que seu pai fosse acompanhar com o carro deles, na caminhonete não teria lugar pra ela.

– É melhor. A Jussara te espera aqui. Não deve ser demorado.

Nem que os dois quisessem fazer diferente, autoritário, João tomou à frente.

Logo depois, Jussara ficou perto do portão até que eles se foram e um pouco depois, entrou aflita, pensando no quanto Caíque devia estar embaraçado.

– Cadê seu pai?

– Foi junto.

Estela ficou também surpresa.

– O que foi? - perguntou diante da expressão angustiada da filha.

– Nada.

– Seu pai não vai destratar ele, fica calma. É uma emergência, ele faria o mesmo por qualquer um.

– Eu sei.

– Eu estava pensando... Vamos assar um bolo, fritar uns salgadinhos e quando eles voltarem, ao invés de vocês saírem, passem a tarde aqui com a gente.

A jovem ponderou por alguns instantes, mas concordou com a ideia.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, Jussara correu até a sala, onde se deparou com o pai e Caíque logo atrás dele.

– E aí? - perguntou curiosa.

– Foi só uma peça que pifou - explicou o pai dela. – Eu disse que ia ser rápido.

Jussara voltou o olhar para Caíque, mas só de encará-lo não pôde saber se estava tudo bem com ele.

– A minha mãe fez um bolo... podemos tomar o café da tarde aqui? - convidou, gaguejando um pouco.

– Pode ser - concordou calmamente ele, contudo, ela não soube se estava tranquilo mesmo ou só sendo educado.

Enquanto Estela e a filha ajeitavam a mesa da sala, Caíque pediu para usar o toalete e João seguiu em direção aos quartos.

Um pouco depois, todos se reuniram à mesa. Caíque ao lado de Jussara, à frente de Estela, e João à cabeceira. A arrumação e a comida enchiam os olhos, tudo impecável - dona Estela era muito caprichosa, além de boa de cozinha. Antes de iniciarem a refeição, João os chamou a uma oração.

Caíque ficou meio perdido, mas vendo Jussara abaixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos, acabou fazendo o mesmo. Afinal, depois do que João tinha feito por ele, não custava seguir o costume. A oração foi bem mais rápida do que ele esperava e, quando deu por si, repetia o "_Amém_" junto com as duas mulheres.

– Você se serve ou quer que eu coloque pra você? - perguntou Jussara, meio atrapalhada.

– Eu pego - ele respondeu, achando engraçado o jeito dela.

Estela deu umas orientações, indicando onde estava o que:

– Aqui o leite, açúcar, adoçante só tem esses sachezinhos.

O ruivo sorriu simpático e assentiu com a cabeça, começava a se sentir mais à vontade. Desfrutaram da boa refeição caseira, um tanto quietos, apenas Estela quebrava o silêncio comentando uma coisa ou outra da comida.

– Então estão namorando? - João perguntou de súbito.

Caíque enrubesceu na hora e Jussara encarou o pai, boquiaberta. A surpresa foi tanta que ambos ficaram sem ação por alguns momentos.

– É - confirmou Caíque enfim, mas não conseguiu dizer nada além.

– Certo... É que ela já passou dos vinte um, por isso que estão saindo antes de falarem comigo - declarou o homem, bem calmo, mas mesmo assim, deixando Caíque bastante abalado.

– Isso é verdade - confirmou Estela.

– A Jussara tem uma cabeça boa. Eu e a mãe dela confiamos nela, mas enquanto morar aqui, ela me deve satisfações. Já estou sabendo de vocês, mas pensava comigo que já era hora do senhor se apresentar pelo menos.

Atordoados, Caíque e Jussara permaneceram quietos. Mesmo diante da expressão acuada deles, João continuou a falar:

– Calma... Não vou proibir vocês de saírem, nem obrigá-los a se encontrarem só aqui. Faria isso se Jussara tivesse seus dezesseis anos, mas ela já é adulta. Só que isso não significa que eu não me importe tanto assim com o assunto.

– Claro - respondeu Caíque e tentou dizer algo mais, porém o nervosismo o calou por mais alguns instantes ainda, então olhou rapidamente para Jussara e criou coragem: – Espero que possa me desculpar, senhor Fernandez. Imagino que uma família cristã tenha suas tradições e costumes...

Jussara virou o rosto para ele um tanto temerosa.

– ...eu não sou cristão, o senhor deve saber também, mas pode estar certo que respeito sua filha, gosto dela e não tem nem um mês que estamos juntos. Não me apresentei antes porque não estávamos certos ainda se íamos levar isso adiante - disse num só fôlego e ainda que tenha começado meio trôpego, recobrara a segurança costumeira.

– Ah, agora sim - disse João, surpreso com a desenvoltura do rapaz. – Bem melhor. Gostei de ouvir - disse satisfeito.

Jussara se manifestou enfim:

– Pai, você nos pegou de surpresa. Íamos contar tudo no domingo.

– Pra que esperar se já que estamos aqui, ora... Além disso, vocês são adultos.

Os dois assentiram.

– Nós temos sua aprovação então, pai? - perguntou ela, ainda bastante nervosa.

– Têm sim. Que Deus abençoe esse relacionamento.

– _Amém_ - disseram em uníssono as mulheres e também Caíque logo em seguida. Elas em sinal de fé, ele porém no mesmo espírito de quem diz "saúde" em um brinde.

O clima tenso se desfez com isso e conversaram todos por um bom tempo. João e Estela, até então bastante preocupados com o envolvimento da filha com o rapaz, ficaram mais tranqüilos depois de terem o conhecido melhor. Jussara ficou aliviada, pois andava preocupada com a idéia da formalização do namoro, tentando imaginar a reação de seus pais. No fim, tanto ela como Caíque concordaram que foi bom terem passado a tarde ali.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquele dia ainda, à noite, Caíque estava no computador do escritório, terminando uns pagamentos, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Nunca imaginou que fosse ser tão bem recebido pelos pais de Jussara, na verdade, suas expectativas quanto a isso não eram nada boas. Foi ótimo saber que estava equivocado.

No fim, ele achou João e Estela pessoas realmente interessantes e precisou admitir que a visão que tinha até então de uma família evangélica era meio distorcida. Ficou impressionado com o modo carinhoso com o qual os dois se tratavam, cheios de gentilezas, pareciam até recém casados, além disso, eram muito amorosos com Jussara. E mesmo que não compartilhassem a mesma crença, os dois foram bastante amistosos e gentis com ele, tanto que só lembrou desse detalhe quando João os chamou à oração - e nem foi tão difícil não contestar algo que julgou tão banal, sobretudo porque para eles parecia muito importante.

Tudo isso serviu para que ele tivesse mais certeza do namoro. Percebeu o quanto Jussara era diferente e se sentiu feliz por seu caminho ter se cruzado com o dela.

– Vou comprar uma aliança de compromisso amanhã mesmo. Ela é do tipo que os gaviões ficam rondando.

– Gaviões? - ele ouviu de repente a voz de Jonas.

– O que você _tá _fazendo aqui? - exclamou num susto, como se diante de um fantasma.

– Meu vôo atrasou e acabei desistindo. Que cara... te assustei tanto assim? O que está fazendo aí no meu micro?

– Nada, _ué_! Só pagando as contas, não pediu isso de manhã? Olha os comprovantes aqui.

Ele se aproximou, mas nem olhou os papéis, parecia estar procurando alguma coisa. Caíque, por sua vez, pensava se contava sobre o defeito no carro.

– Você podia ter me avisado antes - disse ao tio.

– E atrapalhar seu passeio romântico? - devolveu irônico. – Que é? Estava querendo dar uma festa aqui?

– Ah, me poupe! - zangou-se e se levantou.

Jonas riu dele e se aproximou do local onde até então ele estava.

– Vou jantar fora com a Solange - ele informou, mexendo nas gavetas.

– Bom passeio - disse simplesmente e saiu.

Seguiu então para seu quarto, mas, antes de dormir, ele ainda teve ânimo de consultar preços de alianças na Internet.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Dessa vez quem me ajudou com o capítulo foi a Alessandra Lelê. Valeu, Lelê!_

_Estão acompanhando? Então, comentem, por favor! ^_^_

_É só clicar no botão abaixo, não precisa ser cadastrado.  
_


	9. Esquecido

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 9: Esquecido**

Não era tão tarde, mas Caíque já estava em seu quarto, descansando. Estirado na cama, com os pés apoiados no chão, ouvia um CD da renomada cantora de _New Age_, Enya. Esticando o braço, fitou a grossa aliança prateada no dedo. Sorriu ao lembrar da expressão contente de Jussara há alguns dias, na ocasião da entrega. Livrando-se dos chinelos, se acomodou melhor.

Fazia quase um ano que tinham se conhecido e, trazendo à memória os tantos momentos que compartilharam, gostou da ideia de já terem uma boa história juntos. Não que sua vida fosse ruim antes de Jussara, era apenas, por sua atual perspectiva, muito rotineira, sem nada que o empolgasse e até um pouco vazia. O namoro mudou inteiramente seu cotidiano, despejando cores novas em seu cenário e estava satisfeito com isso.

Porém, se sentia um tanto temeroso com as mudanças que muito em breve aconteceriam, sobretudo, no que dizia respeito aonde iriam morar. Gostava de morar com o tio, o que era bem vantajoso, mas não poderia viver com Jussara ali. Além disso, quando pensava na questão do casamento, se sentia bastante inseguro ainda. Sozinho sabia que conseguia se virar, mesmo nunca tendo estado por conta própria antes, mas uma vida a dois lhe parecia algo bem mais complicado.

Gostaria de poder dar uma vida boa para Jussara, assim como seu pai proporcionara a sua mãe, mas a realidade era que tinha poucas reservas financeiras até então. Pensava se o salário que recebia com o trabalho no centro seria o bastante ou se precisaria de um emprego extra. Não ganhava pouco, mas gastava muito com roupas e viagens, afinal, não havia porque economizar já que não pretendia se casar.

Inspirando fundo, deixou esses pensamentos de lado quando sua faixa musical preferida iniciou. Virando-se na cama, fechou os olhos desfrutando do som relaxante, imaginando-se junto à namorada. Até que não era ruim estar apaixonado.

Dali dois dias, iriam visitar um aquário na cidade de Santos. Torcia para que o tempo estivesse bom, e assim pudessem aproveitar a praia também. Subitamente, pensou que nunca vira Jussara de _short_, mini-saia ou coisa parecida, então ficou na dúvida se ela usava roupas desse tipo.

– Minha gatinha deve ter umas pernas lindas - falou baixo, com um estreito sorriso nos lábios.

Ainda por algum tempo, ele permaneceu pensando no passeio até que acabou dormindo, ao som da música. Contudo apenas por poucas horas seu sono foi tranqüilo, porque pelo resto da noite os pesadelos o incomodaram.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Eram quase seis da manhã. Jussara olhava para a mochila em cima da mesa, repassando mentalmente tudo que pensava em levar.

– Mas vocês vão voltar hoje, né? - perguntou dona Estela, com um semblante preocupado.

– Claro. A gente nem tem onde ficar lá? E eu não sou de passar a noite fora de casa, né?

– Pelo menos... - retrucou sem disfarçar o descontentamento.

Alheia ao estado de nervos da mãe, Jussara continuou concentrada na arrumação e comentou distraída:

– A previsão do tempo disse que vai ter sol, mas não _tá_ parecendo... está meio frio.

– É porque ainda é muito cedo... Mas você disse que nem ia entrar no mar. Mudou de ideia?

– Ah, na hora eu vejo.

Escorada na quina da mesa, Estela estralou os dedos, um gesto típico de quando estava nervosa.

– Por que não combinamos de ir todos no clube? - ela sugeriu, mas sabia que a filha não mudaria de ideia, ao menos, não naquela hora.

– Podemos marcar sim, mas fica pra próxima - Jussara respondeu, confirmando sua expectativa. –Nem é tanto pela praia, é mais para conhecer o aquário. Você sabe que eu sempre quis ir lá.

– É, eu sei...

Levantando o rosto, a jovem olhou na direção da mãe, percebendo então sua expressão apreensiva.

– Mãe, é só um passeio!

– Mas na praia, né? Foi-se o tempo que ir na praia era passeio decente, em família. Além do que as praias andam sujas que só. E pior, só tem gente seminua se exibindo e se pegando.

– Que exagero - comentou com descaso.

– Sei... Você sozinha com ele lá. Isso não vai prestar, Jussara - alertou preocupada.

– _Ué_, mas a gente sai junto direto. Não _tô_ entendendo o motivo de toda essa preocupação.

– Isso é diferente. Você sabe... Não se faz de desentendida, não. Você de regatinha, barriguinha de fora, shortinho. Ele só de bermuda... - e balançou a cabeça, numa negação inconformada.

– Nada a ver, mãe. O Caíque já está avisado sobre isso. Não vai acontecer nada.

– Pois eu estou contando com isso! - exclamou de pronto. – E falei o mesmo umas mil vezes pro seu pai ontem.

– Ai que horror! Estão achando o que? Que vamos ficar "pelados em Santos" - satirizou e deu risada.

Estela riu com ela, mas logo voltou a encará-la, séria.

– Você se cuida, hein!

Jussara balançou a cabeça em afirmação, rindo um pouco ainda.

– Ah é, falta as pilhas da máquina! - falou e saiu apressada rumo a seu quarto, deixando Estela sentada à mesa, ainda com a mesma expressão apreensiva, remexendo na fruteira à sua frente.

Dentro em pouco, Jussara estava de volta.

– Qualquer coisa, liga - ela recomendou, quando a jovem passou atrás de si, indo em direção à mochila novamente.

– Ligo sim. Ligo assim que a gente chegar lá.

– Isso.

– Então está tudo aqui. Vem, vamos orar. Para que o Senhor nos proteja, nos livre de acidentes e nos traga de volta direitinho - disse e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de sua mãe e estendeu as mãos a ela.

Prontamente, Estela fechou os olhos e começou a orar:

– Pai Eterno, Senhor Deus do Universo, cuide desses dois jovens, proteja-os de acidentes, de assaltos, de todo o mau. Que tudo corra bem. Abençoe o relacionamento deles, dê discernimento pra a Jussara. Que ela não perca de vista seus mandamentos e aquilo que te agrada. Que ela _não se desvie nem para esquerda, nem para a direita_. Pai Eterno, cuida do meu coração também, me dá calma para que eu possa ser fortaleza pro meu marido. Entregamos nas suas mãos a nossa filha. E cremos na sua proteção. É em nome de Jesus que oramos, _Amém_.

– _Amém_ - Jussara confirmou, surpresa em perceber o quanto a mãe estava preocupada. Ficou pensativa uns instantes então, apertando a mão da mãe entre as suas, falou: – Fica tranqüila. Não é depois de grande que eu vou deixar de ouvir seus conselhos.

– Eu sei... - suspirou fundo. – É que com a sua irmã eu não ficava assim. O Ronaldo estava afastado da igreja na época que eles namoraram, mas ele já tinha aceitado Jesus e até se batizado. Além disso, conhecíamos os pais dele. Com o Caíque a história é toda outra. Mas tudo bem...

– Ah, não fica assim, mãe. Deus estará de olho na gente.

Estela assentiu com os olhos. Depois de ter orado, se sentia mais calma e imaginava que havia conseguido conscientizar a filha dos riscos.

– _Tá _bom, espero que se divirtam - ela falou então, não queria estragar o passeio dela.

– Isso com certeza!

Naquele momento, as duas ouviram uma breve buzinada lá fora.

– Ele chegou! Leva essa pra mim, mãe - pediu, estendendo à ela uma sacola menor.

Ao saírem da casa, encontraram o ruivo à espera ao lado do carro. Ele vestia uma bermuda de brim, camiseta e um moletom, aberto na frente.

– Oi, amor! - Jussara saudou, ainda na porta de entrada, com um sorriso enorme.

Então ela foi em direção a ele, carregando aquela mochila pelas alças, suspensa pouca coisa do chão, na frente do corpo. Ele se aproximou, sorrindo também e, ao se achegarem, trocaram um beijo rápido. Dona Estela veio logo atrás da filha.

– Oi! Deixa que eu levo - ele tomou a mochila de suas mãos. – Oi, dona Estela - cumprimentou a mãe dela com um beijo no rosto.

– Bom dia, Caíque. Tudo bem?

– Está sim. E com a senhora?

– Na santa paz do Senhor.

Ele assentiu com os olhos e então veio até o carro. Depois de pegar a sacola menor com a mãe, Jussara fez o mesmo.

– Esse é nosso lanche - ela disse a ele, vendo-o ajeitar a mochila no banco de trás.

– Beleza... Então podemos ir? - ele perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça.

Aproximando-se um pouco, Estela perguntou à filha:

– Não esqueceu nada?

– Eu acho que não - respondeu e, deixando a sacola no carro, voltou para perto da mãe. – Tchau! - despediu-se, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

– Tchau, que Deus te proteja - murmurou e demorou um pouco para soltá-la.

– Tchau, dona Estela! - Caíque se despediu também com um beijo no rosto dela.

– Tchau. Caíque, cuida dela, hein!

– Pode deixar. Trago ela de volta antes de escurecer, não precisa se preocupar.

Assim que os dois se acomodaram, Estela veio até o carro e pela janela do lado do passageiro, falou ao ruivo:

– E traz ela de volta do jeito que está indo, hein! Sem faltar nenhum pedaço.

Caíque apenas riu e Jussara corou violentamente com o comentário.

– Até... - ele falou, não parecia ter entendido a indireta.

– Até mais tarde. Que o Senhor os acompanhe.

– _Amém!_ - os dois disseram em uníssono.

Jussara acenou para a mãe, que retribuiu o gesto e continuou no portão por algum tempo, e depois entrou.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque deu uma olhada de esguelha para a namorada. Ela também estava usando um moletom de zíper; por cima de uma regata e um _short_, que era, sem dúvida, a peça mais curta que já a vira usar. Nos primeiros minutos do percurso, a conversa deles foi a de se inteirar do que haviam feito durante a semana, até que ele mudou de assunto, ao comentar:

– Olha aí o sol. O dia vai ser bom!

– É o que _tá _parecendo.

– De shortinho _jeans_... - ele gracejou e, se não fosse um motorista disciplinado, teria cedido ao desejo de dar um apertão na coxa dela.

– _Ué,_ e daí? Queria que eu viesse como?

– Assim mesmo! E espero que o sol lá esteja de rachar. Ah, é: crente usa biquíni?

– Não, crente entra no mar de roupa - satirizou, fazendo-o rir e em seguida o acompanhando.

– Mas eu já ouvi dizer que tem crente que não vai na praia.

– É, mas não é o meu caso. Lá em casa, a gente gosta de piscina, viu? No verão vamos no clube direto. Ah, falando nisso: acredita que a minha mãe queria que a gente fosse no clube, ao invés de ir pra praia?

– No clube? Sério? Ai, ia ser estranho - ele ficou imaginando. – Sua mãe de maiô, seu pai de sunga, eu, você... _Ih_ credo, _tô _fora!

– Que bobeira, até parece que somos uns alienígenas. Qualquer dia desses vou te levar num acampamento, lá da igreja.

– Ah sim, meu amor, mal posso esperar - escarneceu ele. – Nem a tapa!

– Por quê? Assim você ia ver que somos pessoas normais.

– Eu acredito em você. Não preciso "ver pra crer" não, que nem o Pedro - respondeu provocativo.

– Não é o Pedro que precisa ver para crer. É o Tomé! - esbravejou, mas logo voltou a rir e depois retomou: – Mas a minha mãe falou isso porque ficou com medo da gente ficar se pegando lá. Cada ideia...

Caíque abriu a boca para responder, mas tendo ficado indeciso, não disse nada, então Jussara continuou:

– Eu disse pra ela que era mais pelo aquário.

– É... - ele achou melhor concordar, apesar da dúvida.

Reparando no trânsito intenso rumo a baixada santista, Caíque comentou, um tanto preocupado:

– Ih, será que todo mundo teve a mesma ideia?

– É mesmo, né?

Não chegaram tão rápido quanto esperavam, mas nem tão tarde também. Seguiram para o famoso aquário, onde almoçaram e assistiram a um show de golfinhos. Jussara parecia uma criança e Caíque gostou de vê-la tão contente. Não imaginava que ela fosse se divertir tanto.

Por volta das duas da tarde, foram caminhar ao longo da calçada da praia. Andaram bastante, mas como o sol estava forte ainda, decidiram arrumar um lugar na areia. Assim, voltaram ao carro e pegaram o guarda-sol e outras coisas.

Um tanto depois, Caíque, sem camisa, tirou o calçado e esticou o corpo na toalha estendida, enquanto Jussara se sentou sobre os joelhos, ao lado dele.

– É melhor você passar mais protetor, Caíque. Já está vermelho que nem um pimentão - sugeriu e se adiantou a pegar o produto.

– Você também - ele retrucou e, erguendo o corpo, deitou a cabeça na perna dela.

Ela afastou-lhe a franja e deu um beijinho em sua testa. Ele continuou lá, tranquilo, com os olhos fechados, então sentiu o frescor do creme em seu rosto.

– A gente não vai entrar na água? - ele perguntou.

– Se tivesse falado antes, eu teria me trocado lá no aquário.

– Mas por que tinha que ser lá?

– É que o banheiro de lá era mais limpinho.

– Fresca... Você também nem pra vim de biquíni.

– A gente nem sabia se ia ter sol - justificou-se calma, ainda o acariciando no rosto.

– Mesmo assim - resmungou e depois ficou olhando para ela.

– O que foi?

Sem dizer nada, ele ergueu um dos braços e levou a mão para trás do pescoço dela, puxando-a para um beijo demorado. Foi ela quem deu fim ao enlace, afastando o rosto devagar.

Caíque levantou o corpo então e se sentou de frente com ela, que desviou a atenção para guardar o protetor solar. Ele se atentou a vermelhidão de seu colo e braços e também ao volume dos seios, bem delineado por causa da regata justa. Aproximando-se um pouco mais, acariciou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a o encarar com isso. Sustentou o olhar dela por um tempo, até que selou seus lábios de leve. Depois, descendo novamente os olhos para o corpo esbelto junto a si, ficou totalmente fascinado.

Jussara, sem desconfiar da repentina quietude dele, não notou a intensidade daquele olhar sobre si, e devolveu a carícia, mexendo de novo na franja do cabelo do rapaz, que logo jogou a cabeça de lado, afastando os fios lisos do olho, num gesto que para ela, era sempre gracioso. Ela sorria quando, de súbito, Caíque agarrou sua cintura e tomou-lhe os lábios com certa força. Apesar da surpresa, correspondeu-o normalmente, mas, de repente, se espantou ao sentir as mãos dele deslizarem por seu tronco, numa carícia desconcertante e até ousada.

Um tanto agoniada, e quase sem ar, Jussara escapou do beijo, abaixando a cabeça. E ficou constrangida ao levantar o rosto e perceber que Caíque a encarava de um jeito que nunca tinha feito antes. Abalada, pretendia afastar-se, mas ele a puxou de volta para outro beijo voraz.

Trêmula, diante da inesperada situação, não conseguiu reagir de imediato. Arrastando para o lado a alça de sua regata, ele abandonou seus lábios e lhe beijou o ombro exposto. Com o corpo do rapaz colado ao seu e sendo abraçada por ele, Jussara arfou, aflita e tensa, ao mesmo tempo em que Caíque escorregou uma das mãos pela parte interna de suas coxas. Com isso, ela reagiu enfim, e num gesto brusco, deteve a mão dele.

– Não... - balbuciou, empurrando-o levemente para trás.

Caíque a encarou com total estranheza.

– Que foi? - ele perguntou, realmente sem entender o porquê daquela reação.

– Como o que foi? Menos né... A gente já conversou sobre isso.

– Espera, espera, espera! - rebateu naquele tom briguento bem típico dele. – A gente conversou sobre o que?

– ...que não vamos ter relação antes de casar, _ué_.

– Que? - exclamou ouriçado, fazendo Jussara o encarar com espanto. – Você não falou nada disso não! - reclamou cheio de razão.

Pensativa, Jussara se recordou então que, de fato, deixara este assunto para outra ocasião quando conversaram e lamentou amargamente por isso.

– É verdade, mas eu devia ter te falado antes - ela murmurou. – Mas mesmo assim a questão é essa - anunciou muito séria.

– Como é que é? Nada de... Ah, Jussara, dá um tempo! - bronqueou ele. – Deixa de ser antiquada! Não somos crianças, né!

– Isso não tem nada a ver com idade. Além disso, não achei que se importasse, já que manteve abstinência por tanto tempo.

– É, mas antes não tinha nenhuma mulher na minha vida!

– Ah me desculpa, Caíque, por não ter falado. Foi falha minha mesmo.

Ele balançou a cabeça um tanto aborrecido.

– Mas você também tem que querer ser sempre tão certinha... Ninguém mais liga pra isso! - argumentou tentando manter a calma.

– Não é questão de eu querer ser certinha. Acontece que sexo fora do casamento é pecado - anunciou com a mesma seriedade.

– Pecado! - ele repetiu, espantado, mas logo desacreditou. – Ah pára! Isso não tem nada a ver. Faz parte da nossa natureza. Adultério sim é pecado, sexo não.

– Sexo não é pecado mesmo. Só que o sexo deve ser feito entre pessoas casadas. Isso é bem claro na Bíblia - afirmou convicta.

– Lá vem você... Isso é ridículo! Hoje em dia, todo mundo faz quando bem entende. Pecado... Pecado uma ova! - desatou indignado e extremamente aborrecido.

– É sim! - revidou enérgica. – E daí que todo mundo faz? Isso só mostra o quanto os valores morais andam esquecidos. Pode até ser comum, mas não é nada certo não!

– Pois bem vinda ao mundo real, querida! - rebateu com escárnio e exaltado.

Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes.

Jussara notou que a pequena discussão atraíra a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor. Algumas tentavam disfarçar o riso. Isso a deixou um tanto envergonhada e se sentiu horrível por submeter Caíque a essa situação.

Num tom bem mais contido, Caíque perguntou:

– Mas, Ju, que mal há nisso? Eu te amo... é normal, eu sentir vontade de estar com você desse jeito.

– Eu sei, Caíque. Mas tem que esperar casar.

– Mas vai demorar - reclamou num tom de pirraça.

– Se for um problema, temos um problema, porque eu não vou abrir mão disso! - ela voltou a se exaltar.

– Ai, é demais pra minha cabeça. Pra que tanto radicalismo com uma coisa tão normal?

– Normal? Banalizada, você quer dizer! Mas não é pra ser assim. É algo especial, único, que nunca se repetirá. Não entendo por que as coisas foram ficar relaxadas desse jeito - o inconformismo era nítido em sua voz.

– Quanto romantismo... Você parece viver no século passado. Não vai me dizer que usa cinto de castidade?

– Pára! - ela deu um tapinha no peito dele. – Caíque, é sério!

– _Tô _vendo - ele segurou a mão dela próxima a si. – _Tá_, calma. Essa é a regra então?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Mas que bobagem...

– Não é! - reclamou entre os dentes, nervosa. Soltando-se dele, cruzou os braços. – Pra quem não ligava, você _tá_ fazendo muita questão.

– _Tá_ bom! Chega disso. Essa sua cara _tá_ fazendo eu me sentir um tarado. Vai, some com esse bico. Já entendi o recado.

Ela o encarou uns instantes e então não conseguiu segurar um riso.

– Delicado - ironizou.

Caíque ficou aliviado em vê-la sorrir, o passeio estava sendo tão agradável. A última coisa que iria querer era sair dali brigado com ela.

– Você é muito estranha, sabia? - disse e deitou na toalha apenas perto dela e depois de um tempo perguntou: – Quer dizer que isso é bíblico?

– É sim.

– Eu devia saber.

– Se quiser eu te monstro onde está.

– Essa eu vou querer ver, mas não agora, outra hora.

Jussara assentiu e, mais uma vez, deu graças a Deus pelo desfecho das coisas. Tudo poderia ter se complicado muito mais. Além disso, Caíque não parecia ter ficado tão bravo.

Assim, o resto do dia transcorreu normal, já que não voltaram ao assunto. Lá pelas cinco da tarde, eles pegaram a estrada e antes das oito, estavam cada qual em sua casa.

_CONTINUA... _

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_[Eu, Paulo] rogo-vos pois, irmãos, pela compaixão de Deus, que apresenteis os vossos corpos como um sacrifício vivo, santo e agradável a Deus, que é o vosso culto racional. E não vos conformeis a este mundo, mas transformai-vos pela renovação da vossa mente, para que experimenteis qual seja a boa, agradável, e perfeita vontade de Deus.  
_**Romanos 12:1-2**

_E aí? Estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, deixem comentários! É só clicar no link abaixo e não precisa ter cadastro._

_Agradeço a Junior Rasec, pela grande ajuda! E também, mais uma vez, a Josiane Veiga!_

**NOTAS:  
**Passagens bíblicas relacionadas:  
Gênesis 2:24 / Êxodo 20:14 / Levítico 21:14  
Mateus 19:1-12 / Atos 15:28-29 / 1 Coríntios 6:18 / Gálatas 5:19-21

Em algumas traduções do Novo Testamento, o termo grego "_porneia_" que significa, entre outras coisas, "fornicação" (isto é, o ato de praticar relações sexuais ilícitas) aparece como prostituição, imoralidade sexual ou impureza.

Quanto a questão do sexo entre os jovens, cabe ressaltar que, mesmo aqui no Brasil, coisa de um século atrás, divórcios não eram tão freqüentes e muito menos adolescentes praticando sexo. Também na época em que o Novo Testamento foi escrito, **este cenário não existia**, tanto que na primeira carta aos Coríntios vemos Paulo aconselhando pais quanto a casar suas filhas (1 Coríntios 7). A relevância disso é que, pode parecer que a Bíblia só traga diretrizes à pessoas casadas, contudo, as passagens citadas acima, deixam claro o caráter pecaminoso das relações sexuais ilícitas. E por ilícitas entenda-se: antes do casamento, adultério ou entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Algumas pessoas alegam que a ordenança bíblica quanto a **responsabilidade** de manter-se virgem cabe apenas às mulheres. Discordo desse raciocínio com base no casal _**Isaque**_ e _**Rebeca**_, que constituem o ideal bíblico de um casamento: o pai busca uma noiva para o filho (os dois são virgens), eles se conhecem, se apaixonam, se casam e vivem juntos pelo resto de suas vidas (Gênesis 24, 27). No caso de Boaz, ele tinha maioridade e aceitou Rute em casamento porque ela era viúva, portanto, podia casar-se novamente.

Por fim, além de ser um ponto importante para a vida espiritual, a **abstinência sexual** de **solteiros**, poderia ser uma forma bastante viável na prevenção de doenças como a AIDS.


	10. Desperto

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 10: Desperto**

Jussara penteava os cabelos com uma expressão abatida, sentada sobre os joelhos em sua cama, sua mãe estava ali com ela.

– Eu avisei, parecia até que eu _tava_ adivinhando. Praia não é como ir num shopping... tem todo um apelo sensual.

– É... - a moça concordou meio chateada. – Mas graças a Deus não aconteceu nada.

– Com certeza. Agora, vai dormir, já é tarde. Amanhã tem que levantar cedo de novo, tem muito trabalho lá na igreja.

– _Tá_ bom - disse e se ergueu para pegar as cobertas.

Levemente preocupada, dona Estela deixou o quarto. Não que estivesse assim tão escandalizada com o que ouvira da filha, apenas não pôde deixar de pensar que Caíque, dali em diante, fosse começar a perturbá-la com a questão sexual.

Pensamento semelhante inquietou Jussara quando ela se lembrou do ocorrido, após se deitar. Sozinha, no escuro do quarto, foi impossível não recordar do momento de maior tensão daquela tarde, e chegou a estremecer com a lembrança dos lábios vorazes de Caíque.

Algo natural sendo que o amava tanto, mas buscou se convencer de que sofrera um assédio e que era sob essa perspectiva que precisava pensar no assunto, sem se sentir ansiosa ou empolgada. Claro que era muito bom saber que ele a desejava, mas queria que tudo acontecesse no tempo devido. Se Caíque começasse a pressioná-la naquele sentido, talvez a relação ficasse conturbada.

Antes de cair no sono, ela fez uma prece rápida a Deus, pedindo que isso não viesse a acontecer.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um pouco depois, o casal Fernandez, em seu quarto, conversava sobre o namoro da filha.

– Mas como ela _tá_? - indagou João.

– Ficou meio assustada, mas disse que ele entendeu depois.

– Será, hein?

– Acho que sim.

O homem ponderou um pouco. Ele e a esposa estavam sentados na cama de casal, com as pernas esticadas, ambos olhando à frente, para a TV ligada, de modo que não se encaravam.

– Complicado isso - retomou o pai –, e ele não comenta nada de querer ir na igreja?

– Ela diz que não. Mas dá pra ver que ele anda mais receptivo.

– Sei não, pra mim, ele só tem sido respeitoso. Mas ter respeito não é o mesmo que aceitar.

– É verdade.

– Você acha que isso vai vingar?

– Eu já estive mais segura, mas agora fiquei meio ressabiada.

João voltou a ficar pensativo, então perguntou:

– Ela falou pra ele que, se ele não se converter, não tem casamento?

– Parece que não - revelou com desânimo, o marido voltou o rosto em sua direção.

– Isso é sério - alertou ele. – Não é certo ficar adiando essa conversa. Ainda mais se ele for começar a insistir nessa coisa das relações...

– Eu sei. Mas também - hesitou um pouco – não dá pra ser tão radical assim.

– Estela... - falou num tom de advertência.

– Ela não vai ser maluca de casar com ele mesmo assim. Vamos esperar e confiar em Deus.

– Casar mesmo assim, não. Nem pesar. Como pai eu não vou deixar. Faço valer minha autoridade - declarou convicto.

– Então é bom a gente começar a orar, João, porque a minha intuição de mãe me diz que a Jussara vai querer ficar com ele de qualquer jeito.

– Vira essa boca pra lá... Que é isso, a Ju? Quem melhor que ela pra entender que um casamento desse não vale? Não tem sentido estar casado perante a lei pra quem é de Deus - o tom dele não se elevara em momento algum, mas sua apreensão era nítida.

– Eu sei... mas ela gosta demais dele e nunca namorou tão sério assim antes.

– Mesmo assim. De que adianta gostar? Não tem como dar certo.

Cansada, Estela se deitou. João desligou a televisão e logo, se deitou também. Permaneceram quietos por alguns instantes.

– Mas será que não estamos sendo muito pessimistas? - foi Estela quem falou. – O Caíque pode aceitar Jesus a qualquer momento, e daí acabou o drama. É o que eu falo: temos que dobrar o joelho em oração e confiar no Senhor.

– Isso sim. Se Deus juntar os dois, aí tudo bem.

– É... vamos deixar nas mãos de Deus. Ele sabe o que faz.

– _Amém_.

Encostando-se ao marido, Estela fechou os olhos. Suas palavras exprimiam fé, mas seu coração estava bem apertado.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No dia seguinte ao passeio na praia, Caíque acordou tarde. Preparava seu café da manhã quando trouxe à mente a discussão com Jussara sobre sexo. Até então, tudo lhe parecia um pouco hilário, mas ao refletir melhor, acabou se inquietando ao pensar então que ela só podia ser virgem.

– Será? - falou consigo.

Ele mantinha castidade, contudo, não era mais virgem. Na época em que namorou Ana Luiza, os jovens não estavam tão precoces e ávidos pela primeira transa, e quando os dois começavam a falar do assunto, o namoro acabou. Assim, sua primeira vez aconteceu, cerca de um ano depois, com uma mulher mais velha que ele, numa festa na sede de uma seita que freqüentara.

Daquela experiência, ele se lembrava que o ato em si não foi ruim, estava sóbrio inclusive. O problema foi a pessoa consigo. E talvez tenha sido por causa dessa experiência, desprovida de sentimentos, que ele adquiriu uma certa repulsa ao sexo, a ponto de suportar a abstinência. Mas agora a situação era bem diferente, estava apaixonado, era correspondido e se sentia muito atraído pela namorada.

"_Tá, mas e daí se ela for mesmo? Melhor pra mim!"_ ele pensou.

No entanto, saber daquele detalhe o deixou agitado. Precisava se inteirar melhor dos costumes de Jussara e ver se não poderiam conciliar as coisas, porque a ideia de um momento de intimidade com ela, sendo ela virgem, definitivamente atiçou a libido adormecida dele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque acompanhava Jussara num churrasco promovido pela empresa em que ela trabalhava, numa chácara a poucos quilômetros da capital. Era um sábado ensolarado.

Fazia alguns dias que eles tinham conversado sobre sexualidade. Dessa conversa, Caíque concluiu que a alegação dela - de que sexo fora do casamento era pecado - era um exagero e um conceito ultrapassado. Pensava que conseguiria demovê-la da resolução, mas ela se mostrou irredutível. Para não criar caso, se viu obrigado a aceitar. Não ficara convencido de que fosse necessariamente uma regra, contudo, não havia porque fazer da questão um drama, sendo que ele nem tinha uma vida sexual ativa antes.

Além disso, mesmo que não tivesse se excedido tanto no dia da praia, percebera que, depois daquilo, Jussara ficara estranha com ele, como quem tivesse adquirido um certo temor. Os encontros ficaram mais espaçados e chegou a pensar que ela estivesse o evitando. Só agora, muitos dias depois, as coisas pareciam ter voltado à normalidade, para seu alívio, e queria que continuassem assim.

Próximo a uma mesa, alheio à conversa dos jovens junto a si, Caíque fitou a namorada alguns passos adiante. Estava linda, usando uma bermuda social e uma blusinha de malha, com o cabelo metade preso metade solto e calçando uma sandália rasteirinha. Tinha um sorriso despreocupado nos lábios, enquanto escolhia algumas frutas.

Encará-la acabou deixando-o enlevado. E quando percebeu pensamentos pouco apropriados o rondando, desviou o olhar.

– Quer melancia? - ele ouviu a voz dela bem perto, nem percebera sua aproximação, mas disfarçou a surpresa.

– Quero - respondeu calmo. Pensou que ela fosse lhe entregar o prato que tinha consigo, mas, ao invés disso, ela levou o pedaço de fruta a sua boca. Saboreou encarando-a nos olhos, intrigado se melancia podia ser tão doce como seu paladar fez parecer.

Jussara mordiscou depois o mesmo pedaço, em seguida, lhe estendeu a fruta novamente, mas, dessa vez, ele não quis. Alcançou o pedaço, colocou-o de volta no prato e deixou tudo na mesa ao lado. Então puxou-a contra si e tomou seus lábios num beijo.

Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, correspondendo-o, ela sorriu dentro do beijo. Caíque deduziu, diante deste gesto, que ela não parecia ciente de sua exaltação. Isso foi uma prova de que reconquistara sua confiança e serviu como incentivo para que buscasse se conter, ainda que um desejo indomável o corroesse por dentro.

Desvencilhando os braços de volta do corpo dela, se afastou um pouco, porém não se furtou de um gracejo:

– Não sei qual das duas é mais gostosa.

Jussara deu um tapinha no braço dele e riu levemente.

– Não quer comer mais nada? - ela perguntou.

– Não.

– Então vamos lá fora jogar um pouco de vôlei com o pessoal? - sugeriu amena, ao que ele assentiu com um gesto.

Disputaram uma partida contra uma dupla e venceram, depois, ficaram só brincando num grupo em roda. O sol forte os fez suarem bastante. Serviu de distração para Caíque, contudo ele ainda se sentia angustiado.

Cerca de uma hora depois, estava junto de Jussara, sob uma árvore. Ela deitada de barriga para cima, sobre suas pernas e ele recostado na árvore. Caíque ficou enrolando nos dedos uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos de Jussara, quieto, com os pensamentos dispersos, até que um inspirar mais ruidoso dela o fez baixar a vista em sua direção. Notou que ela parecia ter caído no sono; depois do almoço e do exercício físico, devia estar mesmo exausta.

Observou a silhueta esguia e a delicadeza da pele clara, de uma maciez invejável. Os trajes realçavam-lhe as formas. Os cabelos estavam soltos agora, adornando o semblante tranqüilo. Em suma, um aspecto saudável e no auge da beleza.

A vontade de tocar e acariciar aquele corpo bonito era quase irresistível, nem sabia como estava conseguindo se conter. Estreitou os olhos no volume dos seios e logo, sentiu um formigar nas mãos. Abandonou os fios finos e deixou a mão suspensa no ar bem acima do busto dela. Sentia-se em febre e hipnotizado, prestes a ceder ao desejo, mas retraiu o braço e fechou os olhos quando a cena dela acuada com seu avanço na praia, se imprimiu nítida em sua mente.

"Que situação ingrata..." - ele pensou consigo.

Se a formalidade de sua união era apenas uma questão de tempo, por que não podiam transar? ele se indagava, meio revoltado diante dos valores dela. E quanto mais ouvia que sexo antes do casamento não era permitido, mais se sentia atiçado. Foi então que um raio de sol fez brilhar a aliança em seu dedo. Fitou o anel uns instantes e aquele símbolo de compromisso serviu para fortalecer sua determinação de não ceder ao instinto sexual.

Depois de um suspirar resignado, a excitação amansou. O sol reconfortante aquecia o começo de tarde, uns bons minutos se passaram. Caíque escorou a cabeça no tronco e por pouco não caiu no sono também, mas ao sentir Jussara se mexer, abriu os olhos em tempo de vê-la acordando.

– Oi... - ela falou num tom baixo. – Eu dormi?

Ele alcançou-lhe a mão e beijou-a carinhosamente nos dedos, antes de responder:

– Um pouco.

Ela lhe sorriu e ficou uns instantes olhando para ele.

– Já quer ir embora? - perguntou então.

Caíque ponderou. Uma vez que sua mente insistia em atormentá-lo por causa dos dotes físicos dela e, tendo que se limitar em contemplá-los somente, era mais sensato não ficarem apenas os dois em lugares quase sem movimento.

– Acho melhor.

Ela se endireitou e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Então _vamo_ - chamou-o, erguendo o corpo.

Caíque esperou ela se levantar e depois estendeu uma mão a ela, que o puxou em seguida.

– Foi legal, né? - ela quis saber.

– Foi sim. Legal esse lugar.

– Também achei.

Depois de terem pego suas coisas, seguiram abraçados até o carro. Jussara se queixou que ele estava muito quieto, como se algo o preocupasse, mas ele assegurou que estava tudo bem.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na noite daquele dia, Jussara, no computador, passava rápido a vista por algumas fotos dela e Caíque. Até que se deteve em uma, por causa de um detalhe, captado de imediato: a camisa dele um pouco mais aberta que de costume, deixando à mostra o peito claro.

"_Ele é tão lindo_." ela pensou. "_E vai ser o meu marido!_"

Olhou para a aliança no dedo e sua mente divagou em sonhos, imaginando como seria seu casamento; pensou no vestido, nos convites, na festa. Sorrindo contente, desligou o computador.

Livrando-se dos chinelos, veio se deitar. Fechou os olhos, se espreguiçando. A ideia de Caíque como seu marido lhe fazia pensar no momento em que se entregaria a ele no ato de amor. Ultimamente, vinha pensando muito nisso. E, desde o dia na praia, uma certa expectativa despertou e cresceu nela.

Estava satisfeita com o namoro e sempre dava graças a Deus por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer Caíque. Mas ficava temerosa quando pensava que a conversão dele estava demorando. E mesmo que ele estivesse mais ameno, ainda não dava mostras de querer abraçar o cristianismo como religião e estilo de vida.

"Mas claro que até lá, vai dar tudo certo." - afirmou a si mesma e adormeceu pouco depois.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque estava na sala, sentado no chão, junto à mesinha de centro, fazendo umas contas, quando ouviu risos e uma conversa carregada de gracejos. Envergou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

– Ah, você está aí, Caíque?

Era seu tio ele estava com Solange abraçada a ele. Encarou os dois com certa desconfiança.

– Estão vindo de onde? - perguntou curioso.

– De uma noitada! - respondeu Jonas e seu tom denunciava certa embriaguez.

Desconcertado, Caíque ficou atento ao modo como os dois se abraçavam.

"_Esses dois fazendo essas coisas? enquanto eu..."_ - pensou ele inconformado.

Num ímpeto, ele se ergueu e foi para seu quarto, bufando. Assim não pôde ver que quando Jonas puxou Solange consigo e despencaram no sofá. Ela, rindo deliciada, selou os lábios dele, seu querido amante.

No quarto, Caíque ficou indignado com a situação. Inquieto estralava os dedos, a mente num turbilhão e, nesse exato instante, seu celular tocou.

– Alô! - atendeu nem ver quem era, mal-humorado.

"_Oi? Tudo bem?"_ - Jussara indagou do outro lado da linha.

– Mais ou menos. O que é?

"_Quer que eu ligue depois?" - _respondeu acuada_._

– Não. Pode falar - devolveu um pouco mais brando.

"_Amanhã não vou poder ir te encontrar. Vai ter um almoço lá na igreja, estão precisando de toda a ajuda disponível."_

– Mas você não está disponível! - ele berrou a plenos pulmões.

"_Mas, Caíque, é importante."_

– Mais importante que eu? - ele apelou.

"_Não fala assim... Olha, a gente marca um passeio na semana que vem."_

– Deixa eu entender. Não vamos nos ver a semana inteira? - cobrou exaltado. – Há quantas décadas não nos vemos mesmo?

"_Pra ser bem exata: menos de uma, já que não tem nem quinze dias. Mas eu sei, amor, por favor, não briga comigo. Eu tentei de tudo mesmo."_

– Mas que droga! _Tá _bom! Tchau! - num ato imaturo, ele encerrou a ligação.

Tremendo de raiva, apertou o celular entre os dedos. Ficou parado no meio do quarto um tempo, até que inspirou fundo, tentando reordenar as ideias.

– Droga! - praguejou e muito aborrecido, se sentou diante do computador.

Ficou ali um tempo, pensativo, então começou a escrever um _e-mail_ para Jussara, se desculpando. Mas então caiu em si e passou a mão no telefone e ligou para ela.

– Oi, sou eu...

"_Fala, amor."_ - ela respondeu.

– Não estou num bom dia. Desculpa.

"_Sem problema, eu imaginei. Além do que eu também queria te ver."_

– Eu sei - disse com os olhos na tela e, em seguida, ficou completamente quieto, atento a uma propaganda, na lateral da página da Internet.

"_Caíque?"_

– Fala...

"_Tudo bem?"_

– _Tá_... Então, era isso.

"_Certo, eu vou sair agora. Mais tarde te ligo. Pode ser?"_

– Pode... Beijo.

"_Beijo e fica com Deus."_

No canto da tela, estava um anúncio provocante que fisgou a atenção dele. Permaneceu vários instantes com os olhos, fitos na pequena imagem, então acabou clicando nela. Em pouco tempo se achava navegando por uma galeria de imagens, com garotas em poses sensuais.

Gastou um bom tempo vendo as fotos, até que um barulho vindo da sala o tirou do transe que elas tinham estabelecido e, por um instante, temeu até ser flagrado.

Meneou levemente a cabeça e só então percebeu que tinha a pulsação acelerada, o corpo mais quente e um pouco trêmulo. Ficar vendo fotos sensuais não era muito o estilo dele, mas, num instante se convenceu de que não tinha nada demais também.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao anoitecer, Caíque estava mais tranqüilo. Solange já tinha ido para sua casa e ele e Jonas acertavam a rotina para o final de semana enquanto jantavam, depois disso, ele foi se deitar.

Não era tão tarde, cerca de nove da noite. Estava calor, razão pela qual ele estava sem camisa e só com um _short_. Deitado de barriga para cima, com uma das mãos em baixo da cabeça, ele pensava em algumas coisas, quando soltou um bocejo longo. Esticou-se então e desligou a luminária próxima. O quarto mergulhou num breu completo.

Endireitou-se, puxou a coberta até o pescoço e com a cabeça de lado no travesseiro, deu um novo ritmo ao respirar, num exercício de relaxamento. Aquele tinha sido um dia cheio, estava cansado, mas o sono insistia em fugir-lhe. Lembrou-se então da namorada, dos beijos trocados, das carícias. Sua mente divagou em cenas imaginárias e assim, gradualmente, foi sentindo o corpo esquentar de excitação.

Suspirou e foi deslizando uma mão pelo peito. Cerrou mais os olhos e continuou se tocando, descendo. Hesitou ao chegar no tecido do _short_, mas logo os dedos acharam acesso por entre as vestes. O coração acelerou com o roçar dos dedos por ali. Estremeceu inteiro, já sem poder conter a excitação. Não se lembrava de ter chegado aquele estado há muito tempo. Sensações quase esquecidas afloraram num instante. Então, sua mão se fechou na extensão de seu sexo e por ali ficou, nada contida, a estimulá-lo.

O corpo inteiro reagiu e achou que fosse se desmanchar com o prazer que aquilo lhe causou. Mordeu o lábio inferior e chegou a gemer baixo, trêmulo, afogueado por sensações fortíssimas, até que um potente espasmo o agitou por completo. Nem mesmo junto à mulher, que levou sua virgindade anos atrás, sentira algo parecido.

Encolheu-se todo, ainda mais exaurido. O sono resolveu dar as caras como um titã, mas ele ainda quis trocar de roupa antes de tombar vencido. Ergueu-se vagaroso e, de repente, sentiu-se estranhamente incomodado, mas não soube exatamente porquê.

Minutos depois, sob o chuveiro, ele ficou pensativo, intrigado com a intensidade do que acabara de acontecer e, mesmo que deduzisse ser por ter uma namorada agora, ainda sim lhe pareceu forte demais, afinal, antes, não sentia qualquer necessidade sexual. Não que achasse absurdo sentir-se daquele jeito, apenas lamentou perder o domínio próprio justamente agora que seria bom tê-lo.

De manhã, a luminosidade surpreendeu Caíque, quando abriu os olhos. Virou de lado e sentiu um mau jeito no ombro. Lembrou-se do que tinha feito e sentiu-se meio ridículo.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e ficou alguns instantes olhando ao redor, achando interessante como a percepção da realidade era diferente a luz do dia.

– Eu que não vou ficar dando uma de moleque sendo que tenho mulher. Esperar casar o que? Com jeitinho, ela cede - murmurou decidido, com certos planos em mente.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Fuja da fornicação. Qualquer outro pecado que o homem comete é fora do corpo, mas o que comente fornicação peca contra o seu próprio corpo (KJV). _**(1 Coríntios 6:18)**

_E aí, ainda estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, deixem comentários! É só clicar no link abaixo e não precisa ter cadastro._

Agradeço minha grande amiga, Suzana Rocha, pela grande ajuda.

**NOTAS:**

1) Minha crítica nesse capítulo com relação à pornografia na Internet é que parecemos perder de vista o fato que viver num mundo onde conteúdo erótico está ao alcance de um "clic" nos deixa suscetíveis a banalização do sexo. E isso é uma pena, pois o ato sexual tem um imenso significado. Não é como o acasalamento dos animais e nem restrito à fisiologia humana apenas; é uma dádiva de Deus, na qual uma união profunda acontece, quando um homem e uma mulher se tornam um só corpo.

2) Outra coisa que quis demonstrar com o capítulo, é que o celibato é um dom de Deus. E, ressalte-se, dom este que a maioria de nós não tem. Quando Deus Pai disse: "não é bom que o homem esteja só", foi como se, ao mesmo tempo, enunciasse uma Lei Natural. Por isso que, desde o início da criação humana, a união conjugal foi abençoada, o que mais tarde deu origem ao casamento.

**Referências Bíblicas:  
**Gênesis, capítulo 2 (união conjugal)  
Mateus, capítulo 19, versos de 10 a 13 (celibato)


	11. Confissão

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 11: Confissão**

Jussara olhava com pesar pela janela da sala. Chovia muito. Aguardava ali seus pais para irem à igreja.

– Mas que droga essa chuva - bronqueou dona Estela ao passar pela filha.

– É mesmo - concordou a jovem.

O almoço planejado para aquele domingo no pátio da igreja, que iria reunir muitas pessoas, teria então que acontecer no salão de festas, um espaço bem menor.

Contemplando o céu cinzento, Jussara pensou em Caíque. Meio desanimada e cheia de saudade, desejou por um momento que ele viesse participar do evento com ela. Mas, bem rápido, balançou a cabeça numa negativa, ao imaginar quão obstinada seria a recusa dele a tal sugestão.

– Por quanto tempo ainda isso, Senhor? - ela murmurou à vidraça, apreensiva com a realidade de seu relacionamento.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque jogou para trás a touca da capa de chuva e esfregou os pés no tapetinho da entrada.

– Consegui salvar o jornal - ele falou à atendente, que, pontual como sempre, já se achava em seu posto de trabalho.

– Bom dia, senhor Mendes - saudou a mulher com um sorriso amável.

– Bom dia, Viridiana.

Largando a capa de chuva num canto, o ruivo subiu as escadas correndo. Ao chegar à cozinha, sentiu o cheirinho gostoso de café passado na hora.

– Não acredito que enfrentou esse dilúvio só por causa do jornal! - exclamou Jonas, rindo.

– Que nada - disse, batendo uma mão nos respingos no cabelo –, fui pegar a correspondência e aproveitei.

– Esperando algo importante?

– Nem tão importante - retrucou evasivo, passando a vista pelo monte de envelopes. Depois de alguns instantes, separou alguns consigo e deixou os demais sobre a mesa. – Esses são pra você - avisou calmo e pegou uma xícara que estava por ali.

Jonas, que tinha o caneco com a bebida fumegante, o serviu.

– Não vai comer nada? – perguntou, vendo o rapaz adicionar o açúcar em pé.

– Mais tarde... Ah, a Jussara teve um compromisso, não vamos mais sair hoje, vou ficar por aqui.

– É? Bom saber.

– Estou lá no quarto - disse e deixou a xícara vazia dentro da pia. – Precisando de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

– Certo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Logo que chegou ao quarto, um dos envelopes chamou a atenção de Caíque, pegando-o, deixou o restante sobre o móvel do computador. Estranhando o remetente, abriu logo o embrulho.

– Ha... vê se eu posso com isso?! - exclamou possesso, diante de um livreto sobre Jesus Cristo. – Testemunhas de Jeová, aposto!

Sem sequer folhear, ele puxou o cesto de lixo para lançar o livreto ali, mas, neste instante, percebeu uma outra correspondência.

– Bando de safados! Essa droga de cartão de novo! - esbravejou e alcançou um outro envelope, deixando o livrinho de lado.

Furioso, correu as vistas por uma fatura de cartão de crédito enviada indevidamente pela terceira vez.

– Alguém vai ficar de orelha quente hoje, ah vai - jurou ameaçador.

Mas sua ira durou só um minuto. Não estava tão disposto assim a bater boca com centrais de atendimento. Ergueu os olhos para a janela. A chuva estava mais forte.

– Será que ainda vai ter o tal almoço? - indagou acerca do compromisso da namorada – ...credo, só falta ela achar que foi praga minha.

Riu levemente e, depois, sentou-se diante do computador, pensando no que poderia fazer. Trovejava bastante, por isso achou melhor nem ligar a máquina. Num dia frio e chuvoso como aquele, seria ótimo poder assistir um filme de aventura, bem abraçadinho com Jussara.

Foi então que este anseio de estar junto dela, trouxe-lhe de volta à mente aquela incontrolável excitação que vinha o assolando, razão pela qual tinha acordado tão cedo naquele domingo. Ponderou um pouco, intrigado consigo mesmo, buscando descobrir o porquê de seu auto-controle estar agora tão abalado.

Algumas deduções perpassaram por sua mente, mas não encontrou uma que o satisfizesse. Apenas reconheceu não estar gostando nada de se ver tão à mercê de seus instintos. Afirmou a si mesmo, então, como num lembrete, que era ele quem governava seu corpo, não o contrário. Sempre fora mestre em dominar-se e não era agora que ia ser diferente.

Além disso, achou uma tolice ficar caçando motivos para perturbar a boa relação que vinha mantendo com Jussara, como se sexo fosse algo tão essencial assim, principalmente para ele, que se mantivera afastado de mulheres por mais de dez anos sem problemas. Levantou-se então, deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto.

– Vou aproveitar pra dar uma organizada por aqui.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Jussara se surpreendeu com a quantidade de pessoas no salão, e ficou animada com o fato do temporal não ter afugentado tanto os convidados. Ela distribuía cumprimentos a seus irmãos e irmãs de fé quando avistou um conhecido. Aquele seu colega do instituto bíblico, Mateus Torres, o homem pelo qual já fora apaixonada. Ele vinha acompanhado de uma mulher, mas não pôde ver o rosto desta, pois ela se inclinara para falar com uma criança.

Contente, se aproximou dos dois.

– Bom dia, sejam bem vindos! – saudou simpática.

No mesmo instante, a outra se ergueu e foi imediatamente reconhecida.

– Bruna!? - exclamou Jussara, atônita.

A tal sorriu e chegou a enrubescer.

– Oi, Jussara - disse e a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

– Graça e paz, Jussara - saudou Mateus, estendendo sua mão a ela.

– Oi, Mateus... Gente, vocês dois juntos?! Que legal! - disse entusiasmada e com um sorriso sincero. – Bruna, e você nem me fala nada - falou num tom de advertência, mas não zangado.

– Ah, não tem muito tempo, sabe - explicou-se visivelmente sem jeito. Como Jussara não estava mais cursando na turma dela, fazia um tempo que não se viam, por isso não tinha contado a ela a nova de seu namoro ainda.

– É, não tem nem um mês - confirmou também o rapaz.

– Ah, _tá_. Mas que bom que vieram, e que surpresa!

Mateus sorria, mas a expressão contente de Jussara o perturbou um pouco. Não achava que ela fosse reagir tão bem ao vê-lo com outra mulher, ainda mais uma que fosse sua amiga. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele ainda nutria, bem no fundo, uma certa afeição por Jussara. Não que não gostasse de Bruna, nada disso, não se envolveria com alguém de quem não gostasse, foi apenas uma reação meio involuntária.

– Venham! Deixa eu mostrar a igreja pra vocês - chamou Jussara, com seu sorriso contagiante.

– E o seu namorado? - perguntou Bruna.

Um certo abalo passou rapidamente o rosto dela e seu sorriso murchou um pouco.

– Ele não veio - respondeu, querendo ocultar o fato de Caíque nunca participar dos eventos da igreja, mas a curiosidade da outra foi além.

– Fiquei sabendo que vocês vão noivar.

A jovem se retraiu ainda mais.

– É, vamos - confirmou num tom baixo.

Sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade, Mateus perguntou:

– Mas aquele cara aceitou Jesus?

– Ainda não - respondeu Jussara já sem sorrir. – Mas _tudo tem seu tempo_.

Jussara podia perceber a perplexidade deles só de encará-los. E isso fez aquela apreensão que vinha sentindo por não perceber qualquer avanço na postura de Caíque com relação ao cristianismo, ganhar nova força.

Um constrangedor silêncio se instalou e Mateus logo percebeu a gafe.

– É, deixa nas mãos de Deus - disse Bruna, tentando amenizar o clima.

A moça assentiu. Até então, sua fé na conversão do namorado era firme, mas diante daqueles dois, juntos num esquema que, para ela, parecia tão correto, essa firmeza ficou um pouco abalada, a ponto de ela até sentir uma certa inveja. Mas deixou de lado os receios, meteu o largo sorriso nos lábios e voltou ao seu papel de anfitriã.

– Venham comigo.

ooo oooo ooo ooo

Caíque cochilava quando seu celular o despertou.

– Alô? - atendeu ele.

"_Oi, amor, sou eu."_

– Oi, linda! Onde você _tá_?

"_Aqui na igreja."_

– O que é?

"_Nada, só queria ouvir sua voz."_

– Você _tá _legal? – perguntou, notando um certo desânimo no tom dela.

Jussara assentiu com um resmungo e perguntou depois:

"_O que você tá fazendo?"_

– Vendo aquele filme, "As minas do rei Salomão". Mais velho que andar pra frente, sabe?

"_Sei! É muito legal... esse Salomão é o mesmo da Bíblia, sabia?"_

– Como você me subestima. Um sábio como ele, autor de tantos Provérbios. Devo saber sobre ele mais que você.

"_Ah, desculpa."_ - devolveu com certa ironia e rindo um pouco.

– Vem cá, vai querer gastar seus créditos discutindo isso por telefone?

"_Não... eu tenho mesmo que ir."_

– Ju, não podíamos jantar fora hoje?

Do outro lado da linha, Jussara ficou empolgada com a idéia, alargando os lábios num sorriso, mas este logo desapareceu, pois ela prometera ajudar as irmãs da igreja com a limpeza depois do almoço.

"_Tem muita coisa pra fazer aqui ainda."_

– Ah... tudo bem então. É que estou aqui sem fazer nada, sabe? Graças a você - pirraçou manhoso.

"_Eu sei, amor, mas não dá mesmo. Vai ficar muito corrido e tem culto normal hoje à noite."_

Caíque revirou os olhos diante de todos aqueles compromissos dela. Não chegou a reclamar ainda que tivesse sentido vontade.

"_Podemos marcar pra terça."_

– Vou estar no Rio até quinta - anunciou ele.

"_Por quê?!"_

– Meu tio vai se encontrar com uns amigos, e quer que eu vá junto para ajudá-lo com algumas coisas, te mandei um e-mail explicando o rolo. Fiquei sabendo hoje também.

"_Puxa..." – _murmurou atordoada, e ponderou uns instantes - "_Então acho que vou fazer um esforço, você não pode vir me pegar aqui?"_

– Aí na igreja?

"_É."_

– Será que eu acerto chegar aí?

"_Não é longe da minha casa e assim a gente ganha tempo."_

– _Tá bom,_ me confirma o endereço.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Quase duas horas depois, o casal se encontrava na praça de alimentação de um shopping. O tempo escasso permitiu apenas um _fast food_. Depois do lanche, caminhavam abraçados em direção à saída, quando Jussara apertou mais forte o corpo de Caíque.

– Que foi? - perguntou ele, e já vinha estranhando o comportamento dela.

– Nada - disse e parou de andar. Então, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e ficou escorada em seu corpo. De repente, sem qualquer razão, ela sentiu uma vontade forte de chorar.

Caíque acolheu-a, carinhoso, tentando adivinhar o que pudesse ser. Seu sexto sentido lhe alertava que havia algum problema.

– Você _tá _muito estranha - e afastando-a um pouco, ergueu-lhe o rosto.

– Impressão sua - devolveu, fascinada com aqueles olhos lindos, tentando afastar os temores da mente.

– Não, não é. Que foi? Que carinha é essa? - insistiu ele.

– ...me dá um beijo? - pediu ela num murmúrio.

Ainda que tenha ficado mais intrigado, Caíque não hesitou em atender. Levantando um pouco mais o queixo dela, tomou seus lábios num beijo bem suave. Apesar da sensação de segurança e da alegria que invadiu Jussara, o beijo acabou deixando-a mais perturbada ainda, mas ela conseguiu disfarçar.

Desvencilharam-se vagarosos, e ainda se encararam uns instantes, antes de voltarem a andar. Chegavam ao veículo quando Jussara perguntou:

– Não quer ir no culto comigo? - convidou esperançosa.

Bem depressa, Caíque negou com a cabeça, sem dizer uma única palavra depois. Chateada, ela não pôde calar uma voz dentro de si que começou a atormentá-la dizendo que ele jamais se converteria ao cristianismo. Então lembrou-se do casal de amigos e ficou ainda mais abatida.

Caíque, já convicto de que a namorada enfrentava alguma crise, resolveu esperar até que ela quisesse se abrir com ele, sem imaginar ser ele próprio a razão de sua angústia. Assim, conversaram quase nada no trajeto de volta.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A vista da praia de Copacabana à noite é, de fato, uma cena digna de cartões postais. Caíque degustava um saboroso vinho, na sacada do hotel no qual estava hospedado.

Enquanto Jonas estava às voltas com encontros e diversos compromissos, ele ficou incumbido de entreter e, sobretudo, vigiar alguns jovens, os filhos dos mais distintos amigos de seu tio - na realidade, melhores clientes talvez fosse uma definição mais adequada.

Tratava-se de três moços e duas garotas, todos mais novos que ele. Era o quarto dia ali e Caíque já não aguentava aquele quinteto, em particular, uma das moças, chamada Letícia, que não parava de flertar com ele, como se a grossa aliança de compromisso em seu dedo fosse invisível.

Além disso, andava preocupado com Jussara por causa do último encontro. Ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir o que se passava com ela. Absorto que estava, nem percebeu um dos rapazes adentrar o quarto. Um pouco antes, deixara um álbum de fotografias sobre a cama, o qual era agora apreciado pelo intruso.

– Hô... essa é sua namorada? - indagou o jovem, alto o bastante para que o ruivo escutasse.

Caíque virou-se de súbito, desconcertado com a presença dele ali, abismado com a ousadia e falta de respeito.

– Quer fazer o favor de deixar isso aí? - falou num tom de ameaça, bravo, mas o rapaz nem fez caso.

– Uau, que gatinha, hein, uma princesa.

Caíque veio rápido até ele furioso, com ímpetos de puxar o pertence de suas mãos.

– Olha só, na praia... Foi aqui? - indagouo moço, ainda na mesma descarada tranquilidade.

– Não - disse seco, esforçando-se ao extremo para não dar vazão à raiva.

– ...e ela é boa de cama?

O ruivo piscou atõnito, sem acreditar que tinha ouvido mesmo aquilo.

– Que?! - precisou confirmar.

– Na cama, na hora do sexo, ué... Ela é boa!?

Caíque achou que tivesse um surto. Realmente não soube como não desceu a mão naquele garoto.

– Claro... - devolveu entre os dentes – mas vai ter que arranjar uma pra você porque essa já tem dono! E um bem bravo - advertiu e passou a mão nas fotos.

Com um risinho zombeteiro nos lábios, o moço lançou um olhar provocativo a ele.

– E por que ela não veio? Lá em São Paulo os caras não se ligam em mulher sozinha não?

– Ela não é nenhuma desocupada... está trabalhando.

– Essas paulistas são tudo umas _workaholic_. Mas se deu bem hein, senhor Mendes! Bonita e responsável é difícil de achar.

– Senhor Cavalcante, quer fazer o favor de calar a boca? - intimou e certo de que se continuasse o encarando, acabaria partindo para ignorância, voltou à sacada. – E de sumir daqui também.

Óbvio que o rapaz percebeu a zanga do mais velho, mas preferiu fingir descaso.

– Ô senhor Mendes... eu vim aqui te chamar. A gente vai sair.

– Pra onde? - indagou, servindo-se de outra dose de vinho.

– Curtir a _night_, ué!

– Não, obrigado. Pra mim chega por hoje.

– Quê? Mas como? É cedo ainda!

Naquele instante, os dois ouviram duas breves batidas à porta, e em seguida, outros dois rapazes entraram no quarto.

– Por que a demora? - indagou um.

– É, vamos logo, gente! - chamou o outro.

Caíque até tentou convencê-los de sua pouca disposição, mas foi inútil. Mesmo a contra gosto viu-se obrigado a ir com eles. Eram quase onze da noite quando deixaram o hotel.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_São Paulo, por volta do mesmo horário..._

Jussara acabara de deitar. Mesmo estando exausta de um dia cheio, perdeu o sono assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. Angustiada, virou de lado na cama e, logo, foi inevitável não pensar em seu relacionamento com Caíque.

– Senhor, por favor, me ajuda. Preciso de você. Preciso que fale comigo, Deus. Não sei mais o que fazer. Não sei...

Ela esticou o corpo e de barriga para cima, fitando o teto, sentiu os olhos ardendo, e sob a luz escassa, começou a conversar com Deus, num tom baixo.

– Eu sei que fui impulsiva, que deixei minha atração física por ele falar mais alto várias vezes, e que até hoje não tive coragem de te perguntar se ele é mesmo a pessoa que você separou pra mim.

A confissão a fez tampar os olhos com o braço, como quem tentasse se esconder da própria consciência. Ao reconhecer a impossibilidade, suspirou bem fundo, fechou os olhos, deixando escorrer algumas lágrimas, e rogou fracamente:

– Me perdoa, Deus... me perdoa por eu agir por mim mesma e depois pedir sua benção quando já é tarde, me perdoa...

Ficou quieta por algum tempo, exatamente como quem aguarda a resposta da outra parte, até que aos poucos um pequeno refrigério foi crescendo em sua alma, permitindo que raciocinasse com mais clareza.

– Era comigo que o Senhor estava falando no domingo, não é? Aquela pregação foi toda pra mim, não foi? Você me falou através do pastor Ernesto.

E ao murmurar isso, a mensagem do último culto voltou vívida a sua memória.

– Ai, meu Deus, porque estou com aquele homem? Por quê?! - as lágrimas começaram a aumentar. – Ele não quer nada com sua igreja, repudia tudo que tem a ver com Jesus, mexe com ocultismo... Como posso estar apaixonada por alguém assim?! Como?! Não faz sentido, não faz...

Cessou de falar para dar vazão a um choro copioso, muito sentido.

– Se não posso casar com alguém de outra fé, por que estou insistindo nisso? É jugo desigual! Eu não posso entrar nessa! Não posso! - exclamou, tentando desesperadamente convencer a si mesma do que dizia.

– Eu sei, Deus, que você é um deus ciumento, que não aceita entregas pela metade. Que não aceita nos dividir com o mundo. E que o mundo nos odeia porque somos propriedade sua, comprada ao custo do sangue de Jesus.

Aquelas verdades sobre as quais ela alicerçava sua vida, desprendiam-se de seus lábios sem que pudesse contê-las, ainda que parte de si até tentasse. Virando-se de lado novamente, ela se encolheu toda.

– Mas eu amo ele - insistiu inconformada, chorando alto, sem conseguir ignorar o outro lado de si que dizia com a mesma veemência que não podia desistir daquele amor.

Caíque era um homem honesto, romântico, carinhoso. Vinha sendo um bom namorado, a respeitava, submetera-se a suas tradições. Ela não queria se separar dele.

– Nada te é impossível, Deus Eterno - falou depois de uns instantes. – Por favor, atraia o Caíque pra ti. Toca no coração dele. Faz dele um filho seu para que eu possa ser a esposa dele. Por favor! - suplicou e, logo, o peito doeu diante do egoísmo do próprio pedido.

Egoísmo porque ela entendia muito bem que Caíque não era obrigado a aceitar a fé em Cristo só por causa dela. Sabia que o deus no qual acreditava não se impunha a ninguém e nem obrigava as pessoas a seguí-lo, ao contrário, pedia licença para entrar no coração de cada pessoa.

Mas mesmo encarando a conversão do namorado como única saída, e insistindo em se apegar ferrenhamente a este anseio, diante da realidade dos fatos, Jussara sabia que, por mais que amasse Caíque, se tivesse que escolher entre ele e Cristo, o namoro estava fadado ao fim.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ele estava realmente aborrecido, a música alta reberverando nos ouvidos, o cheiro de bebida e cigarro se impregnando em seu corpo. Um suplício. Daria tudo para estar em sua casa, na quietude de seu quarto, ouvindo _new age_ ou assistindo TV.

Pensou consigo que talvez não estivesse tão ruim se Jussara estivesse ali com ele, mas logo riu sozinho do próprio pensamento. Sua amada não colocaria os pés numa casa noturna como aquela nunca.

– Dança comigo, senhor Mendes? - convidou-o aquela mocinha persistente que vinha flertando com ele, com um cândido sorriso nos lábios.

Mesmo depois de tanto descaso de sua parte, ela ainda não parecia ter desistido.

– Não - recusou tentando dar um tom casual à voz, e exibiu a taça de vinho como quem dissesse ser aquele o motivo.

Apesar da clara decepção, a moça se afastou com o mesmo sorriso.

– E aí? Vai ficar só sentado? - indagou um dos colegas da jovem.

– Por mim nem teria vindo - retrucou baixo.

– Que horror... O senhor nem é tão mais velho pra ficar nesse marasmo, vem curtir o som! - intimou o rapaz e depois de virar na garganta um resto de _wisky_, puxou Caíque com força, arrastando-o para pista de dança.

Assim que o ruivo chegou a pista, aquela mesma moça se agarrou nele. Ela usava um vestido curto e decotado, pulseiras e maquiagem leve. Os cabelos quase louros chegavam à altura dos ombros e os olhos eram verdes. Uma rapariga muito bonita, ele precisou reconhecer. Contudo, em personalidade, para ele, ela estava no limiar do intolerável.

– Que bom que mudou de idéia - disse ela, circundando a cintura do ruivo, aproveitando que a pista estava bem cheia para se espremer contra o corpo bonito dele.

Caíque bufou levemente, quase sem acreditar que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo.

– ...você é muito lindo, senhor Mendes! - gracejou, bem perto do rosto dele de modo que pudesse ser ouvida.

Um sorriso amarelo foi toda a resposta do ruivo. A jovem passou os braços pelo pescoço de seu pretendente, causando uma sensação de um _déjà vu_ nele, mas logo Caíque entendeu que não se tratava disso, e sim de uma situação parecida, ocorrida há poucos dias, com Jussara.

– Acho que bebi demais - comentou ele, tentando se afastar, mas Letícia falou ao pé de seu ouvido:

– Pára de fugir de mim.

_"Descarada!"_ pensou ele, com ímpetos de dar um empurrão nela.

– Você não entende que eu tenho namorada? - retrucou bravo.

– Mas ela não está aqui. Qual é? Ela nem vai saber - provocou e, num gesto ousado, apalpou-o lá trás.

Ultrajado, Caíque a encarou bem dentro dos olhos, e logo seu rosto se transfigurou numa carranca apavorante, claramente, furiosa. Acuada, diante daqueles olhos gélidos, apontados para os seus, a jovem ficou sem ação.

– Desgruda de mim e volta pra mesa pra não ficar chato pra você - exigiu ele, servero.

Letícia não pensou duas vezes, mas ao invés de retornar à mesa deles, foi em direção ao bar. Um pouco depois, Caíque se aproximou de um dos rapazes. Falou que não se sentia bem e avisou que estava indo embora. Assim, ele deixou o local, feliz por ter dado ouvidos a sua intuição e resolvido vir com seu carro.

ooo ooo

Do lado de fora, Caíque aspirou fundo cheiro da maresia, e ficar livre do som alto também foi um alívio. Caminhava até o carro, quando um homem engravatado surgiu a sua frente, vindo do nada, e estendeu um livretinho a ele.

– É de graça, jovem, pode levar! - falou num tom apressado.

Entreabriu os lábios, pronto a rasgar o verbo com o homem, pois deduziu na hora ser um evangélico, mas emudeceu ao perceber que o livreto era exatamente igual àquele que tinha lhe chegado pelo correio poucos dias atrás.

Ficou tão perplexo com a coincidência que seguiu seu caminho sem criar caso. Nesse meio tempo, o homem já entregara uns outros tantos aos que por ali passavam. No carro, ele jogou o livrinho no banco e bateu a porta com força.

– Nunca mais aceito bancar babá de pivete! Ah, o Jonas me paga...

Por sorte o trajeto até o hotel era curto, pois ele realmente se excedera um pouco na bebida. Havia perdido o costume, já que há tempos não consumia nada alcoólico. Após estacionar, ele virou o rosto na direção do livreto. Ficou parado uns instantes, até que saiu do carro levando-o consigo.

ooo ooo

Depois de um banho demorado, um café bem forte e uma aspirina, Caíque sentia-se revigorado. Eram mais de duas da manhã. Pronto para dormir, veio até a cama na intenção de arrumá-la para enfim se deitar, desejoso que aquela noite terminasse de uma vez e pudesse voltar para São Paulo, mas assim que a cabeça tocou o travesseiro fofo, o sono fugiu por completo.

Virano de lado, alcançou o controle da TV e ligou-a, só para desligá-la em menos de cinco minutos. Olhou para o lado e lá estava aquele livrinho a encará-lo de novo. Sentou-se na cama, recostado à cabeceira, e esticou o braço para alcançá-lo.

Indeciso se tinha jogado no lixo o outro exemplar, e imaginando que Jonas o amolaria se o visse com ele, acabou cedendo a curiosidade que o invadiu, e abriu na primeira página.

– _"Jesus diz: Eis que estou à porta e bato..."_ - leu alto num tom de total escárnio. – Sei, mas eu não estou ouvindo nada.

Apesar da convicção de que não encontraria nada significativo ali, prosseguiu com a leitura. Algum tempo se passou, mas só percebeu quando sua barriga fez um burburinho audível devido a fome. Virou a última página então, já não tão atento à leitura, e colocou-se em pé. Terminou o que faltava e alcançou o telefone para chamar o serviço de quarto.

– É... por favor, um lanche natural e uma água com gás - solicitou e aguardou uns instantes. – Com recheio de atum e queijo fresco... isso... dez minutos? Tudo bem - desligou e em seguida deixou o livreto ao lado do aparelho.

– Quanta bobagem - falou acerca do que tinha lido e, logo, sentou-se na beira da cama.

Mas refletindo um pouco, bem no íntimo, reconheceu que o conteúdo causara algo diferente nele sim.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

**  
Me ajudaram com este capítulo: Alessandra Fernandez, Paola Scorpio e Josiane Veiga. Muito obrigada, meninas!**_**Estão acompanhando? Então, por favor, comentem. É só clicar no botão abaixo e nem precisa cadastrar ^_~**_


	12. Conselhos

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 12: Conselhos **

Jonas olhou de soslaio para o sobrinho, a inquietação que sentia nele estava começando a deixá-lo inquieto também. De minuto em minuto, o rapaz olhava ou pela janela do avião, ou para o relógio de pulso. Música, programação ou petiscos não tinham poder para distraí-lo. Ao menos seria uma viagem bem rápida.

– Tudo isso é saudade da mulher? - ele provocou.

Ainda que tenha virado o rosto na direção do tio, Caíque não lhe deu resposta. E depois que voltou a olhar pela janela, Jonas riu dele.

– Ainda está bravo comigo? - perguntou o mais velho, uns instantes depois.

– Você sabe a resposta. - devolveu, ríspido.

– Gouveia me disse que era só o filho dele, eu não sabia que o garoto tinha outros amigos.

– Ah, chega! Não me faça lembrar daqueles fedelhos.

Jonas voltou a rir, e mais alto.

– Vai se acostumando, a Jussara tem cara de quem vai querer uma penca de filhos.

A menção do nome da namorada suavizou, momentaneamente, a carranca impaciente dele, Jonas reparou.

– Seja uma penca ou um só, nunca que vou estragar meu filho daquele jeito!

Caíque realmente pensava em ter filhos? Ele não esperava aquela resposta.

– Estragar? Por quê? Eles eram tão mimados assim?

– Mimados? "Insuportáveis" expressa bem melhor.

– Bah... deixa disso, você era igualzinho nessa idade, que moral tem pra falar deles?

O ruivo lançou um olhar indignado ao tio, que, sem se intimidar, tornou a rir.

– Calma, em uma hora estará junto da sua queridinha.

– Uma hora - repetiu com ironia. – Hoje é dia de semana, ela só sai às cinco, e tem aula no instituto também. Mas não quero nem saber, hoje ela vai ter que faltar.

Jonas silenciou e endireitou o corpo, com um leve riso ainda curvando os lábios.

Pensou consigo que Caíque parecia outra pessoa, e aquilo, de certa forma, lhe trouxe uma sensação de perda, semelhante à dos pais que se veem diante do momento em que os filhos irão sair de casa.

Ainda não lhe era de todo tragável a ideia de vê-lo partir para montar uma família com Jussara, mas até que se sentia satisfeito em vê-lo correr atrás do próprio patrimônio; ele já tinha comprado um automóvel e vinha pesquisando preços de apartamento, enfim, mostrava-se realmente empenhado. Não que houvesse cobrado dele algo nesse sentido, pelo contrário, era mais por causa de seu irmão Luciano, pois sabia que este iria gostar de saber o quanto o filho estava mudado.

Ao pensar em Luciano, não pôde deixar de reparar que, por incrível que fosse, Caíque estava ficando parecido com ele. Não na questão do materialismo exagerado, e sim na perspectiva de ele vir a se tornar um típico pai de família, que trabalha duro para satisfazer os caprichos da mulher e as necessidades dos filhos.

A mudança que uma única pessoa pode causar na vida de alguém era algo que realmente o deixava impressionado. Nunca teria imaginado um futuro daquele para Caíque.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ele gostou da cara de espanto que ela fez quando o viu ali. Sabia que iria surpreendê-la.

– Desculpa, estava com o celular desligado - explicou ela –, só vi sua mensagem quando me avisaram que estava aqui.

Sem nada dizer, ele abriu os braços, chamando-a para si.

Jussara, até então meio impassível, foi totalmente desarmada diante daquele gesto e, quando deu por si, estava se abraçando com força ao noivo.

– Que saudade... - Caíque murmurou. – Parece até que fui pra China.

– Pensei que fosse chegar bem mais tarde - disse, e escorando a cabeça no peito dele, buscava afastar os receios da mente.

– Nada, cheguei antes das quatro. Ia dar certinho, eu ia te pegar saindo do serviço, mas cadê que o trânsito deixou? - ele reparou que ela estava com a bolsa. – _Tá _com tudo aí?

– Sim, por quê?

– Porque não vamos ficar aqui, _né_!

– E vamos pra onde? - perguntou, incerta.

– Pra qualquer lugar. Deixo você escolher - retrucou, bem humorado.

Ela apenas o encarou, sem conseguir pensar em nada, parte de si inclusive até lamentando não poder assistir a aula.

– Que tal comida chinesa?

Depois de ponderar um pouco, ela concordou, resignada.

– Pode ser...

Saíram abraçados e, dentro de alguns minutos, chegavam a um restaurante bem movimentado, ali nas redondezas.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ainda que seu pensamento estivesse longe, Jussara buscava se manter atenta ao relato de Caíque, que lhe contava tudo o que acontecera com ele na viagem. Mas as reflexões da noite passada não saíam de sua cabeça, deixando-a extremamente angustiada, e estar frente a frente com ele só agravava aquilo. Compreendia que não poderia se casar com alguém que não fosse cristão, mas não conseguia se imaginar vivendo sem Caíque.

– Ju? - ele a chamou dando um tapinha na mão dela. – Ju?!

– Oi?

– _Tá_ ouvindo?

– Claro - respondeu sem graça, e abaixou o rosto, remexendo o macarrão caudaloso no prato.

– Ih... o que é, hein? Você anda tão estranha... e não é de hoje.

– Hã? É que essa semana foi bem puxada no trabalho - justificou-se meio aborrecida.

O ruivo a encarou no fundo dos olhos. Era raro ela falar daquele jeito com ele. Definitivamente precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

– Casos complicados, é? - rebateu, calmo, referindo-se ao emprego dela.

– Bota complicado nisso. Estressante mesmo.

– Foi mal então. Se eu imaginasse, teria sugerido irmos pra sua casa.

– Não, tudo bem. Preciso mesmo me distrair um pouco, senão vou pirar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– Mas você aproveitou a viagem ou não?

– Claro que não! Não disse que aqueles cinco quase me deixaram doido?

Diante da naturalidade com que ele falava da desventura, Jussara acabou rindo e, aos poucos, foi deixando as preocupações de lado. Assim, o encontro tornou-se mais agradável.

Caíque contou até sobre o assédio que sofrera na casa noturna, mas quanto ao livreto sobre Jesus ele nem cogitou comentar.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naquela mesma noite, Caíque buscou seu conjunto de cartas de tarô. Não era muito afeito a ler a própria sorte, mas estava realmente incomodado com o comportamento da noiva.

Ultimamente, não vinha exercitando muito suas habilidades divinatórias. Estava cuidando mais da parte administrativa do centro, uma vez que os preparativos para o casamento o deixavam impaciente demais para lidar com outras pessoas.

Inspirou fundo, deitou as vistas nas cartas, mas então desistiu e voltou a guardá-las.

– Depois eu peço pra Solange.

Ele poderia pedir ao tio, mas era cruciante aturar as provocações dele, e também guardava um certo receio por Jonas ter tentado separá-lo de Jussara, no início.

– Por que ela tem que ser tão complicada?

Mas, com exceção daquela preocupação, as coisas iam bem, por isso, ele acabou dormindo tranquilo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– _Infiéis_ - ela estremeceu ante aquela palavra. –, _não sabeis que a amizade do mundo é inimizade contra Deus? Portanto qualquer que quiser ser amigo do mundo constitui-se inimigo de Deus_. É isso que Tiago nos afirma em sua carta! Não dá pra ter um pé dentro e outro fora! - bradou alto o pastor.

Foi como se um arranha-céu caísse sobre os ombros de Jussara. Era sexta-feira, ela participava do culto de oração em sua igreja.

Depois da pregação, curta mas extremamente impactante, achava-se mais desnorteada ainda com a questão de seu noivado, sentindo como se o céu e a terra estivessem contra ela.

No momento de oração em pequenos grupos, ela sequer conseguiu proferir com clareza seu pedido, pois chorava inconsolável. Estavam em três pessoas, e após uma delas ter feito a intercessão pelas demais, a outra se sentou ao seu lado.

Tratava-se de uma mulher casada, de quase quarenta anos. Só com o olhar, ela disse à outra que a deixasse cuidar daquilo. Então, apertou firme a mão da mais jovem e esperou até que essa se acalmasse um pouco.

Recobrando o fôlego, Jussara assoou o nariz num lenço de papel e, nos minutos subsequentes, foi inteirando melhor a irmã de fé do assunto que a afligia.

– ...e você já chamou ele pra vir aqui? - indagou a mulher.

– Milhares de vezes...

– Mas se você tem orado por ele, precisa acreditar que Deus tem agido.

– Eu sei, mas…

– Não... - advertiu a mulher, porém num tom bem ameno. – Esse seu "mas" já mostra que você está olhando as circunstâncias. Não é assim, Jussara. O Espírito trabalha nas pessoas de diferentes maneiras. A gente não tem nem como imaginar.

A jovem ponderou uns instantes.

– O que me dá medo, Edna, é: e se ele não quiser saber mesmo? Vou ter que terminar com ele, é isso? Ele vai me odiar pra sempre. Foi exatamente isso que a ex dele fez! – esganiçou ela.

Inclinando a cabeça para frente em assentimento, a mulher demonstrava sua compaixão.

– Acho que não compensa pensar nisso agora.

– Mas quando então?! A gente já tem uma data mais ou menos planejada pro casamento, e que a cada dia se aproxima. Vou esperar ele correr atrás de tudo pra daí dizer: então, né, não posso me casar com você!

A mais velha olhou-a com pesar e lhe apertou as mãos. Naquele instante, uma adolescente se aproximou das duas.

– Jussara... desculpa, mas é que estão perguntando onde está o folheto das "quatro leis espirituais".

Enxugando as lágrimas, respondeu:

– Tem uma caixa de papelão em cima do arquivo, está tudo lá.

– Ah, _tá_... eu vou lá ver - disse a menina e deu meia volta.

– Se não achar, avisa que eu pego.

– _Tá_ bom.

Edna passou um braço pelos ombros da moça.

– Relacionamentos são complicados, mesmo entre crentes. Vou continuar orando por você e por ele também, é claro.

Ainda esfregando os olhos, Jussara apertou a mão da mulher, grata pelo apoio. Normalmente não era tão emotiva, mas a situação com Caíque mexia demais com ela. Não bastasse isso, era difícil lidar com a cobrança dos irmãos que, menos inteirados do assunto, perguntavam por que seu noivo não comparecia aos cultos. Nem todos compreendiam sua situação; e a idéia de se ver afastada de sua família espiritual em função do relacionamento, também lhe causava náuseas de desespero.

– Jussara, por que vocês não fazem um culto na sua casa, e daí você convida ele?

A jovem se voltou à mais velha com os olhos vidrados. Pensava ser uma ótima idéia, e se perguntava como nunca havia pensado nisso; principalmente, porque Caíque não achava ruim ir à sua casa.

– Pode dar certo... - falou animada.

– Então, _onde dois ou três estiverem reunidos em nome de Cristo_... - encorajou Edna.

– É sim!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um cheiro suave de incenso já exalava pela sala aconchegante, quando ele a adentrou.

– Caíque! Pensei que nem viria mais. - Solange falou, sorridente.

– É, volta de viagem é aquela bagunça - disse, e a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. – Mas preciso de alguma orientação, e meu tio não é a melhor pessoa pra eu consultar quando o assunto é meu noivado.

A mulher lhe apontou uma das cadeiras de uma mesa com seis.

– Aqui mesmo? - o ruivo indagou com certa surpresa.

– É. Faço isso mais informalmente, sabe... Não é exatamente algo com que eu lucro.

– E por que não? Você é uma vidente tão boa. Meu tio já não te convidou pra trabalhar com ele?

Ela sorriu antes de responder, num tom ameno:

– Já sim. Eu ainda... estou pensando a respeito. Espera só um minutinho que vou pegar as cartas.

Instantes depois a mulher voltava com uma caixa de madeira entalhada e, sobre essa, uma toalha dobrada.

Aproximando-se, ela abriu a toalha, que exibia uma estampa florida, e a estendeu de atravessado numa das extremidades da ampla mesa. Caíque ajudou a esticar o tecido. Depois, Solange tomou o assento à frente ao que ele ocupara.

– Eu uso o baralho de Marselha - comentou, tirando da caixa o conjunto de cartas.

– Hum... bem clássico.

– Sim, gosto muito de antiguidades. Este é uma versão mais fiel dos baralhos feitos a mão. Você costuma usar o dos Anjos, não é?

– É sim - confirmou, e sustentou o olhar sereno dela por alguns instantes.

– Pois bem - Solange botou a pilha de cartas no centro da estampa –, pense naquilo que precisa saber.

Caíque fechou momentaneamente os olhos e depois assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

– Agora pode cortar - instruiu ela.

O ruivo levou uma das mãos às cartas, separando-as em duas pilhas. Solange tirou nove cartas e as dispôs em três linhas com três cartas, após o que mirou rapidamente os olhos claros do rapaz, e inspirou fundo o incenso aromático. Então, passou a desvirar as cartas da linha mais distante de si.

Ambos fitaram as figuras - _A Imperatriz_, _A Força_ e _O Pendurado_.

– Existem elementos que precisam ser dominados - disse ela, e tocava nas bordas das duas cartas nas pontas –, mas, com essa no centro, entende-se que você possui a força pra isso.

A surpresa na expressão do ruivo foi nítida, mas ele pareceu concordar com a suposição.

– É, já passamos por alguns altos e baixos por causa dos costumes dela. Tive que aprender a ser mais paciente. Está tudo bem, mas não sei por que estou com essa sensação ruim de que tem alguma coisa esquisita acontecendo com ela.

Atenta às palavras dele, prosseguiu.

– Compreendo... - e virou as três cartas da linha central.

Diante da nova combinação - _O mundo_, _A Lua _e _A Justiça _- Solange demorou-se mais em sua interpretação, assim, depois de um leve expirar, falou:

– A causa disso está relacionada com aspectos fisiológicos, certamente hormonais.

O moço ficou a contemplar as respectivas imagens, aparentemente incerto, e, exatamente por isso, permaneceu quieto.

– Já basta? - ela perguntou.

Caíque balançou a cabeça numa negativa. Em resposta, ela virou as três últimas cartas. Ao vê-las, os olhos dela sorriram com o que viram.

– Percebe? Esta trinca mostra que não há com o que se preocupar. A temperança entre os enamorados e o sol. Não existem trevas no caminho de vocês.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

– Que bom ouvir isso.

Ela recolheu as cartas, e o ficou encarando, satisfeita com a expressão de alívio que percebia nele.

– Mas é só essa questão da religiosidade que leva vocês a terem atritos, não é?

– É sim. Pra falar a verdade, eu nem acho ela tão bitolada assim; só que, às vezes, ela tem tantos compromissos naquela igreja que nem sobra tempo pra gente se ver. E ela até me falou, esses dias, qualquer coisa sobre ter assumido um cargo lá, entende?

– Então ela deve ser bem participativa na igreja?

– E como. É do tipo que para gente na rua e tudo o mais... inclusive, foi assim que a conheci.

– Eu sei, seu tio me contou.

– Que ironia, quando eu paro pra pensar que vou mesmo me casar com uma evangélica, não consigo evitar de me achar um louco. Ainda bem que não saiu essa carta - ironizou, fazendo a mulher rir alto com isso.

Guardando o baralho, ela o encarou longamente.

– Minha intuição já me dizia que ela é a mulher da sua vida, Caíque.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram.

– Eu também sinto isso. Porque, se não fosse, nem eu teria chegado a pedi-la em namoro, e muito menos ela teria aceitado. Eu passei por cima do meu tio, ela da família e estamos aí: noivos.

– É tudo tão bonito - disse, verdadeiramente comovida. – Sempre torci por vocês.

Apesar do leve rubor que cobria sua face, circundando a mesa, o rapaz veio dar um abraço na amiga.

– Muito obrigado. Você não faz ideia do peso que tirou das minhas costas.

Minutos depois, Solange o acompanhava até a porta, com seu sorriso amigável nos lábios. Assim como Jonas, ela gostava muito daquele rapaz.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No domingo, Caíque foi até a casa de Jussara. Sentado no sofá, esperando enquanto ela se arrumava para irem ao cinema, ouvia dona Estela dizer, da cozinha, que estava passando um café. Ocheiro já se espalhava pela casa.

De repente, virou distraidamente a cabeça para o lado e percebeu uma Bíblia ali. Pegou-a sem qualquer motivo e a abriu ao acaso. Sem ler nada, passou algumas folhas; nisso, acabou encontrando um marcador de páginas mais para o fim.

Tudo o que conseguiu ler, antes de ouvir os passos de alguém se aproximando, foi um verso, por estar sublinhado:

"_Se fôsseis do mundo, o mundo amaria o que era seu; mas, porque não sois do mundo, antes eu vos escolhi do mundo, por isso é que o mundo vos odeia.__"_

Soltou rapidamente o livro, e o deixou onde estava antes.

– Desculpa a demora, já estava pronta quando lembrei que o sapato que ia usar estourou a fivela.

– Não demorou tanto assim... - disse, meio desconcertado.

Tanto o tio como ele não simpatizavam com o cristianismo, mas como estudiosos de religiões, eles tinham algumas versões do livro sagrado cristão em seu acervo. Jussara inclusive o presenteara com uma Bíblia, na época em que ainda não eram namorados.

Mas, naquele momento, ele teve receio de ser mal interpretado, caso ela o pegasse com o livro na mão, pois sempre reparava que os evangélicos falavam tão apaixonadamente da Bíblia, que mais pareciam cavaleiros da renascença exaltando a beleza de uma dama. Jussara vivia dizendo que era totalmente apaixonada pela "Palavra de Deus".

Depois, é claro, da esperada xícara de café, eles saíram.

Caíque demonstrava normalidade, apesar de aquela informação "o mundo vos odeia" o ter deixado um tanto intrigado.

Ele jamais lera além de alguns trechos da Bíblia; lia até os Salmos com certa frequência, mas as narrativas principais nunca lhe despertaram interesse.

– Caíque, você tem algum compromisso para o próximo sábado?

– Não. Por quê? - retrucou afastando todo o resto da mente, e voltou toda sua atenção a ela.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Assim que chegou em casa, Caíque se trancou em seu quarto e rumou à gaveta onde guardava a Bíblia que Jussara lhe dera. Pegando-a, sentou-se na cama. Queria achar aquela passagem. Ficou folheando, folheando, e nada... Enfim, era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

Bufou, afastando o livro de lado, e pensando que podia simplesmente perguntar para a Jussara por que ela tinha sublinhado aquele trecho, mas, ao erguer o rosto e avistar o computador, demorou meio segundo para lembrar da _Internet_.

Momentos depois, ele fazia uma busca simples com as palavras que lembrava e, literalmente num segundo, estava diante da mesma informação.

– Evangelho de João, capítulo 15... - ele falou à tela.

Não quis ler no _site_, voltou ao livro que estava em sua cama e buscou a referência.

Leu aquele capítulo, o próximo e também o anterior. Inspirou fundo então, tentando compreender qualquer coisa, quando levou um tremendo susto ao ouvir uma batida repentina na porta.

Levantou-se e, instintivamente, deixou a Bíblia embaixo do travesseiro.

– Que é? - indagou, meio desconcertado, diante de um Jonas de semblante risonho.

– Não quer vir conosco à premiação?

– Puxa, era hoje! Me esqueci completamente. Eu vou me arrumar. Encontro vocês lá.

– Não, esperamos você. Assim, vamos num carro só.

– Tudo bem.

No trajeto, Caíque pensava consigo que os tais textos bíblicos lhe traziam uma interessante sensação de descobrimento, e aquilo era algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Não gostava de admitir, mas acontecera o mesmo com o livreto dos Testemunhas de Jeová.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Jussara escancarou a janela de seu quarto, defrontando-se com um sol radiante e um céu límpido. Sentiu o peito se encher de alegria.

– "_Lindo dia, esse é o dia que o Senhor nos fez..."_ - cantou ao céu esse trecho de um hino cristão.

Estava muito entusiasmada. Caíque concordara em participar do culto em sua casa.

Algumas famílias viriam, a de Edna inclusive, seu pai conduziria o encontro e traria a meditação embasada na Bíblia.

Ela já tinha combinado com sua mãe que iria logo cedo ao mercado e compraria todo o necessário para um maravilhoso jantar. Depois iria para o salão de beleza: faria as unhas, o cabelo, limpeza de pele. Então, vestida com seu melhor traje, ficaria deslumbrante para seu amado. Mal podia esperar.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque dirigia sorridente ao som de músicas celtas. Um começo de noite lindo, e a promessa de um jantar delicioso.

Ao chegar à casa de Jussara, ela veio recebê-lo no portão. Estava estonteantemente linda.

– Boa noite, princesa. Isso que é produção, hein! - e gracejou com um assobio. – Mudou o cabelo também.

– Gostou? - ela perguntou, contente por ele ter reparado.

– Gostei sim, te deixou com um ar mais jovem.

– Bom saber!

Entraram de mãos dadas, sorrindo feito dois artistas.

Na sala, o ruivo se deparou com vários rostos desconhecidos, que lhes foram apresentados um a um por Jussara.

Dona Estela vinha e voltava da cozinha, naquela correria típica das donas de casa, buscando algum utensílio, respondendo alto onde estava o que, enquanto ajeitava a mesa da sala. Enquanto isso, o casal se sentou num sofá pequeno, trocando sorrisos e discretas carícias, em meio às quais, Caíque reparou que João vestia um elegante conjunto social, porém sem a gravata.

Dentro de vinte minutos, o culto começou.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Jussara e seus pais não se aguentavam de satisfação: o comportamento de Caíque, no culto, foi surpreendente. Para o total deleite dos três, até um trecho da Bíblia ele chegou a citar. A emoção que envolveu o coração da jovem naquele momento a fez derramar umas lágrimas. Ele percebeu o tratamento mais amistoso por parte da família, ainda que não estivesse compreendendo o porquê daquilo, pois não achava que houvesse dito nada demais.

Na sequência, veio o jantar, e, conforme o esperado, foi um primor. Elogios transbordavam a cada garfada. Conversas amistosas, recheadas de trocas de experiência e testemunhos. Como criança, durante todo o jantar, Jussara não parou de abraçar o braço de Caíque.

Mais de onze da noite, quando o último convidado foi embora, Caíque e Jussara estavam na cozinha, terminando de lavar a louça. Só então puderam desfrutar de alguns minutos a sós.

– Gostou mesmo? - Jussara perguntou, sem disfarçar a euforia.

– Claro, foi muito legal - respondeu com naturalidade.

– E então, quando posso te esperar lá na igreja?

Caíque a olhou com estranheza, e demorou alguns instantes para voltar a falar.

– Olha, uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa.

– Como assim?

– Como "como assim"? Eu não tenho a menor vontade de ir naquela sua igreja.

A jovem sentiu como se um vento polar varresse o ambiente.

– Mas por quê? - disse inconformada, já se rendendo ao desespero.

– Porque não, ué! O que isso tem a ver?

– Mas Caíque... você... você disse que gostou do culto; até recitou um Salmo!

– E daí?

– Como e daí? - retrucou, cada vez mais angustiada.

Ele envergou uma sobrancelha.

– Mas será possível...? Qual é hein, Jussara? _Tá _querendo me forçar a viver nas suas tradições, é? Eu tenho minha fé, e é bem diferente da sua, você sempre soube.

Ela sentiu o chão faltar sob os chinelos, e balançou a cabeça numa negativa nervosa.

– Amor, não é isso... é que eu achei…

– Achou errado! - ele a cortou naquele velho tom, do qual ela já andava até esquecida. Contudo, talvez por causa do desespero que a invadiu, não conseguiu se conter.

– Mas se é assim não vai dar, Caíque! - vociferou, e, com isso, o fez dar um sobressalto.

– Que história é essa?

Jussara tentou sair de lado, mas Caíque a puxou pelo braço com certa rispidez.

– Vai... desembucha de uma vez!

– Me larga...

– Não vou largar. Não até que você explique isso direito!

A jovem permaneceu calada, enquanto seus olhos marejaram. Incapaz de vê-la acuada daquele jeito, o ruivo acabou cedendo. Não conseguia acreditar como, de uma hora para outra, as coisas foram se complicar daquele jeito.

Ela já escapava rumo à porta quando, colocando um braço à sua frente, Caíque impediu sua passagem.

– Jussara... - chamou-a num tom de reprovação.

– É sua palavra final? - perguntou, de repente.

– Se a questão ainda for igreja, já devia saber que sim. Não boto meus pés naquele lugar nem sob decreto!

Num gesto lento, Jussara pousou uma mão no braço estendido dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o encarava fixo nos olhos. Então, entreabriu os lábios para falar.

Naquele instante, Caíque temeu pelo que iria ouvir, e chegou a pensar, naquela fração de segundo, que a predição que ouvira de Solange só podia estar equivocada.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_**Tenho um punhado de gente para agradecer nesse: agradeço a Aline Mariana pelos conselhos; a Paola e a Sandra Pimenta por me inteirarem melhor sobre esoterismo, a Josiane Veiga por ter lido a prévia; e a Paola e a minha mana Alessandra por me ajudarem muito com a parte gramatical.**_

_**Gostaria também de deixar um obrigado para minha ex-professora, Inês Brosso, que sempre comenta via e-mail.**_

Querem ver um desenho que eu fiz da Jussara e o Caíque? Aqui está:

h t t p : / / w w w . ffsol . org / portal / arte. php ? idfn = 2474 (tire os espaços)

Se tiver problemas para acessar o endereço acima, use o link no meu perfil, em destaque: Capa da "Olhos Espirituais".

Comentários, críticas, sugestões? Deixe um recado (é só clicar no botão abaixo).


	13. Desvelado

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 13: Desvelado**

– Não posso casar com um homem que seja de outra religião - declarou Jussara, séria, mantendo os olhos nos dele.

– Como é que é? - exclamou alto. – Isso não pode ser sério!

– Mas é - retrucou convicta.

Raiva seria um sentimento oportuno a Caíque diante da afirmativa categórica, mas o que o dominou mesmo foi desespero. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça.

– Como... assim não pode casar comigo por causa disso? - o tom dele baixou por causa da perplexidade.

– Simplesmente não posso. E não vou! - desvencilhando-se dele, deu a volta na mesa.

– Calma lá... não vai me dizer que quando você falava em casamento estava se referindo a casar na igreja e aquelas coisas todas? Isso não tem cabimento! O tempo todo eu _tô_ achando que era casar no civil!

– No civil também, mas...

– 'Mas' uma ova! Não acredito que você aceitou noivar comigo achando que eu fosse entrar pro raio da sua igreja!

– Caíque, tenta me entender... - implorou num fio de voz.

– Eu? Eu tenho que tentar te entender? - vociferou. – E você? Tentou me entender? Claro que não! Mas o bonitinho aqui precisa entender!

Jussara ficou acuada, a fera adormecida de Caíque voltava a despertar. Não o reconhecia, nem de longe lembrava a pessoa que há menos de uma hora era um poço de simpatia e galanteio. As lágrimas se libertaram e escorreram, tornando-se mais abundantes a cada instante.

– Quem já foi largado por uma sem graça duma crente aqui? - continuou na mesma fúria. – E por qual motivo? Por não querer participar daquela maldita igreja! E sabendo muito bem disso, você tem a pachorra de querer me obrigar à mesma coisa!

Ela apertou os olhos, diante da concretização de seus medos. Não soube onde achou forças para isto, mas retrucou:

– Eu sinto muito, Caíque, mas não dá pra abrir mão disso! Não dá!

Ele chegou a recuar um passo, de tão desconcertado.

– Mas será que você não se escuta? Como pode achar que eu vou querer entrar pra esse bando de fanáticos que colocam coisas assim na sua cabeça?

– Não somos fanáticos! - gritou, secando a umidade no rosto.

– Fanatismo é pouco! Só lavagem cerebral pra explicar você querer terminar comigo só porque eu não sou crente!

– Não vou abandonar minha fé! Nem mesmo por você - falou com toda a firmeza que pôde.

João e Estela escutavam a discussão, mas permaneceram no corredor, silenciosos e apreensivos. Sabiam que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquilo aconteceria.

– Está mesmo dizendo que não vai casar comigo? - ele não acreditava.

– ...estou.

– Quer dizer que todo esse tempo você estava fingindo que me amava?

– Claro que não!

– Então o quê?

– ...um casamento só perante a lei não faz sentido para quem é cristão!

– Não faz sentido... Você devia ter vergonha de falar o que faz ou não sentido. Sua... - segurou um insulto – ...abre logo o jogo, meu tio _tava_ certo, né? Eu nunca fui pra você nada além de uma meta!

– Nada disso! ...não fala assim, Caíque - suplicou arrasada.

– Por quê? A verdade dói, filha? Maldita hora que fui dar ouvidos a você naquele dia!

– Por favor...

– Olha, eu já vi sua trupe aprontar de tudo pra fisgar um trouxa, mas o que você fez bateu todos os recordes! - e dando as costas à moça, foi saindo.

Ela não tentou argumentar, mesmo porque nem tinha energia para tanto, e sabia que seria inútil. Pensava consigo que se a resolução dele era aquela, de um jeito ou de outro, iriam se separar.

No carro, Caíque tremia como se estivesse nu sob um temporal. Apertando o volante, sentia uma fúria indomável o consumindo, então expirou forte e encostou a cabeça ali. As lágrimas vieram e ele não se preocupou em contê-las, mesmo se sentindo muito patético por derramá-las, então bateu a mão ali ao lado.

– Sua fanática alienada! - erguendo o rosto, escorou a cabeça no banco, com os olhos fechados. – Deus! - bradou em desespero. – Preciso ficar calmo! ...isso não vai ficar assim. Não vai...

Demorou até que ele se sentisse apto a dirigir o carro. No caminho, um turbilhão de cenas passava por sua mente. Reconheceu então todas as insinuações e indiretas que Jussara vinha fazendo sobre o assunto, e isso desde o início. Acreditava que ela houvesse deixado de lado a obstinada determinação de fazê-lo abraçar suas crenças, quando ficaram noivos, mas não.

Sequer viu como chegou em casa, quando deu por si, estava tomando um copo d'água na cozinha.

Não sabia o que fazer. As crises que passara na vida, e não tinham sido poucas, pareceram-lhe minúsculas perto do que acabava de acontecer. Afinal, seus pais eram ausentes, sua ex-namorada, frívola, mas Jussara não era alguém de quem esperasse aquele tipo de traição.

Pensar na rejeição chegava a lhe causar náuseas e um suor frio também escorria de sua testa, ademais não havia parado de tremer um instante desde que deixara a casa dela.

– ...é um pesadelo, certo? Não pode ser real isso. Foi ela quem gostou de mim primeiro, e agora vem me dar o chute? Tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa... Será outro cara?

Escorado no gabinete da pia, apertava com força o copo vazio.

– A Solange não deve ter interpretado as cartas direito. Alguma coisa passou batido. Ela estava totalmente fora de si, nem tentou se explicar! Tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo com ela, e não é de hoje. Minha intuição não falha mesmo...

A casa se achava silenciosa, pois Jonas estava viajando, e Caíque continuou pelo resto daquela noite fazendo suposições e mais suposições, entre raciocínios intricados e até contraditórios, em meio a muito inconformismo e lamentação.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ela se assustou diante do próprio reflexo no espelho de seu guarda-roupas. Em apenas uma noite parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos. Encarou-se chocada por alguns instantes, e então tampou a boca para conter o choro que explodiu.

A vista embaçou, o chão se tornou como movediço, a cabeça pairando num mundo de desespero. Desejou que a inconsciência se apoderasse dela e a levasse para algum lugar onde não precisasse encarar aquela realidade, mas não aconteceu.

Seu corpo começou a se movimentar, como se controlado por uma outra vontade. Julgando estar diante de uma sósia, seus olhos, arregalados, acompanharam o ajeitar do chapéu na cabeça e o enrolar do cachecol no pescoço. Sem perceber quanto tempo depois, estava na sala, aguardando os pais.

No caminho até a igreja, João dirigia apático, afligido pelo sentimento de completa impotência face à figura desolada da filha, no retrovisor. Estela manteve a visão na janela o tempo todo, escondendo dos dois suas lágrimas.

Pai, filha e mãe pensavam em muitas coisas, mas, em meio àquele amontoado de pensamentos, a certeza de nunca se estar preparado para uma crise, era comum aos três.

Estela se condoía, não só por sua filha, mas por Caíque também, e naquele momento, talvez até mais por ele. E mesmo que não conseguisse parar de chorar, pelo estado de Jussara, algo dentro de si repetia incansavelmente: 'O Senhor a consolará'. Assim, seu peito se angustiava pelo rapaz, já que, em sua compreensão, ele não conhecia o "Deus das consolações". Num instante eram um casal com um futuro lindo pela frente e, no outro, lançavam injúrias mútuas, inflamadas de raiva.

Ao adentrar as portas do templo, Jussara foi recepcionada por algumas pessoas, mas tudo que lhes deu em troca foi um sorriso tão desprovido de vida, que anunciou de modo contundente que algo ruim havia acontecido.

Colegas e amigos se aproximaram para consolá-la, e apesar daquele ser um movimento normal entre a irmandade, coisa que ela própria já fizera muitas vezes, nem mesmo um "a" de todas as palavras de encorajamento que ouviu, alcançou seu propósito.

Ela permaneceu inerte, melancólica e desanimada, até que o culto começasse. Escutava então a pregação com atenção redobrada, contudo com o coração fechado por dentro e por fora; contestando e distorcendo tudo o que ouvia. E, ao final do culto, estava convicta de que Deus não tinha nada a lhe dizer com aquilo. Escorando a cabeça no ombro da mãe, voltou a chorar.

Estela apertou o braço da filha, desconcertada com o que ouvira, pensando se João não teria ligado para o pastor durante a madrugada e o inteirado do ocorrido, uma vez que toda a exortação lhe pareceu exclusivamente voltada para Jussara. Isso porque ela teve como base uma passagem em que Jesus afirmava que quem o negasse diante dos homens, também seria negado por ele diante do Deus Pai.

A família deixou a igreja sob olhares preocupados e pesarosos. Mais tarde, o almoço dos três foi silencioso; somente Jasmim, que ao chegar com o marido e o filho, por volta das três da tarde, trouxe algum som descontraído à casa, porém, após saber do ocorrido, sentiu-se culpada até pelos risos com os quais chegara ali.

Depois de tirar a mesa e varrer a cozinha, Jussara estava esvaziando a geladeira para uma limpeza, quando Estela a tocou no ombro.

– Vai deitar um pouco... eu termino aqui.

A jovem não teve coragem de encarar a mãe, realmente achava que seu desânimo não estivesse tão perceptível, mas compreendeu que se havia alguém ali persuadido com sua encenação, era só ela.

Cabisbaixa, foi-se dali e, sozinha em seu quarto, deixou a pouco convincente máscara de fortaleza despencar. Quedou-se rente à porta e chorou muito, e por muito tempo.

Em momento algum achou coragem para tentar ouvir a Deus, ciente de que não devia lhe cobrar explicações, porém decepcionada demais com ele para acreditar que alguma resposta que pudesse lhe dar fosse fazer diferença.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ele estava diante do televisor, quando o despertador do celular tocou ao seu lado. Três da tarde. Por certo Jussara estaria em casa àquela hora. Alcançou o telefone sem fio ao lado, e depois de discar o número num gesto automático, interrompeu o filme que não assistia.

"_Alô?"_

– Boa tarde, seu João. Sou eu. Deixa eu falar com a Jussara.

"_Caíque, eu vou ver se ela vai atender."_

– Tudo bem, mas insiste, por favor.

"Tá_ certo."_

O jovem poderia assegurar que uma eternidade se passou até ouvir alguns ruídos do outro lado da linha.

"_Oi, Caíque."_ - a voz era feminina, mas não a que ele esperava. _"Então, a Jussara só chorou desde ontem..."_

– Por culpa dela mesma - interrompeu de pronto.

Estela se sobressaltou, mas prosseguiu:

"_...então, ela está muito abalada, sabe? Não tem condição de te atender agora."_

Absolutamente revoltado com a notícia, teve ímpetos de contestar com grosseria.

– E mais tarde? - perguntou com um nó na garganta.

"_Você pode tentar..."_

O tom arrastado da senhora apontou para a inutilidade da tentativa.

– Tudo bem - ironizou e encerrou a chamada.

Quando Jussara percebeu, de seu quarto, que o telefone tinha sido desligado, sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento, e reconheceu que estava sendo injusta. Não podia ignorar Caíque daquele modo, afinal de contas, até ontem, ele era seu noivo.

Estralando os dedos, pensava em retornar a ligação, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, entendeu que era hora de colocar a cabeça no lugar, assim, dobrou os joelhos no chão e apoiou os braços na beira da cama.

– Deus! - bradou em aflição. – O que eu faço? Por Cristo, me fala!

Ficou um tempo ajoelhada ali, levemente ofegante e trêmula, até que, de modo inesperado, uma ideia lhe cruzou o pensamento.

Correu à estante, ao lado do guarda-roupas, e puxou um livro. Buscando no índice um determinado tema, leu ali mesmo umas duas ou três páginas. Depois ligou o computador e começou a escrever um texto.

Pensava em mandar um _e-mail_ para Caíque, esclarecendo os pormenores da questão do matrimônio sob a ótica cristã, e, principalmente, se desculpando, mas, em menos de uma hora, mudou de planos. Ao invés de uma mensagem eletrônica, achou melhor preparar uma carta manuscrita.

Gastou quase três horas reunindo informações em apostilas, livretos e na Internet, num procedimento similar ao que fazia no preparo da defesa de um caso.

Fez uma pausa para jantar e, nesse meio tempo, conversou um pouco com sua mãe sobre sua intenção, decidindo também não ir ao culto da noite, não mais devido à mágoa, mas sim por estar certa da direção que Deus lhe apontava agora.

Voltando ao quarto, sentia-se revigorada. Já tinha tudo em mente, só precisava dar forma ao texto. Teria de ser concisa e objetiva, porém não desprovida de sentimento. Foi uma tarefa árdua, no entanto, o tempo todo ela sentia que Deus estava a seu lado, lhe orientando e instruindo.

Releu várias vezes o texto impresso, então depois de uma breve oração, achou que já podia transcrevê-lo. Lembrou que tinha um papel texturizado, bonito, e foi procurá-lo. Mexendo nos materiais, recordou-se que aquelas folhas tinham sido compradas justamente no dia de seu primeiro encontro com Caíque. A emoção a fez perder mais alguns minutos secando o choro, e só por volta das duas da manhã é que finalmente dobrava os papéis para depositá-los num envelope.

O exaustivo exercício mental serviu para que dormisse, a sono solto, o que restava da noite, contudo, às cinco da manhã já estava de pé. Saiu mais cedo do que o normal e foi até a casa de Caíque, deixando a carta na caixa de correspondências.

Uma sensação de alívio a invadiu quando atravessou a rua a caminho do ponto de ônibus, e rogava a Deus, em pensamento, para que ele cuidasse de tudo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque piscou despertando, ao ouvir o toque curto do celular que acusava o recebimento de uma mensagem. Afastando o cobertor, ainda sonolento, pegou o aparelho no criado-mudo. Assim que leu, viu que não passava de um aviso de Jussara.

Levantou-se depressa e vestiu um roupão, descendo rapidamente as escadas, cruzou o quintal mais veloz ainda. Em alguns minutos, voltava ao quarto e se assentava. Estava já na segunda das três páginas da carta:

(...) _Ser cristão não é só fazer parte de uma igreja, mas sim um estilo de vida. Cremos que Deus nos transmitiu suas vontades em relação a nós, através da Bíblia. Por isso, nossas decisões são norteadas por ela. É assim que eu vivo!_

_Se a Bíblia diz que: _A mulher está ligada ao marido enquanto ele viver. Mas, se morrer o marido, ela fica livre e poderá casar-se com quem quiser, contanto que seja no Senhor (1 Coríntios 7:39)_. Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar esse preceito._

_Só agora reconheço o quanto agi errado com você. Desde o início, fui negligente e relapsa, fazendo as coisas pela minha cabeça, sem consultar a Deus nem nada._

_Caíque, você foi tão compreensivo comigo até agora que ainda ouso pedir que pense no assunto. Já meditamos tanto sobre a experiência do novo nascimento e do encontro pessoal com Deus. Já expus a você tudo o que precisava saber. Tão-somente aceite Cristo Jesus como Senhor e Salvador, e poderemos retomar nossos planos._

_Só que, independente do que você decida, eu preciso implorar seu perdão. Não pense que não foi verdadeiro tudo o que vivemos. Foi sim._

_Então me desculpe, me perdoe, e saiba que eu ainda lhe quero muito bem._

_Fique na paz._

_Jussara._

Antes de pensar no assunto, ele deu uma olhada no verso das folhas para ter certeza de que não havia mais nada, então teve ímpetos de rasgar tudo aquilo. Conseguiu se conter a custo e, largando os papéis na cama, se levantou.

– Droga! Mas é uma...

A revolta fez seu sangue ferver, mas mesmo assim ele só pensou em ligar no celular dela. Sabia que era inútil, pois, em dia de semana, o aparelho ficava desligado durante a manhã e, além disso, era cedo para ligar em seu serviço.

Andando pelo quarto, inquieto, pensava que deveria reler a carta com mais calma, no entanto não se permitiu, mesmo sem conseguir abafar o martelar daquelas palavras em sua cabeça. Não conseguia conceber que ela realmente tivesse a intenção de terminar um relacionamento de quase dois anos com uma simples carta.

Obstinado, não parou um minuto de tentar se comunicar com ela. E, cerca de nove horas da manhã, conseguiu que ela atendesse o celular, contudo ela lhe disse apenas que não podiam conversar naquele momento, alegando que a semana havia começado turbulenta.

Ele insistiu, dizendo não ter entendido alguns trechos da carta, o que não era de todo mentira, mas também não passava de um pretexto para ser ouvido. Funcionou, mas Jussara deixou claro que não iriam se encontrar pessoalmente, e que se ele, de fato, estivesse com dúvidas, que lhe mandasse um _e-mail _ou tornasse a ligar na hora do almoço.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ela estava sozinha, num restaurante em frente ao escritório onde trabalhava, com o celular na mão, olhando fixamente para o visor que exibia "Caíque". Ao som do quinto ou sexto toque, inspirando fundo, finalmente atendeu.

– Oi...

"_Obrigado por se dignar a falar comigo."_ - ele começou ácido.

– ...que parte você não entendeu?

A tonalidade impessoal dela, o fez inspirar alto.

"_Quem é você, e o que fez com a minha noiva?" _

Não fosse o tom calmo com que ele falou aquelas palavras, ela teria ficado intrigada.

"_Ju... não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Céus... íamos nos casar em três meses! Como assim você joga tudo pro alto duma hora pra outra?"_

– Eu expliquei tudo na carta, Caíque... não me force a dizer pelo telefone também.

"_Nada daquilo faz diferença pra mim, nem entra na minha cabeça. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu te amo!"_

O quente salgado do choro rolou de novo, ela não achava que ainda tivesse lágrimas.

– Eu sinto muito... - balbuciou.

"_Diz pra mim, Ju... você conheceu alguém?"_

– Não.

"_Então simplesmente deixou de me amar?"_

– Não...

"_Onde você está agora? A gente precisa conversar olho no olho..."_

– Por favor, Caíque... não me procura mais... temos que colocar um ponto final nisso.

"_De jeito nenhum!"_

– Eu pensei bastante... e não vou mudar de ideia. Não posso meter os pés pelas mãos de novo.

"_Eu é que não posso aceitar isso. Chega a ser insano! Não é justo."_

– Eu sinto muito mesmo... de verdade. A culpa disso foi toda minha. Eu sei...

Ela mal conseguia falar e, desolada, abaixou o corpo, encostando a testa na mesa.

– ...não me procura mais. Me esquece - implorou baixo, de olhos fechados.

"_Não adianta me pedir isso. Não vai terminar desse jeito!"_

O tremor de seu corpo era tão forte, que o pequeno aparelho quase escorregava da mão, até que enfim o desligou. Sentindo-se destroçada, correu dali rumo ao banheiro. Trancando-se num dos cubículos, deu vazão ao choro alto que vinha contendo à mesa.

Bastou ouvir a voz dele para se descompor de novo. Claro que seria difícil, via-se impelida a abandonar aquele que julgava ser o homem de sua vida, e o deixava não por não amá-lo, mas pela força de suas convicções.

Quase uma hora depois do horário costumeiro, Jussara voltou ao escritório. E assim que o chefe colocou as vistas nela, espantou-se com o inchaço de seus olhos. Compreensivo, o homem falou que ela podia ir para casa, e não fez perguntas sobre o que pudesse ter acontecido. Ela buscou fazer um esforço para permanecer lá, porém foi impossível.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Fazia quase uma hora que Caíque tinha saído. A chaleira apitava no fogão, e Solange, sentada à mesa, não conseguia juntar coisa com coisa daquilo que ouvia da conversa de Jonas ao telefone. Ao desligar o aparelho, após um modesto agradecimento, ele coçou o cavanhaque e inspirou fundo.

– O que ele falou? - exclamou aflita.

– Exatamente o que já sabíamos. Mencionou o mesmo texto da carta, explicando por "a" mais "b", que cristãos só devem se casar se forem com os da mesma fé. A exceção é para quem já está casado quando o cônjuge se converte.

– Mas que absurdo! Isso é discriminação. Claro que o Dutra ia dizer algo assim. Não tem outra pessoa pra quem você possa perguntar?

– Pra quê? Ele conhece a Bíblia como ninguém - disse enquanto preparava o chá.

– Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. É sem propósito... - rateou a mulher.

– Eu sei, mas tem gente que se presta a levar isso à risca - após pousar duas xícaras na mesa, ele tomou o assento à frente de Solange.

– Não, eu não posso me conformar! - exclamou exaltada, sem sequer olhar para a bebida.

– Cada um é livre pra seguir o que quiser, Solange. Eu bem sei que o Caíque tem toda a condição de abrir os olhos daquela menina. Mas pergunto: seria justo? Tanto ela querer ele na igreja, como ele querer ela fora, é complicado... um verdadeiro impasse. Vê, como eu estava certo desde o início? Esse relacionamento sempre teve tudo pra dar errado.

Não havia revolta ou desdém em sua voz; estava apenas impassível.

– Mas, puxa vida... nenhum dos dois tem que abrir mão de nada! Por que não podem simplesmente se focar naquilo que têm em comum?

– Querida, com uma divergência dessa ordem, não tem acordo quando o assunto é casamento.

– Como assim, Jonas? Não tem tanto budista por aí casado com católico... umbandista com evangélico?

– Tem? Gostaria de conhecer alguns então - não disfarçou a ironia. – Acho que está um pouco por fora do assunto, meu bem. Nada melhor que religião pra levantar a poeira da intolerância. É simples assim: não importa quem é a pessoa, mas a qual grupo religioso ela pertence. Um pai evangélico vai preferir um brutamontes pra sua filhinha, se ele for evangélico também, a um _gentleman_ pagão.

– Não, Jonas! Não coloque as coisas desse jeito! Que horror!

– Essa é a realidade, querida, o que eu posso fazer? - disse bebericando o chá. – Não estamos vendo isso bem diante dos olhos? Meu Caíque não tem tudo pra ter qualquer mulher na mão, e mesmo assim não tomou um passa fora só porque é esotérico?

Um tremendo arregalar de olhos foi toda a resposta da mulher.

– Eu sei que é revoltante, mas as coisas são assim, minha flor. Nós dois mesmo... se você não tivesse uma visão mais liberal, não teria se envolvido comigo. Sem vínculo, sem compromisso, vez por outra tendo uns encontros. Esse tipo de coisa até tem se tornado comum hoje em dia, mas não foi sempre assim.

A loira baixou a fronte, sentindo-se pequena diante de um velho sábio.

– É... pensando bem, minha mãe me critica mesmo por causa do meu relacionamento com você.

– Criticam, fofocam, rotulam... isso é tão comum quanto a poluição em nossas janelas.

Voltando a encará-lo, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Mas estou arrasada pelo Caíque.

Até meio surpreso com a emotividade dela, Jonas lhe tocou numa das mãos, apertando-a carinhosamente.

– Não fique assim... Ele já levou uma dessa antes. Não morreu daquela vez, e nem vai morrer agora... Daqui uns dias, ele estará rindo disso tudo.

– Você acha mesmo? - falou duvidosa.

– Acho sim, e com uma razoável dose de certeza.

Solange esboçou um sorriso, tentando se apegar àquelas palavras, mas a imagem de um Caíque inconformado e desiludido não sumia de sua mente. Sabia e sentia o quanto ele era apaixonado pela noiva, e não conseguia mais imaginá-lo vivendo sem ela. Angustiada, apertou também a mão de Jonas.

– Esteja certo, querido. Esteja certo...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque observava, com uma ponta de inveja, uma sorridente família que passeava ali pela praça, nas redondezas do bairro em que morava. Achava-se num dos bancos, sozinho.

Pensando no porquê de sua vida ser tão diferente da dos outros, ele se indagou se não valeria a pena fingir acatar o sistema religioso mais comum no país, e deixar suas ressalvas e convicções guardadas bem no fundo de sua alma, mas rapidamente bufou consigo.

Menos de uma semana havia se passado.

Olhando adiante, lembrou-se das vezes que caminhou abraçado com Jussara sob aquelas árvores, lembrou-se do quanto tudo lhe parecia certo, da segurança que sabia transmitir a ela, e da sensação de plenitude, por estar a seu lado.

Por quê?

Mesmo depois de tantas considerações e da infinidade de planos em que havia pensado, no fim, só aquela imperiosa dúvida ressoava, seguida pelo silêncio de resposta alguma. Mas seus raciocínios foram cortados, quando o canto de seu olho captou alguém vindo, à esquerda. Virando depressa o rosto naquela direção, deixou que um sorriso furtivo desabrochasse nos lábios, mas o mesmo logo murchou. Não era Jussara, apenas uma pessoa parecida.

A decepção o fez se repreender, mas também o levou a encarar a realidade de que queria muito vê-la. Nada além daria significado à sua vida. Doía pensar que ela quis se afastar dele justamente sob o pretexto da religião, mas não podia perder de vista o fato de que tudo que se passou entre eles foi forte demais, ele realmente a amava. Ela própria não devia estar ciente disso, e caberia a ele mostrar isso a ela.

Resolvido, pôs-se em pé. Sua razão o advertia a não se prestar a tal humilhação, pois seria outra vez rejeitado e ouviria coisas ainda mais revoltantes; porém, simplesmente ignorou tudo isso, ainda que reconhecesse a grande probabilidade de esse seu lado racional estar certo.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço __**Aline Mariana**__ e __**Paola**__ pelas opiniões, e a minha irmã __**Alê**__ pela correção._

Comentários, críticas, sugestões? Mande um comentário, é só clicar no botão abaixo.


	14. Foco

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 14: Foco**

Era importante que ele chegasse ao instituto antes de Jussara, pois se tivesse que pedir para chamá-la, havia a possibilidade de ela se recusar em vir encontrá-lo. Enquanto caminhava pela calçada que levava ao prédio, Caíque teve a impressão de estar tendo um _déjà vu_.

Chegando à frente do pequeno lance de escadas, encontrou ali um grupo de jovens; um deles tocava um violão e os demais cantavam uma música no estilo _gospel_. Em outros tempos, talvez tivesse ficado mal-humorado com a cantoria, mas já não se importava tanto com os hábitos dos evangélicos, além do que, naquele momento, a angústia lhe ocupava todo o pensar.

Estava com o rosto virado para um lado quando um homem, que saía do prédio, esbarrou nele pelo outro. Virou-se para aceitar um apressado pedido de desculpas e foi nesse instante que Jussara apareceu ali. Ao endireitar-se, topou com a expressão petrificada dela.

Ficaram se encarando um tanto de tempo, até que ela tentou sair de lado.

– Não faz assim, Jussara - pediu com toda calma.

Ela parou no lugar e abaixou a cabeça.

– Caíque...

– Só quero conversar um pouco - explicou ele uma vez que ela não disse nada além. – _Vamo_ ali na padaria... como nos velhos tempos - disse e foi andando.

Ao notar que ela se demorava em acompanhá-lo, diminuiu o ritmo das passadas, mas dentro de alguns instantes seguiam lado a lado. Entraram mudos no local, escolheram uma mesa pelo meio e aguardaram o garçom que logo se aproximava.

– Uma água com gás - ele pediu.

– Um chá mate gelado, de limão.

Caíque a encarou atentamente. Achou-a abatida e com o semblante marcado, e ainda que pudesse ver nisso uma evidência de que ela também estivesse sofrendo com a separação, teria preferido vê-la melhor. Além do mais, a aparente fragilidade dela fez aflorar seu instinto de proteção, aumentando a vontade louca que já sentia de abraçá-la naquela hora.

Quando ele ia começar a falar, as bebidas chegaram. Mesmo depois de o atendente ter se afastado, Jussara permaneceu quieta e cabisbaixa, então ele falou:

– Sua fidelidade a essa sua religião é de longe a coisa mais marcante em você.

Ela ergueu o rosto, mas apenas momentaneamente, desviando logo o olhar para o copo de chá.

– Foi em função disso que a gente se conheceu - continuou ele –, foi em função disso que você insistiu em me procurar mesmo eu tendo sido tão ignorante... - fez uma breve pausa – mas mesmo assim, ainda não acredito que você quis terminar comigo. Chegar a este ponto só por causa da religião, Jussara?

Ela o encarou e apesar da postura travada, seu tom foi límpido ao dizer:

– Cheguei. E não tem nada demais nisso, já que Cristo chegou até a morte, _e morte de cruz_.

Nervoso com o comentário, Caíque estreitou os olhos e agitou levemente a cabeça numa negativa inconformada. Fechando as pálpebras por um momento, buscou recobrar a calma.

– Ainda assim... o que você fez - ele deu bastante ênfase ao "você" – parece loucura, sabia?

– Claro que te parece. Ou estará esquecido de que para o mundo, a sabedoria de Deus é loucura?

– E como eu poderia? - retrucou irônico. – Que absurdo... olha, se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, poderia jurar de pé junto que tem outro homem na jogada.

Vendo a expressão dela se fechar de indignação, quase se arrependeu do que disse.

– Quer pensar assim? Tudo bem - ela rebateu com frieza –, mas se me perguntar, sabe muito bem o que vai ouvir.

– Desculpa, não foi pra ofender... foi apenas uma suposição mais plausível a meu ver. E até fico indeciso se isso não teria sido melhor.

– Claro - devolveu imitando o tom irônico dele.

A agressividade no falar dela, o fez perceber que precisava mudar o rumo da conversa o quanto antes, do contrário sua almejada reconciliação não passaria de um sonho.

– _Tá_, o ponto não é esse. Jussara, eu ainda quero casar com você, mas não posso virar crente. Tem que ter um jeito de a gente conciliar as coisas.

– Já falei que não tem.

Alcançando uma das mãos dela, ele a apertou afetuosamente.

– Tem que ter - insistiu com toda a brandura que pôde.

Sem afastar a mão da sua, ela o olhou fixamente, então depois de um expirar curto, abriu a boca para responder, e ele chegou a se animar com o que iria ouvir.

– Caíque, por favor... chega.

Foi como um murro. E o tom terminal daquele "por favor" o desarmou por completo. Pretendia apresentar mil e um argumentos para que ela voltasse para ele, mas a barreira que encontrou no olhar dela, o convenceu de que não havia volta, ao menos não sem que ele se submetesse à sua exigência. Arrasado, sentiu como se um véu negro caísse sobre seus olhos. Engoliu a saliva e abaixando o rosto.

– Você não me odeia, né? - perguntou fitando a quina da mesa.

– Claro que não!

– Pelo menos... - e suspirou fundo. – Nunca tive chance de perguntar, mas sempre achei que a Ana passou a me odiar depois que virou crente.

– Eu duvido. E você nunca vai deixar de ficar me comparando a ela?

– Não estou fazendo isso, mas não é um fato que você quis terminar comigo pelo mesmo motivo que ela? - devolveu e notou Jussara se retrair com a indagação.

– ...podemos continuar amigos - ela falou depois de um tempo, mas tão hesitante que ele imaginou ter sido por educação e não por vontade.

– Sem chance.

– Mas temos boas afinidades...

Levantando o rosto, ele retrucou:

– Mas era o amor que moderava tudo ...só amizade não tem como.

Ela pensou uns instantes antes de dizer:

– Acho que tem razão.

Depois daquilo ele não soube mais o que falar, assim pôde apenas olhar Jussara se levantando logo em seguida.

– Tudo de bom, Caíque. Fica na paz.

Sem responder, ele virou o corpo, tentado a segurá-la pelo braço, mas foi como se um amortecimento o tomasse. Permaneceu lá, só olhando ela caminhar devagar rumo à saída. Não ficou tão nervoso ou magoado como na discussão na casa dela, apenas um tanto apático e resignado, e foi desse jeito que, alguns minutos depois, ele deixou o estabelecimento.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Garoava e estava frio, um começo de noite tão cinzento quanto seu ânimo. Em seu quarto, deitado com as mãos sob a cabeça, Caíque tinha a mente povoada pelas lembranças do breve encontro.

Estava intrigado com aquela postura irredutível de Jussara e nem se recordava de já tê-la visto tão decidida antes. Não conseguia deixar de sentir que o radicalismo religioso não combinava nada com ela, uma pessoa estudada, uma advogada, pois pensava que o perfil de crente devoto fosse coisa de gente mais simplória.

Além do mais, sabia bem que todo tipo de disparate era cometido em nome da fé, e não só entre os cristãos, mas entre os adeptos de quaisquer outras religiões também, e sempre que pensava nisso chegava até a ter ímpetos de aderir ao ateísmo. Em verdade, desde que conhecera Jussara, tornara-se bem mais cético que místico.

– Mas ser ateu também já é demais... - falou consigo.

Ele cria em misticismo, em espíritos, e, mesmo que há tempos não usasse sua mediunidade, nem por isso passara a duvidar dela. Virou de lado e reparou naquela sua Bíblia, largada sobre o criado-mudo. Erguendo-se então, sentou-se no meio da cama e a pegou. Deu uma folheada, mas logo perdeu o interesse, soltando-a ali.

– Se eu conseguisse provar pra ela que a Bíblia não é tão digna de crédito assim, talvez ela me aceitasse.

Apertou a têmpora, enquanto a mente trabalhava aos borbotões.

– Mas eu não entendo. O que aí dentro faz ela ser desse jeito?

Deixou o livro no local onde antes estava e se recostou à cabeceira da cama, mas, em pouco tempo, a fadiga e a fome conseguiram arrancá-lo das meditações.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Dois meses depois._

Jussara se achava na secretaria do Instituto Bíblico, preenchendo o formulário de matrícula para o próximo semestre. Concentrada que estava, não notou a aproximação de um homem.

– Jussara? - indagou esse e assim que teve certeza saudou: – Graça e paz.

– Oi, Mateus - respondeu surpresa. – A paz.

– Vai fazer mais um módulo? - perguntou ele, dentro de um amistoso sorriso.

– É... - confirmou um pouco intrigada com o repentino interesse dele. – E a Bruna?

– Ficou conversando com a professora de Doutrina Messiânica. Conhece? A Lourdes.

– Conheço sim - disse meio sem jeito com o modo como ele lhe sorria.

– Já cursou essa matéria?

Juntando os papéis, respondeu timidamente:

– Não, mas já conversei bastante com ela... deixa eu entregar isso.

Durante o tempo em que a funcionária conferia os dados, Jussara chegou a desejar que o colega seguisse seu caminho, receosa de que alguém os visse e tirasse conclusões erradas, sendo que, desde o início de seu namoro com Caíque, Mateus não trocava mais que saudações com ela.

– E como vão os preparativos para o casamento? - perguntou então, pois ele permanecia parado a seu lado.

– Vão bem. Talvez a cerimônia seja lá na sua igreja. É maior e tem um salão grande pra festa.

Surpresa com a notícia, ela sorriu amena.

– Que legal... se for mesmo, me avisa antes. Posso ajudar a Bruna com a decoração.

– Ah, ela vai ficar contente em saber.

Os dois apenas se encaravam quando, vindo pelas costas do rapaz, alguém se dirigiu a ele, dizendo:

– Mateus, eu te procurando e você aqui!

Era Bruna, e Jussara percebeu certa exaltação no tom dela.

– Oi, amor... - falou Mateus, virando-se à namorada com o mesmo sorriso que até então exibia à colega.

Colocando-se ao lado dele, Bruna lançou um olhar pouco amistoso a Jussara.

– Bom dia, Bruna.

Lembrada dos bons modos com a saudação, Bruna respondeu num muxoxo:

– Bom dia, Fernandes - chamá-la pelo sobrenome foi a forma que encontrou de demonstrar seu descontentamento.

O rapaz franziu o cenho diante do claro ciúme da namorada. Ele já vinha se habituando com aquele jeito dela. Assim, se sentiu mal com a situação a que acabou submetendo a ex-colega de sala, tanto que nem soube como reagir.

– Mateus comentava comigo que talvez vocês se casem lá na nossa igreja - falou Jussara, calma e esclarecedora.

Todavia a outra retrucou muito séria:

– A gente vai ver ainda.

– Certo... - devolveu igualmente. – Bom, gente, tenho que ir. Fiquem com Deus - despediu-se e foi saindo, mas não tinha dado nem dois passos, quando Bruna perguntou:

– Está indo pro metrô?

Voltando-se parcialmente, fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Então vamos juntas. Mateus vai ter aula à tarde.

Sem saída, Jussara concordou com um gesto.

– Tchau, querido - disse Bruna e puxou Mateus pelo braço, para em seguida trocar um beijo com ele. – Você passa lá em casa à noite?

– Passo sim. Prepara uma sobremesa bem gostosa pra mim.

– Ah, pode deixar.

Jussara bufou discretamente com a cena, achando toda a situação realmente desconfortável. Viu então Bruna enfim se desvencilhar dele e se voltar em sua direção, dizendo:

– Vamos então.

– Até à noite, amor - falou Mateus. – E, Jussara, fica na paz.

– Você também - respondeu sem nem olhá-lo mais.

ooo ooo

Jussara até quis acreditar que Bruna não estava aborrecida com ela, mas bastou chegarem à rua para se acercar do oposto.

– Qual é hein, Jussara? Largou seu namorado pra ficar de olho no meu?!

Mesmo percebendo o ciúme no tom da amiga, ficou indignada com o que ouviu. Chegou a sentir raiva de Mateus, mas logo pensou que ela mesma não tinha culpa alguma.

– "Qual é" digo eu! - trovejou de volta. – Por quetodaessa insegurança? Seu homem tem dado motivo é? - assim que acabou de falar, até se arrependeu pela provocação, porém manteve um olhar agressivo apontado para a amiga.

– Até hoje, não! Já que não tinha nenhuma... já que não tinha ninguém dando mole pra ele!

Claro que aquele pequeno hesitar dela, não lhe passou despercebido, por certo segurara um insulto, e isso a deixou realmente muito brava.

– Até parece... um homem daquele - continuou provocando, nada compreensiva.

Àquela altura já estavam uma de frente para a outra e Bruna a encarou com uma expressão de total ultraje. Mas logo o silêncio contido dela ajudou o bom senso de Jussara a voltar ao devido lugar.

– Bruna, calma lá... _tá_ achando mesmo que eu estava dando em cima do Mateus? Eu? Que absurdo é esse?

A outra piscou os olhos, como quem se lembrasse de um detalhe.

– Não, é que... - começou hesitante – olha, tenta me entender, vai... Ele era louco por você. Demorei tanto pra conseguir conquistá-lo.

– Só que bem antes de você se interessar, eu já tinha dispensado ele! - justificou-se aflita.

– Eu sei! E seria muita sacanagem sua querer ele agora.

– E quem disse que estou querendo?! Você pirou?

Vendo ela ficar quieta alguns instantes, Jussara achou que tivesse caído em si, mas para sua surpresa, Bruna replicou bem incisiva:

– Eu falei pra você não se envolver com aquele incrédulo.

Até aquele momento, Jussara se achava mais aborrecida que ofendida, mas diante desse comentário teve ímpetos de voar no pescoço da amiga. Ouvi-la chamar Caíque de incrédulo, doeu como uma chicotada, e tal qual uma fera ferida, com os caninos de fora, ela soltou uma resposta feroz:

– Ah, vocês dois que se danem! - e dando as costas à outra, saiu andando.

Ela só pensava em sumir dali, mas parou ao perceber Bruna vindo atrás.

– Espera. Jussara, espera... Desculpa.

Mesmo notando o tom mais brando da outra, não pôde refrear a ira que tinha se instalado.

– _Tá _pensando que eu _tô_ com inveja de você e do seu namoradinho perfeito! - vociferou. – Pra sua informação, filha - hesitou momentaneamente ao perceber-se falando como o ex-namorado –, pretendo ficar solteira pro resto da vida, porque não vou amar ninguém depois do Caíque!

Indignada, Bruna vidrou os olhos e pensava em revidar à altura, mas foi impossível ignorar os olhos de Jussara se enchendo de lágrimas. Sentiu-se péssima então, pois estava a par de toda a história de seu rompimento com Caíque, e por incrível que fosse, foi só naquele momento que se convenceu do amor dela pelo ruivo. Precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras lhe escaparam e quando viu que Jussara fazia o mesmo, segurou-a pelo pulso.

Diante do olhar pesaroso de Bruna, Jussara se sentiu a última das últimas e caiu no choro.

– Me desculpa, Jussara - pediu sinceramente Bruna. – Você acertou, eu fiquei insegura.

Encararam-se um pouco e então enxugando os olhos, Jussara, com um bico nos lábios, meneou a cabeça assentindo. Voltaram a andar em direção à estação e, durante o percurso do trem, não falaram quase nada. Alcançando primeiro seu destino, Bruna se despediu dela com um simples e baixo "tchau".

Uma vez sozinha, Jussara compreendeu que sua mágoa maior não era pela desconfiança infundada da amiga, mas pelo estado que ficou só com a mera menção do nome de Caíque.

Dois meses já haviam se passado desde o rompimento, e a ferida deixada com a separação não dava o menor indício de querer cicatrizar, pelo contrário. Angustiada, clamou por forças a Deus, na certeza de que o criador era o único capaz de mantê-la firme.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Caíque, meu anjo, estou entrando.

O ruivo, assentado à mesa do escritório do tio, ergueu o rosto à pessoa; era Solange.

– Oi - saudou ela com um sorriso. – O que está fazendo? _Tá_ na Internet? No Bate-papo?

– Não... - e tratou de fechar logo o _site_ cristão que pesquisava – só lendo uma notícia. O que foi?

– Será que não pode nos dar o ar da sua graça só um pouquinho lá em baixo? A festa está tão animada...

Ele sorriu levemente. Notou que ela estava preocupada e era bom saber que tinha quem se importasse com ele daquela forma.

– Tudo bem, minha cara - falou, para visível satisfação dela. – Vou tomar um banho e já desço.

Sorridente, Solange assentiu e saiu apressada para contar seu êxito a Jonas.

Colocando-se em pé, enquanto o computador desligava, Caíque se curvou um pouco para fazer uma última anotação num caderno pequeno que tinha consigo. Vaidoso que era, pensava também no que vestir quando, ao erguer o caderno, uma fotografia caiu de dentro dele.

Desceu o olhar ao tapete fofo, vendo a imagem dele e Jussara abraçados. Abaixando-se devagar, alcançou a foto. Permaneceu olhando-a por um tanto de tempo, rememorando a ocasião. Voltando então ao presente, meteu a foto de qualquer jeito entre as folhas do caderno de novo.

ooo ooo

Quando Caíque chegou à sala e se deparou com a quantidade de pessoas reunidas ali, já foi pensando na dor de cabeça que certamente ficaria, por causa do alarido das vozes e do volume da música celta que tocava. Suspirou resignado e logo viu Solange lhe acenar do sofá de dois lugares, onde ela e Jonas estavam, na companhia de um senhor, este no assento do canto do sofá maior.

Só depois de vários apertos de mão, tapinhas nas costas e de beijos secos e babados na bochecha, é que ele conseguiu se aproximar de seu parente. Arrastando uma cadeira, deixou-a no pequeno espaço entre os dois estofados.

– Esse é o seu filho, Jonas? - perguntou aquele senhor.

– Sobrinho - esclareceu depressa o ruivo.

– Ah, é... quem casou foi o Luciano, eu sempre confundo. Repare não, é a idade... - justificou-se olhando mais para ele.

Um sorriso estreito foi tudo que devolveu em resposta, pois além de não se lembrar ao certo de quem era aquele senhor, a menção do nome de seu pai carregou o pouco ânimo que tinha para conversar.

– Lembra do Gilson, Caíque? - indagou Jonas.

– Ah, o senhor... - disse num tom de reconhecimento então. – Íamos pescar na sua fazenda, não é? - comentou mais amistoso.

– Isso mesmo. Nem me reconheceu, né? É por causa da barba... mas você também está diferente... mais encorpado. Por isso eu achei que o seu pai fosse o Jonas.

– Gilsão, meu velho, continua péssimo fisionomista. Caíque é o Luciano escrito. Claro, tirando esse cabelo vermelho que ninguém sabe de onde veio - replicou no típico bom humor, regrado de certo deboche.

– Mas eu também acho que o Caíque parece bastante com você, Jonas - comentou Solange. – E faz sentido, porque você e seu irmão são bem parecidos.

– É, mas o Luciano está mais acabado por causa daquele trabalho estressante dele, tem quem diga que eu sou o mais novo - gabou-se rindo.

– E não é não? - brincou Gilson, fazendo o amigo rir mais ainda.

Caíque mordeu o lábio por dentro, bastante descontente com o assunto, mas para seu alívio, Jonas resolveu retomar a conversa de antes de sua chegada. Ficou então só escutando enquanto ele narrava, gesticulando muito, um "causo" hilário que fazia Solange e o senhor Gilson rirem de tempos em tempos, mas como ele conhecia a tal história até de trás pra frente, não prestava quase nenhuma atenção.

Sua mente voltou então às lembranças trazidas por aquela fotografia no escritório. Fora um baile de formatura de uma prima de Jussara. Sua amada estava deslumbrante, com um vestido bordô de alças finas. Lembrava-se da sensação de tocar os cabelos brilhosos dela, num penteado cheio de cachos, da fragrância adocicada de seu perfume, mas, de repente, interrompeu tudo isso ao captar um nome conhecido em meio ao falatório do tio.

– Natália? - perguntou voltando-se para Jonas. – Aquela que estudou comigo? Natália Bastos?

– Ela mesma - confirmou ele. – Sabia que ela ia casar com o afilhado do Gilson? O Lucas.

– Que mundo pequeno... Mas por que não casaram?

– Ela desistiu - respondeu o próprio Gilson. – Sem motivo. Acho que enjoou dele.

O ruivo franziu o cenho.

– As mulheres sabem ser bem cruéis - comentou amargo, mas logo se emendava: – Não leve a mal, Solange, você é diferente.

A loira sorriu, demonstrando não ter se ofendido, mas a mágoa de antes no tom dele, não passou despercebida por ela. Andava preocupada com o impacto que o término do noivado causara em Caíque. Antes, ele não se envolvia afetivamente, mas nem por isso era introvertido ou recluso. Agora, quase não saía, vivia muito sério, e ainda que ele não lhe parecesse deprimido, era como se achasse tudo desinteressante.

– Caíque também passou por esse desprazer - comentou Jonas, recebendo um olhar feroz do sobrinho.

– Estava noivo também? - perguntou Gilson e sua expressão exibia certa surpresa.

– É... mas minha ex não terminou comigo por ter enjoado - e achando que não precisava dizer mais que isso, se calou.

Jonas, contudo, se apressou em soltar a língua:

– Ele ia casar com uma evangélica, acredita?

A indignação de Caíque aumentou na mesma proporção que a surpresa de Gilson.

– Era uma mocinha bonita, isso era, mas cabeça dura... - acrescentou Jonas, e até conseguiu ser indiferente à espada afiada que o olhar do ruivo se tornou, mas não ao apertão que Solange deu em seu lado, tão dolorido que o fez se calar.

– Não deu certo? - Gilson indagou ao ruivo então.

– Não.

A resposta foi tão seca que o homem achou melhor nem prolongar o assunto.

– A vida é assim mesmo - replicou um tanto depois, com ares de sabedoria.

– Pois é - concordou Caíque e se levantou.

– Que foi? - estranhou Solange.

– Lembrei agora que me inscrevi numa vídeo-conferência que vai começar... daqui a cinco minutos. Com licença... Senhor Gilson, foi um prazer revê-lo. Lembranças à família.

– O prazer foi meu. Vamos marcar uma pescaria qualquer dia desses.

– Ah, vamos sim...

ooo ooo

Chegando em seu quarto, Caíque desabou na cama como alguém exausto de um árduo dia de trabalho. Desanimado, nem fez caso da tal vídeo-conferência.

Queria mesmo era saber o que Jussara estava fazendo naquele momento. Não que estivesse o tempo todo só pensando nela, desde que terminaram, mas aquela foto desviou o fluxo de seus pensamentos nesse sentido. Contudo, possivelmente numa autodefesa, seu cérebro o colocou para dormir, mas foi apenas um cochilo.

Despertou agitado e ficou zanzando pelo quarto. Não queria voltar à festa, mas ali, entre aquelas quatro paredes, sabia que não iria tirar a ex-namorada da cabeça. Deixou então o quarto e tornou a se enfiar no escritório. Levou consigo um livro sobre a História das religiões e, aconchegando-se no pequeno sofá do cômodo, ficou lendo por horas.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Na mesma noite, em outra região de São Paulo._

– Marisa, você não imagina quem eu vi hoje.

– Quem? - retrucou a mulher diante do espelho de corpo inteiro, concentrada no término da maquiagem.

– Seu filho. Caíque.

Houve um breve silêncio, acompanhado de um quase imperceptível estreitar de olhos. Em seguida veio a resposta ácida:

– Faça o favor de não lançar só nas minhas costas o peso de ter colocado aquele ingrato no mundo.

Apesar do teor das palavras o tom dela foi tão frio, tão desprovido de sentimentos, que ele só soube que ela ficara furiosa com a notícia porque a conhecia muito bem. Deu um pequeno riso e se aproximou, então, para amansá-la, depositou um beijo leve na bochecha dela.

– Ele nem me viu - continuou, indiferente ao fato de ela não desviar o olhar do espelho. – E mesmo que tivesse, duvido que ia me reconhecer, porque ninguém só de olhar, acredita que tenho um filho de quase trinta anos, né _mon amour_?

– Nem sua mãe te reconhece com todo esse _botóx_ que andou enfiando na cara.

– Não fala assim, não, porque você já está precisando também. E, _ma chérie_, só dei um mínimo retoque na obra-prima que a natureza já tinha desenhado.

A maneira irreverente com a qual se tratavam era corriqueira, contudo realmente se amavam.

– Obra-prima - escarneceu em resposta. – Não começa às nove? - indagou acerca da peça de teatro que assistiriam logo mais.

– Às nove... - confirmou e veio sentar-se à beira da cama. – Mas, sabe? Achei nosso filho tão diferente - tornou ao assunto. – Estava saindo de carro e acho que o carro era dele.

– Duvido, deve ser do Jonas - retrucou, enquanto ajeitava uma bonita encharpe ao pescoço.

– Por que o Jonas ia ter dois carros? Ele nem gosta de dirigir.

Voltando-se enfim para o marido e o encarando sombria, ela perguntou:

– O ingrato lhe pareceu bem de saúde?

– Melhor do que nunca.

– Então está ótimo - e falou com o olhar que o assunto estava encerrado, dirigindo-se à porta do quarto.

Assim, Luciano não achou brecha de comentar que gostou de ter visto Caíque. Ele, ao contrário da esposa, não guardava nenhuma mágoa pelo filho, pois reconhecia a pouca vocação que tivera como pai, razão pela qual sempre se sentiria em débito com Jonas por ter tido com seu garoto a paciência que ele próprio não teve.

No entanto, compreendia que a saída de Caíque de casa - na adolescência, seguida de seu afastamento - foi como uma apunhalada para Marisa. Ela não aceitava de modo algum a ideia de ter falhado como mãe, e vivia dizendo que Caíque era um mal agradecido, porque se ela tivesse tido em sua mocidade metade do que ele teve, jamais teria reclamado de nada.

– Luciano, será que podemos? - impacientou-se ela.

– Claro, querida, estou logo atrás.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Depois de fazer uma demorada anotação, Caíque levou a mão ao pulso sentindo o mesmo levemente dolorido. Pensou consigo que devia comprar um _notebook_ ao invés de ficar enchendo cadernos com anotações. Achava-se no Centro Cultural, próximo à estação Vergueiro do metrô.

Correndo as vistas pelo enorme salão ao redor, teve os olhos atraídos por uma mulher negra, um pouco mais adiante. Observando atento o colorido das estampas dos trajes e o turbante dela, ele julgou tratar-se de costumes africanos e então falou baixinho de si para si:

– Não entendi direito o livro de orixás. Podia perguntar pra ela - cogitou ele, mesmo sem ter certeza de que a mulher fosse de fato adepta do candomblé ou de qualquer outra religião afro-brasileira.

Nas últimas semanas, ele vinha pesquisando e contatando religiosos de diversas crenças. Mesmo tendo uma boa bagagem sobre estes assuntos, se convenceu de que todo seu conhecimento fora filtrado ou pela visão de Jonas, ou pela de Jussara, e o fato de admitir lógica tanto nos argumentos do tio quanto nos da ex-namorada o deixava muito intrigado, afinal não deveria existir duas verdades para um mesmo fato. Em função disso, quis ele mesmo reunir dados e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Mas isso tudo foi por causa do fim do noivado. Estava disposto a provar à Jussara que a Bíblia não continha uma única religião, mas uma mistura de várias delas, pois, em sua concepção, isso iria derrubar o pilar de imutabilidade que ela conferia àquele livro sagrado. Essa meta foi a centelha à qual se agarrou, e era também o que não o deixava cair na depressão, já que não conseguia se imaginar voltando ao estilo de vida e à rotina de antes.

Compenetrado, Caíque não pôde notar que, a poucos metros dali, a mulher que transformara seu mundo também estava no local. Jussara aguardava uma bibliotecária dar baixa num livro que viera entregar. Semelhantemente ao ex-namorado, ela andava ajuntando informações sobre culturas estrangeiras.

Nem ele nem ela imaginavam que, naquele momento, o estudo das crenças dos povos da terra era não somente uma intersecção em suas vidas, mas o combustível principal que os movia.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Agradeço sinceramente pelos comentários no capítulo anterior!

E neste capítulo me ajudaram a **Paola** (como sempre) e a minha irmã **Alessandra**.

_**Comentários, críticas, sugestões? **_

Deixe um review, é só clicar no botão abaixo (não precisa cadastrar)

=^.^=


	15. Cronológico

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 15: Cronológico**

Luciano sabia que Marisa estava incomodada. Não que algo no semblante ou no tom de voz dela denunciasse isso, tratava-se de uma percepção vinda dos muitos anos de convívio.

Almoçavam no restaurante de sempre, próximo à empresa deles. Um lugar sofisticado; frequentado por empresários, acadêmicos e até políticos. Achavam-se na mesa de costume, próxima a uma vidraça com vista para o ornamentado jardim do estabelecimento.

– Você está tão quieta... - ela apenas o olhou – e isso desde quando eu falei com você sobre o Caíque.

– Lá vem... - devolveu claramente mal-humorada.

– Marisa, qual o sentido desse afastamento? Mais cedo ou mais tarde os filhos não saem de casa mesmo?

– Saem, quando têm idade e cabeça pra casar e montar uma família - respondeu seca.

– Os tempos são outros, _mon amour_. Hoje em dia ninguém mais quer saber disso. Me diz, o que nos impede de colocar uma pedra no passado e irmos até lá visitar ele? Saber o que tem feito, se precisa de ajuda. Ele é nosso filho!

– Vai você! - ela exclamou um tanto alto. – Estou te impedindo por acaso?

Surpreendido com sua exaltação, ele apenas a encarou uns instantes.

– Por que não tenta se colocar no lugar dele? - indagou então.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Vamos ser razoáveis... quando ele era pequeno, estávamos mais preocupados em ganhar dinheiro e quando entrou na adolescência, nem nós tínhamos paciência com ele e muito menos ele com a gente. Se for ver bem, sair de casa tão cedo, foi um favor que ele nos fez.

Marisa o encarou bem dentro dos olhos por alguns instantes, então, sem dar vazão à fúria dessa vez, respondeu austera:

– Totalmente sem nexo... Por que é tão difícil pra você entender que o Caíque é um ingrato? Ele não saiu de casa por consideração, pelo contrário, saiu porque não nos suportava.

A evidente mágoa na voz dela o calou por alguns instantes.

– O que eu não entendo é como a coisa foi chegar nesse ponto, um afastamento de quase quinze anos... isso sim é sem nexo. Ele não é mais um adolescente rebelde, é um homem feito agora... nada mais racional do que encararmos a situação como adultos.

– Me poupe, Luciano!

Ele suspirou e virou o rosto de lado.

– Devíamos ter tido mais filhos então, já que com o Caíque a coisa não deu muito certo - e voltou a olhá-la. – Você não se conforma com isso, não é?

A nítida indignação que encontrou na face dela o fez se arrepender de ter dito aquilo.

– Golpe baixo esse - ela falou num tom abafado e tomou um gole de vinho. – Obrigada por animar meu almoço com essa ladainha.

Era horrível para Luciano ver o quanto ela se empenhava em ser sempre tão sarcástica e fria, nunca demonstrando os verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas ele conseguia enxergar através dessa fachada, e ver uma mulher de carne e osso, triste e frustrada, tentando se passar por um bloco de gelo.

– Onde foi parar seu bom senso, hein?

Ela fixou os olhos claros nele por alguns instantes, com uma expressão pensativa, então revidou num tom cortante:

– Você vem falar pra mim de bom senso, Luciano? Não estamos a... - ela olhou em seu pequeno relógio de pulso – vinte oito minutos de uma reunião com nossos mais novos clientes? Não seria bem mais sensato de sua parte estar pensando nisso, ao invés de ficar me estressando com esse papinho sobre o "nosso filho"? E ainda quer falar de bom senso... - encerrando, bufou brava.

– Eu não estou querendo te estressar - respondeu inconformado.

– Tarde demais, _mon amour_ - imitou o tratamento dele com escárnio. – E fique sabendo que se acontecer de algum dos caras falar alguma bobagem e eu der uma de ignorante, a culpa será toda sua.

Luciano abaixou a cabeça, desolado.

– Isso não é uma guerra, Marisa - suspirou ele.

– Claro que não. Se fosse, teríamos nos saído bem melhor - e com gestos discretos, ela se levantou e o deixou ali.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Pouco mais de sete horas da manhã, Caíque simplesmente acordou. Ainda deitado, ele ficou um tempo pensando no que iria fazer naquele dia, pois era sua folga. Virando de lado, olhou na direção de uma pequena pilha de livros e revistas sobre a escrivaninha próxima a seu novíssimo _lap-top_. Bocejou longamente e logo se levantou. Tomou um banho rápido para despertar de vez o corpo, pois sua mente já trabalhava num ritmo acelerado.

Vestido com um _short_ e uma camiseta sem mangas, abriu as cortinas e, assim que escancarou a janela, teve que fechar os olhos, pois o sol, já bem forte, os fez arder na mesma hora. Abaixou a cabeça, até se acostumar com a claridade e se afastou em direção a cama, na intenção de ajeitar o quarto.

Jogou no braço a colcha com a qual tinha dormido e veio ligar o computador. Enquanto este iniciava, ele dobrava a coberta. Depois de deixá-la no guarda-roupa, ia fazer o mesmo com o travesseiro, para poder estender a cama na sequência, mas ao notar o _lap-top_ prontinho para usar, acabou vindo até ele. Num instante, já estava na Internet vendo seu e-mail. A desordem atrás de si, lá ficou.

Uns quinze minutos depois, bufou amuado por não ter recebido nada além de propagandas, em meio a uma ou outra mensagem que valia a pena ler. Repreendeu-se por se flagrar esperando receber um e-mail de Jussara, mesmo que fosse uma daquelas mensagens super batidas, do tipo que se encaminha para todos os contatos, com reflexões e conselhos baratos sobre homens, mulheres, religião, vícios, negócios, enfim; musicadas e recheadas de fotos e efeitos visuais. Deixando essa bobagem de lado, botou a cabeça para pensar naquilo que de fato devia ter levado seu sono.

Após quase quatro meses de pesquisas e visitas a diversos centros religiosos, alguns inclusive relacionados a igrejas, esquivando-se apenas de missas e cultos evangélicos, ele estava certo de que havia reunido material suficiente para convidar Jussara para uma discussão sobre a Bíblia.

Virou a cabeça àquela pilha de livros e revistas, e pegou uma revista _Época_ cuja capa trazia uma pintura de Cristo, em estilo renascentista, era uma edição especial de Natal. Após uma corrida de olhos pela matéria em destaque, ele meneou a cabeça, como quem concorda com alguma coisa e falou:

– É isso.

Num gesto rápido, largou a revista e se virou ao computador. Abriu um arquivo de texto em branco e começou a escrever algo como um roteiro para o tão planejado debate. Cerca de meia hora depois, ele relia o que havia produzido:

_A base da argumentação consistirá em mostrar que a Bíblia não é tão original quanto eles afirmam, pois vários de seus ensinamentos já eram praticados por outras religiões há muitos séculos._

_Sabe-se que a religião fundada por Cristo, embora seja uma das mais praticadas no mundo hoje, é extremamente recente. Religiões como o hinduísmo ou o budismo, são bem mais antigas. A título de comparação, enquanto o mais famoso dos livros sagrados hindu, o Rig Veda, é datado de 1500 a.C., o que lhe dá mais de 3,5 mil anos de existência, a Bíblia não tem nem 2 mil anos._

_Outra questão relevante é que, assim como aconteceu com outros livros sagrados, a Bíblia também tem sido editada ao longo dos anos. Muito foi modificado e inserido em todos esses séculos, de modo a atender e se adequar às necessidades dos líderes religiosos (e angariar mais fiéis, logicamente)._

_Também deverá ser exposta a questão do contexto histórico. A exortação de Paulo sobre casamento era pertinente em seu tempo, porque a igreja de Corinto se achava num cenário em que as mulheres precisavam ser protegidas, para não serem confundidas com as sacerdotisas do templo da deusa Afrodite e, porventura, assediadas sexualmente. Desse modo, as mulheres deviam resguardar o corpo, não cortar os cabelos, usar véu, etc. Obviamente, isso não tinha um caráter espiritual e sim moral. _

_A meta, portanto, será mostrar que a Bíblia até tem seu valor espiritual, porém já não dá conta de nortear comportamentos morais e relacionamentos, porque o contexto cultural de hoje é muito diferente daquele da época em que ela foi escrita._

– Exato... - afirmou ao texto, assim que terminou a leitura, e permaneceu fitando as palavras, tal qual um jogador de xadrez a planejar o próximo movimento.

Caíque acreditava que a Bíblia reunia dogmas e ensinos de várias religiões consagradas num só lugar. Seguindo esse raciocínio, ele considerava que sua abordagem de vida após a morte viesse do espiritismo; que a abnegação e o respeito mútuo nela pregado tivesse origem nas religiões orientais, como o budismo e o xintoísmo; que os rituais de oferendas e sacrifício fossem importados da África; e assim sucessivamente. Buscando confirmar essa tese, empreendeu uma autêntica peregrinação religiosa, que o colocou em contato com adeptos e líderes de todas essas religiões.

Ainda que sua principal motivação fosse encontrar um meio de provar que Jussara estava equivocada em sua fé, nem por isso deixou de aproveitar das experiências enriquecedoras que toda a exposição cultural o fez vivenciar. E isso lhe permitiu ter uma ideia mais concreta do que significava viver num país em que a liberdade de crença era não apenas permitida, como também uma realidade - realidade essa ainda bastante diversificada, diga-se de passagem.

A parte teórica da arrojada pesquisa ficou por conta de livros e artigos sobre Jesus, porém, num primeiro momento, muitos de cunho mais histórico do que religioso. Mas, ao constatar que a maior fonte de informação sobre ele era os evangelhos, precisou se dispor a ler o Novo Testamento. Ademais, seria um risco argumentar novamente com Jussara sem estar totalmente a par desse conteúdo.

Ele continuava fitando seu roteiro, quando um roncar de sua barriga cortou sua concentração. Levantou-se e, esticando o corpo, se espreguiçou, indiferente à zona a seu redor; isso não era típico dele. Antes de sair do quarto, deixou uma página de notícias da Internet aberta na tela.

Andando em direção à cozinha, ele estranhou o quanto a casa estava silenciosa para um sábado e imaginou que o motivo fosse por ser muito cedo ainda. Enquanto o café coava, ele olhava pela janela, reparando que o sol já aumentara em brilho e força.

"O dia vai ser bonito." - deduziu e isso coroou seu bom humor.

A perspectiva de uma reviravolta naquela situação mal resolvida com Jussara o deixou bastante entusiasmado. Sentia-se confiante e até um tanto orgulhoso, certo de que todo o esforço despendido com a pesquisa estava para ser, finalmente, recompensado.

De volta ao quarto, ele até reparou na cama desfeita, mas, outra vez, o computador levou a prioridade. Foi para perto da escrivaninha e, de pé ainda, deu uma mexida no _mouse_ para que o _lap-top_ saísse do modo _standby._ Assim que aquela página que tinha deixado aberta voltou a ficar nítida na tela, Caíque relanceou seu conteúdo e eis que esbarrou numa manchete que aprisionou seus olhos claros. Dizia: **"Manuscritos do Mar Morto confirmam povos e cidades da Bíblia."**

Puxou a cadeira, sentou-se e, intrigado, acessou o _link_. Dentro de poucos minutos, terminava de ler a notícia, com a testa franzida.

– _Tá _brincando... - comentou ressabiado e mordeu de leve o canto da boca.

Após alguns minutos processando a informação, ele estendeu a mão para pegar a Bíblia que vinha usando nas pesquisas, aquela mesma que Jussara lhe dera. Foi virando as páginas, buscando localizar o conteúdo do tal "rolo do profeta Isaías", conforme havia sido mencionado na matéria, mas, antes que encontrasse, avistou um número, ou melhor uma data, que fez seus olhos se arregalarem de espanto.

– 1450 a.C. - ele falou pausadamente.

Forçou a vista no livro até entender que estava diante da introdução de um trecho intitulado "O Livro de Josué". Sua expressão enrijeceu então e, apesar da claridade no quarto e do clima gostoso que o calor propiciava, o tempo fechou para ele. Irresistivelmente, seu raciocínio começou a tecer implicações do que aqueles quatro dígitos poderiam representar para sua estratégia e isso foi extremamente sufocante.

Voltou a virar as páginas, num gesto nervoso, em direção ao fim da Bíblia, estava com ela no colo até então, mas afastando o _lap-top,_ pousou-a na escrivaninha. Não sabia mais o que procurava e, ao perceber que já estava na parte do Novo Testamento, piscou os olhos. E este foi todo o tempo que precisou para compreender que estava diante de um problema. Porém, relutou.

Fechando a Bíblia com tudo, puxou o computador e voltou à Internet_._ Precisava de mais informações, precisava checar a veracidade daquela data com toda a urgência. Navegando por um _site_ similar a uma enciclopédia virtual, Caíque praticamente entrou num transe de tão compenetrado que ficou. Nada além daquela tela de cristal líquido, do pequenino _mouse_ óptico e das teclas alfanuméricas parecia existir para ele.

As horas foram passando. Ele leu cerca de meia dúzia de artigos, antes de soltar uma revoltada imprecação:

– Mas que droga!

Fechou e tampou os olhos com as palmas das mãos, deixando os cotovelos apoiados na escrivaninha, lutando ferozmente para calar uma voz em seu íntimo que começou a gritar que todo seu trabalho tinha sido em vão; mas, era exatamente assim que essa luta se mostrava.

– Tenho certeza! Eu li isso lá - ele se referia à Bíblia –, Evangelho de Mateus, 60 d.C.! O mais antigo deles! - exclamou exaltado e, alguns instantes depois de ter proferido tudo isso, vislumbrou sua falha na palavra "evangelho".

Aos poucos, ele foi se recordando de ter escutado várias vezes que a Bíblia não era uma obra contínua, mas uma coleção de livros e ainda de estilos variados; sabia inclusive de uma controvérsia até em sua linearidade cronológica. Compreendeu então que menosprezara este fato e que, ao supor que "Novo Testamento" e "Bíblia" representassem uma e a mesma coisa, incorreu num erro que lhe custou tanto quanto a perda de uma peça como a torre ou a rainha.

– Quem foi a anta pasmótica que me garantiu que eu não precisava ler o Antigo Testamento? - trovejou pausadamente, com muita raiva, e logo direcionou todo este sentimento a si mesmo: – Anta fui eu de acreditar!

Bateu na madeira do móvel, com o punho cerrado, e se levantou.

– E agora?

Inspirou forte, quase sem ar, nem percebera que vinha contendo o fôlego desde o "60 d.C.", parado no meio do quarto, alisou os cabelos para trás, tentando raciocinar.

– Ok, mas a parte do contexto permanece. Ainda estamos falando de dois mil anos!

Todavia, isso não o alentou muito, pois, como ele próprio havia colocado, o cerne de sua argumentação era derrubar a dita "primazia" da Bíblia em face a outros livros sagrados. A ideia era entrar na questão do casamento somente depois de ter desmitificado a Bíblia, pois sabia que a alegação do contexto histórico não bastaria para fazer Jussara voltar atrás - afinal ela já argumentara com ele outras vezes que os preceitos bíblicos valiam para todas as épocas.

– Pensa, Caíque. Pensa!

A jogada do destino e o calor crescente naquele quarto por pouco não lhe roubaram as forças, por isso teve que deitar um pouco. Relanceou o rádio-relógio, vendo que já passava da hora do almoço, e ao pensar que àquela altura já poderia estar marcando o encontro com Jussara, foi totalmente abatido pelo inconformismo. Largando o braço sobre o rosto, escondeu os olhos, desanimado.

– Deus, isso não é justo.

Levantou-se de novo e veio desligar o computador, pois o zunido dele começou a agravar a dor de cabeça que havia se instalado já nem sabia há quanto tempo. O corpo logo pediu pela cama, mas, ignorando o pedido, ele se aproximou da janela. Apoiou as mãos no beiral e ergueu os olhos ao céu, sem nuvens e azul acima da faixa cinza de poluição. Desejou ter ânimo para aproveitar aquele sol, sair, passear ou fazer qualquer outra coisa ao invés de estar entre aquelas quatro paredes, fundindo os neurônios com algo que, de repente, lhe pareceu não fazer o menor sentido. Mas isso durou só um momento.

Afastou-se da janela e veio pegar uma garrafa de água que trouxera consigo e que deixara sobre o criado-mudo. Tomou toda ela, sanando a sequidão da garganta, porém para saciar a sede em sua alma, teria que procurar um pouco mais por um manancial naquele deserto que sua vida sem sua amada estava se transformando.

Precisava reconquistá-la. A convicção dessa necessidade injetou-lhe ânimo o bastante para que, aos poucos, reconquistasse a calma, pelo menos. Assim, deitou de novo e, fechando os olhos, iniciou um exercício respiratório, buscando esvaziar a mente, forçando o corpo a relaxar e os músculos a aliviarem a tensão, e ficou quieto por um tempo.

"Incrível como tem horas que a gente não enxerga um poste na frente da cara. Foi a igreja que inventou que sua doutrina tinha a ver com Jesus. Como eu consegui passar batido numa coisa dessa?" - pensava ele.

Afastando o braço do rosto e, sentando-se no meio da cama, esbravejou inconformado:

– É, Jesus era todo cheio de bater boca com os tais dos escribas, mas bem que seguia a religião deles direitinho!

Rebelde ao relaxamento, sua mente fervia e o calor não tinha nada a ver com isso. Apertou a franja dos cabelos e comprimiu os olhos fechados, tentando, com todas as forças, conter o fluxo de considerações e conjunturas, mas não era tão simples desligar o pensamento como era com o computador.

– E eu não fui atrás do judaísmo por quê? - obrigou-se a raciocinar e um tempo depois, respondia a si mesmo: – Foi por causa daquela história de que os judeus não acreditam em Jesus.

Pousando os pés no chão, curvou o corpo, segurando os lados da cabeça. Nesse momento, a ideia de tomar um analgésico lhe pareceu muito sensata, pois poderia acabar tendo um surto. Mas logo ergueu o rosto e moveu a cabeça numa enérgica negação.

– Não! - disse firme, empurrando para longe o derrotismo. Não iria desistir do jogo só por causa de um único movimento descuidado, de modo algum; desistir não era de seu feitio.

Levantou-se num ímpeto e saiu apressado do quarto, tentando imaginar alguém que pudesse colocá-lo em contato com algum especialista em religião judaica.

ooo ooo oo ooo

Enquanto sua irmã estendia no varal as roupas recém-centrifugadas, Jasmim, escorada no batente da porta da lavanderia, a observava com atenção.

– ...você anda tão relaxada, Jussara - comentou, casual.

– Eu? - devolveu virando-se a ela.

– Sim, senhorita. Tudo bem que você nunca foi lá muito vaidosa, mas de uns tempos pra cá desandou de vez.

– Do que exatamente você está falando, Jasmim?

– Ué... primeiro, dessa sua cara de derrotada, parece até uma velha de cem anos. Segundo, desse cabelo mal tratado que não vê uma hidratação há séculos. Fazer a unha nem pensar, né?

– E eu achando que fosse sério - escarneceu, retomando a tarefa.

– Jussara - chamou-a em tom de advertência –, não tem graça isso. Você tem que se cuidar, menina.

– Primeira coisa, Jasmim, você está exagerando, pra variar. Outra, mulher que fica se emperiquitando toda está à caça de marido e eu, minha caríssima irmã, estou justamente numa fase de me questionar se casar e ter filhos é o que quero pra minha vida - ela falou tudo isso em sua típica pose de advogada.

– Mas você sempre quis ter filho! - Jasmim contestou de pronto.

– É, mas estou em dúvida, agora. Hoje já era pra eu ser a "senhora Mendes Figueiredo", mas cá estou: solteira. Ando pensando se tenho seguido na direção certa, entende? Se eu não devia estar em algum outro país, evangelizando. Talvez na Argentina ou na Colômbia ou, quem sabe, até no México.

– Nada a ver, Jussara - bufou inconformada.

– É serio. Depois que você casou, a gente não tem se falado muito, por isso que você está estranhando, mas eu já pensei em ser missionária, sim. Inclusive a mãe chegou a comentar comigo, antes de eu começar a namorar o Caíque, que eu teria que escolher entre missões ou casamento. Se casamento não deu certo, a alternativa que sobrou é essa.

– Não... E seja justa vai, o problema todo foi você ter se engraçado com um pagão.

Tão logo disse isso, Jasmim percebeu que a mais nova se zangou, pois franziu a testa e a olhou feio. Sabia que ela não gostava de falar sobre aquele assunto, mas não pôde se conter.

– Ju, _tá _bom que esse seu lance com o Caíque foi sério. Você gostava demais dele, eu sei. Mas não deu certo. Bola pra frente! Por que não tenta com alguém da sua igreja?

– Ah para, Jasmim.

– Mas você é tão bonita e sempre quis ser mãe. Não tem porque renunciar isso!

– Mas o Caíque foi o homem da minha vida. Não consigo e nem quero me imaginar com outro... - ela silenciou uns instantes. – Quem sabe num outro país eu até conheça alguém? Mas aqui não dá.

– Ir para outro país... isso é muito radical.

– Não é, não.

– Pra mim, você está se escorando nessa coisa de missões para fugir do problema. É normal que a gente tenha medo de arriscar de novo depois que um relacionamento dá errado, mas não precisa também ir para um extremo desse, né?

– Acontece que eu comecei os estudos bíblicos pensando mesmo em me preparar para missões. Quando eu era mais nova, tinha claro isso na minha mente de que ia ser missionária, só que na época da faculdade esfriei, daí veio o emprego e o Caíque...

A mais velha ficou ponderando um pouco e então declarou:

– Sinceramente, eu nunca gostei do Caíque. Quando você me contava dos bate-boca que tinha com ele, eu ficava passada.

Visivelmente amuada, Jussara ficou lhe encarando um pouco, então deu de ombros e disse:

– Paixão é inexplicável e imprevisível.

– Até demais, eu diria.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e Jussara foi quem voltou a falar:

– O senhor Dutra tem ajudado um grupo missionário que trabalha numa reserva indígena no interior. Ele me chamou pra uma visita lá há algum tempo. Pode ser um começo. Quero aproveitar essas férias também para tirar meu passaporte.

– Você que sabe... Tudo que eu posso fazer é orar por você.

– Como se isso fosse pouco.

Sem dizer mais nada, Jasmim deixou o local, bastante preocupada com tudo o que ouviu.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque almoçava na sala de jantar, à cabeceira da larga mesa de dez lugares. Jonas chegou ali com uma taça bem cheia de salada de frutas na mão; adiantado, estava já na sobremesa. Tomou o assento ao lado direito do sobrinho, reparando na avantajada pratada de arroz, feijão, carne e verduras que ele estava comendo apressada e avidamente. Observou ainda que ele tinha um formulário fiscal, à frente do prato, o qual mirava entre uma e outra garfada.

– Deixa isso pra depois - falou de repente.

– Tenho que preencher agora. Vou sair à tarde. Lembra? - ele lhe respondeu sem olhá-lo.

– Lembro, mas isso nem é tão urgente. Aonde você vai?

Imaginava que ele não fosse responder, mas resolveu arriscar. Passados alguns instantes de um esperado silêncio, já certo de que tinha sido ignorado, Jonas escutou uma resposta:

– Na casa do Gilson.

– Do Gilson? - pasmou-se.

– É. Ah, talvez você se lembre melhor que eu... Era o Gilson que tinha um lado judeu na família, não era?

– Ele mesmo. Na verdade, toda a família dele, do lado da mãe, é descendente, só que a maioria não segue mais a tradição. Só tem uma irmã dele que se casou com um judeu praticante, eles, sim, criam os filhos na tradição, vão em sinagoga e tudo.

– _Hum_... é, eu sabia que tinha uma coisa assim - comentou com uma notória satisfação no olhar.

– Mas e daí? O que tem isso? - perguntou confuso.

– Vou lá ver se o Gilson me coloca em contato com essa irmã dele - e emendou, parecendo ponderar no que havia dito -, ou com esse marido dela, se for o caso.

– Pra quê? - devolveu de pronto.

Ele o olhou de soslaio e, num tom mais seco, respondeu:

– Talvez ele possa me apresentar a algum rabino.

– Rabino? - replicou; e a cada instante ficava mais abismado. – Não me diga que essa é a próxima parada do seu "_tour_ das religiões"? - completou com um riso debochado.

Caíque levantou um olhar afiado a ele como quem dissesse "Isso não é da sua conta", e então voltou a se concentrar no prato de comida. Jonas, porém, insistiu:

– Duvido que o motivo dessas suas visitas seja por você estar com dúvidas ou querendo mudar de religião. Tenho certeza que isso tem a ver com a Jussara - declarou e se atentou bem à reação dele.

– E se tiver? - devolveu friamente.

– Se tiver, então seu interesse não deve ser apenas ouvir o que um rabino tem a dizer, você deve estar atrás de alguma coisa pra discutir com ela - respondeu com ares de investigador.

– Usou vidência ou dedução pra chegar nisso? - rebateu impassível.

– Dedução, é claro. E também está escrito na sua testa que você ainda não desistiu dela.

– Uau, como você é bom nisso. Tenho que tirar o chapéu - ele não disfarçou o mal-humor.

Notando pelo tom sarcástico que ele começava a se fechar de novo, Jonas buscou aproveitar mais da brecha que lhe dera e continuou no assunto:

– Eu não sei o que você está procurando, mas seja o que for, eu acho que está indo pelo caminho mais longo - comentou de modo a instigar sua curiosidade.

– Por quê? - ele quis saber na mesma hora.

– Ué, se é uma questão religiosa, você devia procurar um teólogo e não um rabino.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos, como quem considerasse, mas mesmo após alguns instantes, continuou em silêncio.

– Eu conheço um fora de série. Se quiser, dou um jeito de você se encontrar com ele. O nome dele é Lúcio Bertrani. Ele é mestre em psicologia e em filosofia, e também dá aula na USP.

– Sei... E pra hoje teria como falar com esse cara?

– Hoje acho que não... Hoje é quarta, né? A última vez que estive com ele foi numa sexta-feira, lá na USP mesmo. Foi antes da aula dele que começava às nove, se não me falha a memória.

Ele ficou com ar pensativo, mas não respondeu.

– E aí, quer tentar? - apertou Jonas.

– Pode ser... Mas nem vem, não vou desmarcar com o Gilson só por causa disso - despejou enfático.

– Ê, rapaz, mas deixa de ser desconfiado! - bronqueou indignado. – Eu só sugeri isso querendo ajudar - justificou-se.

Caíque o fitou como quem não se compadeceu muito, contudo assentiu com a cabeça e em sinal de desculpas, num tom mais brando, falou:

– Ok, t_á _bom, então.

Só lhe restou aceitar a parca retratação e, depois de gastar algum tempo pensando em tudo que ouvira, comentou num tom de advertência:

– Mas, Caíque, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa: numa sinagoga não é assim, vai chegando e vai entrando, não.

– Eu sei muito bem disso - foi outra resposta seca.

– Certo... Mas conversa sim com o Bertrani. Tenho certeza que ele vai te esclarecer qualquer dúvida em dois tempos. Você vai ver. Vou tentar ligar pra ele hoje mesmo.

Voltando a olhar para aquele formulário, Caíque concordou balançando a cabeça.

– Vai, deixa isso aí. Se quer tanto sair, vai de uma vez.

Rolando os olhos, ele bufou. Afastando o papel até o centro da mesa, deixou-o sob o vaso que ali havia. Depois, se levantou e seguiu em direção à cozinha, com o prato vazio na mão.

Sozinho na sala, Jonas pousou as vistas no formulário fiscal, porém sem se atentar muito a ele, pensando onde devia ter anotado o número do celular de seu amigo teólogo.

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Agradecimentos: Para __**Hinalle**__ (material de apoio) e __**Alessandra Batista**__ (betagem)._

_Comentários? É só clicar no botão abaixo (não precisa ser cadastrado) ^_^_


	16. Reencontrando

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 16: Reencontrando**

Um domingo comum, um dia mais ou menos, um tema típico sendo exibido no _datashow_, e o simples fato de estar ali, a despeito de sua pouca vontade, num instante, pareceu ter um significado especial para Jussara.

Ela vinha de uma semana conturbada, de contratempos inesperados e afazeres exaustivos, pois fora chamada à empresa, mesmo estando de férias, para auxiliar em um caso. Sua vida afetiva continuava estacionada e a ausência de Caíque ainda a deixava triste e desiludida, também a angustiava muito a indecisão quanto a que rumo tomar. Porém, naquele momento, sentiu-se inexplicavelmente tranquila.

Imaginou que o grupo de seis pessoas, responsável pelas músicas de louvor naquela amanhã, estivesse na última _performance_ antes do início da pregação; cantavam uma de suas músicas favoritas. De pé, com um braço erguido, balançando a mão para os lados, ela cantou com eles o refrão:

**Vim para adorar-te**

**Vim para prostrar-me**

**Vim para dizer-te:**

**És meu Deus**

Seus olhos estavam fechados e se achava como que em estado de graça quando alguém, no banco de trás, tocou em seu ombro. Endireitou-se, meio assustada, e então a pessoa, uma senhora, lhe falou ao pé do ouvido:

– Você pode dar uma ajudinha lá na secretaria?

Sua face ainda trazia resquícios de susto, porém assentiu com a cabeça e logo se foi. Enquanto caminhava ao lado da mulher, ponderava com certa surpresa que não ficara tão aborrecida com a interrupção e, ao chegar na sala e se deparar com um homem de rosto marcado pelo tempo, roupas desgastadas e olhar sofrido, o compressível aborrecimento que pudesse estar sentindo, foi lançado para longe.

– Bom dia - saudou o homem, estendendo-lhe a mão. – A paz de Cristo.

Ele retribuiu o gesto e meneou a cabeça.

– Pois não? - ela falou, mas como ele se mantivesse em silêncio, aquela senhora tomou a palavra.

– O senhor Jandir está precisando de uma cesta básica. Mas a secretária não vai poder vir agora de manhã. Você sabe se tem algum controle para assinar? E onde ficam guardadas as cestas?

– Sei sim... Só um minuto, senhor Jandir - lançou a ele um sorriso amigável.

O atendimento não demorou mais do que dez minutos. Jussara imaginou que a expressão pesada do homem fosse um reflexo de seu constrangimento por estar ali, admitindo sua condição de necessitado, e pensou no quanto isso devia ser difícil para um pai de família. Assim, ela buscou transmitir seu respeito por meio de gestos: apertou forte a mão dele, olhou-o nos olhos, disse palavras de apoio, recebendo em troca um par de olhos marejados e um riso estreito.

Enquanto voltava ao templo, começou a ter um vislumbre da razão de estar ali e pensou consigo: "Não foi por acaso que o Senhor me trouxe hoje". Sentiu-se, então, invadida por uma sensação de leveza tão intensa quanto aquela tranquilidade.

Ao adentrar o salão do templo, estranhou que as pessoas estivessem sentadas e que um dos rapazes do grupo de música ainda estivesse lá na frente; ele fazia um solo daquela mesma música que ouvira pela metade. No instante em que retornou ao assento, ao lado de seus pais, veio o refrão que tanto gostava. Sua mãe quis saber o que fora fazer, contou por alto, olhando para frente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Tão logo o jovem entoou o último verso da canção, ainda ao som da melodia, Ernesto Lourenço, pastor daquela igreja, falou:

– O Deus diante do qual nos prostramos é aquele que nos levanta para o serviço ao próximo, lavados do egoísmo...

Jussara levou a mão à boca com esse começo e logo sua visão ficou embaçada por lágrimas.

– _Amém_, Senhor! - murmurou e derrubou a cabeça para esconder a emoção. "Entendi, agora eu entendi, Deus, por que você me trouxe." - pensou ela.

Findada a pregação, meditava sozinha, no templo ainda, praticamente vazio a essa altura. Concluiu que o pastor não falou qualquer novidade, tampouco apresentou porções da Bíblia que desconhecesse, nem o estilo da pregação fugiu ao tradicional, contudo, há muito não sentira a presença de Deus de modo tão vivo e marcante como naquele dia.

Deixou o templo e se apressou para tomar ao menos um café, antes do início do estudo da escola bíblica dominical, durante o qual se manteve bem quieta, mas nem por isso desatenta. Ao término das atividades, despedindo-se dos conhecidos e mais próximos, na saída da igreja, alguns destes comentaram que ela parecia meio apática naquela manhã, como quem estivesse sonâmbula ou se recuperando de uma gripe. Nada mais distante da realidade, ela estava em paz, apenas isso. Não indiferente aos próprios problemas e nem agindo como se eles não existissem, mas em paz.

"_Porque nEle eu existo, porque nEle me movo_ e venha o que vier, porque em Jesus serei_ mais que vencedora_" - pensou, já dentro do carro, a caminho de casa. Aquela paz, aliada ao ânimo que sentiu ser injetado em sua alma, naquele domingo, foi crucial para os dias que se seguiram.

ooo ooo ooo

– Vocês têm _Eno_? - Caíque perguntou à moça da lojinha de conveniência do auto-posto, recebendo um alongado "não" como resposta. Assentindo com um gesto maroto, pagou por uma garrafa de água. Deixando a loja, acenou ao frentista que o atendera e rumou ao carro.

"Os cheios de ressalvas com comida são os judeus, não são?" - pensava, lembrando do almoço que Gilson lhe oferecera: carne gorda, bebida forte e pratos típicos do nordeste brasileiro. Riu ao manobrar o carro, pensando que fora ele quem exagerara na medida e agora queria culpar o homem por ter aderido à culinária nordestina.

Mas fora uma visita divertida, precisava admitir: família simpática, crianças bagunceiras, apenas não obteve nada do que queria. A família da irmã de Gilson, que praticava a religião judaica, não estava no Brasil e Gilson pouco sabia da sinagoga na qual participavam. Ele lhe garantiu que conversaria com o cunhado sobre seu interesse, mas teria que esperar pelo retorno da família dentro de algumas semanas.

Suspirando mal-estar, ele virou o rosto à janela do carro, enquanto o farol não abria. Foi pelo ronco do motor do veículo ao lado que percebeu a via liberada, então arrancou rápido, mas aconteceu de uma mulher simplesmente aparecer na sua frente. Freou brusco, escutou um grito e o carro parou a menos de um palmo do menino que estava com ela. Furioso, esticou a cabeça para fora, pronto para repreendê-la à base de escabrosos xingamentos, porém o que saiu de sua boca foi um desconcertado:

– Ana?

O motorista de traz buzinou impacientemente, aparentando não ter percebido que alguém quase fora atropelado e fazendo a mulher agarrar o menino pelo ombro e o arrastar de volta à calçada. Caíque encontrou, então, em quem despejar sua fúria:

– _Tá _com pressa passa por cima! - vociferou ele, fazendo a mulher arregalar os olhos e o homem, muito aborrecido, resmungar qualquer coisa, antes de sair de lado, cantando pneu.

– Desculpa, viu - ela lhe falou pelo vidro, ainda pálida pelo susto.

– Que é isso... não machucou ele não, né?

Ela fez um não com a cabeça, apertando o pequeno contra o corpo.

– Espera um pouco, eu vou estacionar ali.

Não demorou nem um minuto e ele estava de volta.

– Tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou ao se aproximar, notando que o menino chorava.

– _Tá _sim. É você, Caíque? - falou com certo estranhamento, fazendo-o pensar se estaria tão diferente assim para ela ter dito isso.

Concordando com a cabeça, ele disse:

– Mundo pequeno, não? Seus filhos? - e apontou as crianças.

– São... Esse é o João Victor e essa é a Natália. Pede desculpas pro moço, João.

– _Disculpa_ - obedeceu o pequeno com voz chorosa, parecia bem assustado ainda.

– Desculpo, mas só se você prometer que vai tomar mais cuidado pra atravessar a rua, hein? - falou sério mas com uma voz branda, recebendo um menear de cabeça dele.

– A culpa foi minha - intercedeu a mãe –, vinha distraída e pensei que o farol tinha fechado há pouco tempo.

Caíque fez um gesto em sinal de compreensão e, para mudar de assunto, perguntou:

– Quantos anos eles têm?

– A Nati vai fazer onze meses e o João tem cinco anos - anunciou orgulhosa. O menino tinha o cabelo mais claro que o da mãe e a menina, mais escuro que o dos dois, porém os olhos da pequena eram quase tão claros e azuis quanto os de Caíque, e os do irmão castanhos escuros. João vestia uma bermuda jeans, _papete_ de super-herói e uma camisa bege e Natália um vestidinho branco, estampado com flores amarelas. Caíque ficou encantado com eles.

– Duas bênçãos, hein? - ele comentou com naturalidade.

– São sim... - ela concordou com certa surpresa. – Tudo bem com você? Quase não te reconheci. Na verdade, reconheci pela voz. Você mudou bastante...

– Você acha? - sorriu tomando o comentário como um elogio. – Estou bem sim - respondeu, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Ao contrário do que parecia ter ocorrido com ele, ela quase não tinha mudado, apenas sua expressão estava mais madura e o cabelo, de um castanho mais claro. Usava uma calça _legging_ preta e um vestido lilás, sem mangas; tinha uma bolsa de criança pendurada no ombro e a bebezinha no outro braço. A sandália que usava a deixou um tanto mais alta, porém, ainda assim, cerca de dez centímetros mais baixa que ele. Naquele momento, o sol fez os olhos dela exibirem um tom esverdeado. Achou notório que ela se mantivesse tão esbelta mesmo já tendo dois filhos, e não pôde deixar de admirá-la.

– _Vamo _logo, mãe! - impacientou-se o menino.

– Já _vamo_, filho.

– Legal te ver, Ana - ele falou em ares de despedida, embora desejasse conversar mais.

– Foi mesmo.

Notando que ela não seguia adiante, não perdeu a oportunidade de prolongar a conversa:

– Vocês estão indo pra onde?

– No parque! - adiantou-se João.

– É, tem um parquinho na rua de baixo - sorriu graciosamente, fazendo Caíque sentir algo na barriga que não tinha a ver com a indigestão que já passara. – Você não quer vim com a gente? É pertinho...

Ele mal acreditou que fora ela mesma a convidar.

– Com certeza - e ajuntou, temendo soar interessado demais: – Não é todo dia que a gente encontra alguém que não vê há mais de dez anos.

– É verdade...

Seguiram então. Caíque relanceou o lugar onde tinha estacionado o carro, de modo a se certificar de que pudesse deixá-lo ali. Na hora, não reparara nisso. Aguardaram então o farol em silêncio, atravessaram a rua do mesmo modo e, ao chegarem do outro lado, retomaram a conversa.

– E você, não casou? - ela perguntou num tom que lhe soou mais curioso do que casual.

– Quase... - disse evasivo, torcendo para que ela mudasse de assunto.

– Não deu certo?

– Não... - decidiu que não contaria os detalhes, mas continuou no assunto: – E você? Casada há quanto tempo?

– Já tem oito anos.

– Puxa, tudo isso? O tempo voa, mesmo... Você já tem dois filhos e eu não arrumei nem meio ainda.

Ela riu com gosto, fazendo-o olhá-la de esguelha. A delicadeza de seus gestos estava mexendo com ele. Não conseguia deixar de reparar no quanto estava bonita.

Caminhavam quietos já há alguns instantes, quando ela perguntou de repente:

– Você me perdoou, Caíque?

O coração dele disparou. Foi só nesse momento que pareceu se lembrar quem era aquela mulher ao seu lado. Sua mente viajou no tempo, resgatando memórias enterradas sob muita mágoa e rancor. Pensou que seria totalmente compreensível se passasse a tratá-la de um modo mais frio e menos gentil, porém simplesmente não conseguiu. Era verdade que ficara bem nervoso na hora do incidente, mas não pelo fato de ela tê-lo abandonado, no passado, e sim pela irresponsabilidade que julgou ter tido.

Notando o desconforto dela com sua demora em responder, falou finalmente:

– Vamos considerar que sim... Mesmo porque, já faz tanto tempo.

– Mas você ficou tão mal e nem olhava mais na minha cara.

– Não, foi você que passou a me evitar - esbravejou enérgico, mas, sentindo-a se acuar, abrandou novamente o tom: – Ah, Ana, esquece isso. Vamos colocar uma pedra nesse assunto, vai?

Ela chegou a parar no lugar e o encarou uns instantes, parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

– Por mim, _tá_ ótimo. Mas deixa eu te dizer, na época, eu quis, sim, ter tido coragem de te pedir perdão, mas eu ficava com medo.

– Com razão, eu não era muito bonzinho naqueles tempos.

– É... - concordou sem graça.

– Mas chega, né? O que passou, passou. Já não importa.

Ele jurou ter captado um suspiro aliviado vindo dela e isso bastou para que se convencesse de que tinha feito a coisa certa. Estava bem mais interessado em saber o que ela vinha fazendo da vida atualmente a exigir retratações que não fariam a menor diferença a essa altura.

Tão logo chegaram ao parquinho, o pequeno João correu a um balanço e os dois rumaram a um dos bancos de madeira que ladeava o cercado de areia das crianças; a bebê ficou entretida com um mordedor. Enquanto conversavam amigavelmente, cerca de meia hora se passou sem que percebessem.

– E você, _tá _trabalhando? - perguntou Caíque, e brincava com a mãozinha de Natália.

– Estou sim, fiz um curso técnico em nutrição e agora estou fazendo estágio numa empresa lá perto de casa. _Tô _gostando muito.

– Que bom. E as crianças ficam com quem?

– Com a minha sogra.

Endireitou-se olhando enternecido para a pequena, vendo-a bocejar de sono. Ana logo a aconchegou contra o peito, tornando o quadro ainda mais singelo.

– Mas então não era pra você está no trabalho agora? Ou está de férias?

– Não, a gente faz banco de horas lá. Então resolvi tirar a tarde de hoje para sair um pouco com eles, espairecer...

– Eu também tirei folga hoje. É melhor pro meu tio se eu folgar em dia de semana. Na semana passada, eu tinha marcado de ir na casa de um conhecido nosso, mas ele teve um imprevisto e remarcamos pra hoje. Passei a manhã toda na casa dele e ele me serviu um almoço daqueles - riu com a lembrança e gracejou: – Supercalórico.

– Deixa eu adivinhar: fritura, molho, feijoada... - arriscou, bem-humorada.

– Por aí - confirmou igualmente. – Você fez nutrição, né? Então _tá_ explicado por que continua tão magrinha assim - comentou, fazendo-a soltar uma boa risada.

– Pois é... você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso.

Nesse momento, Natália começou a resmungar, e Ana tratou de lhe dar uma mamadeira. Acompanhava atentamente cada um dos gestos delas, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, porém logo se viu numa autêntica luta para conseguir desviar o olhar do rosto e, sobretudo, dos lábios de Ana Luíza; sua mente insistia em ignorar o fato de ela ser uma mulher casada agora.

– E a igreja que vocês vão é a mesma que você ia naquela época? - ele mudou totalmente de assunto, deixando-a tão atônita, que permaneceu vários instantes apenas o encarando, antes de responder:

– A gente não tem ido - revelou e até enrubesceu. – Mas você está frequentando alguma igreja, Caíque?

Virou de lado e respondeu num tom bastante áspero:

– Não e nem pretendo.

– Ah _tá_... - sua voz lhe transmitia confusão.

– Tenho lido a Bíblia e feito algumas pesquisas, mas não porque penso em participar de alguma igreja, é por... outro motivo - resolveu se explicar.

– Você? Lendo a Bíblia? - rebateu incrédula.

– Ah, o que tem demais? Não é um livro como qualquer outro?

– Não, Caíque. Não é não.

Voltou-se a ela, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos, certo de que iria começar a apresentar uma lista de motivos que comprovassem sua afirmação, exatamente como Jussara faria, mas não. Ela apenas o ficou encarando com um olhar até meio assustado.

– Mãe, compra pipoca - João pediu, quebrando a tensão entre eles.

– Onde você viu pipoca, menino?

– Ali - Caíque apontou uma direção e se levantou. – _Vamo_ lá, João, o tio vai comprar pra você.

O pequeno nem pensou duas vezes, saiu apressado. Como Natália estivesse na metade da mamadeira ainda, Ana lançou um sorriso agradecido ao ruivo. Ela acompanhou com os olhos os dois se afastando, mas não muito: o pipoqueiro achava-se ali perto. Logo voltavam e Caíque trouxera um saquinho de pipoca para ela também.

– Ah, você lembrou que eu prefiro da doce - comentou alegre.

– E tinha como esquecer, se a gente comprava quase todo dia na saída do colégio?

– Não, né?

Sorriram um ao outro, e, pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que ela ficou meio constrangida. Sentou-se então e se manteve calado por algum tempo.

– Não estou te atrapalhando, mesmo, Caíque?

– Que é isso, não te disse que estou de folga hoje?

Ela meneou a cabeça em concordância. Permaneceram quietos por mais um tempo, só comendo a pipoca, nisso, a bebê caiu enfim no sono e João, por sua vez, não se cansava dos brinquedos.

– Por que vocês não estão indo mais pra igreja? - Caíque retomou então.

– Ah, meu marido reclama que o culto termina muito tarde. E com criança pequena não dá pra prestar atenção direito.

– Mas não tem berçário, lá? Na igreja da minha ex tinha.

– É? Sua ex-namorada era de qual igreja?

Ele se desesperou ao perceber a brecha; definitivamente não queria falar de Jussara.

– Igreja Batista - respondeu a contra-gosto.

– Puxa, que legal! - entusiasmou-se ela. – A doutrina deles é bem parecida com a nossa.

– Qual é a sua mesmo? - devolveu num muxoxo.

– Presbiteriana Independente.

– Hum... mas tem ou não tem berçário, lá?

– Tem, ou melhor, tinha. É que agora tem pouca criança de colo, lá... e meu marido não gostava muito de deixar os dois com gente que ele não conhecia direito.

Compreensivo, ele meneou a cabeça.

– Bom, mas isso não justifica, né? - acrescentou ela. – Eu sei que isso _tá_ errado. A gente precisa voltar.

– Sei...

– É que o Rodrigo, às vezes, é meio impulsivo, sabe?

Tendo estranhado um pouco o tom dela, olhou em sua direção e indagou:

– Rodrigo? É o nome do seu marido?

– É sim...

– E ele é impulsivo? - sondou desconfiado.

– Não - ela se emendou –, não é bem isso. Ele só tem um temperamento forte, entende?

– Vai dizer que é escorpiano que nem eu? - replicou, mesmo ciente de que os evangélicos repudiavam astrologia.

– Se está perguntando sobre o dia em que ele faz aniversário, não, não é na mesma época que você - respondeu claramente sem graça, fazendo-o arrepender-se do comentário.

– E mesmo que fosse, você não acreditaria que isso teria alguma conexão, né? Desculpa.

Ela o olhou com nítido espanto.

– Você não era assim - comentou, levando-o franzir a testa.

– Assim como? - devolveu incerto.

– Assim tão compreensivo.

Ele sustentou o olhar dela por alguns instantes, então começou a rir e logo ela o acompanhava. Fechou as vistas nela, enlevado por vê-la rindo. Definitivamente, ela estava acabando com seus nervos. Porém, quando o riso passou, ficou cabisbaixa.

– O que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

– Nada - respondeu meio num susto.

Refletiu um pouco no que ela falava antes, então algo lhe ocorreu, intuitivamente, e, quando deu por si, soltou uma indagação bastante indiscreta:

– Ana, _tá_ tudo bem com seu casamento?

Viu-a retrair-se toda e desviar o olhar.

– _Tá _sim - respondeu num tom baixo e pouco convincente.

– Mesmo? Posso estar vendo coisa - e olha que eu vejo mesmo -, mas você ficou estranha quando começou a falar do seu marido.

Um pesado silêncio se prolongou, Caíque olhava para João, certo de que ela ia acabar desconversando, mas não.

– É que... eu acho que ele tem outra.

Nem um soco o teria deixado tão atordoado quanto ficou ao ouvir aquilo. A ideia de um homem estar traindo uma mulher como ela, era-lhe totalmente inconcebível.

– _Tá _brincando? Você tem certeza?

– Não... - respondeu visivelmente angustiada. – É só uma suspeita, mas sei lá... ele anda tão esquisito. Chega tarde sem motivo, vive sem paciência, quando eu pergunto o que acontece, ele me ignora.

O relato fez o estômago de Caíque se agitar de novo, mas, dessa vez, de raiva. E isso se intensificou quando percebeu ela tentando esconder as lágrimas.

– Ah, não... Não chora. Escuta, você tem que manter a calma e tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Vai ver é tudo coisa da sua cabeça e você anda sofrendo à toa.

– Será? - ela o encarou com um olhar suplicante, fazendo as mãos dele coçarem de vontade de abraçá-la.

– É. Não adianta ficar assim - disse tentando desesperadamente se conter, perturbado com o próprio ímpeto, porém ela começou a chorar mais. – Ei, não faz assim, vai... - e só o que fez foi apertar levemente o ombro dela, num gesto de encorajamento.

– Desculpa, Caíque... é que eu não tenho mais com quem desabafar. Meus pais mudaram para o interior, andoafastada da igreja e não tenho nenhuma amiga, lá no prédio.

Ouvindo-a agoniado, estava a um triz de abraçá-la, mas sabia que complicaria ainda mais as coisas se fizesse isso.

– Ana... - ela mantinha a cabeça baixa – não fica assim. Tenta ligar na empresa pra confirmar que horas ele tem saído, se souber a senha do MSN dele, entra e vê se descobre alguma coisa.

Ela levantou o rosto e exclamou:

– Boa ideia!

Assentiu com os olhos e, em seguida, afastou a mão de seu ombro.

– Você tem MSN, Caíque?

– Tenho - respondeu meio surpreso –, mas quase não entro, uso mais o e-mail.

– Mesmo assim, você me passa seu MSN?

– Claro. Tem alguma coisa aí, pra eu anotar?

Cuidando para não acordar a menina e aparentando muito nervosismo ainda, demorou a achar um papel e uma caneta dentro da bolsa. Ele anotou apenas o solicitado, apesar de ter cogitado anotar seu celular também. Depois disso, a conversa foi raleando, e ele achou que já era hora de seguir seu caminho.

– Bom, eu vou indo, então. Mas, precisando, entra em contato... se eu puder ajudar de algum jeito, conte comigo.

– Você já ajudou muito me ouvindo, Caíque. Mas pode deixar que te mando e-mail, sim.

– _Tá_ certo... - ao se aproximar para se despedir, o perfume dela invadiu suas narinas; uma fragrância tão suave e delicada, quanto sua pele alva parecia ser. – Tudo de bom - desejou sincero, depois de tê-la beijado no rosto, cuidando de registrar na memória este breve contato.

– Pra você também. Deus te acompanhe.

Ele notou com alívio que seu tom já havia normalizado. Abaixou os óculos escuros do alto da cabeça, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e depois se levantou.

– Tchau, João! - acenou para o menino, recebendo dele o mesmo gesto.

Caíque deu uma última olhada em Ana Luíza e se foi, contente pelo reencontro, porém preocupado com o que ouvira.

ooo ooo ooo

– Não, Jasmim, você entendeu errado - Jussara falou do alto de uma escada de alumínio. – Eles são norte-americanos, mas moram no México. E eles vão dar um testemunho, lá na igreja do Paulinho. Eu já decidi: eu vou!

– Quando é? - a outra devolveu, passando mais um punhado de bexigas amarelas a ela.

– No domingo - respondeu depois de prender as bexigas numa armação de arame; estavam na igreja, ajeitando o salão para uma festa de aniversário. – _Tá _bom, né? - perguntou a irmã, recebendo um balançar de cabeça em concordância.

– Domingo à noite? - retomou Jasmim. – Na hora do culto?

– É - confirmou e desceu da escada.

– Hum... mas a igreja do Paulinho nem é Batista. É uma da _Deus é Amor, _não é?

– Não, _Assembleia_ - ela corrigiu. – Mas não tem nada demais isso. A maioria das organizações missionárias não têm uma denominação específica. É uma ação entre igrejas.

Jussara se afastou em direção a um bebedouro e sua irmã puxou de uma pilha, uma cadeira para se sentar. Assim que voltou, Jasmim lhe perguntou:

– E o que esse casal tem de tão especial assim pra dizer? pra você se abalar a ir até lá?

– Como assim? Eu preciso de contatos, ué! - exclamou como se fosse muito óbvio.

– E não tem como conseguir esses contatos aqui? - devolveu de pronto.

Torceu a boca, começando a se impacientar. Jasmim andava questionando muito tudo que vinha fazendo.

– A comissão daqui está mais focada em missões locais. Você sabe disso. Não sei por que fica se fazendo de desentendida - retrucou, buscando uma cadeira para si também.

– Eu não - defendeu-se com ares de injustiçada. – Então você não devia se focar em missões locais também, já que foi nessa igreja que Deus te colocou?

– E eu não tenho feito missões locais nos últimos três anos? Aqui, na rua, no instituto...

– Então, _tá _bom demais.

Bufou e balançou a cabeça em negação. Perguntando-se se tudo aquilo era excesso de preocupação ou instinto de irmã mais velha. Antes que apresentasse justificativas, Jasmim lhe trouxe mais indagações:

– Você não falou que se sentiu tão bem aqui, no domingo passado? E, agora, vai deixar de assistir o culto para ir em outra igreja?

– Caramba, hein, Jasmim?! Apoio nenhum, mesmo. Que implicância! - esbravejou chateada.

– Não, nada disso. Não é implicância. Eu só continuo questionando sua motivação. Um chamado missionário é algo muito sério, ainda mais um para outro país. Por que você está correndo desse jeito se no fundo é tudo fruto da sua desilusão amorosa?

– Não é! - desesperou-se. – Já não falei mil vezes?

– E não me convenceu. Ou vai negar que ainda é apaixonada por ele?

– Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra - respondeu de pronto ainda que tenha ficado abalada com a colocação.

Depois de alguns instantes, Jasmim tornou a pressioná-la:

– Mas você não nega, né? Então, como não tem a ver? Que é? Você quer meu apoio?

– Queria, né! Tudo que eu falo você já vem jogando areia.

– Eu não - e, após uma pausa: - _Tá_, quer ir lá? tudo bem. Se está certa de que esse é o caminho, então que Deus te guie. Só não espere que eu vá nessa igreja com você.

– E quem _tá_ pedindo isso? Eu só quero seu apoio, ué. Custa? Preciso de contatos, e esse casal deve ter informações sobre os projetos de lá.

– Então _tá _bom.

– É... tenho certeza que vai ser uma boa - comentou com um brilho esperançoso no olhar. Porém Jasmim não quis saber de continuar a discussão, e saiu para ajudar as senhoras na cozinha.

Mas apesar da falta de incentivo dela, Jussara estava mesmo decidida a se mudar para outro país, por tempo indeterminado. Pretendia usar seu fundo de garantia para se manter, aliado ao dinheiro aplicado na poupança, o que constituía um bom montante; sua mãe e seu pai estavam de acordo e, certamente, junto à sua igreja e a outras coligadas, ela encontraria mais mantenedores, só precisava achar o grupo no qual atuar.

Falava espanhol fluentemente, por isso os países da América Latina eram seus alvos. Tinha um interesse maior no México, sobretudo, na região da fronteira com os Estados Unidos. Isso preocupava um pouco seus pais, por ser uma região de conflitos e de intensa vigilância militar. Contudo, ela achava que a mensagem do Evangelho era a força de que precisavam os desvalidos que buscavam uma vida melhor na superpotência norte-americana.

Tudo era muito incerto ainda, porém ela já começava a se preparar psicologicamente para as duas mudanças mais drásticas: deixar a família e sair do emprego. A adaptação à outra cultura e como seria seu convívio neste novo lugar eram incógnitas que lhe enchiam de expectativa e ansiedade. Ainda que tais planos não se concretizassem naquele ano, no mais tardar, no próximo, ela queria estar inserida numa realidade totalmente diferente.

Sentia-se entusiasmada diante desses novos horizontes, mas a questão levantada por Jasmim tinha sua relevância. Nos meses que se seguiram à separação com Caíque, ela ficara desmotivada, deprimida e sem forças para encarar a vida. Foi um período em que sua única tábua de salvação fora tão-somente a fé; precisou se agarrar a tudo em que acreditava e ao Deus que tanto amava para sair do estado de profunda tristeza.

Finalmente, a tristeza dava lugar à resignação e ela se conformava com o término do relacionamento, aceitando isso como sendo a vontade de Deus, ao menos, no sentido de não continuar paralisada. Mas aquilo que sua razão compreendia facilmente, era incompatível com o que pedia seu coração. Ainda amava Caíque, e muito. Mesmo compreendendo que continuava tão apegada a esse amor simplesmente por não ter conhecido alguém que pudesse ocupar o lugar do ruivo, ela própria se colocava numa situação difícil, ao teimar em fazer dos bons momentos que vivera com ele épicos comparáveis aos maiores clássicos da literatura ou do cinema. Caíque continuava sendo o grande amor de sua vida e seria seu amado para sempre, até que esse "para sempre" se tornasse efetivamente tempo demais. Assim, o entusiasmo em seu espírito contrastava com a lacuna em seu coração.

ooo ooo ooo

Seu olhar estava perdido no nada e ainda que uma discussão barulhenta se desenrolasse à sua frente, Caíque estava totalmente aéreo. Jonas, Solange, Veridiana e um advogado tentavam, há horas, organizar a papelada requerida para um processo trabalhista iniciado contra o centro. Veridiana iria testemunhar, e ele havia se encarregado de documentações como holerites, recibos e comprovantes de horas trabalhadas, enquanto Solange estava ali, apenas dando seu apoio.

– Será que a Jussara não podia nos ajudar, hein, Caíque? - Jonas falou de repente, puxando-o de volta à terra.

– Não sei... - respondeu com tamanha calma que fez o tio levantar a cabeça em sua direção, no mesmo instante. Desviou o olhar e tratou de pegar algum papel que fingiu ler.

Notou que, pela primeira vez, o nome de Jussara não mexeu tanto com ele como normalmente acontecia, e precisou de apenas alguns instantes refletindo sobre o fato para compreender que o reencontro com Ana Luíza tinha a ver com aquilo.

– Bom, senhores, acho que tudo que eu podia fazer pra ajudar está aí - anunciou e se levantou.

– Vai falar com a Jussara? - foi Solange quem perguntou, sem disfarçar certo entusiasmo.

– Melhor não. Tio, vou ficar no meu quarto, qualquer coisa você me chama.

– _Tá _bom - respondeu sem nem olhá-lo.

Chegando ao quarto, Caíque deixou o computador ligando, enquanto olhava pela janela; era uma tarde de sábado, meio nublada.

Logo se assentou de fronte ao _lap-top_, tentando se convencer de que não fora a possibilidade de encontrar sua primeira namorada na Internet que lhe trouxera até ali, e mesmo imaginando que ela, por ser casada, devia ter muitos afazeres e que dificilmente estaria, a uma hora daquelas, na Internet.

Fazia mais de uma semana de seu reencontro e, desde então, não voltaram a se comunicar, por isso pensava em mandar uma mensagem a ela, porém, ao acessar o serviço de mensagens instantâneas, espantou-se ao, de fato, encontrar Ana conectada. Após ter certeza de não estar equivocado, mudou depressa o _status_ de sua conexão de "invisível" para "disponível", todavia, hesitou em iniciar uma conversa com ela, mas aconteceu de ela própria se adiantar.

Começaram a se falar e os minutos foram passando. Cada vez mais preocupado com a possibilidade de lhe causar algum inconveniente, pensava a todo tempo que seria melhor cortar a conversa. Nesse ínterim, recebeu algo que o fez estremecer dos pés à cabeça:

_**Ana Luiza diz: "Quer sair comigo hoje?"**_

Demorou quase um minuto para responder e, quando o fez, foi com outra pergunta:

_**Caíque diz: "Como assim?"**_

_**Ana Luiza diz: "Minha sobrinha está aqui com as crianças. Quero te ver. Vamos sair."**_

Ele engoliu em seco. Não era ingênuo, reconhecia flertes com a mesma precisão que um ourives avaliava a autenticidade de uma joia, e toda a conversa fora recheada de indiretas.

– Você _tá_ brincando com fogo, Ana. Ou talvez, eu esteja...

Olhou de lado, na direção em que seus materiais de pesquisa estavam, num terrível impasse: parte de si na expectativa de que ela desistisse da ideia, parte sedenta para aceitar o convite. Voltando a olhar para a tela, pousou os dedos sobre as teclas, com o coração acelerado no peito, e se decidiu:

_**Caíque diz: Onde te encontro?**_

Ao anotar o local de encontro e o número do celular dela, estava meio trêmulo ainda e sentia-se como se estivesse cometendo um crime. Enquanto se trocava, tentava se justificar dizendo que iria apenas aconselhá-la, ser um ombro amigo, como fora no outro dia, que não iria se aproveitar da situação, muito menos dela, mas, ao mirar seu reflexo no espelho, foi impossível não flagrar as segundas intenções em seu olhar.

Isso o abalou um pouco e o fez pensar em desistir de vê-la pessoalmente; poderia apenas ligar para ela agora que tinha o número. Havia se prontificado a ajudá-la e ela devia estar mesmo perdida e confusa, lembrava que isso era bem típico dela, mas não podia menosprezar o teor da conversa que acabaram de ter e nem o quanto se sentira extremamente atraído por ela, na ocasião do reencontro.

Caíque ficou, então, parado ante a porta do quarto, com as chaves do carro na mão, e totalmente indeciso.

_CONTINUA..._

_Tem gente acompanhando? Então, por favor, deixe um comentário. Basta clicar no link abaixo e não precisa ser cadastrado._

_Agradeço a Aline Mariana pelos conselhos, minha irmã Alessandra pela betagem e a Inês Brosso pelo apoio._


	17. Inconformismo

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 17: Inconformismo**

Caíque prestava pouca atenção ao trajeto, sorte conhecer bem a região. Seguia ao encontro de Ana Luíza, indiferente ao sussurrado, porém incessante, alerta em seu íntimo; o ponto de encontro era um shopping, do outro lado da cidade. Aconteceu que seu senso de sensatez acabou vencido pela sua ansiedade, mais que atiçada, pois o desejo de descobrir o que Ana tinha em mente se tornou muito mais abrasador do que o zunido de sua consciência. Recriminava-se por ver-se tão interessado, mas não conseguia se deter. E ainda que fosse impossível calar uma certa indignação com o fato de que, desde o encontro com ela no parque, houvesse abortado a rotina que vinha tendo, meteu na cabeça que não ia se importar com isso.

Um comportamento previsível, visto que a possibilidade do casamento de Ana estar por um fio chegou a lhe tirar o sono. Claro que ele se sentia mal sempre que se pegava torcendo pelo fim do casamento dela, mas precisou se acostumar com isso, já que esse anseio não saía de sua mente. Se a situação chegara a esse pé antes do chamado dela, depois disso, até a questão dos filhos dela, que se avultava como o maior dos obstáculos a ele, à essa altura, lhe pareceu algo possível de ser contornado. Era simples assim, se Ana viesse mesmo a se separar, ele não hesitaria em tentar uma aproximação.

– Tantos casamentos não dão certo hoje em dia... - comentou consigo.

Também acrescentou em pensamento que não havia motivos para censuras, não estava forçando-a a nada, fora ela quem o buscara e que dissera, com todas as letras, que queria vê-lo. Também queria vê-la - na realidade, queria bem mais que isso -, não pensava em outra coisa desde seu reencontro. Ele até se angustiava que estivesse tão cheio de expectativas em relação a ela - ela que o magoara tanto -, contudo era o fato. Bem sabia que podia ser tolice alimentar tantas esperanças, Ana sequer tinha certeza de estar sendo traída, entrementes, quando comparava a situação de Ana com o impasse que mantinha com Jussara, pensava que esse último era um caso muito menos solucionável e que talvez fosse tempo de abandoná-lo.

Avistou enfim o shopping. Depois de ter estacionado, escorou-se na lateral do carro. Mesmo refém de toda aquela ansiedade, de repente, voltou a se sentir indeciso. Levou à mão ao bolso da jaqueta e apertou o celular entre os dedos; seria uma horrível desfeita, mas ainda podia desistir. Duas vontades contrárias passaram então a brigar em seu íntimo: uma mais instintiva, lhe dizendo para ir ao encontro de Ana de uma vez, e outra mais moralista, tentando convencê-lo a ir embora. A contenda perdurou uns cinco minutos, até que a primeira das vontades venceu por fim, levando-o a se mover em direção aos elevadores a sua frente.

Caminhando depressa, seguia alheio e surdo às pessoas ao redor, sem reparar em nada, como se o mundo houvesse se tornado uma massa informe e sem cores. A cada passada uma tremedeira mais forte o afligia, em sintonia ao coração desgovernado no peito.

Chegando à lotada praça de alimentação, a coordenada do encontro, avistou a ex-namorada a sua espera, numa mesa de quatro lugares. Bastou poucos instantes de contemplação para que aprovasse, com satisfação, o visual dela: uma blusa de linha por cima de uma camiseta justa, calça jeans, botas e uma bolsa pequena; os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e os lábios, pintados de rosa. A expressão dela porém, pesada e séria, contrastava com a leveza do figurino, e isso o deixou tão aflito que até caminhou mais rápido. Assim que Ana percebeu sua aproximação, um largo sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dela.

– Oi! - ela o recebeu amistosa.

Mais aliviado, Caíque retribuiu com seu melhor sorriso e beijou-a no rosto - um beijo mesmo, não um encostar de faces apenas. A fragrância do perfume que ela usava, mais adocicada do que a do outro dia, o inebriou e o fez compará-la a uma bonequinha de louça. Ana não parecia, aos olhos dele, uma mulher casada há tantos anos, primeiro pela jovialidade, segundo pela beleza, comparável a das modelos de revista.

– Oi... Demorei muito? - a voz dele saiu menos firme do que desejara, reflexo do incontido nervosismo.

– Não, eu acabei de chegar.

– Você... - ele hesitou, sem saber o que dizer. – O seu marido trabalha de sábado?

– Trabalha. Um sábado por mês, pelo menos.

Não era bem a intenção dele indagar sobre o marido dela de início, foi uma pergunta um tanto involuntária, mas ficou surpreso com o tom neutro com que ela respondeu e com o fato de quase não ter esboçado reação à menção do marido.

– Mas e aí? Descobriu alguma coisa?

– Se descobri... Eu descobri tudo! - exclamou, fazendo-o vidrar os olhos. – Mas eu não podia te contar pelo MSN.

– Ah, não vai me dizer que ele _tá_ te traindo mesmo?

– É isso sim, Caíque! Ele tem outra! - não apenas a tonalidade mas também a expressão dela se tornou aflita. – Uma safada que se dizia minha amiga e que vinha direto na minha casa.

Embora a constatação da traição fosse justamente a nova que ele quisesse ouvir, não houve espaço para contentamento, porque vê-la tão nervosa e tão brava o deixou revoltado, e uma pasmada indagação cruzou seu pensamento: "Mas o cara não é crente?"

– Não acredito... Você tem certeza, Ana?

– Tenho!

Como permanecesse quieto, ela prosseguiu:

– Começou que eu achei um comprovante de pagamento de motel na carteira dele. Comentei a história com uma amiga minha e ela me deu a dica de deixar o MSN configurado para conectar automaticamente. Eu fiz isso, sem ele perceber. No meio da tarde, quando ele estava no trabalho, conectei e conversei com a sem vergonha. Perguntei se ela queria ir no tal motel de novo e ela aceitou na mesma hora.

Admirado com a astúcia dela e abismado com o descaramento da outra mulher, ele repetiu:

– Não acredito...

Ana silenciou. Achando todo o caso um absurdo, como naquele dia no parque, Caíque começou a sentir muita raiva do marido dela. Tornou a olhá-la, ao perceber que ela balançava a cabeça numa negativa.

– Como eu fui idiota! - ela exclamou, abatida.

Esticando o braço, ele alcançou a mão dela e apertou-a afetuosamente por um tempo. Trocaram olhares apreensivos até que ele se endireitou, afastou a mão e disse:

– Deve ser só um casinho à toa... É triste dizer isso: mas esse tipo de coisa é mais comum do que você imagina.

– Eu sei! O mundo _tá _cheio dessas safadas destruidoras de lares.

O menosprezo no tom dela não passou despercebido por ele, que reconheceu naquele "o mundo" um jargão típico dos evangélicos. Ficou irritado com isso, naturalmente, julgando que ela exaltava uma superioridade moral em face às pessoas que não seguiam sua religião, mas, afastando isso do pensamento, ele perguntou:

– E o que você vai fazer?

– Vou me separar dele! - rebateu exaltada.

Antes que ele pudesse se animar com o dito, algo lhe ocorreu:

– Mas a sua igreja não é contra o divórcio?

– É, mas em caso de adultério, a separação é permitida.

– Entendi, mas e as crianças?

– Ah, eu me viro... Volto a morar com a minha mãe, sei lá... A Nati nem entende nada. O João é bem apegado com ele, mas já tem idade pra entender.

Caíque ponderou um tempo. Pela lógica, devia estar eufórico, mas isso não aconteceu. De uma hora pra outra, o caso lhe pareceu complicado demais e já não sabia se queria se envolver. Uma reação compreensível, sendo que há dois anos nem sonhava em se casar. Foi com Jussara que se abriu a essa possibilidade e até se animara com a ideia de começar uma família, mas Ana já tinha uma família. Pois que ser pai ainda era algo que o amedrontava, ser padrasto então, estava fora de seu mundo.

– Que é isso, Ana... Esfria a cabeça pra poder chegar nele e conversar - aconselhou com total resignação. – Ninguém é perfeito...

– Caíque, ele tem outra! - apesar da fúria, o tom dela foi baixo e contido. – Acha que eu vou passar por cima disso assim?

– E não é isso que o seu Jesus ensina? - retrucou num tom ácido. – Dar a outra face? Perdoar quinhentas vezes? - acrescentou com ironia, mas logo ele próprio se intrigou com o que estava dizendo.

– Não, isso não tem perdão. O Rodrigo não lembrou de mim quando foi se atracar com aquela sem vergonha! Não teve a mínima consideração... Por que eu vou ter agora? Não quero mais saber dele!

Mesmo surpreso em vê-la mais irada do que triste, insistiu no conselho:

– Ana, estou te dizendo: deve ser só uma aventura. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, você tem que tentar descobrir quanto tempo eles estão se encontrando e com que frequência.

– Eu nem quero saber! E mesmo que tenha sido só uma aventura, quem me garante que ele não vai ficar com outras depois? Eu que não vou continuar com um homem assim!

Silenciaram um tempo.

– Nem sei o que dizer - retomou ele. – Assim, não entra na minha cabeça que você esteja passando por uma situação dessa. Logo você...

– Logo eu? - sobressaltou-se ela. – Como assim?

Sem olhá-la diretamente, esclareceu:

– Você é tão bonita. O que mais um cara pode querer?

Ao voltar a face, riu discreto do leve rubor que o rosto dela exibia.

– Ah se arrependimento matasse, Caíque...

Ele interpretou como uma indireta, do mesmo nível das que ela tinha feito antes pela Internet, mas, receoso, achou melhor desconversar.

– E você descobriu tudo isso essa semana?

– Eu achei o comprovante na quinta. Mas lembra que eu comentei com você que já andava desconfiada? - respondeu num tom triste. – Agora que a safada confirmou, nem tem como ter dúvidas - concluiu com evidente amargura.

Caíque assentiu e depois alisou os cabelos, inquieto; julgou um capricho do destino ela ter comprovado a traição logo depois de eles dois terem se reencontrado. Permaneceu quieto, fitando a expressão dela, tentando decifrar-lhe os pensamentos, quando Ana propôs algo inesperado:

– _Vamo_ dar uma volta? - ele a encarou de um modo interrogativo, então ela se justificou: – Preciso espairecer. _Vamo_ tomar um sorvete, olhar as lojas...

Ele achou esquisito e imaginou que ela estava querendo se fazer de forte, mostrar que não estava tão abalada e que tinha o controle da situação. Deduziu logo que era só fachada, mas achou mais simples concordar e ver até onde ela iria com aquilo. Deixaram a mesa e deram alguns passos, saindo da área mais movimentada da praça. Caíque apontou na direção de um quiosque do _McDonald's_ e então se encaminharam para lá.

– Então você acha que não vai conseguir perdoar ele? - perguntou, tentando disfarçar o próprio interesse.

– Acho que não, mas chega de falar de mim. Me conta, Caíque: e você? a quantas andam as paixões?

– Sem muita sorte - respondeu em um meio sorriso.

– Mas por que o seu noivado não deu certo?

– Por falta de compreensão - devolveu de imediato. – da parte dela - enfatizou, mas parou por aí, não queria falar do assunto.

– Sério? - Ana insistiu. – Então foi ela que quis terminar?

– Foi, mas se ela quiser voltar, eu topo - recriminou-se por ter dito isso, sua língua foi mais rápida que seu senso prático.

– Vê como são as coisas? Você também é tão bonito e mesmo assim _tá_ sozinho.

Ele soltou uma risada debochada.

– Pois é, a vida não é justa - concluiu, corroído de amargura.

– Não vai me contar por que terminaram? - Ana perguntou, tomando lugar na fila do quiosque.

Postando-se ao lado dela, Caíque a olhou de esguelha. Pensar no rompimento com Jussara o fazia lembrar do abandono que a própria Ana lhe submetera, mas diante da expressão tão curiosa desta, sentia-se impelido a falar, entretanto antes que abrisse a boca, uma adolescente esbarrou com Ana, fazendo com que ela desse um encontrão nele. Ele se agitou com a proximidade. Pedidos de desculpas se sobrepuseram e após ele ter feito um gesto à garota como quem dissesse "Tudo bem.", trouxe a amiga pelos ombros um tanto mais para o lado. O contato fez sua agitação aumentar e o coração acelerar no peito. Inspirou fundo e, buscando se domar, sugeriu:

– Um _sundae_?

– Pode ser.

Depois que ele pagou pelos sorvetes, voltaram a caminhar pelo shopping e, antes que Ana insistisse naquele assunto, Caíque tratou de mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Estou precisando comprar tinta pra minha impressora. Onde será que eu arranjo por aqui?

– Passei por uma papelaria quando cheguei. Acho que foi... - ela olhou ao redor e depois apontou uma direção – por ali.

Com um ar de contentamento, ele lhe sorriu e logo seguiram à procura do lugar.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Caíque? - ela falou num tom solene, deixando-o apreensivo.

– Claro...

– Essa cor do seu cabelo é a natural? Ou você tingiu?

Ele rolou os olhos, decepcionado: parecia ser algo tão sério.

– Claro que é natural. Não acredito que você esqueceu da cor do meu cabelo, Ana!

– E eu por acaso via seu cabelo no natural na época da escola? Era só aquele vermelhão berrante - devolveu risonha, fazendo-o rir também.

– Ponto pra você. Mas é, eu parei de tingir na mesma época que comecei o namoro com a Jussara.

– Jussara? - sobressaltou-se Ana. – Então esse era o nome dela?

Ele confirmou com um gesto, aborrecido com a brecha.

– Nome bonito - comentou com simplicidade, mas ele juraria ter captado uma nota de desdém no tom dela.

– E não só o nome... - comentou não muito alto, saudoso.

Ana ficou quieta, anormalmente quieta e Caíque se perguntou se não seria por ciúme. Terminaram o sorvete e, há algum tempo, caminhavam em silêncio, quando ela falou:

– O que eu vou fazer, Caíque?

Reparando na aflição na voz dela, ele parou no lugar, levando-a a fazer o mesmo. Agora sim parecia a Ana de que se lembrava: insegura, frágil, dependente; praticamente o oposto de Jussara, percebeu nesse momento. Deduziu que ela apenas devia ter ficado curiosa sobre seu malfadado noivado e agora se lembrava que tinha o próprio impasse conjugal a enfrentar. Continuava a encará-la e ela exibia um olhar agoniado. Prendeu o fôlego, querendo ter na boca uma resposta e na mão um poder que tudo resolvesse.

– Você pode me deixar em casa? - ela pediu então, ante seu silêncio.

– Deixo sim...

Bem quietos rumaram aos elevadores e tiveram que aguardar vários minutos até conseguirem o embarque. A cabine estava tão cheia que ficaram com os ombros encostados. Por causa do aglomerado de pessoas conversando e disputando espaço, Caíque não se sentiu tão agitado devido ao contato quanto antes.

Saíram do elevador, precedidos de uma meia dúzia de pessoas, que logo se dispersaram. Ele saiu andando, dizendo que precisava pagar a taxa do estacionamento, ao que Ana assentiu com um gesto, seguindo-o. Dentro em pouco, encaminhavam-se ao carro, mas, antes que lá chegassem, foi a vez de Ana parar no lugar. Já não havia quase ninguém naquele galpão de pilastras espessas e apinhado de carros.

– O que foi? Esqueceu alguma coisa? - Caíque perguntou.

Ela fez uma negativa com a cabeça. Preocupado, ele franziu o cenho, reparando que os olhos dela estavam mais brilhantes. Angustiou-se com a possibilidade de ela começar a chorar e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Então ele deu um passo adiante e simplesmente puxou-a para os braços. Ana demonstrou um susto, mas não se esquivou, ao contrário, deixou-se abraçar. Foi uma sensação indescritivelmente boa para ele tê-la novamente entre os braços.

– Não chora, linda - falou baixo, afagando os cabelos dela, sentindo a maciez sedosa dos fios contra os dedos.

– Por que isso foi acontecer comigo? Por quê, Caíque?

Sentiu os braços dela se fechando em torno de seu corpo, com força. Não era hora de dizer nada, ele sabia, porém uma vontade insana de propor de uma vez: "Volta pra mim.", parecia ser a única coisa em que conseguia pensar.

Lamentava pelo estado emocional dela, mas, em contrapartida, o fato de tê-la grudada a seu corpo não demorou a mexer com seus instintos também e, num instante, seu sangue ferveu. Foi homérico o esforço de que precisou para se desvencilhar e afastá-la um pouco. Observou-a enxugando os olhos na manga da blusa e fitou os lábios dela, agora bem molhados; como queria beijá-la, sentia que devia se afastar mais, do contrário iria beijá-la, com toda certeza.

– Posso não ser a melhor mulher do mundo, mas eu não merecia isso.

– Claro que não. Mas tenta se acalmar agora. Vai ficar tudo bem - ela não disse nada. – Você comentou que mora na Lapa, né? - ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Vem, meu carro _tá _ali...

Voltaram a andar, ele à frente, ela só um pouco mais atrás. Chegando ao veículo, se acomodaram e as lágrimas de Ana ainda escorriam fartas. Travando o cinto de segurança, Caíque calculava que a corrida levaria quase uma hora e não pôde deixar de se afligir com isso, a tristeza dela o sufocava. Reparando no céu nublado, ele deu a partida no carro.

Assim que deixaram o estacionamento do shopping, ainda com a voz chorosa, Ana falou:

– Ah, como eu queria voltar a ser criança.

– Uma hora ou outra todos nós queremos - rebateu brando.

– Eu me arrependo tanto de ter casado tão nova.

– Não fala assim... Quer saber? eu acho difícil que ele não te ame. Tenta ser mais paciente e compreensiva que logo ele vai cair em si, você vai ver.

Outra vez ele se espantou com o próprio discurso e pensou que vivia uma autêntica provação.

– Já fui paciente demais, Caíque... - defendeu-se, amuada. – Ele é assim, sabe? Não me apóia em nada. É só cobrança, só cobrança...

Apertou o volante, já se sentia bem torturado para ainda ter que ouvi-la se queixando do marido.

– Não pensa nisso...

Após um longo estágio de silêncio, Ana fez outra queixa, dessa vez mais urgente:

– Minha cabeça _tá_ doendo tanto...

– Quer que eu pare numa farmácia?

– Ah, eu quero sim.

– Então fica de olho aí, se vir alguma, avisa.

– _Tá _bom.

Como a tarde já chegasse ao fim o trânsito era mais intenso e Caíque gastou um bom tempo na busca. Nas paradas nos semáforos, ele notava que Ana exibia um olhar perdido; por vezes, estralava os dedos num trejeito irritante, por vezes, alisava uma mecha do cabelo. Todo esse nervosismo dela, só fazia aumentar o dele.

Finalmente, ele avistou uma pequena drogaria e, pouco depois, adentravam o estabelecimento. Acompanhou-a até o balcão de atendimento e logo se encaminhavam ao caixa. Ofereceu-se para pagar pelos itens, mas Ana insistiu que não precisava. Em cerca de cinco minutos, deixavam o local, mas não partiram de imediato, apesar do vento frio e da considerável queda de temperatura.

Após ter tomado o remédio, Ana se escorou no carro e Caíque ficou de frente com ela. Sem ter o que dizer, ele apenas a olhava num misto de ternura e compaixão, uma compaixão que tendia mais para o pesar.

– Você ainda me acha bonita mesmo?

– Você é bonita - devolveu com naturalidade, apesar do sobressalto com a pergunta.

– Mais bonita que a Jussara?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

– Tão bonita quanto.

– Hum... - virando o rosto, ela soltou um riso estreito.

– O que foi?

– Aposto que ela é loira.

– Nada, o cabelo dela é mais escuro que o seu. Mas por que esse tonzinho?

Toda a resposta dela foi encará-lo com um olhar enviesado. Caíque ficou perdido, mas tão repentinamente quanto havia começado, a conversa morreu.

– _Tá_ melhor? - ele perguntou então.

– _Tá_ passando sim. Me desculpa por esse programa de índio.

– Que é isso... Eu disse que você podia contar comigo.

– Nem sei como te agradecer. Acho que se eu ficasse em casa pensando em tudo isso, ia acabar tendo um surto.

– Não, nada de surto - contradisse risonho.

Ana sorriu e fitou seus olhos de um jeito que o deixou muito tenso.

– Você é tão diferente dele. Bem mais atencioso, gentil, tem um papo legal...

E lá vinha outra indireta, como estava sendo difícil se esquivar daquelas provocações.

– Não é melhor a gente ir? - ele propôs, lutando contra a tentação. – Logo vai escurecer...

– É, né? - concordou, cabisbaixa ainda, mas não se moveu.

– Ah, Ana, melhora esse astral, vai... - pediu angustiado.

Porém a reação dela foi inclinar o corpo para frente, até encostar a cabeça no peito dele. Por um momento, e não mais que isso, Caíque afirmou a si mesmo que não podia se aproveitar da situação, mas foi em vão; outra vez a emoção venceu a razão e, em dois tempos, ele fechou os braços em torno da cintura fina dela novamente e a enlaçou com mais cobiça que antes.

– Se eu fosse sua mulher, você não ia me trair, né?

– Claro que não...

Percebeu pelo tom o quanto ela estava perturbada. Fechou os olhos uns instantes, quando sentiu que começava a se exaltar de novo. Pensou em Jussara, talvez ela ainda estivesse no instituto àquela hora e esse poderia ser um bom lugar para ele levar Ana; Jussara certamente poderia aconselhá-la melhor que ele. Estava quase convencido de que era uma boa resolução, quando Ana levantou a cabeça a ele.

Por alguns momentos, os olhos claros deles se fizeram alvo um do outro, então Caíque pousou as duas mãos no rosto pálido dela, curvou-se e tomou posse do beijo que tanto queria. Ana ficou estática um tempo, mas logo passou a correspondê-lo.

Foi um beijo longo e voluptuoso, bem inusitado para Caíque - mesmo Ana sendo a pessoa com quem tivesse trocado seu primeiro beijo -, nada do frenesi de uma adolescente e nem do recato de uma virgem, ela beijava tal qual a mulher madura que era, mas não tanto pela idade e sim pela vivência do matrimônio. Extasiado, desfrutou cada instante.

Quando os lábios se afastaram, com os olhos fechados e num tom suplicante, ela pediu:

– Me leva pra sua casa, Caíque.

– Não dá... Eu não moro sozinho.

– Mas eu não quero olhar na cara dele - choramingou ela. – É humilhante... Eu vou acabar fazendo uma loucura. Por favor! Me leva pra algum lugar. Pra qualquer lugar.

Ele cogitou se ela não estaria sugerindo que fossem a um motel, e isso agravou mais sua excitação, contudo, apertando a cabeça dela contra o peito e sentindo a tremedeira que abalava o corpo miúdo, soube que ela estava à beira de uma crise nervosa e conseguiu espantar aquilo do pensamento.

– Tenta ficar calma, por favor - implorou num murmúrio.

Ignorando-o, Ana se agarrou ao pescoço dele, num ímpeto, e insistiu no suplicante apelo, com uma voz arrastada:

– Você disse que ainda me acha bonita. Você ainda gosta de mim, não é? Eu também, Caíque! Nunca deixei de pensar em você. Era com você que eu queria ter casado.

A vista dele escureceu uns instantes, fazendo-o pestanejar. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. A boa vontade que vinha tendo, toda sua preocupação, evaporou como gota d'água num solo escaldante e, num instante, sua excitação se converteu em pura raiva. Apertando-a pelos ombros, ele vociferou:

– E tinha que demorar dez anos pra perceber isso!

Ana abaixou a fronte.

– Eu sei, só que... - gaguejava ela, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Já esqueceu do que separou a gente? Hein, Ana? Não foi a droga daquela igreja? - ele estava possesso e nem a enxurrada de lágrimas que escorria pelo rosto dela, num choro convulsivo, pôde freá-lo. – Foi você que me largou! Você! A gente podia _tá_ casado hoje sim, mas não, você teve que casar com um imbecil, só porque ele era crente e eu não! Que ódio!

Ana não pôde fazer nada além de continuar chorando. Através daquelas palavras gritadas e sentidas, Caíque liberava a mágoa de dez anos. Ter escutado da boca dela que deviam ter ficado juntos foi demais pra ele. Demorou até que ele conseguisse recobrar a razão e o que o ajudou a conseguir a proeza foi pensar que uma reação tão explosiva o colocaria em pé de igualdade com o dito "imbecil".

– Eu era muito nova... - ela balbuciou – não podia imaginar.

Reagindo depressa, arrependido, ele voltou a puxá-la para os braços, mas agora não como um homem cativo da paixão e sim como uma mãe aflita a acolher o filho de uma ferida sanguinolenta.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Esquece...

– Mas o que eu faço, Caíque?

Continuou a abraçá-la e cogitava se seria tão ruim aparecer com ela em casa, pois o instituto já não lhe parecia uma boa opção.

– Vem, eu vou te levar pra sua casa - resolveu por fim.

– Não...

– Ana, você tem que ser forte agora.

– Por favor, Caíque, eu não posso chegar em casa nesse estado! Vou assustar as crianças.

– Sua casa é longe daqui, mesmo de carro. Vai dar tempo de você se acalmar - e após uns instantes, ajuntou: – Quer que eu compre um calmante?

– Não. Eu não posso, me ataca o estômago.

– Que seja. Mas entra nesse carro, já.

Abatida, ela se desvencilhou dele e obedeceu.

Durante o trajeto até o bairro da Lapa, um silêncio lacerante foi o companheiro de viagem dos dois. A concordância de Caíque ao pedido de Ana, para que a deixasse mais de um quarteirão antes do edifício em que morava foi tudo que falaram antes de um amuado "Tchau" em despedida.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Era umas sete da noite quando Caíque chegou em casa e se zangou ao encontrar o lugar trancado e vazio; podia ter trazido Ana afinal, muito embora sentisse que tinha feito a coisa certa levando-a para sua casa. Chegando à sala, notou um recado, ao lado do aparelho telefônico, que dizia: "Combinado com Lúcio Bertrani terça-feira 19h."

Livrou-se dos sapatos e se estirou no sofá. Sozinho naquele silêncio sepulcral quase podia escutar sua consciência arrolando repreensões em seus ouvidos: Por que se precipitou em sair de casa quando a intuição lhe dizia para não fazê-lo? E como pôde cogitar desistir da luta por Jussara em face a um envolvimento com Ana? Precisou ir tão longe, chegar ao extremo de um beijo inoportuno, para finalmente perceber o que sentia por uma e pela outra?

Só agora ele compreendia que uma Ana à altura de ocupar o lugar da mulher que o conquistara, não em virtude dos dotes, fora apenas um fruto da sua imaginação, um fantasma nascido de sua desesperança e desânimo. E o pior, agiu como se essa ilusão fantasmagórica fosse real, correndo de encontro a ela tal qual um cãozinho contente em rever o dono. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se péssimo. Era horrível perceber só então que todo aquele afã por Ana havia sido nada além de atração física.

A consciência tornou a lhe alfinetar: Então qualquer rostinho bonito poderia transtorná-lo assim, duma hora pra outra? Seus anos de celibato haviam sido uma farsa? Suspirou fundo, arrefecendo, estava sendo injusto consigo; como não houvesse ninguém em quem despejar a ira, teve que infligir o dano a si próprio. Ana não era um rostinho qualquer, mas alguém que tinha deixado uma cicatriz nele; verdade que esse era outro motivo para se auto-flagelar de remorso, mas serviu para que validasse o fato de que a nova resolução - a de querer alguém ao seu lado - não o convertera num devasso.

Sentou-se, curvou o corpo e sustentou a cabeça nas mãos.

– Mas também, só comigo acontece dessas...

Voltou a lembrar do beijo e se angustiou ainda mais. Menosprezando os outros fatos, mais graves, engrandeceu a própria culpa, acreditando piamente que aquele beijo, tão cheio de paixão, iria ser a tesoura que cortaria o fio que sustentava o casamento de Ana. Como andasse criando fantasmas por qualquer motivo, sentiu que Jussara estava ali, bem no meio daquela sala, com um olhar reprovador apontado para ele.

Quando a assombração se desgastou e sumiu, ele suspirou fundo novamente e endireitou o corpo. De nada adiantaria ficar repetindo de tempo e tempo que devia ter pensado melhor antes de agir, agora teria que arcar com as consequências.

– Que droga... - praguejou inconformado.

Interrompeu a reflexão ao ouvir passos e as vozes de Solange e Jonas. Sem disposição para conversar, antes que fosse notado, ele seguiu para seu quarto, onde passaria a noite insone, remoendo e rememorando o ocorrido.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Depois de 17 meses, enfim a atualização! Céus, quase um ano e meio... Ok, confesso que por um bom tempo eu não me empenhei nada em retomar essa história, porém, de uns meses pra cá, estava sempre pensando nela. Não só por isso, mas também graças a uma colega/leitora no Nyah, a *Evil/Good Angel* e sua excelente e severa análise crítica, senti que era hora de retomar esse projeto. E não estou apenas postando um capítulo, a meta é terminar a história, e logo._

_Bom, claro que esse texto já mudou muito se comparado ao esboçinho original que não chegava a 50 páginas, e antes desse enorme hiatus, eu tinha em mente um final. Pode ter sido minha indecisão quanto a ele que me travou por tanto tempo, mas, hoje, tudo mudou, o final inclusive, se para melhor ou pior o tempo dirá, mas imagino que ele NÃO agradará a "gregos" e NEM a "troianos", ainda assim estou muito entusiasmada para escrevê-lo._

_Sim, em breve tem mais!_

_Por fim, não poderia deixar de citar alguns nomes aqui, pessoas que sempre me incentivaram a não desistir do texto: Marina *Hinalle* Yonashiro, Paola *Scorpion* Oliveira, Fiszpan Porcel, Suzana Rocha e *Evil Angel*, um agradecimento especial a todos vocês e para os leitores anônimos ou não que têm passado por aqui._

_Amanda Catarina - 21/10/2011 - 20h55_


	18. Reviravolta

**Olhos Espirituais**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Capítulo 18: Reviravolta**

Jussara já estava acordada quando o despertador do celular disparou. Após desativá-lo, gastou alguns minutos pensando no que sonhara; pouco se lembrava do contexto, mas estava certa de que fora com Caíque. Como sentia falta dele, um dos mais fortes anseios de seu coração naqueles dias era saber se ele ainda pensava nela. Por vezes, se pegava questionando a real impossibilidade de se casarem, ao menos perante a lei.

Depois de um suspiro resignado, levantou-se e foi se arrumar. Era sua última semana de férias. Entre compras e pesquisas culturais quase não sobrou tempo para descansar e, há alguns dias, conhecera um casal norte-americano que estava morando no México, Brenda e Norton Smith. Como os dois lhe achassem simpática e engajada na causa missionária, comentaram que estariam dispostos a hospedá-la em casa na eventualidade de ela ir atuar como missionária naquele país. Norton e Brenda estavam em férias no Brasil e, naquele dia, viriam até sua casa para conhecerem seus pais e conversarem melhor acerca do assunto. Não devia ser mais que nove horas e sua incumbência era fazer as compras para o comes e bebes.

Cerca de uns quarenta minutos depois, ela deixava a casa, vestida de jeans e moletom, carregando um sacolão de feira. Um sol pálido rodeado por nuvens cinzentas foi a saudação que recebeu da natureza. Um cenário tão desalentador que combinava bem com seu estado de espírito. Mas, afirmou a si mesma que assim como o sol não deixava de brilhar mesmo encoberto pelas nuvens da chuva vindoura, ela precisava manter o ânimo e não se deixar vencer pela tristeza que a saudade do querido ruivo lhe causava.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque começou o dia amuado. A situação mal resolvida com Ana Luíza o deixava sem qualquer disposição. Já era terça-feira e ele ainda não reunira coragem de contatá-la e ela também não mandava notícias desde sábado. Sentia-se mal com o próprio descaso, mas justificou-se afirmando que naquele dia em especial não seria bom conversar com ela, pois logo mais à noite iria se encontrar com o teólogo Lúcio Bertrani, mas depois disso trataria do assunto.

Passando pela sala de estar, viu que Jonas estava em reunião com o advogado que tratava do processo trabalhista iniciado por uma das antigas recepcionistas contra o centro. Reparando no tom exaltado do tio, achou melhor não interferir e seguiu direto à cozinha, onde se deparou com Solange preparando chá e café.

– Bom dia, Caíque! - ela o saudou animadamente.

– Bom dia, Solange. É chá de hortelã? - perguntou, reparando nos utensílios sobre a pia.

– É sim, meu anjo, e tem café também. Seu tio está uma pilha.

– É, eu percebi.

Enquanto abria um pacote de torradas, a loura lhe perguntou:

– E aí, como estão as coisas? Novidades da Jussara?

– Não, nenhuma... Mas hoje vou conversar com um teólogo - ele dizia, mas se calou devido ao toque do celular. Tomou o aparelho e viu que era Ana Luíza. Franziu o cenho e atendeu: – Oi, eu te ligo daqui a pouco - ele se adiantou, antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa e, tendo escutado a confirmação, desligou o celular. – Solange, depois a gente conversa, _tá_?

– _Tá_ bom! Se eu não estiver aqui, passa lá em casa.

– Passo sim.

– Mas, Caíque, era a Jussara?

– Não. Infelizmente.

Ele se foi, deixando a mulher ali com um ar curioso. Chegando a seu quarto, Caíque trancou a porta e retornou a ligação.

– Oi, Ana. Fala...

"_Oi, Caíque. Tudo bem com você?"_

– Está sim. Eu estava pra te ligar.

"_Então né, é sobre o meu marido..." _

Ele engoliu em seco.

– Fala...

"_A gente se reconciliou no domingo."_

– Simples assim? - retrucou abismado.

"_Pois é, foi por Deus, sabe?" _ela hesitou uns instantes._ "Foi assim: no domingo bem cedo ele foi conversar com o pastor, mas nem me falou nada. Quando voltou já era hora do almoço, mas ele não quis comer e quando perguntei se estava se sentindo mal, ele começou a confessar tudo. Chorou, disse que estava arrependido e me pediu perdão, de joelhos... Daí eu perdoei." _

Reparando no tom emocionado dela, de modo inexplicável ele soube que estava sendo sincera.

– Entendi...

"_Eu chamei ele pra gente ir na igreja, pra pedir oração pela nossa família. Foi bonito... os irmãos oraram pela gente e ele pediu reconciliação com a igreja também, porque a gente estava afastado."_

Caíque nem sabia o que dizer. Aquilo que há dois dias lhe parecia um problema insolúvel agora se mostrava uma simples desavença - ao menos no seu entender.

– Puxa, que bom, Ana. Melhor assim, né?

"_Ah, claro que sim. Eu entendi que foi tudo uma armadilha do inimigo. A mulher que ficou com ele nem é crente, ela foi usada pelo demônio, foi uma inocente útil. Ela também precisa de oração, coitada..."_

Ele rolou os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

– É... - concordou, para encurtar o assunto, e se assentou à escrivaninha.

"_Ele tava cegado. Agora, eu entendo isso."_

– Sei, mas fica de olho, hein.

"_Mas agora eu tenho que confiar... Eu creio que Deus fez ele se arrepender de verdade, por isso perdoei ele de coração. Claro que foi horrível, fiquei com muito ódio dele, mas passou. É aquilo que você falou: ninguém é perfeito."_

– Que seja... - a cada instante ele se sentia mais aliviado e menos interessado.

"_Eu também queria que você me desculpasse por ter surtado naquele dia. Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas."_

– Tudo bem. Deixa pra lá... - ele cogitou se retratar pelo beijo, mas resolveu esperar para ver se ela tocaria no assunto.

"_Só dou mancada com você, né?"_

– Esquece, Ana. Só quero que me diga que está tudo bem.

"_Está sim, graças a Deus."_

– Então, ótimo. Você sabe como me achar, se precisar, liga.

"_Pode deixar... Então era isso, Caíque. Obrigada por tudo."_

– De nada...

"_Um abraço e fica com Deus."_

– Abraço pra você também. Tchau.

"_Tchau."_

Deixando o celular na escrivaninha, ele e se estirou na cama, ainda por fazer. Ficou ali algum tempo, com os pensamentos difusos, porém a sensação de alívio logo se sobressaiu a todo o resto. Ergueu-se de súbito e lembrou que queria saber do tio mais sobre o teólogo Lúcio Bertrani. Assim, resolveu descer e dar uma sondada para descobrir se a reunião com o advogado ainda ia longe.

De volta à sala de estar, encontrou o tio mais calmo e o jovem advogado - que aparentava a mesma idade que ele -, era quem estava com a palavra, Jonas o ouvia atentamente. Ao notá-lo, Jonas pediu uma pausa ao moço e lhe perguntou se estava querendo lhe dizer algo. Caíque perguntou por Solange e Jonas disse que ela já tinha ido. Com um ar pensativo, Caíque ficou parado ali por uns poucos instantes, mas, ao deduzir que o tio não precisava dele, simplesmente saiu da sala e logo da casa.

Em menos de cinco minutos, ele estava à porta do sobrado vizinho, onde Solange morava. Foi amistosamente recepcionado por ela e, ao adentrar a casa, a aprazível fragrância de incenso de especiarias preencheu suas narinas. Atenciosa, Solange lhe serviu chá de hortelã e bolachas amanteigadas. Ela mal disfarçava a curiosidade quanto às novas. Ele contou por alto os percalços que vinha enfrentando por causa de Jussara, até que repentinamente mudou de assunto.

– Vou te contar uma coisa, Solange, mas fica só entre a gente, ok?

– _Tá_ bom. Fala.

– Eu encontrei a Ana Luíza uns dias atrás, por acaso.

– A Ana Luíza? Aquela que você namorou?

– A própria. Na verdade, eu quase atropelei o filho dela. Foi o maior susto, ainda bem que consegui frear a tempo.

– Meu Deus, mas que mundo pequeno. E chegou a conversar com ela?

– Conversamos sim, bastante até. Ela já está casada há uns oito anos e teve dois filhos.

– Mas vocês conversaram normal? O Jonas dizia que você não suportava nem ouvir o nome dela.

– Pois é, mas era só uma mágoa reprimida. Na hora em que a vi mais velha e com as crianças, nosso desentendimento me pareceu uma coisa tão boba, tão de adolescente.

– Mas e ela? Como reagiu em te ver?

– Ficou bem surpresa e me achou mudado... - sorriu levemente e silenciou, rememorando os acontecimentos, então ficou na dúvida em compartilhar o caso com Solange; mesmo que houvesse pedido segredo, temia que a história chegasse aos ouvidos de Jonas, que provavelmente não iria reagir nada bem.

– E vocês nem conversaram sobre a briga?

– Ah sim, ela me pediu desculpas. Não reconheceu que estava errada, mas disse que queria ter se desculpado na época, só que tinha medo de mim. Enfim, eu nem estava fazendo mais caso dessas desculpas. O problema foi que eu fiz a besteira de concordar em me encontrar com ela outro dia, só nós dois.

– Como assim? - exclamou confusa.

– Solange, por favor, não conta nada pro Jonas. Ele vai querer me esganar se descobrir que eu cogitei de voltar com ela.

– Mas ela não _tá_ casada, Caíque?

– Sim, mas estava querendo separar. Não me peça para explicar porque, mas eu fiquei interessado. A coisa com a Jussara _tá_ tão complicada que tentar algo com a Ana pareceu mais simples.

Solange cobriu a boca com a mão, pasmada. Caíque ficou muito sem jeito.

– Mas e aí? - retomou a loura.

– Começou com ela flertando comigo na Internet e depois ela me chamou pra sair. Acho que quando ela descobriu que estava mesmo sendo traída, quis dar o troco na mesma moeda. Eu fui dar trela, não prestou... rolou até beijo.

Após uns instantes de estupefação, Solange comentou:

– Se não fosse você contando, eu nunca ia acreditar.

– Nem parece eu, né?

– Não mesmo.

– Você não tem ideia do nó que isso deu na minha cabeça. Na hora parecia tudo muito simples: era só esperar ela se divorciar e pronto, mas quando ela confirmou a traição - porque até então era só suspeita - daí eu cai em mim e vi que era uma roubada.

– Eu bem que desconfiei que tinha alguma coisa séria acontecendo com você, mas pensei que era alguma coisa com a Jussara.

– Antes fosse... Mas a boa notícia é que a Ana me ligou hoje e disse que se reconciliou com o marido.

– Sério?

– É sim. Naquela hora, foi ela que ligou.

– Que bom... Melhor assim, né?

– Com certeza. Ela é uma pessoa muito complicada e já tem dois filhos; eu não ia ser um bom companheiro pra ela. Não quero ter que aprender a lidar com crianças ainda, não estou pronto pra isso.

– Imagino. Seu tio ainda acha que nem pra casar você tem perfil.

– Casar eu quero, mas só se for com a Jussara. Por isso que eu vou conversar com esse teólogo hoje.

– Eu também conheço o Lúcio; ele é um amor de pessoa. Ele vai poder te ajudar com certeza!

– Eu espero que sim - retrucou com notório desânimo.

– Ah, melhora esse astral, meu anjo. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Sorriu em resposta. Depois de mais um bocado de prosa, Caíque voltou para casa. Gostou de ter conversado com Solange, em quem quase enxergava uma figura materna. Como encontrou o tio mais calmo, passaram algum tempo conversando, tanto sobre a questão do processo, quanto sobre o senhor Bertrani. Por fim, depois de ter confirmado a disponibilidade do teólogo, ele se ocupou de alguns serviços pendentes até que chegasse bem próximo do horário de sair.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A noite estava fria, reflexo de uma tarde chuvosa. Caíque chegou à universidade e, por já conhecer minimamente o campus, encontrou sem demora o pavilhão onde o senhor Lúcio o aguardava. Usando _jeans_, tênis e trazendo uma bolsa de algodão cru e alça comprida, quem o via provavelmente o tomava por um estudante.

Ao chegar à sala, ele se deparou com um homem de meia-idade, de terno e gravata, acomodado a uma mesa redonda. Tinha olhos bem pretos e um corpo grandalhão, semblante austero, ombros largos, barba e cabelos grisalhos. Apesar do sobrenome que induzia a uma família italiana, pelas feições, ele pensou que o teólogo pudesse ter ascendência árabe.

– Boa noite, senhor Bertrani - saudou, tomando o assento à frente ao do homem, e estendeu a mão.

– Boa noite, senhor Mendes - o teólogo correspondeu o gesto com um aperto vigoroso. – Pode me chamar de Lúcio.

– Então me chama de Caíque.

– Pois bem, Caíque, o Jonas me disse que você está com umas dúvidas na religião cristã e que talvez eu pudesse te ajudar, mas, claro, ele não entrou em detalhes.

– Só isso que ele disse? Que milagre... É, tenho algumas dúvidas sim, mas meu problema maior é outro: a minha noiva desistiu de casar comigo só porque a Bíblia diz que pessoas de religiões diferentes não devem se casar. Eu sou místico e ela é evangélica.

– Desistiu por causa da Bíblia? - espantou-se Bertrani.

– Foi. Já estávamos com a data agendada no cartório, _buffet_ contratado, até viagem de lua de mel íamos ganhar, mas daí, da noite pro dia, ela desistiu.

– Mas que coisa...

– Nem me fale.

– Evangélica ela? - o ruivo assentiu, então Lúcio ajuntou: – De qual igreja?

– Da Presbiteriana - Caíque respondeu sem pensar, mas logo se corrigiu: – Não, _tô_ até confundindo, a Jussara é da Batista.

– Batista, sei... Mas, vem cá, os batistas não costumam casar só entre eles mesmo?

– É, tem isso, e foi justamente por causa da nossa diferença de crenças que a gente se conheceu. Pra ser sincero, começamos com o pé esquerdo. Ela estava distribuindo folhetos da igreja dela na rua e me parou. Fui meio ignorante, tenho certa birra com crentes, mas ela não se abalou e eu gostei do jeito que reagiu. Uns dias depois voltamos a nos encontrar, ou melhor, ela veio me procurar e daí ficamos numa de discutir religião. Começou a surgir uma afinidade e quando assustamos, estávamos juntos.

– Bem incomum, hein.

– Eu sei... O problema todo foi que ela aceitou ficar comigo mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha o menor interesse de entrar pra a igreja dela; mas agora ficou claro que aceitou certa de que ia conseguir me converter. Só depois de noivar e tudo, quando viu que não ia ter jeito, que ela me colocou na parede e falou que se eu não virasse cristão não tinha casamento.

– Assim, desse jeito?

– Foi. Fiquei possesso. Pelo menos ela teve a humildade de reconhecer que deu mancada e que não devia ter esperado tanto pra abrir o jogo.

– Com certeza... E você se converter ao cristianismo está fora de cogitação?

– Totalmente fora. Antes do namoro começar, uma das condições dela foi que eu ia ter que aceitar que ela não iria abrir mão de seus costumes religiosos. Eu concordei e disse que o mesmo valia pra mim, só que ela resolveu ignorar essa parte do trato.

– Bem injusto.

– Pois é, se eu não gostasse tanto dela já teria largado de mão. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela continua gostando de mim. É a Bíblia que está entre a gente, mas eu vou descobrir um jeito de fazer ela desconsiderar esse mandamento, ah vou!

Lúcio encarou demoradamente o ruivo.

– Bom, não quero te desanimar, mas talvez seja difícil conseguir isso. Ela não fez quase a mesma aposta em relação a você e perdeu?

Surpreso com a perspicácia do homem, ele retrucou:

– O Jonas sempre me fala isso. Mas sabe o que acontece, senhor Lúcio? A Jussara é bem religiosa e tal, mas também é uma pessoa muito racional. Ela é advogada. Por isso nós discutimos tanto no início.

– Você também é advogado?

– Não, sou assistente contábil - após o noivado, essa passou a ser a resposta dele quando lhe perguntavam a profissão, embora não contasse com a devida qualificação técnica.

Lúcio assentiu e Caíque continuou:

– Já tem uns quatro meses que terminamos e não nos falamos mais desde então. Minha ideia era chamá-la para um último debate. Eu queria provar pra ela que a Bíblia não pode ser tida como uma autoridade no assunto. Fiz um monte de pesquisas, visitei centros religiosos, uma canseira danada e justo quando consegui montar uma tese e estava para entrar em contato com ela, tomei um balde de água fria.

Lúcio ouvia com toda a atenção.

– O ponto chave da minha tese era que a Bíblia tinha sido escrita com base em ensinamentos de outras religiões mais antigas, por isso não podia ser uma verdade incontestável.

O teólogo meneou a cabeça em reprovação.

– Calma lá, não é bem assim... - ele dizia, mas Caíque o interrompeu.

– Sim, agora eu sei disso, e ainda bem que a pessoa a me dizer não foi ela; descobri por acaso. Na minha cabeça, a Bíblia era muito mais recente, pra ser sincero, eu achava que a versão definitiva mesmo fosse do tempo da Idade Média, tanto que fiquei espantado quando vi que o Novo Testamento datava do primeiro século, mas até aí, o que é isso perto do Hinduísmo com seus mais de mil anos antes de Cristo?

Lúcio assentiu e acrescentou:

– A gente costuma se referir à Bíblia como um livro único, mas, na verdade, ela é uma coleção de livros e vários deles são datados de bem antes de Cristo também. No tempo da Idade Média, a Bíblia saiu do domínio dos padres e se tornou acessível para as pessoas comuns, talvez tenha sido isso que fez você se confundir.

– Pode ter sido... Sei que parece meio estranho que eu já não tivesse uma visão clara dessa estrutura da Bíblia, já que meu tio é perito em religiões e a Jussara uma fissurada. Mas eu nunca me liguei muito nisso de livros sagrados. Aceitava tudo que o Jonas me ensinava sobre misticismo, estudei muito mediunidade, agora da Bíblia sempre quis distância porque não é a primeira vez que levo fora de uma evangélica.

Bertrani vidrou os olhos. Após ter dito aquilo, Caíque silenciou e se perguntou se não estava sendo insensato em expor tão abertamente o assunto a um desconhecido, mas, ao recordar das palavras de Solange pela tarde, se convenceu que podia dar esse voto de confiança ao teólogo, e sua intuição também lhe dizia isso, então concluiu o raciocínio:

– Mas agora estou tendo que entender na marra.

– Compreendo... Bom, é uma situação delicada, porque realmente nada garante que ela vá mudar de ideia. Quando o assunto é a Bíblia os batistas costumam ser bem rígidos, e pelo jeito esse deve ser o caso dela.

– Se é - confirmou desanimado. – Olha o extremo que ela chegou, e estou em desvantagem porque ela nasceu em família evangélica e estuda a Bíblia desde criança. Por isso tirar a Bíblia da jogada me pareceu uma boa estratégia.

– Entendi, mas é meio complicado isso, Caíque. Tudo bem que, hoje em dia, tem um monte de líderes religiosos distorcendo as Escrituras em proveito próprio, inventando doutrinas preconceituosas, arrancando dinheiro do povo e por aí vai... Mas a Bíblia, o texto em si, é muito respeitado, isso é consenso.

– Acha que foi muita pretensão da minha parte?

– Receio que sim. Mas por que não atacar o problema por outro lado?

– Aceito sugestões - retrucou e ficou a encarar o teólogo com a mesma expectativa de um discípulo à espera das máximas do mestre, porém, um contundente silêncio foi tudo o que obteve; Lúcio ficara tão estarrecido com o caso que realmente nem sabia o que dizer.

Acercando-se do fato, Caíque ficou bastante desapontado, apostara tanto naquela audiência e chegar à conclusão de que o teólogo era nada além de uma falsa promessa fez com que se arrependesse por ter dado ouvidos a Jonas. Após um curto suspiro, ele desabafou:

– Eu não me conformo! Acho o fim do mundo esses crentes ficarem fazendo tanto caso disso se Jesus nem mulher teve e Paulo defendia o celibato.

Um tanto atordoado com o tom exaltado do rapaz, Lúcio demorou uns instantes para se manifestar:

– Isso mesmo, Jesus não se casou, aquela história de que ele foi casado com Maria Madalena foi pura especulação pra criar polêmica. Agora, sobre Paulo, não é que ele condenava o casamento, ele apenas achava que a volta de Jesus, como rei da Terra, era um evento eminente e que isso iria desencadear toda uma mudança na ordem mundial, haveria guerras e num cenário caótico desse a pessoa ser casada e ter filhos seria uma preocupação a mais... Alguns especulam que Paulo deve ter sido casado e ficou viúvo.

– Hum, disso eu não sabia...

Os dois silenciaram um tempo, então ponderando melhor naquela declaração do teólogo, Caíque se inquietou com a possibilidade de ter cometido uma gafe.

– O senhor não é evangélico, né, senhor Lúcio?

– Os meus brancos na barba e no cabelo não deixam você dispensar esse senhor, não é? - comentou e soltou uma risada alta.

– Ai, desculpa - retrucou e enrubesceu – acho que acertou...

– Tudo bem, não tem problema. Não, não sou evangélico, sou católico, mas não tenho participado de nenhuma igreja regularmente. Acho que a religião cristã seria melhor se não tivesse tantos dogmas... Toda minha família é muito católica, tanto que quase virei padre. Mas casei e arrumei só seis filhos! Ainda gosto das missas, mas perdi aquele fervor da mocidade. Hoje penso que Deus seja uma força mais transcendental. Deus não pode ser limitado por doutrinas ou dogmas.

– É mais ou menos como eu penso - comentou com certa surpresa.

– Estou sempre em contato com padres, freiras... pastores também. Trocamos experiências, mas meu foco atualmente está nas ações humanitárias. Como Deus fez o ser humano à sua imagem e semelhança, tenho buscado conhecer melhor o homem para compreender mais a Deus.

– Que modo interessante de ver as coisas.

– Mas o seu tio não é mestre em religiões, Caíque? Por que você não quis a ajuda dele?

– É que eu fui iniciado no misticismo por ele e tudo que aprendi dessas religiões mais dogmáticas foi pela visão dele, e ele nunca foi um adepto. Por isso quis fazer esse estudo por minha conta. E outra, ele não gosta da Jussara, precisou engolir que íamos nos casar, mas nunca escondeu seu desagrado com isso.

– Mas que coisa... é difícil de imaginar algo assim vindo do Jonas.

– Pois é, ele nunca me contou, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele também levou um fora de uma evangélica - Lúcio esboçou interesse no caso, mas o ruivo mudou de assunto: – O senhor não teria ao menos algum livro pra me indicar?

– Bom, assim agora não consigo pensar em nenhum que possa ser útil pra você, mas anota aqui seu e-mail - disse, depois de abrir uma agenda que tinha consigo e a estender para o rapaz –, que eu vou pensar com calma e te mando.

– Ah, claro.

Depois que Caíque fez a anotação, Lúcio lhe entregou um cartão.

– Te convido a visitar meu blog também. Tem textos meus sobre filosofia e de outros autores. Aí no cartão tem o endereço da página.

– Legal, vou acessar sim - sem disfarçar o desapontamento, Caíque comentou: – É, pelo jeito vou ter que esperar a próxima edição da Bíblia e torcer para que cortem essa parte.

Lúcio sorriu levemente, mostrando ter entendido a ironia, e justo quando ele se perguntava se aquilo teria sido realmente irônico ou não, o ruivo completou:

– Pena que até lá já vou ter morrido de velho.

– Mas eu estou achando essa história meio esquisita, Caíque... Não estou lembrado de ter isso na Bíblia. Será que ela não está se apegando em alguma doutrina específica da igreja dela?

– Quem dera não tivesse... Não, não é doutrina; tem uma passagem sim. Depois que ela terminou comigo, ela me mandou uma carta se justificando... - ele mexeu na bolsa. – Ai, droga! Esqueci a carta, ficou com o _notebook_... Mas não tem problema, o texto está grifado aqui - tornou a mexer na bolsa e pegou aquela sua Bíblia que vinha usando nos estudos, depois foi virando as páginas, afoito, até encontrar a coordenada, pousou então o livro na mesa e sinalizou ao teólogo o trecho.

Lúcio ajeitou no rosto os óculos que mantinha pendurado num cordão ao pescoço, pediu licença e pegou a Bíblia. Aproximando-a bem das vistas, reparou numas linhas grifadas, então leu a passagem, dizendo alguns trechos em tom audível. Caíque acompanhou seus gestos com ansiedade.

– Ah... - disse o teólogo, mas ainda demorou uns instantes para prosseguir, agravando a ansiedade do ruivo. – Puxa, eu nem lembrava dessa passagem. Pensei que ela estivesse usando algum trecho dos Evangelhos ou do Antigo Testamento.

– E isso é bom ou ruim?

– Não faz muita diferença para os batistas, pra eles o que conta é estar na Bíblia, não importa muito em qual parte. Mas, convenhamos, uma exortação de Paulo não tem o mesmo peso de um ensinamento do próprio Jesus ou de um mandamento.

Caíque não se sentiu seguro para concordar.

– Por que você destacou o verso trinta e nove? - Lúcio perguntou.

Tendo verificado, o ruivo respondeu:

– Ah, porque esse ela escreveu na carta.

Lúcio leu o trecho em voz alta:

– "_A mulher está ligada enquanto o marido vive; mas se falecer o marido, fica livre para casar com quem quiser, contanto que seja no Senhor_". - ficou pensativo um tempo e então meteu um dedo no miolo do livro, para guardar a página, e foi virando as folhas até o começo da encadernação. – Essa Bíblia é evangélica?

– Deve ser, foi a Jussara que me deu. Por que, tem diferença?

Após ter encontrado o dado o que buscava - a autoria do livro -, Lúcio respondeu:

– É que a Bíblia católica tem uns livros a mais no Velho Testamento, mas isso não faz tanta diferença não, perguntei mais por causa da tradução. Às vezes, os textos apresentam diferenças dependendo da tradução - esclareceu e, deixando a Bíblia de Caíque sobre a mesa, Lúcio puxou da cadeira ao seu lado uma avantajada bolsa e tirou de dentro dessa sua própria Bíblia.

Caíque ainda só o encarava.

– Eu ando com essa - exibiu o livro ao ruivo –, não é das minhas versões preferidas, mas vai servir pra gente fazer uma comparação. Mas, pra mim, a melhor tradução da Bíblia para o português é da _A Bíblia de Jerusalém_.

– De Jerusalém? - estranhou Caíque.

– É... - notando o olhar interrogativo dele, Lúcio explicou: – Não, não tem nada a ver com o judaísmo. Quer dizer, não em partes. Ela foi feita a partir dos idiomas originais e não do latim, com a ajuda de sábios na língua hebraica, só que a bíblia hebraica mesmo, a que os judeus usam, também é diferente, só tem o Velho Testamento.

O ruivo demonstrou espanto, sua opinião a respeito da aptidão do teólogo começava a mudar.

– Vamos ver então o que diz essa tradução, primeira Coríntios, capítulo sete... - tendo encontrado e lido a passagem, Lúcio retomou: – Praticamente igual, só que no lugar de "A mulher" nessa tem "A esposa" - ele pensou um pouco. – OK, é óbvio pelo contexto, mulher que tem marido, é esposa... E não faz muita diferença pra você porque o que conta pra sua questão com ela é esse finalzinho "livre pra casar... contanto que seja no Senhor".

– Sim, essa parte estava grifada na carta, disso eu lembro.

Lúcio silenciou por um bom tempo outra vez, para total apreensão de Caíque, até que o assustou ao exclamar alto e de repente:

– _Tá_! E foi só esse texto que ela usou?

– Então, como fui fazer o favor de esquecer a carta, não tenho certeza agora, mas acho que foi só esse sim. Por quê, tem outros?

– Tem, tem sim.

– É mesmo... Agora que o senhor comentou, lembro de ter visto alguns quando li o Novo Testamento.

– Já leu o Novo Testamento? Isso é bom.

– Na verdade, já era pra eu ter lido a Bíblia inteira, mas um colega meu - ateu de pai e mãe, que vive em pé de guerra com os evangélicos -, comentou que não tinha nada de importante no começo e eu fui na dele. Por isso me atrapalhei com as datas.

– Entendi. Mas o Velho Testamento é importante sim, é nele que estão as profecias que se cumprem na pessoa de Jesus. Agora, que é uma leitura bem mais pesada que a do Novo Testamento, claro que é, nem compara - depois de uma breve pausa, Lúcio falou: – Então, Caíque, analisando o capítulo todo, eu acho que você está indo pelo caminho mais difícil, nisso de querer colocar à prova a autoridade da Bíblia. Com essa moça você tem que jogar o jogo dela.

– Como assim? - retrucou muitíssimo intrigado.

– Você tem que sustentar sua posição do mesmo jeito que ela fez, usando a Bíblia, não depreciando.

– Mas isso não tem como, senhor Lúcio! - exasperou-se. – Esse texto me deixou num beco sem saída.

– Não, eu não vejo assim - o teólogo rebateu calmamente. – Aqui não está escrito explicitamente que jovens de fé diferente não podem casar.

– Pode não estar escrito assim com essas palavras, mas está subentendido de um jeito que não dá pra contestar! Eu já tentei e não deu em nada, por isso tenho que achar alguma coisa fora da Bíblia! - insistiu às raias do desespero.

– Mas não vai adiantar - replicou o teólogo, muito calmo ainda. – O que conta pra eles não é estar na Bíblia? Se o que ela afirma não está, você vai deixar de jogar com isso? - inquiriu com um ar astuto.

Caíque pestanejou. Aquilo teria algum sentido? Relutou. Lera aquele texto uma porção de vezes de modo que não podia acreditar que algo tão sério houvesse lhe passado despercebido.

– Posso apostar que se não está escrito aí, deve estar em outra parte - retrucou ácido, julgando que o homem tentava confundi-lo.

– Em outra parte? Eu duvido, por isso achei estranho quando você falou... Se não me falha a memória, tenho a impressão que nas outras passagens o assunto é abordado de forma mais genérica. É só aqui que Paulo apresenta alguns casos, mas o caso de vocês nem aparece.

– Então ela vai alegar que o nosso caso não aparece porque não era pra existir casais assim, já estou até vendo! - rebateu com certa braveza.

Sem demonstrar embaraço com a quase agressiva reação do ruivo, Lúcio retrucou, muito seguro do que dizia:

– Ok, esse seria um modo bem rígido de interpretar. Mas se ela for levar a coisa tão a ferro e a fogo assim, então ela só devia se casar com o homem que o pai dela escolher.

– Como assim?

– Não é o que o texto mostra? Eram os pais que escolhiam os maridos para as filhas nessa época; ao que parece as moças nem eram consultadas. Será então que é o pai dela que está entre vocês?

– Será? - retrucou, agora mais ameno. – Ah, o senhor João é um cara legal, eu me dava bem com ele. Não acho que ele chegaria num extremo desse. Se bem que não dá pra ter certeza de mais nada agora...

– Você não tem como perguntar isso pra ela?

– Se for isso, acho que ela não me contaria.

Silenciaram um tempo, então Lúcio voltou a falar:

– Bom, seja como for, na minha opinião, é muito exagero ela querer colocar essa passagem no patamar de um mandamento. E note que ela grifou um pedaçinho de um versículo e ignorou que nesse mesmo capítulo tem uma situação muito mais parecida com a de vocês.

A expressão de Caíque se tornou tão perdida que Lúcio logo esclareceu:

– Falo dessa parte dos casais de crenças diferentes vivendo juntos.

– Ah, _tá_... Mas eu mandei um e-mail pra ela questionando isso. Sabe o que ela respondeu? Que essa parte só vale para mulheres casadas, porque está falando de mulheres que já tinham marido pagão quando se converteram para a religião cristã.

– Mas a parte que ela usou também não é específica para mulheres casadas?

O ruivo entreabriu os lábios, contudo não achou o que dizer.

– Tudo bem - continuou Lúcio, aproveitando a brecha –, se as viúvas deviam casar com alguém "no Senhor" - entende-se que isso queria dizer com alguém da mesma fé -, lógico que as solteiras também. Mas se ela tirou um preceito para solteiras, usando um texto para casadas, por que você não pode fazer o mesmo? Usando essa parte aqui - ele puxou a Bíblia, correu a vista pelas linhas e logo declamou: – "_Se alguma mulher tem marido incrédulo, e ele consente em habitar com ela, não se separe dele_".

Caíque permaneceu quieto um tempo, raciocinando cuidadosamente.

– _Tá_, entendi. É, tem lógica, mas não sei... Soa retórico demais. Eu queria algo mais concreto, mais palpável - decretou com desalento.

– Não é tão retórico assim - insistiu o teólogo em sua calma –, só precisa levar em conta que o caso de solteiros de crenças diferentes querendo se casar não aparece no texto. E também pelo texto, Caíque, o impasse acabou porque Paulo foi categórico ao dizer: _"Quanto às virgens, não tenho mandamento do Senhor_".

– Como é que é? - sobressaltou-se o ruivo.

Diante do assombro na expressão dele, Lúcio soltou outra risada e depois falou:

– A gente às vezes fica tão focado numa passagem que esquece das outras! Aqui, mais pro meio - ele apontou o texto na Bíblia do próprio Caíque, como quem estava ganhando uma contenda.

Perplexo, o ruivo se inclinou e leu o trecho apontado. Lúcio logo voltou a falar:

– Primeira Coríntios é uma carta resposta. Na cidade de Corinto havia uma comunidade de gregos convertidos e judeus dissidentes que questionou Paulo acerca de uma série de coisas. Mas não sabemos exatamente quais foram as perguntas deles, o que chegou até nossas mãos foi só a resposta.

Caíque mal processou esse último dado, o texto que Lúcio declamara há pouco martelava em sua cabeça.

– Vai por mim, rapaz, você tem muito com que trabalhar usando esse texto. A ordem de Deus que consta nos _Dez Mandamentos_ é "_não cometer adultério_", donde vem o repudio ao divórcio, embora o divórcio fosse permitido pela Lei, mas Jesus critica isso. Veja que Paulo está em acordo com o mandamento e com Jesus, pois também se mostra contra o divórcio aqui. Para solteiros, Paulo expõe uma situação ideal, mas cada caso é um caso. Sem contar que, por ele, viúvas e jovens faziam melhor não se casando. Você mesmo comentou isso agora há pouco.

– Não acredito... É sério mesmo, senhor Lúcio?

– Claro que é! Não estou te mostrando? Releia o texto com calma que você vai confirmar por si mesmo e chegar à mesma conclusão.

Ele assentiu e Lúcio acrescentou:

– Bom, se era argumentos para uma tese que queria, já os tem. O mais forte é que se Paulo afirma que os casados podiam continuar juntos, desde que houvesse acordo e respeito, por que isso não pode valer para os solteiros? E o outro é que uma carta de Paulo não é mandamento e nem um ensinamento direto de Jesus pra ser tomada como verdade incontestável.

Os olhos do ruivo cintilaram e num tom de alívio, comentou baixo consigo mesmo:

– Deus, finalmente uma luz no fim do túnel.

– E digo mais, Caíque, embora Paulo tenha gastado um capítulo inteiro aqui falando sobre casamentos, tenha em mente que o foco maior da Bíblia não é esse. Jesus estava muito mais preocupado com questões sociais, envolvendo o cuidado mútuo, do que com casamentos. Ele queria que seus ensinamentos humanistas, que enaltecem a caridade, fossem espalhados pelo mundo; foi essa a missão que deixou aos seus seguidores.

Caíque assentiu com a cabeça em ares de total reverência agora.

– Os judeus sim só se casam entre eles, mas porque no Velho Testamento tem um mandamento taxativo dizendo que eles não devem casar com estrangeiras. Não lembro de cabeça em qual livro é, suspeito que seja em Levítico, mas vou confirmar direitinho e te falo.

– Ah, por favor! Eu estou mesmo estudando o judaísmo.

– Então logo vai acabar se deparando com isso, mas vou te adiantar uma coisa importante: os próprios judeus não seguiam esse mandamento à risca, porque na linhagem do rei Davi houve duas estrangeiras: Raabe, que era meretriz, e Rute, uma moça da terra de Moabe. Tudo bem, elas se converteram ao deus dos judeus e só depois se casaram, por isso você não pode usar isso em seu favor, mas serve para ilustrar que o mandamento não era seguido a ferro e a fogo. E se tivesse sido, o próprio Jesus poderia não ter nascido, pois um dos títulos do Cristo é o "Filho de Davi".

Caíque tinha os olhos vidrados e Lúcio ainda continuou:

– E esses não são os únicos exemplos... Ester foi casada com um rei persa, o rei Salomão teve um monte de esposas estrangeiras - e ele permitiu que suas mulheres continuassem adorando seus próprios deuses; quando li isso no Velho Testamento, quase caí de costas!

Atordoado ante a tantos dados, Caíque percebeu que foi só por não ter dado a Lúcio um ponto de partida que ele argumentara pouco no início; depois que lhe mostrou o texto bíblico, a reviravolta na conversa foi completa. Também precisou voltar atrás no que havia pensado acerca do tio, Jonas não poderia ter lhe dado melhor conselho do que o de ir buscar a ajuda de um teólogo. Um rabino talvez houvesse lhe apresentado um bom panorama do judaísmo, mas não uma visão tão macro do assunto.

– Usar a própria Bíblia... _Tá_ aí uma coisa que eu nunca teria pensado!

Sorridente e compreensivo, Lúcio meneou a cabeça.

– Pode ser que ela não volte atrás, mas posso apostar que vai, no mínimo, pensar a respeito. Não tenho condição de afirmar com total certeza agora, mas acho muito difícil que haja alguma passagem que diga categoricamente que solteiros de fé diferente não podem casar.

– Nem na Bíblia católica?

– Nem na Bíblia católica. Isso é uma coisa muito específica pra ser colocada assim, seja como for, eu te confirmo por e-mail - após encará-lo um tempo, Lúcio comentou: – Ficou mais calmo agora, não é?

Caíque assentiu com certo acanhamento, então checou o horário no relógio de pulso.

– _Tá_ certo, senhor Lúcio, sua aula começa às nove, não é? Não quero que se atrase por minha causa. Já ajudou muito! Vou repensar as coisas seguindo suas orientações e visitar seu blog.

– É, podíamos gastar muitas horas mais falando sobre isso. Vamos marcar um outro dia com mais tempo. Estou querendo fazer uma visita ao seu tio.

– Vamos ver então... Muito obrigado! Valeu muito a pena.

– Que bom saber. Espero ouvir boas notícias em breve.

Sorriu amistoso.

– Seria ótimo. Tudo de bom, senhor Lúcio.

– Pra você também, Caíque. Mande um abraço pro seu tio.

– Mando sim. Tenha uma boa noite.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caíque deixou o campus com um incontido sorriso. Realmente aquele havia sido um dia proveitoso. Ademais, pensar que já não precisava se preocupar com a situação de Ana Luíza contribuiu, e muito, para a melhora de seu humor. Voltou para casa com o coração leve. Durante o caminho, lembrou com nostalgia dos tempos de debates com Jussara e isso lhe despertou uma forte vontade de trocar algumas palavras com ela, ainda que por telefone.

Chegando em casa, encontrou Jonas e Solange na sala de estar, assistindo um filme. Mordiscando uma fatia já fria de pizza, ele lhes contou por alto que tinha gostado muito da conversa com Lúcio. Então deixou a sala, dizendo que ia tomar um banho e depois desceria para contar os detalhes.

Em seu quarto, a despeito do horário avançado, ele não tirava do pensamento a ideia de ligar para Jussara. Então, sem ponderar muito, ligou para ela. A jovem atendeu após dois toques e ele escutou um fuzuê do outro lado da linha.

– Oi, Jussara?

"_Caíque? É você?"_

As palavras sumiram, há tanto tempo não ouvia a voz dela que o coração se sobressaltou de emoção, mas eis que escutou alguém falando num outro idioma perto dela, porém não conseguiu identificar qual. Ouviu-a pedir licença, então o barulho diminuiu consideravelmente.

"_Caíque? Tá me ouvindo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

– Onde você _tá_, Jussara?

"_Em casa."_

– _Tá_ tendo culto aí?

"_Mais ou menos... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá bem?"_

Sentiu-se mal por preocupá-la, mas também tinha achado o tom dela descontraído e espontâneo quando atendera chamada e, diante disso, não pôde deixar de pensar que ela estava tocando a vida perfeitamente bem.

– _Tá_, _tá_ tudo bem comigo. Eu liguei porque... - calou-se, como não tinha pensado a respeito antes de efetuar a ligação, o desejo de saber quem seriam os visitantes tornou-se mais urgente. – Por que tá tendo culto aí? Não é de quarta-feira?

"_Não é bem um culto."_

– Então o que é?

Ela hesitou para responder.

"Estamos recebendo visitantes de outra igreja."

– Mas eles não são brasileiros. De onde são?

"_Caíque... não foi pra isso que você ligou, certo?"_

Mordeu o lábio, inconformado com a evasiva.

– Não, eu só queria conversar um pouco com você...

"_É que agora tá complicado."_

– Sei... - rebateu tristemente. – Posso te ligar amanhã então?

"_Depende do assunto."_

Ele fechou os olhos, apunhalado pela frieza do tom dela; não fossem as perspectivas que Lúcio lhe dera, talvez tivesse simplesmente desligado o telefone e desistido de tudo.

– Estou... com uma dúvida... no Novo Testamento.

"_Ah é?"_ - ela retrucou com incontido interesse e isso o encorajou um pouco.

– É...

"_E não pode adiantar nada?"_

– Umas coisas que me falaram a respeito do apóstolo Paulo.

"_Sei, tá bom... me liga na parte da manhã então."_

– De manhã? Você não vai trabalhar?

"_Estou de férias. Pode ligar lá pelas dez. Caíque, vou ter que desligar, estão me chamando."_

– Tá bom, vá lá... amanhã a gente se fala.

"_Tá certo. Tchau e fica com Deus!"_

– Você também - respondeu, mas ela desligou antes que concluísse a fala.

Intrigado, ele se sentou na beira da cama e largou o celular de lado. De repente, lembrou daquela carta do casal em ação missionária na África e se perguntou se a visita dos estrangeiros poderia ter alguma ligação com aquilo. Angustiou-se e um mal pressentimento o invadiu. Como estava absorto nos próprios pensamentos, levou um susto ao escutar uma repentina batida na porta.

– Caíque, chegou outra pizza - era Jonas. – Desce enquanto está quente.

– Já vou... - respondeu de pronto.

Pouco depois, ele voltara à presença do tio e da vizinha, que certamente notaram sua mudança de ânimo e a falta do banho. Falou pouco, praticamente só respondeu as fartas perguntas de Jonas e durante todo o tempo que esteve ali não deixou de pensar no que estaria acontecendo com Jussara um só instante.

"Se acha que vou deixar você fugir pra outro país assim, está muito enganada", jurou consigo em pensamento.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_É, não saiu tão rápido como eu gostaria, mas isso porque nesse meio tempo consegui encerrar um outro projeto, então, se tudo correr bem, a frequência das postagens aqui deve melhorar. Agradeço a todos que seguem acompanhando! E de modo especial a Hinalle, por sempre me cobrar, risos. Então é isso aí, grande abraço e até a próxima!_


	19. Decisão

**Capítulo 19: Decisão**

Escorada à porta de seu quarto, Jussara expirou de alívio por ter conseguido convencer a mãe de que estava bem, apesar da ligação de Caíque. Refletindo no ocorrido, julgou pouco provável que a intenção dele fosse mesmo discutir sobre o apóstolo dos gentios. O modo exaltado com que ele quis saber quem eram as pessoas que recebia fora, sem sombra de dúvida, uma evidência de que ainda devia estar interessado nela.

Fechou os olhos, angustiada, e logo se advertiu para manter o pensamento longe dessa probabilidade; depois de tantos preparativos para a viagem ao estrangeiro, nutrir esperanças de que talvez pudessem reatar seria muita insensatez.

– Que provação, meu Deus. Que provação...

Deitou por fim, já era tarde. Orou apressadamente, demorou muito a dormir e, quando finalmente conseguiu, teve um sono conturbado. Ao amanhecer, pôs-se de pé tão logo percebeu que o pai já saíra para o serviço.

Após um banho, seguiu à cozinha, onde fez seu desjejum - apenas uma vitamina mista. Depois, ficou sentada num dos degraus da escadinha da porta de entrada, aguardando a ligação do ruivo, ansiosa. Acabara de pensar em enviar uma mensagem a ele, de modo a adiantar a conversa, quando o aparelho vibrou e era Caíque - quase uma transmissão de pensamento. Entretanto, a chamada não foi nada do combinado: ele insistiu que se encontrassem pessoalmente e ela acabou concordando.

Apertando o celular entre os dedos, Jussara decidia o que fazer: se avisasse a mãe, provavelmente desistiria, mas se saísse sem avisá-la, ficaria com peso na consciência. Voltou então para dentro, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, escreveu um recado e o deixou sobre a mesa da sala. Em seguida, foi pegar sua bolsa, calçou umas sandálias e, sem perder tempo se produzindo, partiu tal qual estava, com vestes das mais simples.

O ponto de encontro era o mesmo do primeiro debate deles sobre religião, a padaria próxima ao instituto bíblico. Ela gastou menos de trinta minutos para chegar ao lugar, por ser dia de semana e por estar fora do horário de pico. Ao adentrar o lugar, localizou o ruivo ao fundo e, apenas em vê-lo, estremeceu da cabeça aos pés.

xxxOOOxxx

Acomodado à mesa de seu escritório, Jonas esticou o braço para alcançar o telefone, sem tirar os olhos do computador à sua frente.

– Centro Esotérico Estrela D'Alva, bom dia! - atendeu amistoso e, ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado, exclamou em resposta: – Ho, ho, Luciano! Há quanto tempo! A que devo a honra?

Após ter concordado com o factível sumiço, o irmão lhe perguntou sobre sua agenda para aquele dia.

– Nada de especial . Por quê?

Luciano replicou dizendo que gostaria de conversar com ele.

– Certo, quer que eu vá na sua casa hoje à noite?

O irmão discordou, alegando, num tom contido, que o que queria tratar era algo que seria melhor a esposa não ouvir.

– Então já imagino o que deve ser... - rebateu e já ia emendar uma sugestão, mas Luciano se adiantou, convidando-o a uma churrascaria no bairro da Vila Olímpia. – Ah, boa escolha! Só vou pagar umas contas e te encontro lá.

xxxOOOxxx

Caíque chegou ao local do encontro mais cedo do que calculara. Rogando que Jussara não demorasse muito, rumou a uma mesa na ala mais ao fundo e pediu um chá gelado. Apesar de ter tudo bem esquematizado na cabeça, o nervosismo ameaçava por tudo a perder. Mas se alentou ao pensar que esse seu estado tinha relação com o fato de não vê-la há meses; passado o primeiro instante, certamente, conseguiria se dominar melhor. Ademais, tinha a mente devidamente relaxada.

Cerca de uma hora depois do contato com Jussara, na noite passada, ficara tão apreensivo e preocupado que, já intuindo que não pregaria os olhos, não teve dúvidas em recorrer a um calmante; um não muito forte, mas que surtiu um efeito satisfatório. Acordou cedo, porém revigorado, e meditou muito em tudo que ouvira de Lúcio - coisa que os colaterais de uma noite mal dormida não teriam permitido. E estava bastante centrado quando percebeu que seria inútil tratar do assunto por telefone e conseguiu convencer Jussara a encontrá-lo pessoalmente com relativa facilidade.

Assim que o encontro foi acertado, ele se empenhou em ficar impecavelmente apresentável. Separou uma combinação de trajes que sabia seria do agrado dela e depois correu à barbearia. Já pronto, cogitou levar o _notebook_ e algum livro, mas intuiu que além do peso, a parafernália lhe deixaria com um ar formal demais - e, se tudo corresse conforme o planejado, não precisaria de nada além daquela já bem manuseada Bíblia. Pegou-a então, mas ao mirar-se no espelho com o volumoso livro embaixo do braço, se achou um típico crente. Abanou a cabeça em desaprovação e lembrou de uma pasta com zíper que comprara há pouco tempo. Foi pegá-la e então muniu-a com umas canetas, um bloco de anotações e a Bíblia.

Mais apreensivo do que confiante, saiu apressado, como quem estivesse em cima do horário, tanto que achou melhor nem comer, apesar da fome, tomou só um suco de laranja. E lá estava... tão compenetrado, repassando mentalmente o que iria dizer, que só se deu conta de que havia ocupado um lugar que o deixara de costas às portas do estabelecimento, quando foi surpreendido pela silenciosa chegada da amada adversária.

– Oi... - ela o saudou, ocupando a cadeira à frente da dele.

Sem responder, ele a encarou um tempo, surpreso com seu aspecto físico: estava bronzeada e com os cabelos bem mais curtos, trajava vestes sóbrias e não exibia qualquer adorno ou maquiagem.

– Oi! - ele respondeu, ante o olhar fixo dos adorados olhos castanhos.

– E então? Qual é sua dúvida? - começou ela, fria e objetivamente.

Caíque até se sobressaltou, mas já esperava por algo assim. Inspirou fundo e, buscando dar um tom impassível à voz, respondeu:

– Li um estudo que dizia que Paulo foi casado e ficou viúvo. Isso faz algum sentido?

– Sim - Jussara rebateu de pronto –, ele era fariseu. Era comum que os membros dessa seita fossem casados, quase exigência na verdade.

Ele se impressionou com a exatidão da resposta e, após se advertir mentalmente de que não lidava com uma amadora, retrucou:

– Mas os apóstolos não tinham que fazer voto de castidade?

Ela meneou a cabeça em negativa e replicou:

– Acho que está confundindo com os padres católicos.

Caíque, na realidade, estava a par do assunto, mas se fazia de desentendido apenas para se acostumar à presença dela, assim, quando chegasse ao tópico principal, estaria mais seguro de si.

– Desculpa - ele falou após um tempo –, não entendi.

– Essa tradição do voto de castidade aparece bem depois, na época da igreja primitiva, os apóstolos não eram obrigados ao celibato.

Ele assentiu e, mesmo captando certa impaciência no tom dela, permaneceu calado, pensando em como continuar, mas não demorou e Jussara fez um comentário que frustrou seu intento:

– Francamente, Caíque, não consigo imaginar uma razão pra você querer entender isso.

Ele pestanejou e precisou de meio segundo para se colocar no lugar dela e reconhecer a estranheza da situação. Continuou quieto um tempo ainda, então virou o rosto de lado e disse:

– Claro que o motivo tem a ver com a gente.

– Então me explica como isso.

Inquieto com a constante nota de impaciência no tom dela, ele voltou a encará-la e disse:

– Jussara, deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta - aguardou o consentimento dela para continuar: – Tirando a Bíblia, tem alguma outra coisa te impedindo de voltar pra mim?

Ela vidrou os olhos com a pergunta, e essa, curiosamente, não estivera nos planos de Caíque, veio-lhe à mente numa fração de segundo e lhe descortinou uma nova trilha de raciocínio.

– Claro que não - ela respondeu e abaixou o rosto.

– Não mesmo? Talvez seus pais ou seu pastor?

– Não.

Ele pensou um pouco, antes de prosseguir:

– Mas se você casasse comigo, sem que eu me convertesse, ia poder continuar indo na sua igreja normalmente, ou ia ser afastada?

Ainda sem levantar os olhos a ele, ela respondeu:

– Provavelmente afastada.

– Então casar comigo, automaticamente, te colocaria fora da igreja.

Era uma implicação lógica, porém Jussara não quis confirmar.

– E entre eu e a igreja - continuou ele, bem ríspido –, você ficou com a igreja, claro. Mas não teria um jeito de negociar com seu pastor?

Com uma expressão contrariada, ela retrucou exaltada:

– Não teve nada a ver com o pastor, Caíque! Eu já expliquei que desisti por causa de um preceito bíblico.

Apesar da firmeza da resposta, ele achou muito bom que ela mesma tivesse posto a situação naqueles termos.

– Preceito bíblico, sei...

Aproveitando a deixa, Caíque afastou o copo vazio, puxou para si a pasta e pegou a Bíblia lá de dentro, depois pousou-a na mesa, sob o olhar muito atento de Jussara. Ele ia começar a contestação, quando algo lhe ocorreu, mantendo ainda a Bíblia fechada, perguntou:

– Mas, calma... Lembrei de uma coisa agora: a sua igreja não costuma exigir, até mais do que as outras, que o casamento seja todo feito dentro dos rigores da lei?

Jussara apenas assentiu.

– É sim; você até quis uma vez que eu fosse assistir um com você, dizendo que a cerimônia era rápida e o que contava mesmo era o papel assinado. Você mesma falou que o culto era importante, mas que se um escrivão não estivesse presente para fazer a certidão, o casamento não tinha validade.

– Aonde você quer chegar?

– Espera, agora até fiquei confuso... Tem algo de contraditório aí. Se a sua igreja mesmo faz tanta questão desse aspecto legal - e lembra que eu sempre achei que a gente só ia casar no civil -, por que você começou com essa história?

– Caíque, quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que dizer que não teve nada a ver com a minha igreja? Mas que coisa! - esbravejou ela.

Ele, no entanto, retrucou com voz branda:

– Então foi só por causa do preceito bíblico mesmo?

– Isso não é pouca coisa. Pelo menos não pra mim!

Aborrecido com a resposta, ele também se exaltou:

– Eu sei que não! Você me largou por causa disso!

Ela pestanejou e, encarando-o com languidez, pediu suplicante:

– Para de falar como se só você tivesse sofrido. Também não foi fácil pra mim, tá legal? Não foi e continua não sendo.

Caíque alisou os cabelos para trás, buscando se dominar.

– _Tá _bom_,_ foi mal. Disso eu não tenho dúvidas, porque se tivesse, já tinha largado de mão. Mas então - ele abrandou mais a voz – você admite que ainda gosta de mim?

Jussara fez que sim, porém foi incapaz de continuar sustentando o olhar incisivo dele e abaixou a fronte.

– E se eu nunca deixei de gostar de você - o tom dele se exaltava de novo –, não vê o absurdo da situação? Só estamos separados porque você meteu na cabeça que a Bíblia diz que não pode casar comigo porque eu sigo uma religião diferente da sua!

– E a Bíblia não diz exatamente isso, Caíque? - exasperou-se ela.

– Ah é? Agora sim você chegou no ponto que eu queria!

– E qual é o ponto afinal? Deixa de tanto suspense!

A impaciência dela fez com que o nervosismo dele voltasse; mesmo convicto de que dispunha de dados consistentes, ele se sentia inseguro em função do pouco tempo que teve para se preparar. Mas, afirmando a si mesmo que precisava continuar, abriu a Bíblia e buscou a página onde um marcador estava estrategicamente posicionado. Pousou os olhos claros nas letras miúdas um tempo, então a encarou e disse:

– Tá bom, vou ser sincero com você... Desde que terminou comigo, fiquei tentando descobrir um jeito de refutar esse tal preceito bíblico. Mas já estava a ponto de desistir, quando comentei o caso com uma pessoa - cristã inclusive -, e ela ficou tão abismada com a estória que me pediu para ver na Bíblia o texto que você tinha usado.

Jussara exibiu maior interesse e ele continuou:

– Quando mostrei, essa pessoa achou esquisito e me perguntou se eu sabia de alguma outra passagem onde a dita proibição aparecesse mais clara. Como não conheço a Bíblia tão bem, não pude responder. Mas a situação acabou me levando a ler a passagem com outros olhos e percebi que o texto não diz mesmo isso. Não diz, categoricamente, que solteiros de fé diferente não podem casar.

Ela ponderou bastante antes de responder:

– Explicitamente não, mas está subentendido.

– Pois é, subentendido, esse é o ponto... - ele dizia, mas hesitou em continuar. Questioná-la sobre outra passagem era um risco, embora o mais coerente a fazer. Apostando tudo então na afirmação de Lúcio, ele perguntou: – Sabe de alguma outra?

Jussara se retraiu, mas ele não soube se por se sentir acuada ou porque tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

– Independente de ter outra ou não, essa daqui - ela bateu forte a mão no livro aberto e exclamou: – não vai ser desconsiderada!

Caíque chegou a ficar aturdido, mas, ao pensar que ela também pudesse não saber, julgou que era muito mais interessante para si que a discussão se mantivesse na passagem em questão.

– Tudo bem, que seja. Mas eu perguntei por outro motivo - fez uma pequena pausa. – Andei pensando muito nisso, li vários estudos a respeito, conversei com gente entendida no assunto e tudo isso só me fez ter mais certeza de que você - hesitou um momento – está sendo radical demais.

– Você não pode ter me chamado aqui só pra dizer isso.

A frieza do tom dela e a hostilidade em seu olhar, fizeram com que ele retrucasse muito exaltado:

– Até parece que eu ia te chamar só pra dizer o óbvio! Tem sim algo que quero que me explique - fez outra pausa, mais demorada agora. – Será que você pode me dar uma única razão que seja para o fato de ter colocado esse texto aqui - ele pousou a mão sobre o livro – no mesmo patamar de um mandamento?

Jussara pestanejou e entreabriu os lábios, mas não disse nada.

– Como assim? - ela retrucou após algum tempo.

Caíque se atentou à expressão dela, certo de que a deixara intrigada, por conta disso, sentiu-se mais confiante e continuou:

– Esse texto não é um mandamento, nem um ensinamento de Cristo. O próprio título já diz, é uma carta: Primeira carta de Paulo aos Coríntios. E uma carta resposta, ainda por cima. A carta que Paulo recebeu dos tais Coríntios, a que ele tinha nas mãos quando escreveu essa, nem faz parte da Bíblia. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

– OK, é verdade, mas e daí?

– Como assim e daí? É por isso que estou perguntando se tem outra passagem! Porque se você está se apoiando mesmo só nessa, vou te falar: já passou até do nível do radicalismo!

– Ah, Caíque, sem essa! Já falei que não vou desconsiderar esse texto. Nem perde seu tempo tentando me convencer disso!

– Não precisa desconsiderar, já me dou por satisfeito se você topar em analisar melhor o que de fato está escrito aqui e o que não está.

– E o que não está?

– Fala sério... - bronqueou, lutando para não perder a paciência. – Se você me diz que desistiu do casamento por causa dessa passagem, será que é pedir muito que me explique isso direito? Já que o texto não traz uma proibição clara.

– Olha lá, não é bem assim - falou em tom de advertência.

– Ô se é! Não tem nada do tipo: "Pais, não casem suas santas filhinhas com jovens pagãos" - ele falava cheio de escárnio, mas ela não o deixou continuar, interpondo muito indignada:

– Mesmo que não apareça assim, está claro que a regra é essa!

– Ah, vou ter que discordar, lindinha: como uma regra subentendida pode estar clara? - retrucou ácido. – Todo mundo sabe que não se deve matar e mesmo assim tem um mandamento específico pra isso. Melhor, tem mandamento na Bíblia até pra amar!

Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar, Caíque seguiu pressionando:

– Outra - esperou que ela o olhasse para continuar –, entre os casos que Paulo abordou aqui, não tem um como o nosso, de dois solteiros - enfatizou essa palavra – de fé diferente querendo casar.

Jussara lançou a ele um olhar desconfiado.

– Se acha que tem, me mostra onde está - ela não esboçou qualquer reação. – Não tem. E na sua Bíblia esse versículo trinta e nove, que é o mesmo que você escreveu naquela sua carta, o texto deve estar como nessa que você me deu, mas tem uma tradução aí que ele começa dizendo "a esposa" e não "a mulher".

Com a mesma expressão desconfiada, Jussara pegou a Bíblia e examinou o versículo.

– Que seja, mas isso não muda nada - contestou seca.

– Será que não? - retrucou de pronto. – Na carta, você escreveu mais ou menos assim: "Caíque, se a Bíblia diz que – ele tomou o livro dela para ler o texto tal qual estava grafado – '_a mulher está ligada enquanto o marido vive; mas se falecer o marido, fica livre para casar com quem quiser, contanto que seja no Senhor'_, eu não consigo ser indiferente a isso"! Lembra disso?

– Óbvio que lembro!

Como estava na ofensiva, dessa vez, ele não se importou muito com a hostilidade dela.

– Ótimo, então agora me explica porque você não pode ser indiferente a isso se você é solteira e isso foi dirigido a uma mulher casada?

– Porque está subentendido que... - respondia ela, mas ele se sobrepôs.

– Subentendido que vale pra uma solteira também, OK! Já vamos chegar nessa parte, por enquanto eu só quero que você repare como a palavra "mulher" ajuda a induzir que a coisa se estende à todas as mulheres. Só olhando o contexto que a gente percebe que esse "a mulher" não representa qualquer tipo de mulher e sim uma mulher casada, porque essa mulher tem marido. Com a palavra "esposa" a coisa deixa de ser tão abrangente.

Jussara raciocinou um pouco, então retrucou:

– _Tá_, entendi o que está querendo dizer, faz sentido. Mas, seja como for, isso é um detalhe de tradução e, como eu disse, não muda nada.

– Muda um pouco sim, porque se você concorda com isso, terá que concordar também que tirou um preceito para solteiras, usando um texto dirigido a casadas.

– Caíque, está tentando me manipular? Usando a Bíblia? - dessa vez não só o olhar, também o tom dela foi hostil. – Vai se arrepender!

Ele se alarmou mais em escutar o "usando a Bíblia" do que com a ameaça, mas, tratando de não perder o ensejo, emendou:

– Não é nada disso. Só quero te mostrar que eu fiz a mesma coisa - tirei um preceito para solteiros, usando um texto para casados -, e você me veio com dez pedras na mão!

– Que papo é esse? - rebateu mais exaltada ainda.

– Memória curta a sua - ele retrucou por instinto, mas logo se repreendeu. Não podia continuar retrucando como se ela fosse uma autêntica adversária e não a mulher que a amava. Era imperativo que contivesse a própria impulsividade, a despeito das chibatadas que vinha tomando, sobretudo naquela altura em que ambos os ânimos já estavam para lá de exaltados.

Jussara aguardava pelo esclarecimento, com um semblante pouco amigável, então ele se explicou:

– Quando te mandei aquele e-mail perguntando sobre essa parte aqui - como ele ainda estava com o livro próximo, recitou o trecho: – "_se alguma mulher tem marido incrédulo, e ele consente em habitar com ela, não se separe dele_", você bateu o pé que isso só valia para quem já estava casado.

– E é isso mesmo! Fala sério, Caíque, de novo esse papo? Eu me recuso a acreditar que você ainda não entendeu isso. Por que está misturando as coisas desse jeito? Meu Deus, se o texto diz que as viúvas tinham que casar com homens convertidos, é claro que as solteiras também! Uma coisa está contida na outra!

Ele ficou atordoado, mas não a deixou sem resposta:

– OK, mas ainda que essa seja uma dedução válida, querer fazer disso um mandamento já é muito!

– Lógico que não!

– Lógico que é! Se as casadas podiam continuar com os maridos pagãos, desde que houvesse respeito, por que isso não pode valer para as solteiras também?

– Mas será possível que não consegue perceber que isso foi uma concessão que Paulo fez? Uma concessão - ela salientou–, levando em conta uma mulher e um homem que já estavam casados quando um dos dois se converteu. Agora, se a pessoa é solteira, não tem nada que se juntar com quem não compartilha a fé!

Abatido, ele sentiu o estômago contraindo forte e ficou trêmulo, seu temor de que a argumentação era fraca estava se concretizando.

– Você devia ter levado isso em conta então quando aceitou namorar comigo - ele acusou, enchendo-se de desânimo.

– Eu sei... Mas já não admiti que errei?

Caíque encarou-a muito angustiado, sem saber como continuar, então ficou quieto e Jussara também.

– Eu não me conformo - ele reclamou, após um tempo. – Como uma coisa que está subentendida pode ser um mandamento?

Ela apenas o olhou como quem dissesse "sinto muito".

– Não, calma lá - ele falou de súbito e pegou outra vez a Bíblia. – Mas se isso é um mandamento, por que Paulo escreveu isso aqui? - afobado, correu os olhos pela página até achar um trecho que, não por acaso, ele não havia grifado, assim que achou deitou o livro na mesa e leu em voz alta: "_Ora, quanto às virgens, não tenho mandamento do Senhor_"!

– Como é que é? - assustou-se Jussara, inclinando-se ao livro.

Caíque gostou da reação espantada dela, bem parecida com a dele quando Lúcio lhe mostrou o mesmo trecho. Depois de ler com os próprios olhos, ela levantou o rosto a ele, estava até pálida. Invadido por um novo ânimo, ele retomou a argumentação:

– Tudo bem, Jussara, eu entendi sim o seu lado, sério mesmo, mas será que é tão difícil assim considerar que... - ele dizia, mas, de um instante para outro, as palavras sumiram de sua boca.

Diante do olhar expectante dela, o coração dele disparou, quando sentiu que não tinha a menor ideia do que pretendera dizer: o raciocínio lhe escapara e não estava conseguindo resgatá-lo. Fechou os olhos um momento, evocando toda a calma possível, tomou fôlego e, numa reação quase involuntária, falou:

– Paulo não poderia apenas estar mostrando uma situação ideal aqui? E não uma regra irrevogável?

Jussara se espantou e arregalou muito os olhos, e só isso bastou para clarear as ideias de Caíque em definitivo.

– Só porque é cristã, a pessoa não tem direito de ficar com quem o coração escolhe? Pra onde vai o livre arbítrio nessa?

Ela engoliu em seco e não deu resposta, então ele acrescentou:

– Veja em que extremo você está se colocando: está admitindo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, que cristãos têm que se casar só entre si! Vem cá, pra você isso não é preconceito, não? Posso até estar enganado, mas tenho a impressão de que isso não combina muito com os ensinamentos de Cristo. Mas se dele não faz diferença o que eu falo, de você penso que posso dizer alguma coisa, e digo que ser preconceituosa não combina nada com você.

Ele ficou um tanto espantado com o próprio discurso, muito daquilo sequer tinha pensado antes. Jussara parecia atordoada e ele continuou arrolando argumentos:

– Eu não concordo, mas até entendo que os judeus tinham lá seus motivos pra seguir essa regra - viviam em pé de guerra com meio mundo -, mas ter que engolir que os cristãos também, é dose!

– Tudo bem - começou ela com a voz falha – parece mesmo meio radical, Caíque...

– Meio? - ele interpôs com ironia.

– Eu sei, mas...

Como ela não conseguisse formular uma resposta, nem dizer qualquer coisa, ele não desperdiçou a brecha:

– Acha mesmo que foi um erro começar a namorar comigo? Você acredita mesmo nisso? Nunca parou para ver a situação pelo meu lado? Se desse pra escolher a pessoa por quem a gente se apaixona, você acha que eu teria escolhido uma evangélica?

– Então você também é um preconceituoso! - rebateu brava, mas era evidente que estava intimidada.

Ele refletiu um pouco.

– Tem razão... Eu fui mesmo: eu queria você fora da igreja, tanto quanto você ainda me quer dentro. Mas já não vejo as coisas assim... - ele suspirou. – Se tem uma coisa que a nossa separação me fez entender é que isso não passa de uma bobagem. Pensar: "Legal, não estou mais com uma crente", nunca me serviu de consolo.

Jussara se sobressaltou com o comentário.

– Tudo bem - retomou ele, num tom bastante brando –, não vou negar que as nossas diferenças são grandes, e claro que isso gera toda uma tensão. Mas será que não entende que essa tensão não pode ser mais forte do que a vontade de querer estar junto? Agora, se entre você e eu pesou tanto, então o vínculo entre a gente não era tão forte ou especial assim.

– Não é verdade - ela balbuciou. – Claro que foi especial. É especial.

Foi um alento para ele ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

– Eu também acho, por isso ainda não desisti. Jussara, por mais que você insista que suas convicções determinam sua vida, não tem como convicções serem maiores do que a pessoa em si. Você é mais que convicções. Tanto isso é verdade que me ver livre das suas convicções não preencheu 1% do vazio que você deixou.

Ela enrubesceu com as palavras dele, proferidas com muita mansidão e ternura.

– Se sua mãe e seu pai não estão mesmo te forçando a nada, se a decisão está nas suas mãos, por favor, pensa melhor. É só isso que estou te pedindo.

Endireitando-se na cadeira, Caíque se calou então.

Jussara ficou quieta por muito, muito tempo, até que, depois de esfregar as costas da mão nos olhos e enxugar umas lágrimas furtivas, comentou com clara admiração:

– Andou mesmo estudando, hein.

Um inefável alívio se apoderou de Caíque ao ouvir aquilo. Embora não fosse ainda confirmação de vitória, ele soltou o ar como quem acabasse de concluir uma maratona.

– Você me obrigou a isso - ele respondeu por fim.

– Nunca pensei que você pudesse ir tão longe - comentou amena.

– Devia saber que eu não ia aceitar te perder pra um livro.

– Mas este não é um livro qualquer - o tom continuava ameno.

– É, depois de tanto estudo, tenho que dar o braço a torcer.

– E qual é a tradução que traz "esposa" no lugar de "mulher"?

– Não lembro, mas não deve ser difícil de descobrir isso.

Ela o encarou com o olhar de quem está impressionada.

– OK, não é um mandamento, você tem razão - ele se sobressaltou ao ouvi-la confirmar –, mas, mesmo assim, Caíque, tenta imaginar como seria complicado. Já no tempo do namoro, eu achava tão ruim estar sozinha lá na igreja.

– Ah, Jussara, mas isso você precisa transcender. Você escolheu a igreja como o meio que te coloca em sintonia com o Criador, eu respeito isso, mas você também tem que aceitar a minha escolha; comigo essa coisa de igreja não vira.

– Tudo bem, reconheço que compreensão nunca foi meu forte nesse aspecto - ele assentiu com vigor. – Bom, já que você foi sincero, também vou ser... Eu também andava me questionando sobre tudo isso. Não cheguei nesse ponto de querer refutar a Bíblia, mas pensei em casar só no civil.

– Andava com dúvidas? - espantou-se ele. – Mas por que não falou nada comigo?

– Ah, imaginei que, depois de tudo, você não ia querer voltar comigo e também você sumiu do mapa. Tudo bem, fui eu que pedi pra você não me procurar mais... Então achei que estava mesmo acabado.

– Mas eu sumi porque estava atrás de um bendito argumento!

– Pois é, entendi agora... E, olha, se saiu bem nessa, me deixou sem resposta.

– Tá, mas você vai voltar comigo ou não? - foi a vez dele bancar o impaciente.

– Eu quero voltar, Caíque, mas é que... - ela dizia, porém emudeceu.

Ele não gostou daquilo. Imaginando que ela ainda não estava totalmente convencida e, ao lembrar de uma estória que queria compartilhar, ele tomou a palavra:

– Tudo bem, eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você não ter o apoio da família, mas eu soube de um casal que passou por uma situação parecida com a nossa; o cara é católico e a menina, judia. As duas famílias foram contra o casamento - claro que a dela, bem mais. Eles não podiam fazer a cerimônia nem numa igreja e nem numa sinagoga, então sabe o que fizeram? - Jussara negou com a cabeça. – Alugaram uma chácara e fizeram o casamento lá. Chamaram um rabino, um padre e um advogado, e se casaram perante a lei, o padre deu uma benção e o rabino também. E sabe quantos das famílias compareceram? - ela fez que não novamente. – Todo mundo.

Jussara se espantou, mas logo o olhava com desconfiança:

– Isso é verdade? Você conhece mesmo esse casal?

– Não. Li isso na Internet, não sei se é verdade. Mas a gente não podia fazer alguma coisa nesse esquema?

Para satisfação dele, Jussara assentiu, mas depois abaixou a fronte.

– Mas tem outro problema, Caíque. Eu estava muito sem rumo aqui, então resolvi que vou começar um trabalho missionário no México. Já arranjei lugar pra ficar e logo pego o visto.

– México?

Ele ficou consternado. As incertezas com as quais chegara ali e a discussão tão acirrada o fizeram esquecer dos tais estrangeiros.

– _Cê_ tá brincando comigo... - falou num fio de voz.

– Não.

– Mas e a gente? - exasperou-se. – Acabou de dizer que quer voltar!

– Eu sei. Mas também quero muito ir... Não sei mais o que fazer!

Ele a encarava, estarrecido, e quando Jussara abriu novamente a boca foi para dizer algo que o deixou abismado:

– Vem comigo - ele continuou a encará-la, boquiaberto. – Você fala espanhol e não tem nada te prendendo aqui. Vem comigo!

Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

– Você _tá_ me chamando pra ir fazer evangelismo com você em outro país? Só pode ser brincadeira... Olha aqui, Jussara, se está tentando me enlouquecer, _tá_ no caminho certo! - vociferou feroz, mandando aos ares a mansidão.

– Não! Calma, eu me expressei mal.

– Com certeza se expressou!

– Calma, não é o que você _tá_ achando. Eu que vou fazer o evangelismo. Você - ela hesitou um instante – você ficaria por perto.

– Como assim por perto?

– Ficaria morando lá, pra gente não ter que ficar num relacionamento à distância! Vou ter minhas atividades, mas vou ter tempo para estar com você também. Não ia ser legal, Caíque, passar uma temporada num país diferente? - ela falava com um brilho nos olhos. – O seu tio não fazia isso quando era mais novo? É como um intercâmbio.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas ponderou um instante.

– Intercâmbio? Sei... Falando assim parece tão simples. Mas como a gente iria se manter? E eu tenho minhas dúvidas de que você vai mesmo ter tempo pra mim; já não tinha aqui, imagina lá.

Mal acabou de falar e ficou assustado consigo mesmo, em face à presteza com que considerou a possibilidade, e pensar na rapidez com que a questão bíblica foi posta de lado e um novo problema apareceu quase o revoltou.

– Eu tenho umas economias - disse ela –, mas se vier comigo, poderemos alugar uma casa e eu nem vou precisar incomodar esse casal que me ofereceu um quarto na casa deles. Fico com eles só até arranjar um lugar pra gente.

– Mas por quanto tempo isso?

– Um ano, um ano e meio...

Era impossível ser indiferente à expressão entusiasmada dela, parecia até outra pessoa, contudo ele estava achando a ideia um absurdo de tão mirabolante.

– É sério isso, Jussara?

Ela assentiu energicamente e ajuntou:

– O único problema é que preciso de uma resposta já. Não posso dispensar esse quarto de jeito nenhum! Os dois me garantiram que vão reservar pra mim, mas tem mais gente interessada.

– Meu Deus, você _tá_ virando especialista em me colocar na parede. Como posso decidir uma coisa dessas assim? Preciso pensar!

Aquiescendo, ela assentiu compreensiva.

– E quando nos casamos - ele perguntou ansioso.

– Caíque, se você topar vir comigo, eu caso com você hoje, amanhã, ou quando você quiser, só precisa ser o quanto antes!

Ele ficou sem fôlego e, instantes depois, indeciso entre torcer o pescoço daquela mulher ou enchê-la de beijos. Face ao desatino da declaração, teve a certeza de que os pais dela eram coadjuvantes no drama.

Apertando a têmpera e arfando um pouco, ele cobrou:

– Me diz exatamente o que tem em mente.

– Assim: A gente casa, eu vou na frente e deixo tudo acertado pra sua chegada. Enquanto isso você corre atrás de passaporte e visto.

– Ou seja: lua de mel com você enfurnada numa igreja estrangeira!

– Lua de mel no México, Caíque. Nem soa tão ruim assim, vai.

– Mas não era desse jeito que eu imaginava usar o dinheiro que guardei pra gente casar.

– Eu sei, mas veja por esse lado: não vai ser uma boa maneira da gente descobrir se vai mesmo dar certo nós dois casados?

– Ah, sim... É uma prova de fogo pra ninguém botar defeito! - rebateu muito mal humorado.

– Então...

Como ele tinha uma mão pousada na mesa, ela puxou essa sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. Um contato singelo, mas que fez o sangue dele ferver. Claro que ela apelou à melhor arma que tinha para convencê-lo, o charme, mas ele não se rendeu fácil.

– Não dá mesmo pra adiar isso? Por um tempo pelo menos...

– Eu me conheço, Caíque. Se eu não for agora, não vou mais e vou me arrepender pro resto da vida. Poder ir com um lugar já certo é muito melhor do que ter que ir na cara e na coragem.

– Mas você não estaria sozinha agora, estaria comigo.

– Eu sei, mas tenta entender: não posso perder essa chance!

– Mas que raios, sempre eu tenho que entender! _Tá_! Mas só bato o martelo depois que você estiver com uma aliança no dedo e com o meu nome gravado nela!

– Que seja! - ela exclamou contentíssima e se colocou de pé num ímpeto, depois deu a volta na mesa e ocupou a cadeira bem ao lado da dele. – Sério mesmo? Não vai desistir?

A primeira reação dele foi estreitar os olhos no corpo esbelto dela, cobiçosamente, e só depois assentiu com um meneio de cabeça. Como ele tinha apenas o rosto voltado a ela, virou-se na cadeira de maneira a ficarem de frente um ao outro, e sentia que a proximidade já fazia seus instintos aflorarem.

Olharam-se, então Caíque pousou carinhosamente a mão no rosto bronzeado dela, fitando-lhe os lábios. Jussara apertou delicadamente a mão dele, sorrindo-lhe. Sem poder mais se conter, ele agarrou-a pela cintura e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo voraz e, para seu contentamento e merecido alívio, foi prontamente correspondido. Não foi um beijo tão demorado, porém ele não recordava de outro trocado com ela que houvesse sido mais apaixonado.

– Você é terrível, sabia? - ele falou, quando as bocas se afastaram. – Mas mesmo assim eu estava morrendo de saudade.

– Eu também.

Abraçaram-se desfrutando o momento por alguns instantes, então se desvencilharam - aquele não era um local apropriado para tamanhas demonstrações de afeto.

– E o que fazemos agora? - ele quis saber.

– Preciso voltar pra casa, minha mãe já deve estar aflita.

– _Tá_ bom, eu te levo. Só vamos pedir um lanche, pro dono não achar que fizemos o lugar de ponto de encontro amoroso.

– Boa ideia! Estou morrendo de fome.

– Eu também; não comi nada ainda. Mas, no caminho, você vai me explicar essa história, direitinho.

– De acordo!

Caíque apreciou o largo sorriso dela, quando fez um sinal ao garçom. Estava ciente do novo desafio pela frente, mas a realidade da reconciliação era-lhe suficientemente acalentadora.

CONTINUA...

xxxOOOxxx

_Agradeço de coração a Hinalle pelo apoio, sua ajuda foi inestimável nesse, minha baby querida! _

_Essa história chega agora aos capítulos finais, a meta é encerrá-la neste primeiro semestre, afinal de contas, já são quase 4 anos de postagens!_

_Comentários, críticas, sugestões? Deixe um recado, será de grande ajuda! Então é isso aí, gente! Até breve!_


End file.
